Jinxed
by FiliandKili'sGirl18
Summary: Juliet has always dreamed of having her own adventure. But after buying what appears to be a harmless trinket, Juliet finds herself thrown in at the deep end when she discovers she is the one thing that can save both Middle Earth and her own world, from destruction. (Post Quest) AN: I don't own any of Tolkien's characters.
1. The One with the Magical Necklace

_**Quick Authors Note here – this is the first time I've done anything with a first person narrative so if there are any mistakes please bear with me **__** By the way just to avoid any confusion anything in italics are the characters thoughts. I do not own Tolkien's characters**_

The One with the Magical Necklace

In truth, I have no idea why I even went into the shop. Jewellery shops aren't really my kind of thing as a rule. There are either two types. The really expensive ones where the shops assistants act like you're about to steal something if you dare walk in wearing jeans and a jumper. Or the really cheap ones where the stuff looks like something a five year old has made. Either way – I don't do jewellery shops.

Only this shop looked completely different.

I had about half an hour of time to kill before starting my shift at the local butchers. It was originally meant to be just a part time job after school. However, there was something relaxing about slicing up meat that just clicked with me. My mum threw a fit when I told her I wasn't going to university and was instead going to train as a Butcher. She's a bit old fashioned that way. Leaning against the filthy looking windows my eyes strayed across the various items that lay on dark velvet cushions: rings, necklaces, trinket boxes etc. It didn't look like the traditional type of jewellery shop that you used to find on the high street and after checking my watch I decided to have a quick look inside. If anything it would kill a few minutes. As I pushed open the door I heard a small bell ring above my heard. It reminded me of those old fashioned shops you saw on TV and as I looked around I was even more reminded of those shops. There were glass boxes, large cases and wall height shelves – all covered with various items that looked like something off _The Antiques Roadshow._ Although the curtains weren't drawn the whole shop was dark and it took my eyes a while to adjust to the low light.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

I don't know why I said that out loud. No one had come to the desk when I'd opened the door. Instead I slowly paced around the shop. Staring at the various bits of jewellery that were on offer. I ignored the rings seeing as most of them were either too big or two small. However, a couple of the necklaces caught my fancy. Although I hate jewellery shops I _love_ necklaces. I've a whole box at home stuffed full of them. One of the necklaces I was staring at caught my eye the most. Hanging on the end of a gold chain hung an intricate red knot work pattern in the shape of a leaf. My fingers gently traced the various twisting lines and curls that made up the leaf. As my skin came into contact with the necklace the sudden heat made me jump back, snatching my hand away,

"Interesting design isn't it?"

I spun round to see an elderly man with bright blue eyes and a long grey beard behind me. Swallowing nervously I was aware that I was staring hard at the man – positive I'd seen him somewhere before. Having never been in this shop before it was extremely unlikely but I couldn't help but find his face familiar,

"Yes…yes it is," I managed to get out. The man's stare was as hard as my own and as he looked closely at my face I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end,

"Juliet Osborne I presume?" he asked kindly. I could feel the sweat on my palms,

"Yes…although most people call me Jinx,"

I'd decided a couple of years ago that I wasn't going to be go by the name of Juliet any longer. It just didn't feel like it fit me, whereas Jinx was far more to my liking. I'd always liked Halle Berry best out of the Bond girls. It hadn't taken long for the majority of people to use my new name. Mum took some persuading but after saying I wasn't going to answer to Juliet she eventually stepped down after we went two days without talking. However, now convinced I'd never met this man in my life the fact that he knew my name threw me a bit. He gave me a warm smile before gently removing the necklace from the shelf and holding it up by the chain where it glowed in the sunlight,

"The Dragonstone," he said in a hushed voice, "Carved from the most beautiful and the brightest ruby to have ever been found,"

_And it ended up in a junk shop down a small side street? Yeah right?_

I must have snorted at this because the man frowned at me,

"You may laugh young lady," he said, his friendly tone vanishing, "But if you just listen you'll find there's a lot to be gathered from listening to an old man,"

"Okay then," I nodded at him, "Hit me with your best shot,"

He paused before nodding, "Very well then. Take a seat,"

I spun round. There hadn't been any seats when I came in. However, the man smiled as I found a small wooden chair sitting behind me. Frowning in confusion I took the chair and sat next to the man who was sitting in a similar chair. His eyes never left the necklace and for a split second I could have sworn I saw a small flame in his eyes. I shook my head; the low light must be getting to me.

"This is no ordinary necklace," the man said, "A lifetime of bloodshed and ruin has been left in its wake. Betrayal, murder and madness have all been caused by the very possession of such a thing,"

"Look I know it might be worth a few quid but I think you're overdoing it a bit," I couldn't help myself. The man winked at me,

"Am I?" leaning back in his chair he shut his eyes,

"The ruby was first found by an innocent miner. As soon as his eyes found the jewel he was struck by its sheer beauty. He and several others kept it hidden from their king for many years. Never once did they take it out and look at it for fear of discovery. And yet, so struck with their find, a sickness grew amongst them. The miner who had found it – Malin – believed it to be his ruby as he had found it. Small arguments soon led to feuds and then to bloodshed as the miners tried to establish who the rightful owner of such a jewel was. By the end of the tragedy, the ruby found its way into the hands on the recently deceased king's son. He had it carved into the shape of a leaf to try and deter any one from claiming it as their own. But there was something about the ruby that even he did not know about,"

As the man's eyes opened I found myself sitting on the edge of my seat, staring at him wide eyed. I've always had a weakness for storytelling. Anything with magic, elves, dragons dwarves will always go down well. Both me and my mate Jenna are maybe two of the biggest Tolkien fans in the country. The man gave me a knowing smile,

"The ruby – or the Dragonstone – as it was then known, was no ordinary jewel. A secret power was hidden deep within it that had the power to open the voids that separate one world from the other. The owner of such a jewel would be in possession of a great power. Too great a power in truth. For hundreds of years before its discovery people had heard stories of a jewel with the power to open the voids that separated the many different worlds. When news of its discovery reached even the farthest lands; there were many people who wanted to be able to wield such power for themselves."

The man paused and sighed, "I will not go into details…it would take far too long. All you have to know is that many people both good and bad lost their lives over the Dragonstone. In the end, two girls – sisters - stole it from their parents one night. Unlike the others they were not enchanted by the jewel. Instead they were sickened by what it had done to others. They knew they had to get rid of the jewel,"

"What did they do?" I whispered. The man smiled,

"Although many others had tried they had never been able to use the Dragonstone to open the void. But these girls were different. Their blood was linked with the Dragonstone and so they were able to open the void and move from one world to another. And so they hid the Dragonstone in a world where no one knew about it or its powers," the man's smile began to fade, "However, the youngest sister began to have doubts over their actions. Using the Dragonstone she crossed back to her own world; but the jewel remained behind. And…when she returned to her own world without the Dragonstone, her parents - so blinded by the jewels influence - accused her of stealing it and had her killed,"

I turn to stare at the necklace in horror. The man grins at me as he drops it into my hand,

"Of course," he added, "It's only a story,"

His last words broke that spell and I shook my head to try and clear it. For a few seconds I had _seen_ the Dragonstone, the two sisters, _everything._ I nodded; determined not to let him see how much it had affected me,

"Of course," I said firmly, "It's just a story. None of it's real…right?"

The man shrugged before winking at me and I swallowed nervously. Two minutes later I walked out of the shop with the necklace around my neck.

* * *

I rubbed my arms furiously as I walked home that night. The man's words had been ringing round my head all day. Although I knew I was being silly, letting a made up story get to me, I couldn't help but wonder if I should have brought the necklace. I gently fingered it and was once again surprised by how warm it was. Shaking my head I forced myself to walk faster. Although it was still light outside, the street I was walking on was deserted and I was about to step through a short alleyway that was surrounded by tall fences; making the whole thing look far more menacing than it actually was. I shivered and looked down at my jeans and sleeveless shirt – maybe not the best choice in the middle of October, but they were quick and easy to change out of when I got to work. As I entered the alleyway my heart started thudding as I saw two people standing at the end of it. This itself was nothing new, people were always coming and going through the alleyway – it was an ideal shortcut - but there was something about these two that made my skin crawl. Swallowing my fears I carried on walking. Only when I was close enough to see the pulled up hoods and masks did I stop in my tracks. Unfortunately, the two figures didn't stop. Instead they began to move towards me. My mouth opened but no sound came out. In the end I turned and began hurriedly walking back the other way. I could hear their footsteps speeding up behind me and I broke into a run. I managed a couple of steps before another figure slammed into me from the side and pushed me up against the wall.

"Get off me!" I growled at them when one of them twisted my arm behind my back. I shouted out in pain before being roughly spun round so my back was against the wall. Three tall figures wearing hoods and bandana's faced me. The tallest stepped forward and my heart stopped when I saw the knife in his hands,

"Give us your money…and we won't hurt you,"

I had two choices. Either go along with them and hand over the thirty quid I had in my purse. Or I try and fight them off and end up getting stabbed.

Instead I did neither. I just stood there and stared at the muggers in shock. My brain didn't seem to be grasping the whole of the situation yet. The whole point of going to self-defence lessons was in case this kind of thing happened. But now that this was happening I couldn't focus on anything but the knife. The one with the knife grabbed my shirt collar and let it hover against my cheek,

"Give us your money!" he yelled. I swallowed nervously and slowly reached into my bag. They began nodding and the one with the knife stepped back to give me some space. Scrambling in my bag my fingers closed around my small can of deodorant. Taking a deep breath and mentally telling myself to run like never before I whipped my hand out and sprayed the deodorant at their faces. Their howls of pain brought a smile to my face and it was only then that I remembered I should have been running. Once again I'd only made a few steps when one of them grabbed me and punched me in the face. I fell to my knees and I could feel a hand around my neck,

"This is a pretty necklace isn't it? Maybe we should take this and forget the money,"

As a hand grabbed at the necklace I heard a curse before receiving a slap round the face,

"It burns!" he yelled, "It burnt me,"

The mugger showed me his hand. A small leaf shaped scar was on his palm. My mouth dropped open as I stared at the sight. The man shook me hard and I could feel his hand tightened around my throat,

"Let. The girl. Go,"

I froze at the sound of another voice. This was darker and far more dangerous. My eyes widened as I saw a hooded figure holding a knife - a larger knife - against one of the mugger's throats. A noise behind me caused me to spin round to see another hooded figure aiming a bow and arrow at the other two.

_Hang on…a bow and arrow? What is this Robin Hood?_

The hand on my neck was still there and I stifled a cry as the blade dug into my attacker's skin,

"I won't ask again," the voice said, "Let her go,"

The hand vanished and as I looked up I saw the three muggers running off back the way I had just come. As soon as they turned a corner a strangled sob came from my mouth and tears fell down my face and my hands started shaking. The two hooded figures sheathed their weapons and turned away from me – talking in low voices. As I got shakily to my feet I noticed that the two figures were small. In fact they were very small; they couldn't have been even five feet. Not that I was tall myself – being only five foot six – but I felt slightly awkward as I stood near them and noticed that their heads didn't even reach my shoulders.

"Erm…thank you. Back there…you…you saved my life…I think,"

I clasped my shaking hands together as the two cloaked figures finally turned around to face me. With a flourish they both threw back their hoods at the same time to reveal two faces. One had bright blue eyes and a mane of blonde hair which I noticed had several braids in it (including an oddly braided moustache) and the other had darker eyes and brown hair. Whilst the blonde one had a small beard the brunette had just stubble. I swallowed nervously as both men gazed intensely at me and I could help noticing that the blonde one looked away last. Once again my brain found itself trying to work out where I'd seen them before,

"Fili," the blonde said,

"Kili," the brunette added,

"At your service," they chorused together as they gave a low bow.

"Juliet," I was so taken aback that I ended up giving them my real name. It must have been an after effect of the mugging because although I was sure these two were familiar; my brain didn't seem to be in gear. The blonde one – Fili – nodded,

"Juliet Osborne?"

I nodded…this was starting to get a bit weird…well, weirder. The two shared a glance before Fili reached forward. I took a hasty step back and he frowned,

"The necklace…may we see it?"

I shook my head. Had these guys just forgotten that I had almost been mugged? Kili stepped up to join Fili,

"We won't hurt you," he said softly, "We just need to know,"

_Know what?_

Silently I removed the necklace from around my neck and passed it over to Fili. As he took it I noticed that – unlike the muggers – it didn't seem to burn his skin. It was only when I noticed that that I realised the necklace hadn't burnt me either. As the pair looked the necklace over I started to get nervous. They shared glances and nods were starting to unnerve me. Kili said something and Fili nodded before handing me back the necklace,

"You need to come with us," he said bluntly.

I gaped at him. Whether those two had saved my life or not there was no way I was going off with strange guys.

_And guys certainly don't come stranger than one's with bows and arrows and clothes that look like something from Middle Earth._

Middle Earth.

The Hobbit.

Fili and Kili…nephews of Thorin Oakenshield!

My mouth dropped open and Fili stared at me,

"Please," he reached for my hand but I snatched it back, "You have to come with us. You aren't safe anymore,"

I shook my head dumbly. I must have been hit a lot harder by these muggers than I had thought. Because I was now talking to two people who were fictional characters from another world! I stared at the two dwarf princes who stared back at me. I swallowed nervously before doing the only thing I could do.

I turned. And I ran.

_**So then…what does everybody think? Apologies for the slow start but I want to properly introduce Juliet (Jinx) to you all. Always appreciate people's feedback on my stories. **_


	2. The One with Two Worlds

_**Almost 40 views and we've only just had the first chapter. Hope everyone likes where this story goes. I was a bit unsure about publishing this one but decided to just go for it and see what happens. Big thanks to Tachi Tsuki un, wolfhound22 and drwatsonn for following the story.**_

_**Drwatsonn – I know what you mean about reading too much fanfiction! Glad you think my 1**__**st**__** person POV is okay (there will be bits that are in 3**__**rd**__** person from other characters perspectives just to add a balance) as for the name of the stone it was originally called Firestone then I changed it last minute. I have corrected the typo error so thanks for pointing it out. Hopefully the story will continue to wow.**_

_**SongHyeRii – Hopefully it will remain interesting.**_

The One with Two Worlds

Fortunately my weekend passed by completely uneventfully. My parents were spending the weekend in Cornwall with my grandparents. Mugged or not I'd politely declined their invitation. As bad as it sounds I didn't like my grandparents and they didn't like me much either. My mum might be slightly old fashioned about a few things but I think my grandparents landed straight out of the 19th Century – which means that everything I do earns more of their disapproval. Wearing jeans, working in a butchers, not wanting to get a boyfriend.

Like I said…very old fashioned.

My phone buzzed and I saw a text had come from my mum. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Ever since I'd been diagnosed with a terminal brain tumour she'd become incredibly protective over me. She'd wrap me in cotton wool if it made any difference. I shook my head sadly. I'd been told a few months ago that the tumour was inoperable. It could take months or it could take years but eventually…I would die. Sliding the phone on the table I turned my attention to more recent 'events'. I'd been attacked on Friday night which meant that I was able to hide away in the flat for the whole weekend. I lived in a huge tower block on the edge of town. From the outside it looks like a shit hole; but my parents have managed to make our flat look better than most people's houses on the inside. When Sunday afternoon came I was starting to wonder if I'd imagined the whole…incident, with the muggers. I was almost certain that I had been hallucinating when I saw Fili and Kili. They were fictional characters for god's sake! There was no way they could have been real.

Except…

Except the three muggers had seen them as well. Or at least they had seen two small people aiming weapons at them. My fingers traced the leaf shaped jewel on the end of my necklace absentmindedly and I shook my head in frustration and disbelief.

Fili and Kili _were_ real. They had to be. Nothing else made sense.

_Because fictional characters turning up in your world makes perfect sense Jinx._

Once my brain had muddled through the first problem I smirked slightly. The more I thought about the whole thing the more funny it suddenly seemed. I shook my head before bursting out into a giggling fit. Two dwarf princes who me and Jenna practically drooled over when we saw them on the big screen had just saved my life. I wiped my eyes as I thought about how jealous Jenna would be if she knew. She had always said Kili was the best looking out of the two. I was more controversial as Fili had always been my favourite.

And they were now somewhere in my world.

That thought quickly ended my giggling fit and just like that all the humour from the situation was gone. The dwarf princes were in my world and the more I thought about it, the more I was sure their reason had something to do with me.

"_You must come with us. You aren't safe anymore."_ Fili's words rang round my head like an out of control yoyo. Pulling the Dragonstone from around my neck put it on the table and took a closer look at it. I'd gotten used to the fact that the jewel was warm when I touched it. It was still a bit weird but it no longer made me jump. The carved ruby shone in the afternoon sun and my eyes widened as I saw a faint red glow surround the jewel. Turning my back I shut my eyes and tried to piece together what I knew.

"A jewel – the Dragonstone – surrounded by myth and legend. It burnt that mugger but not me or Fili and Kili. Why? Two dwarf princes have landed in my world for some reason which is probably linked to me."

I stopped when I realised I was muttering it all to myself. Taking a deep breath I replayed Friday night in my mind. Fili and Kili had both known my name; which meant they knew about me somehow. They also knew about the jewel as well. A thought was beginning to bubble in my mind but I pushed it down. I had a tendency to get carried away with things. Right now the only idea I could come up with was so ridiculous there was no way it was true.

Which meant it probably was true? In stories it was always the most ridiculous ideas that ended up being the truth. Biting my lip I shrugged my dressing gown off – leaving me in a pair of pyjama shorts and top – and hung the Dragonstone back around my neck. I couldn't explain it, but I felt a strange connection to the jewel. Ever since I'd brought it I'd found it impossible to take it off. I wasn't exactly awed by the Dragonstone, but I couldn't help but feel as though it had been meant for me. My hand strayed to the necklace when I heard a low knocking sound on the door. Leaving my dressing gown where it was I got to my feet and moved towards the door. I wasn't that fussed about being seen like this. Most of our neighbours had already seen both me, Jenna and Kate running around the tower block in soaking wet pyjamas, shooting each other with water pistols. The knocking carried on and I rolled my eyes,

"Jeez I'm coming!" I snapped as I unlocked the door and swung it open. My eye's widened and my mouth dropped open,

"Holy shit," I whispered. Fili and Kili were looking up at me in confusion. I licked my dry lips as I carried on staring,

"How…how do you know where I live?"

"Can we come in?" without waiting for me to reply Kili, followed by Fili pushed past and strode into the flat. Slamming the door shut I spun round on my heel and glared at them,

"Look…as grateful as I am for that night you can't just walk in here like you own the place!"

Both dwarves stopped and looked at me guiltily. A horrible silence fell on me and I looked down at my feet awkwardly,

"Apologies Juliet," Fili said. My head snapped up,

"It's Jinx actually," I said. The two brothers shared a grin and I frowned. Fili looked over at me,

"Well that's a shame," he said, "Because I like Juliet,"

"Well tough because I like Jinx," I folded my arms, "It's my name…I should get to choose,"

Fili shrugged his shoulders and I was uncomfortably aware of his eyes landing on my face. I was totally unsure of what to do. Normally good looking guys never looked twice at me. Acne scars weren't a big help when trying to get a boyfriend. The exception being Liam Harris…who then cheated on my with some slut in my History class. I ran a hand through my hair and I could see Kili staring at it in wonder. I scowled at him before remembering that I'd only just dyed it and so it probably was a bit different to what he was used to seeing. My natural colour is dark brown but a few weeks ago I had dark red highlights added to it to give it a bit more colour. I bit my lip as the dwarf prince's stares were staring to make me feel incredibly self-conscious. It was only then that I realised my pyjamas were probably revealing far too much skin compared to how women in Middle Earth dressed. I shook my head. They were only legs. They could deal with having to look at them,

"That must hurt," Fili suddenly said. I frowned at him in confusion before remembering my face. I'd woken up on Saturday to find myself sporting a black eye and a split lip. I shrugged at Fili who moved towards me. Swallowing nervously I cleared my throat and took a step back,

"How did you even find me?" I asked as Fili stepped back. I was convinced I was blushing and so therefore desperate to change the topic of conversation. Both Fili and Kili looked at each other nervously,

"Well?" I glared at them. If they thought they could just waltz into my life without a decent explanation then they were in for a nasty shock. Kili looked at me,

"We could sense the Dragonstone's presence and we followed it," he attempted to give me a cheeky smile but in the end turned to Fili who was looking at me seriously,

"Juliet…" he began,

"Jinx," I corrected him. He sighed,

"Jinx…you're in danger here. You have to come with us and you have to come now!"

Although his words were staring to sink in I still shook my head,

"I don't just go off with strange guys you know. Either you tell me why I'm meant to be in danger or you get out and stay out,"

In truth I have no idea why I was the one calling the shots as they were the ones with the weapons. I had a rounder's bat hidden under my bed in case of emergencies but I didn't think it could do much against two swords. Fili and Kili both nodded at each other,

"I'm assuming you know about the Dragonstone?" Fili asked. I nodded,

"Yeah but…it's not true is it?" my mouth gaped open as he shrugged,

"Oh Jesus," I muttered, "I own a jewel from another world," I looked over at the brothers. They both knew about the Dragonstone…meaning it came from Middle Earth! Holding a hand to my head I shut my eyes and sank down on the sofa,

"Okay," I opened my eyes, "So everything that man said was real… but why am I in danger?"

"Because the void between your world and ours is breaking," Kili said quietly, "Cracks are starting to appear. It's how we were able to get through. Us and…" he trailed off and looked down at his feet. His sudden silence worried me and I sat up a little straighter,

"What else came through?" I asked softly. Kili opened his mouth but Fili cut him off with a wave of his hand,

"That's not the point,"

_Oh isn't it? Well what is the bloody point then?_

"The point is," Fili said hurriedly as though he'd read my mind, "Is that if these cracks get any bigger people won't need the Dragonstone to cross the void. They can come and go as they please. And Middle Earth _is_ home to some…unsavoury characters,"

"You're telling me," I muttered as I thought about the Goblins, Azog the defiler, Saruman, trolls…_Sauron!_ My heart stopped as I realised what Fili was trying to tell me,

"So…these unsavoury characters could just…walk into my world like they own it?"

They both nodded and I suddenly had an image of an orc pack slaughtering everyone I knew and loved. I made a strange choking sound and I could feel Fili and Kili watching me nervously.

"But…what does this have to do with me?" I had a horrible feeling in the back of my mind but I wanted to hear it from their mouths. Fili looked me in the eyes and I swallowed nervously,

"The Dragonstone cane be used to seal the cracks and close the void forever," he said, "But we need someone who can wield its power," before I realised what had happened he was sitting down next to me,

"You are the only person who can do that," his eyes flashed dangerously, "Which is why you are in danger."

I nodded. I might not be university material but I wasn't stupid. I turned to Kili,

"Those other things that came through the void. They're here for me aren't they?"

Kili paused and I could see him looking at his brother. I frowned,

"I'm not a baby guys. If I'm in danger I want to know what from,"

Kili nodded, "There here to kill you,"

I nodded slowly as my pulse began speeding up. My palms started getting clammy and I could feel my throat tightening. Taking several deep breaths I stared got to my feet and stared at Fili and Kili, shaking my head fiercely,

"You're wrong," I even managed a quick smile as I said this. It wasn't as though I was 100% sure I was right. In all honesty I wasn't even 10% sure I was right. But I just _had_ to be,

"You're wrong. Even if the Dragonstone can do what you say it can. I'm not the person you're looking for,"

"You brought the necklace," Fili pointed out,

"Because it looked nice!" I snapped. He blinked at me and I shook my head,

"There's nothing special about me. I'm hardly worth killing at any rate," Without letting them throw any more arguments at me I turned and walked into my room. Running a hand through my hair I pushed open the door that led onto our balcony. It wasn't much; just a small balcony with a hammock on it but it was the one place in the flat I was entitled to have all to myself. Shutting my eyes I took several breaths.

I wasn't the one they were looking for. I was too…normal. I didn't even look like the sort of heroines that went on these dangerous quests. A small tear formed in my eye. As mad as it sounded…a part of me _wanted_ Fili and Kili to be right. I wanted to be able to take part in an adventure like Bilbo had done. But I still refused to believe that they _were_ right. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I heard a strange snarling sound coming from below me. I carefully leaned over the balcony as the snarling got louder. I screamed as a huge creature suddenly jumped over the edge of the balcony and landed a foot in front of me. I backed away into my room as it moved forward. Its dark brown skin was covered in warts and it swiped a clawed hand in my direction. I fell back and landed painfully on my backside. The creature licked its lips as it jumped forward,

"Must kill the girl," it hissed, "Must kill the pretty girl,"

_Shit!_

Kicking out furiously I turned round and reached under my bed. As my fingers closed about the rounder's bat I felt something grab hold of my ankle. I screamed as I was dragged out by the creature that began clawing at me. I kneed it in the stomach and threw it off me. Scrambling to my feet I clutched the bat viciously and as the creature bared its small knife like teeth I could feel my legs tremble.

"Kili!"

My head snapped round as I heard Fili's voice yelling from the living room. This small distraction was all the creature needed. With a single pounce it threw me against the wall and I cried out in pain as I felt a sharp pain in my arm. Looking down I saw one of the creatures fingers had managed to scratch me all the way down my arm – leaving a thin trail of blood. Shoving it away I grabbed the bat and swung it at the creatures head furiously,

"Juliet!" that was Fili's voice. I opened my mouth to correct him – more out of habit than anything – when the creature lunged again and I dived to the side.

_Yeah, might want to pick a better time to talk about your name Jinx!_

"Juliet run!" Fili shouted before yelling something in what I can only guess was his own language. The creature pinned me against the wall and I gagged on its foul breath,

"I'm a little busy!" I yelled as the creature held onto my hair whilst pulling a knife and pressing it into my neck. I could feel the blood running down my skin and I gritted my teeth before throwing my head forward and hitting the creature square in the face. It staggered backwards and I raised the bat again,

"Get. The hell. Out of here!" I shouted as I brought the bat down on its legs. It howled in pain and I ducked to avoid getting hit with its knife. I swung at the creature again but it rolled away and got onto its legs. Screeching at me it dodged a blow from the bat and kicked my legs out from underneath me. I barely had time to react as it threw me to the floor and grabbed the knife,

"The pretty girl has to die," it hissed, "She has to die,"

I tried to push it off me but the entire creature was practically sitting on me and I could barely breathe. I could feel the cold steel of the knife pressing into my neck and I fixed the creature with my fiercest glare,

"Got to hell," I hissed. It grinned at me and I could feel a sharp pain in my neck when the creature suddenly froze. I didn't say a word as the knife fell from its hand and it just fell to the side. Tears prickled in my eyes as I saw Fili standing over me and the dead creature with a sword in his hand. Without saying anything he sheathed his sword and pulled me to my knees, I turned around to see the dead body of the creature lying in the middle of my wrecked room,

"What…what was that?" I could barely get the words out. Fili gave me a cold stare,

"A goblin," he said quietly before fixing me with a glare,

"I thought I told you to run?" he snapped. Looking up at him I narrowed my eyes,

"Bit hard when pinned against a wall," I retorted. Fili shook his head and I frowned at his strange change in behaviour. Swallowing nervously I realised my whole body was shaking. I was aware of Fili pulling me to my feet and leading me into the living room. As I looked around at the mess I saw Kili standing over the bodies of two more goblins. I shuddered at the sight as tears began falling down my face. Fili sat me down on the floor and I curled into a ball. He gave me another cold stare,

"Now do you believe us?" he asked harshly. I could see his brother raising his eyes at Fili's tone but he kept quiet. I nodded silently and Fili knelt down beside me,

"Let me have a look at that," I looked down to see him holding my arm. A long, red scratch ran down almost my whole arm and as I looked at the dried blood I felt slightly sick. Pulling animal guts out is something I can cope with. But when it comes to my own blood I tend to get a bit squeamish. As Fili pressed a damp cloth on the wound my body carried on shaking,

"I don't get it," I said in a small voice, "Why do they want to _kill_ me?"

"Because if things remain as they are the void will soon disappear completely," Kili said behind me,

"They'll be nothing to stop people from crossing into your world." He gestured to the space around him.

"And not just people. Goblins…Orcs."

I nodded shakily and Fili shot his brother a warning look. Kili sighed.

"You're the only person who can stop that from happening. There are plenty of people who will want you out of the way,"

"So what do I have to do?" I already knew the answer to the question so Fili's reply came as no big surprise,

"You need to come back to our world," he said as he finished cleaning my wound. Nodding I got to my feet and began walking back to my room. The two dwarves began following me and I rolled my eyes,

"I'm still coming with you. But I'm not going to Middle Earth in my pyjamas. I need to change," I winked at them, "Of course…if you need to be with me at _all_ times then…"

I grinned as both brothers' faces went bright red. They stammered an apology and turned away – leaving me to get out of my bloodied pyjamas. It didn't take me long to get changed. Within a few minutes I was wearing a pair of denim shorts, tights, a black and red checked shirt and a dark blue hoodie. A smile appeared on my mouth as I dressed. I couldn't help it. I was going to Middle Earth! I was actually going to go to another world! I was just lacing up my black boots when a thought struck me. Grabbing my old school rucksack I began to shove things into it. I grabbed a hair brush and a spare top from my room before moving into the kitchen and shoving as much food and bottles of water as I could. I was aware of the dwarves watching me but I just shrugged as I dumped the bag next to my feet,

"What? You didn't think I was going to another world without packing first?" I couldn't help but smile at them although my insides were going up and down like a rollercoaster. The pair looked at each other and this time I noticed that only Kili returned the smile. Shaking my head I looked expectantly at them,

"So what now?" I gripped the Dragonstone tightly.

"Err…"Fili began. I frowned at them,

"You don't know?"

"Well…" Kili cut in, "I wouldn't say that. It's more that we…aren't completely sure,"

"Wonderful. So there's you telling me I need to come and you have no idea _how_ we're going to get to Middle Earth!"

"Shush!" Fili hissed. I glowered at him. My temper was already on edge after the Goblin attack and this didn't help one bit,

"Don't tell me to shush!" I snapped. Fili rolled his eyes and held up a hand for silence. My blood froze as I heard a familiar snarl coming from my room. Drawing his sword Fili looked at both me and Kili,

"Stay here," he ordered before turning and cautiously entering my bedroom. I turned to see Kili gazing worriedly after his brother and I gave him a soft smile,

"I know you want to follow him," I said. He shrugged,

"We need to keep you safe,"

I rolled my eyes, "This isn't the dark ages!" I waved my arms around, "There's nothing here to hurt me,"

As we both heard Fili yelling I saw Kili grip his own sword. He bit his lip,

"Won't be long," he grinned before running off to help his brother. I shook my head in wonder. In the space of a few short days my life had changed – probably for ever. If I had never gone into that shop, if I had never brought that necklace…

No…something told me I was always going to have ended up owning the Dragonstone. If not now then later.

"I'm going on an adventure," I couldn't help but quote Bilbo at this point. As I stood there I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. They still hadn't come back,

"Fili?" my voice sounded lost in the flat, "Kili?"

I screamed as I felt hands grab me from behind. Kicking out I cried as one hand pulled hard on my hair whilst another held me round the waist. I could smell the foul breath of the goblin as it pulled me backwards. I turned my head round to face my attacker and I had to turn away as a bright white light shot out from nowhere. I squirmed in the goblins grip as it pulled me closer to the crack that was appearing in the air. The last thing I remembered was seeing the horrified faces of Fili and Kili running towards me.

And then I was swallowed by the light.

_**So then…cliff-hanger ending! For those who've read my other Hobbit fanfic you will know how much I love cliff-hangers but I didn't expect to have one so early on! Also…for any who are wondering about my chapter titles yes I am doing what 'Friends' did because I always liked how the episodes were titled and I think it just works so I take no credit for that idea. As ever please review and let me know what you think.**_


	3. The One with a Group of Dwarves

_**Over 100 views! Glad everyone still loves the story despite its slow start. Big thanks to nbowles for following the story.**_

_**Drwatsonn – I'll be honest I really wasn't happy with this chapter but as long as other people liked it then I'm happy. **_

_**AN: Just want to put a quick warning out here…for those who don't know how The Hobbit ends then this does contain a spoiler. Only saying this so people don't find out if they don't want to. **_

The One with a Group of Dwarves

I screamed as the light swallowed me. Only it wasn't light. It was water. Kicking furiously I shook myself out of the goblins grip and began forcing my body upwards towards the surface. I might have been a good swimmer but even an Olympic champion would have struggled if they had a goblin pushing them underwater, also my lungs were already strained from the water I'd let in when I'd screamed. I could see a light above me and as my fingers broke the surface I was pulled back down again. I could feel the goblin's claws all over my body. My arms, my legs, my head. It tightened its grip as it began to push me down into the murky depths. I swung my arms furiously but they moved a lot slowly in the water and my lungs were starting to burst from lack of air.

_Can goblins even swim?_

I shook my head. Best save those questions for later. Assuming I survive to see 'later'. I carried on my struggle but I could see it was futile. My vision was starting to cloud over and my lungs couldn't hold on for much longer. I could see the goblin grin as it kept holding me underwater and my limbs started to go slack in its grip. Above us I could make out another shape. This one was shorter than the goblin and it was swimming furiously towards us. As I saw the end of a sword being shoved through the goblins chest my eyes widened although my vision was still going blurry. The goblin sank to the bottom of the water and a strong arm wrapped round my waist and began hauling me upwards. I let my head droop and my lungs screamed at for air just as I broke the surface. Taking in deep breaths I looked to see Fili staring at me; his eyes filled with worry. I swallowed nervously before looking round to see I had landed in a large lake. Fili's arm left my waist and instead he grabbed my hand and began pulling me towards the bank. I looked up to see Kili standing on the edge of the lake, Fili's thick fur coat in his hands. My limbs shook as Fili hauled me onto the dry grass and for a few seconds I just lay there coughing up water. Hands helped pull me to my feet and as I looked at Fili and Kili I saw the latter was bone dry. Meaning they'd somehow arrived on dry land and I'd ended up in the water.

_Which meant Fili jumped in to save me?_

Looking up at the blonde dwarf I flashed him a grateful smile,

"Thanks…again,"

He grinned, "Anytime,"

I looked down at myself to realise I probably looked like a drowned rat. Fili certainly did so I couldn't have looked much better. Wrapping my arms around myself I watched as Fili pulled his fur coat around him. He looked over at me and frowned,

"Here you go," he said softly. I shook my head at his offered coat,

"You'll catch cold," he said. I shrugged,

"So will you if I take your coat,"

He winked at me, "I have a spare. It's called Kili's,"

I laughed at Kili's outraged expression. Fili stepped beside me and draped his coat over my shoulders. Grateful for the sudden warmth I pulled my arms through the sleeves and wrapped it round me, stifling a grin as Kili gave up his coat for his brother. I looked down at Fili's coat and it was only then that I realised something was wrong. I looked up at Fili and my mouth dropped as I realised his head was no longer beneath my shoulder,

"Jinx? What's wrong?" Kili frowned as I began to shake my head,

"I've _shrunk!_" I practically scream the last word and both dwarf's looked over at me. Gently stepping towards me Fili's eyes widened as he realised we were now the same height. I glare at the small smirk on his face,

"It's not funny!" I wrap my arms around myself, "Why the hell have I shrunk?"

I could see Kili biting his lip to avoid laughing. Instead he tried to fix a serious frown on his face,

"I don't know Jinx," Fili said softly, before turning to Kili, "We need to talk to Gandalf anyway so…"

_Gandalf was here?_

_Well of course Jinx! You are in Middle Earth after all._

I gave a dramatic sigh as I looked down at myself again. Kili tossed me a bag and as I caught it I realised it was my rucksack. He grinned at me,

"Can't have our saviour going hungry can we?"

I smiled at him as I shouldered my bag. "Now what?"

"Now," Fili patted me on the shoulder, "We go and find the others."

* * *

Thankfully finding the 'others' didn't take us long at all. I'd given Fili back his coat, insisting that I was perfectly dry. He hadn't looked convinced but I wasn't going to argue with him. The first signs I got that we were near the rest of the group was when a beautiful smell invaded my nostrils. I sniffed the air appreciatively and I could see Fili smiling at me,

"Hungry?"

I nodded, "You could say that." In fact I was starving. Shrugging my bag off my bag I dug out three apples. After tossing two to Fili and Kili I bit into my own and shut my eyes as I could feel the apple burst inside my mouth. As I swallowed I took another, bigger, bite. I was aware of being watched as I devoured the apple but I was too hungry to be bothered about table manners. After wiping my mouth with the back of my hand I looked up at both dwarves apologetically,

"Sorry," I blushed, "I'm not really I neat eater,"

It was at this moment that Kili decided to turn round and I burst out laughing as I realised he'd managed to fit about half the apple into his mouth. He frowned at me but the sight of his bulging cheeks made me laugh even more. Fili shrugged,

"Neither are we,"

We carried on walking and when Fili pushed several low hanging trees branches out of our path I looked over his shoulder to see a group of dwarves sitting in a makeshift camp in the middle of the clearing. My mouth dropped as I saw the figure of Gandalf sitting by a tall dwarf with a mane of black hair and bright blue eyes,

"Thorin Oakenshield," I whispered. Fili nodded although I could see him frowning,

"How do you know of my uncle?"

Biting my lip I shrugged in an attempt to look nonchalant. Fili frowned at me again before both he and Kili led me into the middle of the clearing. It was at this moment that I had absolutely no idea about what I was meant to do or say. It was Gandalf who noticed us first. A smile lit up on his face as he got to his feet, nudging the dwarves that were clustered around him. As I could feel the eyes of everyone rest of my face I looked down at my feet and allowed Fili and Kili to make the introductions.

"You're back?" I raised my head a little as Thorin clapped both his nephews on the shoulder before his eyes rested on me. I swallowed nervously as he narrowed his eyes and I forced myself to meet his gaze,

"This is the girl?" he asked quietly. Fili nodded,

"This is Juliet Osborne," he said as he gave me a gentle prod forward. I glared at him but he just smirked back at me. I turned my attention back to Thorin,

"My name is Jinx actually. I don't answer to Juliet,"

He raised an eyebrow and I could see the end of his lips twitching into a smile. Swallowing nervously I watched as Thorin stepped back and the other dwarves stepped forward; Gandalf close behind. I looked up at him, suddenly a lot more scared of him now that I was only the size of a dwarf. However, he gave me a gentle smile,

"Jinx…allow me to introduce you to our company. Dwalin, Balin,"

I nodded as two of the dwarves bowed.

"Gloin, Oin,"

Two larger dwarves bowed this time,

"Nori, Dori, Ori,"

I watched as a small trio bowed and Gandalf smiled,

"And Bifur, Bofur and last but not least Bombur,"

I smiled as I saw the huge bulk of Bombur give me a nod of the head instead of bowing like Bifur and Bofur had done. I didn't really need any introductions as I knew the names of these dwarves off by heart. However I bowed back and was aware of many of the dwarves staring at me. I bit my lip. Of course they would be staring at me. Everything about me screamed I was from another world. The hair, the clothes, and the way I spoke…oh and huge black eye I was sporting,

"Who did that to you?" Dwalin growled. I looked around for Fili and Kili, who both gave me reassuring pats on my shoulder,

"A couple of guys tried to rob me," I said as breezily as I could. I jabbed my finger in the direction of Fili and Kili,

"And then those two appeared and sent them running like little kids," I grinned at Fili who – to my surprise – gave me a shy smile. The dwarves nodded to themselves and I noticed many were staring at the chain around my neck. My hand crept towards it and the Dragonstone that was hidden beneath my shirt,

"Is that it?" Thorin asked. I nodded silently and – before he had a chance to ask – I brought it out for everyone to see.

"Bless my beard!" Bofur exclaimed as the stone gave off a soft red glow. As I looked around I saw that all of the dwarves were staring at the jewel as if mesmerised by it.

"So beautiful," the bulky figure of Gloin said and as I saw his hand reaching towards it I felt panic flutter in my stomach. Closing my hand around the Dragonstone I quickly stuffed it back under my shirt. Almost as if someone had switched off a light, the dwarf's eyes snapped out of their trance and they backed away. Behind me I was aware of Fili and Kili leaving me and walking towards Thorin who drew them towards a corner.

"Jinx?"

I looked up to see Gandalf standing over me. As he gave me another smile my eyes widened,

"It's you!" I jabbed a finger at him, "It was you in that shop!"

Gandalf gave a small chuckle, "Yes well…I thought I might give you a little nudge in the right direction my dear,"

I shook my head. This wizard had been the cause of all my troubles. Yet as Gandalf carried on laughing I couldn't help but grin along with him. Who was I trying to kid? I had always wanted an adventure like this. And unlike most dreamers, I was getting it. Gandalf patted me on the shoulder and as he did so I felt an odd sense of relief pass through me,

"Miss Juliet – sorry, I meant Jinx – would ye like some food?"

I turned to see Balin sitting by a small fire, holding out a bowl of soup. Giving Gandalf another look I nervously made my way towards a small group of dwarves who were clustered around the fire. Fili and Kili were still in deep conversation with Thorin and as I caught a look at Thorin's face I was shocked to see him glaring in my direction. Frowning I turned away and took the offered bowl from Balin. As I sat down I was aware that most of the company were still staring at me as though I was royalty. Convinced my face was on fire I suddenly found myself incredibly interested in my bowl of soup. Everything that had just happened raced through my mind. The chattering of the rest of the company melted into the background as I tried to piece everything together,

"Jinx?"

My head snapped up as I realised that Balin had been trying to tell me something. I gave him an apologetic smile and pushed my bowl of food away,

"Sorry…things on my mind,"

He nodded sympathetically before indicating behind me. I turned to see Gandalf sitting squeezing himself in between me and Bifur,

"Any room for an old man?" he winked at me and I felt the butterflies start up again in my stomach,

"Gandalf…that story you told me…it was all true wasn't it?"

He nodded, "I may have…embellished in areas but yes…it was all true,"

"So where does this leave me? I mean…why was I dragged into this whole mess?"

He frowned, "Were you not listening to the story Jinx. Only a direct descendant of the girl who stayed behind in your own world has the power to properly wield the Dragonstone. Only they have the power to close the voids between Middle Earth and your world before it's too late,"

The dwarves who had been sitting near us fell silent as Gandalf spoke and as I looked at them nervously I saw the worry in their own eyes. As I looked down at my stew I was annoyed to see my hands shaking. Swallowing nervously I set the bowl to my side and watched as Thorin came marching up with Fili and Kili close behind him. Both brothers avoided looking in my direction and as I saw the harsh stare etched into Thorins face I had a horrible feeling I had been the centre of that conversation. Turning my attention back on the rest of the company I couldn't help but realise something that had been bugging me ever since I had been introduced to them.

They were the dwarves from The Hobbit. The dwarves of Erebor.

My hands began shaking even more as I tried to process this in my brain. I had read the Hobbit enough times to be able to recite it backwards if I really tried. As I looked over at the figures of Fili and Kili I could feel the growing lump in my throat. I had always hated the way the Hobbit had ended – with Thorin dying in battle and Fili and Kili being cut down as they tried to save him. If I was in Middle Earth travelling with the dwarves of Erebor then I must have arrived before any of the events in the Hobbit happened.

_So not only do I have to save Middle Earth and my world…but I have to travel with people who I know will die. Oh shit!_

"Jinx?"

I looked up to see Kili giving me a reassuring smile. Unfortunately all it did was make my hands shake even more. I could even feel tears appearing in my eyes as I thought about how Kili probably wouldn't be alive for much longer. Forcing myself to look him in the eye I fixed a smile on my face,

"Yeah? What's up?"

I smiled slightly as Kili's brow narrowed. No doubt he was trying to work out what I had just said. I shook my head and out of the corner of my eye I saw Gandalf wink at me. Kili sat down beside me and I saw that Fili took his place opposite the two of us. Kili nudged me; his grin returning,

"Are you okay?"

I gaped at him. I knew he was only trying to be kind but I couldn't help but find his question on the touchy side. Gripping my hands together I couldn't help the glare on my face,

"You're asking if I'm okay? I've almost been killed by goblins, dragged to another world, half drowned and to top it all off I get told I'm the only one who can save the world! Do you _think_ I'm okay?"

As Kili's downcast face looked at the ground I became consumed with regret over my outburst. I looked over to find Fili shooting daggers at me,

"He was only trying to be nice," his place blue eyes seemed a hell of a lot sharper in the firelight. Rubbing my hands together I fixed Kili with a smile,

"Sorry. I'm just a bit…freaked out at the minute,"

As he returned my smile with his usual grin I saw Fili out of the corner of my eye. He gave me a slight nod and I immediately turned my back. I didn't know what it was but there was something about the blonde haired dwarf that was really starting to piss me off. Which was a shame because I'd loved him in the films.

"Excuse me miss?"

I looked past Kili and saw Ori give me a nervous smile. As I smiled back I noticed a slight blush on his cheeks and I had to bit my lip to avoid laughing. He held a leather notebook in his hand and as I looked at his eyes I realised he was about to ask me something,

"What does "freaked out" mean?" As his big eyes stared at me I narrowed my forehead in confusion.

"Erm," now that I had to actually _explain_ it to someone my mind went blank. I was so used to people understanding me that I wasn't sure how best to explain,

"It just means…confused I guess,"

"Why not say that then?" I sighed at Fili's question,

"Where I come from…it's just how people talk. It's normal back home,"

As several of the dwarves muttered to each other I could feel a lump start to form in my throat as I thought of back home. Of the empty flat and the blood-stained pyjamas that my parents would find when they got back. As tears threatened to form in my eyes I focused on the small fire in front of me. As the buzz of the dwarves voices grew around me I suddenly thought of something. Taking another look round I realised that – minus on Bilbo Baggins – this was the same company of Thorin Oakenshield that would go and reclaim Erebor. For some reason this seemed…odd. Giving him my best smile I gently elbowed Kili in the ribs. As his eyes flicked over my face I was once again filled with regret for snapping at him earlier,

"Just out of interest, why are _you_ going on this…quest?" I swallowed nervously as Kili frowned at me, "I mean, no offence or anything but…well I wouldn't have expected a bunch of dwarves to be mixed up in all of this,"

Kili looked down at the ground and I instantly felt awkward. Worried I'd somehow managed to offend him and was about to reach out when I heard Balin clear his throat. I spun round – thankfully without falling on my arse – and watched the old dwarf with interest as he and Gandalf shared a look,

"These dwarves have more of a connection to the Dragonstone than you think my dear," Gandalf blew smoke from his pipe and I watched as the smoke transformed into a large dragon. Balin nodded with the hint of a smile,

"You see lass, the miner who discovered the Dragonstone, was a dwarf of Erebor. To be more precise," Balin sighed, "He was our ancestor," he fixed Dwalin with a look and the tattooed dwarf nodded in agreement. As I looked from one dwarf to the other I noticed Thorin moving towards our group; his eyes bright in the firelight.

"So…you're saying it's your duty to do this?" I tried to be gentle with my words. If I had to travel with these dwarves the last thing I wanted to do was piss them off. Balin opened his mouth but it was Thorin's voice I heard,

"It's our responsibility. A dwarf of Erebor brought the Dragonstone into Middle Earth, and it will be a dwarf of Erebor who sees it destroyed,"

I swallowed nervously at the spirit in his voice. I could see why these dwarves would follow him on the quest to take back the Lonely Mountain. A hushed silence fell on the campsite and I could feel the jewel growing warm against my skin. I ran a hand along the chain. Ever since my arrival in Middle Earth, the Dragonstone had felt…different. As though it was trying to worm it's way inside my head. Without realising it I gave a huge yawn – drawing the attention of most of the group. With a shrug I ran a hand through my hair,

"No funny looks guys…I've had a busy day. I don't get half drowned by goblins on a regular basis you know,"

Beside me I heard Kili doing his best attempt to stifle a laugh. Giving him a sideways glance I could see his cheeks moving in a desperate urge to at least chuckle. I shook my head as Thorin stepped past his youngest nephew,

"We'll set up our camp here for the night," it was only when he said this that I realised the sun had set long ago. Thorin looked down at the still smiling Kili,

"Kili…you'll take first watch,"

As Kili's face fell it was my turn to hide my laughter. As he looked at my face he gave a shake of the head,

"Very funny," he muttered with a grin. I shrugged before pulling my hoodie off and covering my rucksack with it. As the dwarves began to get their own bedrolls out and stretched out before lying on the soft earth with my head resting on my bag. It wasn't exactly what I'd call luxury – but it was better than nothing.

"Juliet?" I rolled my eyes at Fili's voice.

"Jinx," I mumbled as I flipped over onto my back to see him standing over me. He didn't say anything and I was surprised to see a hint of concern in his eyes,

"Don't you have a blanket?"

"If I did then I would be using it," I couldn't help but reply. Fili raised an eyebrow before turning his back on me. Shaking my head I rolled back onto my side and hugged my knees against my chest. As I shut my eyes I felt something being draped over me. Opening one eye I saw Fili walking back towards his brother and as I looked down I saw a thick woollen blanket covering me.

"Fili!"

He turned back and I flashed him a quick grin, "Thanks,"

He shrugged before sitting down with his brother and Thorin. My fingers curled round the blanket – pulling it up to my chin – and just as I shut my eye again I heard Thorin's voice drift towards me,

"…look like much. Are sure she's the right one?"

My body stiffened at his words. I didn't open my eyes in case he saw. Next I heard Kili's voice,

"She had the Dragonstone,"

"That means nothing," Thorin's voice said. My fingers gripped the blanket hard as Fili spoke next,

"Uncle...the stone didn't burn her skin. She's an Osborne…she's the one we've been looking for."

Despite his earlier attitude towards me I was touched at the confidence in Fili's voice. I heard Thorin mumble something under his breath before telling his two nephews to get a good night's sleep. As his footsteps died a sudden wave of tiredness washed over me I settled down to sleep.

_**So then…Jinx is finally in Middle Earth! And it's nice to see Thorin's bad temper hasn't left him. **__**As ever would love to hear your thoughts. **_


	4. The One Where I Get Lost

_**Thanks to everyone who's reading this story and are (fingers crossed) enjoying it. Big thanks to TerribleSuccubus, Eruwadhiel95, LadyLucy1990, Narabeleth Du and katnor for following the story.**_

_**TerribleSuccubus – Glad you think the actual idea is good. I get what you mean about the authors note and when I re read it I took it out because it just didn't work. The lack of description is I think me being worried I'll be TELLING and not SHOWING. But don't worry about saying your opinion – especially if it helps improve the story.**_

_**Drwatsonn – I didn't want Jinx and Fili to hit it off straight away because it's far more amusing to have them not like each other. Having said that I love happy endings so…. And as for letting Fili/Kili/Thorin survive? All I can say is….SPOILERS! I don't think Bilbo will be in this story, I tried to put him in but it just didn't feel right I'm afraid. **_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Glad you're enjoying this story and hope it won't disappoint.**_

The One Where I Get Lost

I had no idea what woke me up. It was still night and I could see the hunched figure of Fili sitting by the fire. He had his back to me and as I gently pushed my blanket away I was glad to see he didn't so much as move his head in my direction. My neck burned for a split second and as my fingers brushed against the chain that held the Dragonstone I flinched at the heat that was radiating from the jewel. It was a stark contrast to the cold night air.

"_Jinx?"_

I sat bolt upright in shock as the voice filtered through the trees. Risking a glance at Fili I was shocked to see he didn't move an inch,

"_Jinx darling. Where are you?"_

My heart hammered against my chest as I heard my mum's voice. Clasping my shaking hands together I pushed myself to my feet. All around me the rest of the company were fast asleep. Almost each and every one of them snored and I wondered how on earth they all managed to sleep through the racket. Having said that I'd managed to do it myself. Although I was an incredibly heavy sleeper at times and could have slept through an explosion. Considering I was asleep when the local newsagents got blown up that was a fair statement to make,

"_Jinx! Jinx please answer me darling. Where are you?"_

I shook my head. That voice wasn't my mum. It couldn't be. I was in Middle Earth for heaven's sake! I was in Middle Earth and my parents were still in Cornwall. Besides, Fili hadn't heard the voice – meaning it had to be inside my head. The necklace burned my neck and as I pulled the chain away from my skin another voice joined my mums,

"_Jinx…Juliet. Just let us know you're okay darling,"_

It was when I heard my dad that any common sense flew from my head. I looked over at Fili; the only movement he made was to poke a stick at the fire to keep it going. Although I was glad he hadn't noticed I was awake I couldn't help but be a bit unimpressed by his 'watch' skills.

_Like you could do any better Jinx!_

Shaking my head I froze as the voice began to get further and further away. Leaving my bag on the ground I carefully stepped over the sleeping bundles that were the rest of the company – it would save a lot of time if I just called them that – and only paused when I was on the edge of the clearing. In the dark the trees looked a lot more menacing and as they towered over my short form I bit my lip – wondering if I should just turn round and go back to bed. No one would ever know this had happened.

"_Jinx! If you won't let us know where you are then…just know that we will always love you sweetheart,"_

Swallowing the lump in my throat I pushed my way into the woods. The moon might have been high in the sky, but the tall treetops blocked most of it from my view – giving me almost no vision whatsoever. I could hear my dad's voice somewhere to my left and as I blindly followed it a small part of my brain was telling me not to be so stupid. These voices weren't real. I don't know why I was hearing them but they definatly _weren't_ real. But that didn't stop me from pushing through the woods. As the voices faded away into nothing I couldn't stop the tears falling down my face. My head was spinning and I didn't notice the large tree root that was protruding from the ground. I landed on my front with a muttered curse and as I got onto my hands I knees panic began to set in. I was surrounded by complete and utter silence. No voices. No calls. Just silence.

_Oh great. Only you could get lost in the middle of a forest at night._

Getting to my feet and brushed the dirt from my clothes as I turned around and took a step in – what I hoped – what the right direction. As I stumbled forward my eyes scanned the area in the hope of seeing a glimpse of the dwarf's campfire. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on my side and as I carried on running I could feel my chest tightening as I realised that I was well and truly lost. The surrounding trees seemed to loom over me and as I came to a halt I looked up at the sky in the hope that there would be enough moonlight to let me see at least a few metres in front of me. Taking a few paces forward my heart soared ever so slightly as I arrived in another, slightly smaller clearing. The bright light from the moon shone over the area and I took a few deep breaths in the hope I could reassure myself. What was still annoying though was that the moon might be shining on the clearing, but it still wasn't enough for me to properly see where I was. I heard the sound of snapping branches behind me and I almost jumped out of my skin. My palms began to get clammy and I wiped them on my shorts as I spun round to see what had made the noise. Another snapping sound caused me to stumble backwards several paces. I didn't even think to look what was behind me.

Something I would never do again.

I opened my mouth but no scream came out as I fell back into nothingness. Instead of landing on the hard ground as expected, I found myself falling into a large pit. With a cry of pain my fall stopped a few feet from the entrance. Taking a steady breath I looked around to see what I'd fallen on. Something brushed against my leg and I instinctively kicked out at it. As my limbs became trapped in the vines I craned my neck upwards as the full moon shone on the pit.

"Shit," I muttered. How I'd not even noticed a huge pit was beyond me. I squirmed in the vines but as I did so I could feel them loosening and as I dropped another couple of feet I stopped moving and tried to stay as still as possible. I shut my eyes in despair. When the company noticed I was missing, it would take a miracle for them to find me.

* * *

Fili absentmindedly poked the campfire with a huge stick. He'd taken over from Kili only half an hour ago and his little brother was already snoring to his heart's content. Fili shook his head good naturedly as he looked at Kili's sleeping form. Once again his brotherly instincts had wanted to keep Kili at home – even though his brother had insisted that this wasn't half as dangerous as their quest to reclaim Erebor. It had only been three years since the death of Smaug, but Fili would have been a lot happier if Kili had – for once – done what he was told and stayed home where it was safe. Fili still hadn't forgotten those two torturous weeks of sitting by Kili's bed – waiting, praying for him to wake up. Praying Kili's injuries wouldn't take him from the world. As thoughts of Kili faded, Fili was shocked to find that his next thought was of Jinx. For some reason, thinking of Kili brought Jinx into his mind. Fili ran a hand though his mane of hair and sighed. He had no reason to explain why Jinx had managed to invade his thoughts. She was attractive enough – if slightly strange looking compared to most of the woman he'd seen in his time; pale skin which highlighted her oddly coloured hair. Yet her eyes struck him more than anything. Dark brown eyes with such intensity they had almost mesmerised him when he first saw her. Plus, she certainly had a mind of her own. Fili smirked slightly as he remembered her reaction to Kili's innocent "are you alright?"" True he'd snapped at her; but that was because of _how_ she'd spoken to Kili. Her actual answer had brought a smile to his face. Ignoring the fire for a split second Fili turned his attention to where Jinx was asleep behind him. When he'd given her his blanket he'd managed to ignore his uncle's cold stares and Kili's nudges. In the dark light he could just about make out her smaller form next to Balin. Fili frowned as he took another look. The place where Jinx was…it was too small. All he could make out was her bag and his blanket lying on the ground.

"No," Fili muttered to himself as he got to his feet and swiftly moved to where Jinx was supposed to be sleeping. His eyes widened as he saw an empty patch of ground by her bag and as he nudged the blanket with his foot his eyes were already scanning the surrounding area. Panic began to set in and Fili didn't even think about it. Within an instant he was kneeling beside Kili, shaking his little brother gently,

"Mm…Fili?" Kili slowly opened one eye and glanced at his brother. One look at Fili's face was enough to get Kili on his feet.

"What is it?" Kili grabbed his sword before following Fili's gaze. His own eyes widened as he saw the empty space where Jinx was supposed to be sleeping,

"Where…"

"I don't know!" Fili hissed. If Thorin woke up now then Fili knew it wouldn't just be Jinx who would be on the end of his rage. Thorin would kill him for not keeping an eye on the one person they were supposed to be protecting. As he stuck several of his many knives into his coat pockets Fili watched Kili kneel by Jinx's bag,

"She might come back," he murmured, "She left this behind after all,"

"She doesn't know these woods Kee. Especially not at night," Fili grabbed his own sword and began moving off in the direction of the woods when he heard someone groaning behind him,

"Fili? What time is it?" Bofur pulled his hat onto his head before getting to his feet. Fili scowled at Kili who gave a helpless shrug. At this rate the whole company would be awake. Fili sighed,

"It's Jinx…she's gone,"

"Gone?" Bofur echoed as he looked to see Kili standing by Jinx's bag. He swallowed nervously,

"Does Thorin know?"

"No!" the two brothers chorused. Bofur hid his grin and Kili swallowed nervously,

"Best leave it that way," he nodded, "Until he actually _has_ to know,"

Fili nodded in agreement, "We'll go and look for her," he eyed Bofur carefully,

"You stay here in case she comes back,"

Fili rolled his eyes as the older dwarf shook his head, "Not a chance. Ye can't go off by yeselves! What do I say if someone wakes up and finds all three of ye gone?"

"He's got a point," Kili mumbled and Fili nodded slowly. Bofur grinned before swinging his own weapon onto his back and pushing his hat forward so it sat at a jaunty angle on his head,

"Don't worry lad," Bofur gave Fili a reassuring smile, "She won't have gotten far,"

Fili raised his eyebrows, "I'm not worried!" he looked awkwardly at his feet, "I mean…I am worried. I'm just not…" he shook his head as Kili gave him a knowing grin. Gripping his sword Fili glowered at his little brother,

"Come on," he muttered, "Before someone else wakes up,"

As he led the way into the forest Fili kept checking the ground every so often for signs of Jinx's trail. His eyes were far more accustomed to the dark than hers would be and it wasn't hard to see where she'd been walking. He could hear Kili and Bofur talking to each other in low whispers and as he heard both his and Jinx's name mentioned he made a mental note to give Kili a good hiding when they got back to camp. His brothers over active imagination was going to get him into trouble one day. As striking as she may be – Fili didn't think about her in _that_ way at all. And even if he did – which he certainly _did not!_ \- Thorin would never allow it. Turning left Fili took another look at Jinx's trail and his stomach lurched as he realised just _how_ lost she'd managed to get. His mind thought back to the last few times both he and Kili had saved Jinx's life and he prayed that this wasn't going to be added to the list.

* * *

I took deep breaths as my brain tried to work out the best situation for getting out of here. If I could actually see then that would have been a great help. But unfortunately things weren't going to be going my way tonight. The only way I could see myself getting free was to wait until dawn and then try and get out when I could actually see what I was doing. However I didn't want to do that. Knowing my luck a wolf pack would stumble across the pit and see me as an easy meal. I didn't survive a goblin attack to end up as animal food. I heard the sound of nearing footsteps and as I craned my neck upwards I could see the sky above me was slowly getting lighter. I pulled on the vines as the footsteps came nearer and muttered a curse under my breath. Not daring to move I watched as a figure stood over the edge of the pit. I couldn't make out their face; only that they were tall and didn't seem to be holding any weapon that I could see. He leaned over and I swallowed nervously,

"Hello?" his voice was deep and for a second I wondered if I should stay quiet. Playing dead worked in films enough times. The man took another look before turning round and I shut my eyes; praying that I wasn't about to do something that was going to get me killed,

"Help!" I yelled as loud as I could, "Help!"

He paused before turning round. As he got onto his hands and knees I could see a glimmer of sun peeking through the trees. He leaned over before pulling out a knife. My body tensed instantly and I cursed my stupidity. It seems I'd clearly underestimated the dwarves when they said _everything_ would want me dead. The man leant forward and as his knife began slicing through the vines my body relaxed,

"What happened?"

_What do you THINK happened brainiac? _

One of the vines around my arm came loose and I pulled my hand free. I still couldn't see the man's face as he looked into my eyes,

"See that vine over there?" he pointed to one on my right. I nodded as he began cutting another thick vine,

"Grab hold of it and use it to pull yourself up,"

With a shaking hand I grabbed the vine and as the remaining ones fell to the bottom of the pit I placed the soles of my boots against the pit edge. The wine was smooth and my hands fought to keep a grip as I pulled myself up,

"I so need to work out," I muttered as I neared the surface. The man ran to my side and held out and arm to pull me up. I grasped his hand and blinked as I was hauled into the early morning sunlight. As I brushed myself down I noticed he hadn't put his knife away. Inching backwards I gave him a small smile. His dark eyes stared back at me and I swallowed nervously as his gaze landed on the chain round my neck,

"How did a pretty thing like you get here?" there was nothing menacing in his voice and yet I couldn't help but feel a shiver run down my spine.

"I…I got lost," I swallowed nervously. I wanted nothing more than to get away from this man as fast as possible. However, he merely gave me a soft smile and began moving towards me,

"You need to be more careful," he said softly, "This can be a dangerous place," he moved closer towards me, his knife glinting in the light,

"Especially for the unaware,"

I took a deep breath, "Look…thanks for earlier but…I need to get back to my friends," I wasn't sure if 'friends' was the right word as I'd not even known the company for a day. But I would have said anything if it got me away from this man. He coked his head to one side,

"These friends of yours…they wouldn't be a company of dwarves would they?"

_How the hell does he know that?_

I shook my head dumbly before turning round. In a swift instant he grabbed me from behind and clamped hold of my wrists to stop me from swinging at him. I squirmed in his grip although he was taller and a lot stronger than me – which was hardly surprising given I was now a dwarf myself.

"Let me go," I hissed. His grip tightened and I gasped with pain. The man simply tutted,

"Only when I get what I came for," he hissed, "Hand over the stone and I'll let you live,"

I doubted that straight away. There was nothing to stop him killing me once he got the stone. Not that I was going to just hand it over without a fight of course. Lifting my foot I brought it down on the man's ankle. It wasn't the most powerful of attacks but it had taken him by surprise and I pushed his arms away from me. Spinning round I dived to the side as he lunged at me again before punching him squarely in the face. He brushed his hand along his cheek and looked at the blood stains on his fingertips. My own knuckles were hurting from the force of the punch and I took a deep breath.

"Bitch!" he spat. He actually did spit as well; I moved my foot back to avoid it landing on my boot. Raising an eyebrow I got into the best fighting stance I could think of and clenched my fists. As he ran at me again I ducked his first blow and side kicked him in the hips. I would be forever grateful to Jenna for making take those self-defence classes (not that I was ever going to let her know that). As the man's fist connected with my cheek I gave a short cry of pain before gasping for air and his hands wrapped themselves around my throat,

"Give me the Dragonstone," he growled. I shook my head – or tried to at least,

"Piss off," I choked as his grip tightened. Placing my feet shoulder width apart I took a deep breath and spun round in his grip. As I brought my elbow down in his arms I gasped for the air that swamped my lungs before giving a satisfied smile as I elbowed hi in the face. He staggered backwards and I had just enough time to kick him in the crotch before turning round and running for my life. For a few blissful seconds I thought I might actually get out of this in one piece and without having to be rescued.

How wrong I was.

I screamed as something grabbed my ankle and brought me crashing to the floor. Before I could do anything the man was onto top of me, his body pinning mine to the ground. As his knife rested against my neck I swallowed nervously.

"I would have let you live," the crooned as he grabbed a clump of my hair, pulling hard enough for tears to spring,

"But now…now I can't let you live,"

_**Once again another cliff-hanger! I would apologise but I don't think I can seeing as how I love ending chapters with them. Hope everyone liked seeing a bit more of Fili's opinion on Jinx – I have a feeling the relationship between those two will be a bit of a rollercoaster! As ever let me know what you all think.**_


	5. The One with a Fight and an Apology

_**Big thanks to Rae01 and misscoco for following the story. And well over 600 views! Thanks for all the support guys **_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Glad you're loving it. Hope the result doesn't feel like a cop out.**_

The One with Fights and an Attempt at an Apology

The knife scratched at my neck and I couldn't help the sob that escaped from my mouth. Even though I knew it was pointless I struggled in the man's grip; only stopping when I felt the cold blade tap against my face,

"You have fire," he whispered, his mouth brushing against my ear, "I admire that in a woman,"

I didn't say anything to his comment. Silence fell on us and as the edge of the knife dug into my skin I shut my eyes; hoping it would be quick. For a few seconds nothing happened. The knife stayed exactly where it was and as I dared to open one of my eyes I saw a small figure running through the trees. As another two followed it I opened both my eyes to get a better look,

"What the…"

I was cut off as the man gave an agonized yell. His knife dropped to the ground and he sat up in shock. Not wanting to waste the opportunity I scrambled forward, grabbing the knife and spinning round to face him. His hand clutched the back of his knee and although I was still sitting down I could see an arrow sticking out of his leg. As he pulled the shaft out his face twisted into a grimace. Blood covered his hands and reached towards me. Pushing myself to my feet I gripped the knife and aimed it at his face as he got onto his knees and looked at me. Even on his knees he was still an inch or two taller than me.

"Go on then," his goading voice cut through me like wind, "You don't even have the courage to use it,"

I swallowed nervously as my eyes scanned the surrounding trees. When I'd seen the arrow I'd felt a glimmer of hope. But once again the woods were deathly still and I wondered if it _had_ been the dwarves. Gritting his teeth the man forced himself to his feet and as he loomed over me my knuckles turned white from gripping the knife in my hand,

"Go on," he leered at me, "Show me what you've got,"

Biting my lip I lunged at him. I had no idea what I was doing and when he grabbed my arm I wasn't surprised. The knife clattered to the ground as he pulled me towards him.

"Let her go!"

I spun round. Something which was hard to do considering the man's arm was wrapped around my waist – trapping my arms. As Kili, Fili and Bofur emerged from the trees I winced as my attackers grip tightened. Kili aimed his bow at the man's arm and my heart stopped as I realised that his bow was therefore aimed at _me._ Fili's eyes flashed dangerously and I sighed as I realised how much trouble I would be in later.

"Last chance," Kili growled. The man's arm didn't move and I frowned as both Fili and Bofur gripped their swords tightly but stayed where they were. As Kili's arrow flew towards us I couldn't help but scream. I only stopped when the man's grip on me vanished. Completely unprepared for it I fell forward, landing hard on my stomach,

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath. As I lifted my head I saw Fili and Bofur running towards me whilst Kili let loose another arrow. The man gave a sharp cry before falling silent and my stomach churned as I got to my feet to have a look. My head was halfway there when Bofur gently pulled me away,

"Best not look lass," he gave me a soft smile and I raised an eyebrow at the dwarfs concern. I was about to tell him not to be so protective. I worked in a Butchers after all – not that they knew that yet – and I'd seen plenty of dead bodies in my time. I was just working out the best way to say it without sounding rude when Fili stalked towards us and roughly grabbed my arm,

"Hey!" I tried to shake his grip off but he held on. Damn the dwarf was strong. I swallowed nervously as I saw the anger in his eyes,

"Do you have a death wish?" he barked. Out of the corner of my eye I could see both Kili and Bofur backing away nervously. I glowered at Fili, who didn't wait for me to reply,

"Was the goblin attack not enough for you? Will you need to be at deaths door before you realise you're in danger?"

"Fili…leave her be," Kili stepped forward before moving back as Fili turned round and fixed his brother with a fierce glare.

_Don't worry Kili. If I was you, I'd be backing off to._

I shot Fili my own glare as I yanked my arm from his grasp,

"Look, it's not like I planned on being attacked by a maniac tonight,"

"But you were," he retorted, "For the love of Durin! You're more reckless than Kili,"

"Hey!" I ignored Kili's protests before lifting my chin up to stare at Fili. I could see the anger in his eyes was starting to fade. But it didn't mean mine had,

"If you're _so_ worried about my safety, then why is it I was able to leave camp without you noticing?"

I saw Fili's face pale at my question. As I folded my arms in an apparent victory I was a little surprised to find that I felt guilty for bringing that up. As true as my point was…I shouldn't have ran off by myself because I heard voices in my head.

"Fili…" I wasn't sure what I was going to say. Instead, Bofur solved that problem for me by gently taking my arm,

"Come on…let's get back to camp," he smiled at me, "Get Oin to have a look at your face,"

I frowned before putting my hand against my face. As it came away my eyes widened at the sight of blood against my pale skin. Allowing Bofur to take my arm I turned around to see both brothers staring at me. As our eyes meet Fili immediately looked down at the ground. Giving Kili a quick smile I let Bofur lead me back to camp. All the while my stomach was churning at the thought of what Thorin would say when we returned.

* * *

As we finally got back to camp I almost collapsed from relief as I saw that only Oin and Gloin were fully awake. Ignoring their questioning stares I quickly moved to where I'd left my bag. As I stuffed my hoodie into my bag I spotted Fili's blanket on the ground beside my feet. Risking a glance around, I watched both him and Kili talking in a corner with their heads close together. As Fili nodded at something his brother said I gripped the blanket in my hands. It was so soft and I realised with a start that Fili had been willing to forego his own comfort so I could have some.

_And you've just bitten his head off for saving you're life. Nice one._

As Fili and Kili began making their way towards the others I swallowed my pride and stumbled in their direction. I was aware that Kili noticed me before Fili and I gave him a quick smile to show I wasn't going to start yelling again. Fili still hadn't noticed me and as I got nearer I wondered if I would have to start yelling just to gain his attention.

"Hey," I fixed a smile on my face as the blonde dwarf raised his head to meet my gaze. My smile froze as I looked into his eyes,

"What's wrong?" I don't think I'd ever seen such guilt in someone's eyes. Kili gave his brother I quick look before picking up his own pack,

"I'll just…I'll be over there if anyone wants me,"

I frowned at his rambling but before I could say anything Kili had already moved towards the others. I shuffled my feet as an awkward silence fell. As Fili picked up his own pack I held the blanket out to him,

"Keep it," he muttered – still not meeting my gaze. As I began rolling the blanket into my bag Fili made to push past me when I stepped in front of him,

"What's wrong?" as he rolled his eyes I copied his actions and folded my arms,

"Don't start going all moody on me. Just spit it out,"

Despite my harsh voice Fili seemed determined not to talk. He made to move again when I grabbed his arm,

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier," I said softly, "I don't really have much control over my temper,"

"I've noticed," he said dryly. As a smile flickered on the ends of his mouth I grinned at him,

"And there was me thinking you didn't know how to smile," I said it jokingly enough and Fili snorted at my comment.

_Okay…this is going well. At least you aren't trying to bite his head off this time round._

"I never actually said thanks by the way,"

"What for?" Fili looked confused for a second and I raised an eyebrow,

"That's the second…no third time you've saved my life. Thank you,"

I expected Fili to smile back or say something like "you're welcome". Instead he did neither. As his face fell I frowned,

"What..?"

"I should have done a better job of protecting you," he muttered. I couldn't help it. Despite Fili's frown I burst into laughter. As he raised his head the sight of those pale green eyes made me laughs even more,

"What's so funny?" he snapped. I shook my head,

"I don't know. It's just…I've never had anyone who thinks it's their job to protect me. It's sweet," I wiped my eyes, "Funny, but still sweet,"

"Well I'm glad you find all of this amusing," Fili growled as he pushed past me. As I ran my fingers through my hair I scowled. Fili's constant mood swings were starting to get annoying now. The fact that he seemed to think I didn't care about my own safety had also touched a sore spot. Did he not get that if someone told me a week ago I was going to end up in Middle Earth I would have said they were drunk?

"Are ye ready lass?"

At the sound of Bofur's ever friendly voice I spun round. The rest of the company were watching me closely and I noticed that the only exceptions were Fili and Thorin. I gave Bofur a quick smile before nodding,

"Let's go and save the world," I said brightly. As I moved forward however Bofur held up a hand – stopping me in my tracks. His mouth dropped open and I frowned at him,

"What is it? Something on my face?"

I wasn't expecting him to nod. I gently reached up and brushed my cheek. As my fingers passed over smooth skin I froze. I was supposed to have a huge cut on that cheek. Swallowing nervously I swung my bag round and began rummaging inside it. The dwarves stayed silent and I pulled out a small compact mirror and held it up to my face,

"Holy shit," I breathed. My face stared back at me; completely undamaged. As the mirror went back into my bag I saw the rest of the company staring at me. Their faces a mix of awe and shock. Only Gandalf seemed unsurprised. The dwarves said nothing as I marched towards him,

"I want answers," my voice shook, "And I want them now!"

For a few seconds Gandalf sat there in silence, his pipe puffing like mad. I was aware of the other dwarves edging closer and I was ready to open my mouth when Gandalf turned to me with an endearing smile as he put his pipe in his bag,

"Jinx," his voice was quiet and yet it reverberated through my body,

"Two questions. Why have I shrunk? And what's happened to my face?"

Gandalf gave a small chuckle and I glared at him. I'm never in a good mood in the mornings anyways. The fact that I'd almost been killed hadn't done anything to change that,

"Look," I began, "I deserve _some_ answers at least. I've been dragged from my own world to try and save this one even though I'm the least qualified person to do that and…"

"Jinx," Gandalf fixed me with a stare. Although his face was deadly serious I could still see a twinkle in his eyes,

"Jinx, I do not know why you've transformed into a dwarf,"

_Oh great. So I'm not just small but I'm now a completely different being!_

Gandalf took another puff on his pipe,

"I wasn't expecting such a thing to happen and I'm afraid I cannot explain it to you,"

"So…I'm a dwarf?" I couldn't help sounding as shocked as I do,

"Hey! It's not that bad lass," Gloin interjected. Gandalf winked at me as I suppressed the urge to laugh. But my mind immediately headed back to my other question,

"Gandalf…this morning I had a black eye, split lip and a cut cheek. Now…" I gestured to my face,

"Nothing!"

Gandalf chuckled as he got to his feet, "Now that is something I can explain my dear,"

_Really? Well it'd better be good,"_

"You are a direct descendant of Amia Osborne – the girl who stayed behind in your world. Because of this you are able to touch the Dragonstone without burning yourself, just like anyone else from Middle Earth,"

"This is all very interesting but…" as Gandalf held up a hand I shut my mouth.

"There was one difference between Amia and her sister. Amia was blessed with the power to heal. Wounds, illnesses, broken bones. She could heal others and herself. It was a power that she was able to pass down her family throughout the female line,"

"Right," I said croakily. I could hear the astonished gasps of the dwarves behind me and as I nervously turned around to face them I was aware of my hands shaking. The dwarves – with the exception of Thorin and Fili – give me comforting smiles,

"Looks like we won't be needing your services anymore Oin," Kili called out. Everyone burst into laughter whilst Kili ducked to avoid getting clouted with Oin's ear trumpet. As Gandalf placed a comforting hand on my shoulder I turned back to facing him,

"Can I heal…can this power heal illnesses as well?"

Gandalf nodded and my legs shook. Swallowing the lump in my throat I forced a smile on my face,

"Even if I was ill when I first came here?" I didn't care how many questions I asked. I wanted to be sure. Gandalf nodded but his face was still grave,

"Jinx…this power of yours. If you return to your own world you will lose it," he said quietly. Although I nodded I wasn't paying attention.

_I didn't have cancer. I wasn't going to die!_

Stepping away from the wizard I watched as Thorin pushed his way to the middle of the group,

"We're wasting daylight," he said harshly.

_Wasting! The sun's only just risen!_

Gandalf nodded and as the dwarves began to move off I suddenly noticed something,

"Hang on!" I ignored everyone's startled looks as they turned round. Thorin frowned and I gave him my best smile,

"Have we got to _walk_ all the way to…wherever it is we're going?"

Dwalin rolled his eyes at my comment but Balin shook his head,

"Don't worry Jinx…we've got other means of travelling,"

As he said this I saw both Fili and Kili leading several ponies towards the company. As I saw them I broke into a relieved smile. It wasn't that I didn't like walking…I just didn't _do_ long distance exercise. Also, I'd loved riding as I kid and would be more than happy to sit atop a pony,

"Jinx?"

"Huh?" I spun round to see Kili beaming at me. He was clutching the reins of a black pony and as the creature nodded its head at me I gently reached out to stroke it,

"This is Minty," Kili smiled at the pony and I saw how much he loved the animal.

"I thought we'd lost him during an orc ambush," Kili patted the pony's flank, and I gaped at him,

"_Him_? You can't call him Minty if he's a _him_!"

Kili raised an eyebrow at me before snorting with laughter "_Anyway_…he found his way back to Erebor somehow,"

I almost choked at his words. Gripping the reins with my hands I forced myself to take deep breaths. Kili leaned over me,

"Jinx? Are you alright?"

I nodded shakily before looking round at the company who were all getting onto their ponies. For s split second my gaze met with Fili's. As he turned away I focused on Kili, who was still staring at me in concern,

"You mean…you guys…you defeated Smaug?"

Kili gave me a bemused smile,

"Almost three years ago," he held out a hand, "Now then…we're a pony short. Would you care to ride with me?"

I nodded. Kili waited for me to take his hand. Giving a small shake of my head I gently nudged him aside and slipped my foot into the stirrup. As I hoisted myself onto Minty's back and looked down to see Kili watching me, his mouth open. I shrugged my shoulders,

"Now then. Do you want to steer or ride shotgun?"

Kili frowned and I remembered my way of speaking wasn't exactly…proper here. I shuffled forward in the saddle and as he jumped onto Minty's back the pony snorted. I gently stroked his mane by way of apology at having to carry two. Kili took the reins in one hand and wrapped his other around my waist to keep me from falling.

"Let's go," Thorin barked. I raised my eyebrow before gently leaning against Kili as the ponies started moving away. My stomach was doing somersaults; and it wasn't from the riding. I took another look at the company and I could almost feel tears welling up in my eyes. I'd been in tears when I read the ending of The Hobbit. Even Thorin's death had made me cry, but Fili and Kili's had left me in shatters.

_But they survive! Somehow they live!_

As we carried on riding I could see Fili out the corner of my eye. As he took in Kili's arm snaked round my waist he shot his little brother a sharp look before turning away. I bit my lip, unsure what to make of the dwarf princes behaviour,

"Don't be too hard on Fili," Kili's voice brushed past my ear. I snorted at this, but when I turned round Kili's face was deadly serious,

"I know he's not made the best impression," he gave me a sad smile, "But he's been under a lot of pressure recently,"

_He has! He isn't expected to save at least two worlds from chaos!_

"Uncle…was never really the same after reclaiming Erebor," Kili admitted, "I mean…he's still a great king. But…there's something not right about him. Something happened to him after the battle. Recently Fili's had to step up and take more responsibility,"

"One of which includes being rude does it?" I muttered crossly. Kili gave a small chuckle at my words,

"He isn't usually like this. But we're supposed to protect you. He feels that he failed in that last night," Kili gave a sigh, "He always judges himself too harshly,"

"Whereas you don't judge yourself at all?" I flashed him a grin and he gave an immodest shrug. As the ponies made their way out of the forest the bright sunlight hit my face and I shut my eyes to bask in it. I might have to save the world, but there was no harm in getting a bit of a tan on the way. I could feel Kili shaking behind me and when I looked back I saw his face split into a huge grin,

"What?" I gave him a gentle nudge. As I did so Minty chose that same moment to throw his head back. If Kili's arm hadn't been round my waist I was have ended up slipping from the saddle and falling on my arse. Kili shook his head good naturedly,

"Nothing," he gave me a soft smile, "I have a feeling you're going to make this quest far more interesting,"

_**So then…hope everyone still likes this story and that they are still loving the…'interesting' relationship between Jinx and Fili. I can only say things will get a lot more interesting as we go on. As ever let me know what you guys think.**_


	6. The One with a Heart to Heart

_**Over 900 views! Big thanks toLadyAsteria37 and Pusteblume1991.**_

_**Drwatsonn – I know…life just gets in the way of everything doesn't it? Glad you're still immersed in the story and (with any luck) there will be plenty more action AND Fili/Jinx drama on the way.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Well I really enjoy writing it so everyone's happy! **_

The One with a Heart to Heart

As Bombur got the fire going in order to cook the stew, I drew my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them to try and keep me warm. We'd been travelling for three days now and my backside was in agony every time I got back on Minty. The fact that none of the dwarves even pretended to be in pain just so I'd feel better didn't help my mood. We'd passed by the borders of the shire and even though I knew I wouldn't have seen anything, I couldn't help but try and catch a glimpse of Bag End.

_God Jinx! You're on a quest to save both Middle Earth and your own world…and all you can do is go sightseeing!_

We'd made camp on the edge of yet another forest on the border of the Shire. None of the company had brought up the quest to reclaim Erebor and if Kili hadn't mentioned it to me I would have still believed they had yet to go and defeat the dragon. My brain was still trying to work out just _how_ Thorin and his two nephews had survived. Don't get me wrong, I was glad they had. But given that they died in the book and would probably die in the final film, meant that my mind couldn't work it out. Holding my hands by the fire to warm them up I decided to just let the whole matter go. The fact that Thorin, Fili and Kili survived was something me and Jenna dreamed of. What the hell was I doing by questioning it now that it had happened?

"Bombur? How's this for a dinner?"

My head shot up at Fili's voice. Both he and Kili emerged from the trees carrying a whole deer on their shoulders. My stomach growled loudly as the deer landed on the ground with a soft thud and I winked at Ori who was watching me closely. His face turned bright red and he quickly buried his head back in his notebook. Behind me I could hear Fili and Kili talking about how best to skin the deer and my eyes slowly wandered to a stray knife that was resting by the stew pot.

"You do it Fili," Kili was protesting. I heard Fili laugh and as I gripped the knife in my hand I couldn't help but give a sly smile as I turned round,

"I'll do it,"

Silence descended on the campsite as every dwarf stopped what they were doing and stared at me. Kili went bright red and I was aware of Gloin muttering something in Bifur's ear. I was still holding the knife although I was aware that instead of looking at the deer my eyes seemed to be finding the floor far more interesting. Although he'd not spoken a word to me in three days Fili spoke up first,

"Jinx…we're talking about skinning an animal you know,"

I nodded, "Normally I'd just wait for you guys to do it but," I shrugged, "I'm hungry. So move over," I began walking towards the animal when Gloin held out an arm to stop me,

"No offence lass,"

_Which means plenty of offence in that case?_

Gloin patted my shoulder, "No offence but…what do _you_ know about this sort of thing?"

I stepped back a tiny bit and looked around at the company,

"Well…you wouldn't be much of a butcher if you can't skin an animal,"

This wasn't exactly true. Not many Butchers actually skinned animals anymore. But I'd been told to learn it as part of my apprenticeship - although I'd only practised on rabbits and not deer. But still…the principle was the same. Gloin choked on whatever he was about to say,

"_A butcher?"_ he gaped at me and I nodded,

"Well…I'm training to be one," I said as best I could. I watched as Fili and Kili gave each other a sly smile whilst Gloin still seemed to be trying to work it all out,

"But…but that's no job for a wee lass like ye self,"

I stifled my laugh and instead smiled at the old dwarf, "My gran would love you," I said to myself. I pushed past the still shocked Gloin and knelt beside the deer. Its lifeless eye stared up at me and I hurriedly turned away from the sight. As I stuck the knife into its hide I was conscious of the fact that the company were all crowding round to watch me work. Taking a deep breath I pulled my knife across the deer's body.

_Nothing like a bit of pressure from a bunch of sceptic dwarves Jinx._

The deer hide was a lot tougher than I'd been expecting. As I worked I was grateful that all the years spent cleaning up the shop had given me good arm muscles. As the last piece of fur came away I tossed the knife to Bombur who caught it expertly in his hand. I was aware of both Fili and Kili looking down at my blood soaked hands.

"I'll get you some water," Fili mumbled. I gave him a vague nod before getting back to my feet and heading back towards the camp fire. The dwarves all looked at me in shock before resuming their places. As I accepted the water bottle from Fili I flashed him a grateful smile. To my surprise he smiled back,

"So then," Gloin sat beside me and took out his pipe, "How does a nice lass like you end up working in a butchers?"

As we waited for Bombur to cook the stew I tried to explain about what an apprenticeship was. A few of the dwarves nodded in understanding although I could see disapproving looks on the faces of Dori and Nori. I scowled in their general direction. Just because I was a woman didn't mean I had to stay at home and have kids. I was going to have to teach these dwarves about gender equality one day.

"Mum was so angry when I told her," I bit down on the smile, "She said I was better than "a shop girl". It took a hell of a lot of persuading for her to agree to let me do it."

As I allowed the dwarves to process this information my mind wandered back to my mum. Assuming time worked the same way it did back home I'd been missing for well over a week now. How were my parents coping? Did my friends even know yet? As tears threatened to trail down my cheeks I wiped my eyes furiously. Fili and Kili stepped between me and Gloin and sat down opposite me. I was aware that – in the light from the fire – my red eyes were clearly visible. Both brothers frowned but I shook my head as Bombur came up behind me and offered me a bowl of stew. The scent of the deer wafted up to my nostrils and as I took my first spoonful I saw Bofur smile at me. Did this dwarf know any other facial expression?

"So then," he poked the fire with a stick, "Do ye have anyone special back home?"

I almost spat out my mouthful of food. Wiping my chin I was fully aware I was blushing madly,

"Bofur!" I looked over at Fili's outraged expression, "You can't ask her that?"

Ignoring Fili's comment I turned back to Bofur, "Ignore him, its fine. The honest answer is no. Not really,"

"I don't believe that for a second," Kili said with a grin on his face, "You honestly expect us to believe that no one was interested in courting someone as pretty as you,"

Now I was absolutely positive that my face was as red as a tomato. Fili nudged his brother in the ribs and Kili gave me a sheepish grin. As I absentmindedly stirred the stew thoughts of Liam popped into my mind,

"Well," I began hesitantly, "There was someone,"

"Oh aye," Bofur grinned at me and I kept my gaze fixed on the stew,

"We dated for a year or so," I stared at their blank faces, "Dating just means courting," I added. Bofur nodded and I realised that I now had a very captive audience. Which was a shame because this story didn't have a happy ending,

"What happened?" It wasn't Fili's question that surprised me. More the fact that he'd actually been listening. I shrugged my shoulders,

"We decided it wasn't going to work out," I said lightly before sighing, "It's hard to be with someone when find out he's slept with another girl,"

"He did WHAT?" Dwalin growled. My head snapped up in shock at the anger in his voice and as I looked round I saw several of the others were looking angrily at each other.

"_Maak al an haak!" _Bifur shouted something and Bombur nodded whilst Bofur shot his brother a stern glare. I hid my smile from the company. I'd spent one summer holiday trying to learn as many dwarvish insults as possible. However, I was quick to bit down my laugh as I realised I wasn't meant to understand Bifur. Instead I fixed Bofur with an innocent look. At least I hoped it was innocent.

"What did he say?"

Bofur bit his lip, "I don't think it would be…right to repeat what he said lass,"

I rolled my eyes but let the matter drop. The rest of the dwarves still had stony looks on their faces. Even Fili and Kili were looking far angrier than I'd ever seen,

"Look guys…just chill out okay. It doesn't matter. These things happen all the time,"

"Doesn't make it right though," Kili said. I nodded,

"True. But I'm over it. I don't let myself cry over guys," As I took another mouthful of soup I could still feel a pair of eyes were watching me closely. I inched my head upwards just in time to catch Fili turn to his brother in a hurry. As the rest of the dwarves began muttering amongst themselves my ears pricked up as I heard Fili and Kili talking angrily to each other.

"Give it a rest with the flirting Kee,"

_Flirting!_

"I wasn't flirting," Kili protested. Keeping my head down I waited for Fili's response. My hands shook angrily. Not that Kili and I _were_ flirting, but if we were (which we weren't) then what business was it of Fili's?

"Fili I just gave her a compliment. She looked like she needed cheering up," Kili retorted, "After all…it's not like you've been overly nice to her is it?"

_Bull's eye!_

Fili said something in reply but I was no longer paying attention. Handing Bombur his bowl of stew back I got to my feet and unrolled Fili's blanket on the hard ground. The rest of the dwarves were following my lead and as I looked over I saw Thorin and Gandalf whispering together in a corner. I bit my lip nervously. Those two had been as thick as thieves ever since my arrival in Middle Earth. Although I was probably being paranoid I couldn't help but feel that they were talking about me. Or, more importantly, the Dragonstone around my neck. As I settled down on the hard earth my hand instantly ran along the chain round my neck. Ever since coming to Middle Earth the jewel had felt…heavier. As if coming here gave it far more power than my own world did. Even though I shut my eyes I kept one hand clutched around the jewel. I'd almost been killed twice over this thing. I didn't want it to happen a third time.

* * *

The next day we were greeted with a barrage of rain. Although it was just a drizzle when we set off, by the time we reached the nearest town each and every one of us was soaked to the bone. Kili had done his best to shelter me from the rain by resting his chin on top of my head and wrapping his coat around me as I leaned against his chest. Unfortunately my whole body was soaked and I couldn't feel my hands. When Thorin pulled the company to a halt outside a huge set of wooden gates I prayed he was planning for us to take a rest somewhere warm and dry. Kili dismounted first and – as usual – held his arms up to help me down. Normally I declined his offers, but my limbs were shaking from the cold and I could barely move. As I slid, not so gracefully, into the dark haired dwarf's arms I was aware of Fili watching us closely. I raised an eyebrow at his expression and he turned away. I was almost used to the older prince's mood swings by now and so I turned around and followed Kili to the gates,

"Why are we stopping uncle?" Kili pulled me close to try and keep me warm. The rain had started to fade away although the skies were still looking ominous.

"We need to stock up on supplies," Thorin said shortly.

"Aye and a nice mug of ale wouldn't go amiss," Dwalin growled. Although Thorin ignored the tattooed dwarfs comment I could have sworn he'd given the tiniest of nods in reply.

"Gandalf will look after the ponies,"

I spun round at this and gaped at Gandalf who merely smiled,

"We can't afford for any unwanted attention," he said as if he'd known what I was going to ask, "Myself, Bifur and Bombur will wait here until you return,"

He gave me a reassuring smile as Thorin pushed open the gates and led us all through. The main road through the town had turned into a muddy track thanks to the rain and soon my boots were covered in filth. I muttered a curse under my breath and as I looked over at Kili I saw his cheeks go pink. I blushed as I realised he'd overhead me

"Sorry," I muttered, "But their my favourite boots,"

"We can always get you some more," he reasoned before looking at me in concern,

"You're freezing," he mumbled. I shook my head, my wet hair hitting me in the face as I did so,

"I'm fine. Wouldn't mind a drink though,"

Kili winked at me, "I know just what you mean," he wrapped an arm round me and pulled me close. I didn't care what it looked like; I snuggled up to him as best I could, trying to get some of the heat radiating from his fur coat. We came to a halt in the middle of the town as Thorin took a quick glance round,

"Right then," he whispered, "We'll stock up on supplies and then leave,"

"Can't we have at least _one_ drink?" Nori pleaded. Thorin sighed and I actually felt sorry for him. He looked as drenched as the rest of us and I knew he wanted to sit in a pub more than anyone. As Thorin shook his head a Mexican wave of a groan ran throughout the company.

"We'll meet back here in a couple of hours," Thorin instructed. As the dwarves went off in various directions I gave another, huge shiver and Kili tightened his grip

"Thorin!" he pulled me towards his uncle, who looked at us in confusion,

"At least let us take Jinx somewhere warm," Kili pleaded, "She's completely soaked."

"Kili I'm fine," I mumbled into his coat. He shook his head and turned back to his uncle,

"She'll catch a cold if she stays like this," he added. I was aware that Fili had stayed behind to watch the whole scene. Risking a glance at Thorin I was shocked to see sympathy in his eyes. He nodded at Kili,

"Take her to the Prancing Pony. Meet us back here in two hours," he turned to Fili, "Go with them. Make sure she never leaves your sights,"

Fili nodded seriously whilst I shot him a confused look. If I had to be protected then wouldn't it have made more sense to leave me with Gandalf? As Thorin pushed past me I looked over at Kili, who was busy trying to suppress his grin,

"Kili I'm fine!"

He winked at me, "Do you want this drink or not?"

I turned to Fili who was grinning at his brother. I looked from one dwarf to the other before shaking my head in disbelief,

"You guys are so…brilliant!"

Kili gave a quick bow, "You know I'll never get tired of hearing that,"

"Oh don't you have the hard life," I grinned at him as both he and Fili led me through the busy streets towards the Prancing Pony. Along the way I was aware of people staring as we went by and I mentally cursed myself. Of course they would stare at me. With my appearance I stood out like a sore thumb. A couple of men seemed to be staring very closely at me and I shrank against Kili's coat. As Fili's glares sent the men backing away I began looking round for the Prancing Pony. If I couldn't see Bag End then this would be the next best thing. Plus I did really need a drink.

"Here we are," Kili beamed at me as he led me inside a building that stood on the corner of a street. Although it was still light outside the inside of the inn was lit with bright lamps. The sudden warmth threw me for a second and I clung on to Kili has my head spun. He looked over at me but I shook my head,

"I'm good…just very thirsty,"

Kili grinned at me before gently pushing me towards his brother,

"Find a seat and warm yourself up, I'll be back in a minute,"

I opened my mouth in protest but Kili had already wormed his way through the throng of people. As Fili took my hand and pulled me through the inn the whole notion of being small began to dawn on me for the first time. Almost everyone in the room towered over me and as several tall and slightly menacing looking men flashed me cold stares I found myself drawing closer to the protection of Fili. He said nothing but gave my hand a reassuring squeeze,

"Here we go,"

As I sat at a table in the corner of the inn I drew my knees against my chest and hugged myself desperately. Not only would it keep me warm but it meant that my chest was hidden from the prying eyes of every man in the inn. Although none of them were looking my way I couldn't help but feel like they were watching me. Fili followed my gaze and inched closer towards me, setting his sword on the table,

"Give me your hands," his voice broke the silence and I almost jumped out of my skin. Swallowing nervously I looked over at him,

"Sorry?"

"Give me your hands, they look almost frozen,"

He was right, not that I was going to admit it. I wasn't sure what to do. I was able to cope a lot better with horrible Fili than kind Fili. He rolled his eyes and pulled my hands towards his body. He pulled his thick gloves off and gripped my hands hard. I gasped at how warm his skin was and eyed his gloves enviously,

"I so need a pair of those,"

He shrugged, "Have them," I began shaking my head but Fili followed my actions,

"Juliet just take them," he sighed, "My hands are a lot tougher than yours I imagine,"

We sat in silence for a second before I gently pulled my hands back,

"Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?"

Fili's eyes widened at my question but I simply shrugged, "The blanket, the gloves. One second you're nice and then you're yelling at me or snapping at me. What's going on?"

Fili's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink and as he lowered his head I rolled my eyes. So we were going for the whole mysterious dwarf prince act now where we?

"Hey," I said softly, "Kili told me…about your uncle. How you've had a lot more pressure put on you,"

"You wouldn't know the half of it," he said bitterly. As I leaned back in my seat I decided – for once – it would be better if I kept my mouth shut. Fili gently ran a finger along his sword before looking over at me,

"I'm sorry about how I've behaved toward you," his voice was soft and I could tell he was being sincere,

"It's just…everything with Thorin recently. It's no excuse but…"

"I get it," I fixed him with a smile, "You want to show you're capable of becoming king one day,"

"There's just so much pressure on me right now. I mean, there was always a little bit of pressure but that was something I could handle. Only, recently…I just feel like everything I do is being tested. One wrong action and suddenly I'm no longer seen as being good enough,"

_Whoa! I wasn't expecting this to be a heart to heart or anything here!_

"Trust me Fili," I nodded at him reassuringly, "You'll be a great king one day,"

He snorted, "Well if _you_ think that then clearly I'll be fabulous…" he trailed of and I frowned as a small smile appeared on his face,

"What is it?"

Fili grinned at me as Kili sat down with three mugs of ale. The blonde dwarf winked at me before taking his own mug,

"You didn't yell when I called you Juliet,"

_**Aww…we finally have a nice moment between Fili and Jinx – although I can't promise things will stay that way. Having said that it's always nice to have some light-hearted-ness in life I find. Hope everyone's still enjoying this and – as ever – let me know what you think. **_


	7. The One where Things get Out of Hand

_**Big thanks to FlyingHamsterOfDoom (Awesome name by the way) for following me. Over 1,200 views! Another big thanks to everyone's who's taken the time to read this. It means a lot guys so virtual hugs all round.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Glad you liked it and I'm still a bit worried about how Fili's coming across seeing as he's a lot more complicated than first thought.**_

_**Guest – Don't worry about it; both of those points are fair (although the fight was with Goblins and not wargs I should just add) I think the only reason I don't really explain that about Fili and Kili is because that isn't the main focus in that chapter. However I can see how it can be a bit confusing.**_

The One where Things get out of Hand

Night had fallen when we met back in the square. The trip to the inn had certainly boosted my spirits. Not only was I warm but I'd also had the opportunity of sampling Middle Earth's finest ale. As Thorin did a quick head count I sneaked a glanced at the two princes. Both of them had had more to drink than me and I was almost positive that Kili was a light weight. Although he was standing steadily I had a feeling that another drink would have had him keeling over.

"Where's Nori?" Dwalin hissed. Instantly everyone turned round in the hope of seeing the star shaped hair of Nori. Even I tried although my sight was rubbish in the dark. I could feel Fili standing beside me. He hadn't spoken to me since his little outburst and whilst it hadn't been an unfriendly silence it still annoyed me the way he constantly switched his moods from one to the other. As Nori's head came into view a low sigh of relief flew around the company.

"Where have you been?" Thorin hissed. Nori didn't so much as flinch; instead he gave me an odd look before turning back to Thorin,

"We have a problem. They've shut the gates and they won't open them until tomorrow morning,"

As the company began muttering to each other I saw Nori stare at me again. Moving away from Fili I fixed the thief with a harsh look,

"What else?"

"They know you're here," he whispered, "Or…they know someone with the Dragonstone is here,"

My blood froze and I watched as the dwarves looked at each other in horror. I didn't say anything as Kili pulled me towards him protectively,

"We need to get out of here," Thorin hissed.

_No shit Sherlock!_

"How many guards at the gate?" Thorin pulled Nori to one side and the dwarf held up one finger. Dwalin sighed and gripped his axe,

"He won't be a problem,"

Thorin nodded at the warrior dwarf's comment. I shook my head. Even in Middle Earth there were still people who thought violence solved everything. I'd opened my mouth to protest when Kili grabbed my hand and began dragging me along with the others. The streets were almost empty and as the main gate came into view every member of the company stopped instantly. Of course I was the only one who didn't notice and walked straight into Gloin. He glowered at me but I simply folded my arms and stared straight past him.

"Is that the one?" Thorin whispered to Nori who nodded. Ignoring Kili's angry whispers I pushed myself up to the front where Thorin and Nori stood. As we all peered round the building that was hiding us from view I saw a tall – and very fat – man standing by the gate. Although he held no weapon in his hands I could see a thick sword strapped to his belt. I swallowed nervously and looked over at Thorin. The dwarf king gave me a glimmer of a smile before nodding to Dwalin who hefted his axe. As the huge dwarf took a step forward I shook my head,

"What are you going to do to him?"

The dwarves looked at me in shock. Thorin and Dwalin shared a look but if there was one thing I didn't need it was another comment about women. Dwalin looked down at his axe and sighed,

"I'm not going to kill him lass," he hissed as if this was what was worrying me, "Just knock him out,"

"And you're going to sneak up on him how?" I gestured to the man at the gate, "He's staring right at us! You really don't think he'll see you?"

Dwalin looked over at Thorin and I rolled my eyes in exasperation. How these dwarves had managed to reclaim Erebor I couldn't understand.

"We need to distract him," Thorin muttered. I nodded; swinging my bag off my back and tossing it at Kili, who gave me a bemused look,

"Jinx what…?" he trailed off as I began hitching my shorts up and undoing the top buttons of my shirt. As the dwarf's faces went pink I winked at them,

"You said you needed a distraction,"

"Yes but…" Kili swallowed nervously whilst Bofur shook his head,

"Lass we can't ask you to do this,"

"Do what? All I'm going to do is flirt with him!" I turned round to rearrange my bra in the hope of showing some more cleavage. Without giving the dwarves a second glance I began running towards the guard at the gate. My heart was hammering against my chest. In truth I had no real idea of what I was doing. As long as he didn't notice a huge group of dwarves trying to get out then I would be fine. Licking my dry lips I forced a smile onto my face as the guards head swivelled in my direction. As soon as his meaty face landed on mine I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Clasping my shaking hands behind my back I leant against the gate and looked up at him – something that made my neck hurt like hell.

"What have we here then?" the guard's voice grated my ears as he moved towards me. His eyes roamed over my body and as they landed on my chest I willed myself not to blush,

"I was just passing…you looked so lonely," I whispered with a sly smile, "I thought…maybe I could be good company for you,"

The man's smile widened and as he stepped in front of me I instinctively backed against the wall. As his thick hands pressed down on my shoulders I saw three or four members of the company running towards the gate. Slipping an arm around the man's waist I gently pulled him further away from the gate. He dipped his head and gripped my body hard,

"A pretty thing like you shouldn't be alone at night. There are many men who would like to take advantage of you my pet,"

_Yeah and I bet you're top of the list!_

I nodded, "But I'm sure if they see me with you they'd think twice before doing anything,"

He nodded whilst cupping my face with one hand and gripping my arm with the other.

"I would hate to see such a pretty thing get spoiled,"

Swallowing nervously I fixed a smile onto my face as more dwarves ran past us and slipped through the gates. The man's grip on my arm tightened and as I winced he gently shushed me,

"Now now my love, we don't want anyone to get the wrong idea do we?"

I shook my head. I did a quick head count of the dwarves that had gone by. There must have only been a few left and I wished they'd get a move on. Whilst it had been a good idea at the time I was starting to regret my decision to act as a distraction. I said nothing as the man pressed his body against mine whilst his hands gripped my hips. It was only when his hands began to wander did I finally come to my senses.

_Screw the distraction!_

The man gasped with pain as I brought my knee up into his stomach. As heavy as he was I pushed him away from me and kicked him in the crotch.

"Get away from me!" I hissed before looking up to see the last of the dwarves slip through the gate. I allowed myself a brief smile – at least I'd timed it right. Grunting the man lunged at me. Although I'd seen it coming the amount of sheer force behind this attack surprised me and as he slammed me into the wall behind us I grunted with pain. With one arm he kept me pinned against the wall whilst his other hand slipped beneath my shirt and pressed against my stomach. Panic set in and my legs began to shake,

"I'm going to enjoy this," he hissed, his lips brushed against my hair and I pushed against his grip desperately. The man leered at me before I heard a small thud behind him. With a gasp the man's grip on me came away. His mouth began to form a small 'o' shape as he staggered backwards before falling to his knees. I watched as Fili held Dwalin's axe in one hand and delivered a fierce punch to the man's face. As he slumped on the ground my knees gave way and I sank to the floor. Fili dropped to the ground beside me and held my face in his hands,

"Are you alright? Did he…do anything?" when I didn't answer he shook me, "Jinx answer me!"

"I…I'm…I'm fine," pulling away from Fili I got to my feet. As he picked up Dwalin's axe I watched as the concern in his eyes slowly faded – only to be replaced with anger,

"What the hell were you thinking?" he growled, "You could have been hurt!"

"I could have handled him," I muttered childishly.

He snorted, "Clearly,"

Panics and fear started to be replaced with my own anger, "You saw me a few minutes ago. I can handle myself in a fight thank you,"

Fili shook his head and grabbed my hand. I tried to pull away but he spun round and eyed me with a warning look,

"Don't even think about it," He growled, "I'm debating if I should tell Thorin of this or not,"

"If it makes you feel any better," I snapped. Fili shook his head as he pulled me through the gate. As we arrived the rest of the company spun round to greet us, huge smiles on their faces. As Kili passed me back my bag I gave him a shaky grin. He frowned,

"What's wrong?"

I held my breath – waiting for Fili to tell the whole story. However, when he didn't say a word I shook my head at Kili,

"Nothing…I'm just tired,"

He chuckled at my comment, "You can sleep as we ride if you want," he winked at me, "I promise I'll try not to drop you,"

"Don't worry…I trust you," I aimed the last part at Fili who gave me a forlorn look. I shook my head before turning away and jumping onto Minty. If Fili felt guilty over what he said then good.

"What did he say this time?" Kili's voice flew though my ear. I sighed and shook my head,

"It's nothing…he just…he was just being Fili," I muttered angrily. Minty snorted at my words and as the company began moving I could feel Fili's pony trotting beside mine and Kili's. I kept my head down and listened as Kili tried to get his brother to say what had happened. Only when Fili's pony moved up front did I bother to raise my head. Kili's head gently rested on my shoulder and even though I wasn't looking at him I knew he was going to be giving me a puppy dog look. Sure enough I turned round and those big brown eyes were gazing at me,

"Jinx," he said softly, "What happened?"

"Honestly Kili it was nothing," I smiled, "I'm just sick of people assuming that because I'm a girl I can't look after myself,"

"Well then," Kili said brightly as he gave me a reassuring hug, "We need to show them their wrong,"

"What?" my eyes widened at what he was suggesting. Kili grinned at me,

"Let me and Fili teach you how to fight. How to take care of yourself,"

At the mention of Fili's name my enthusiasm dampened ever so slightly. But another look at Kili's face was enough to have me smiling again.

"You mean you would teach me how to use a sword?"

He nodded, "and a bow if you want."

I nodded before giving a huge yawn. Shifting in the saddle I gently leant my head against Kili's chest,

"Don't you dare drop me," I murmured. Kili muttered something under his breath and as his arm tightened I shut my eyes – allowing the rhythm of the pony to help me drift off to sleep.

* * *

Fili watched the sleeping figure of Jinx in his brother's arms. Turning around to avoid Kili's questioning glances Fili gripped his reins tightly. He kept playing the scene in his head over and over again. Jinx distracting the guard whilst the others made a break for it. The guard then trying to force himself on her. Fili hadn't been able to explain his anger. It wasn't just the sight of seeing someone trying to attack Jinx, no, he'd been far angrier than he should have been. In truth Fili had wanted to tear the guard apart with his bare hands if he'd laid a finger on Jinx.

_Why?_

Shaking his head Fili bit his lip. Risking another look over at Jinx he allowed a small smile to play on his face. He still couldn't explain it – and he certainly wasn't going to admit it – but Jinx had managed to get under his skin. Whether she was smiling at him or trying to bite his head off. There was something…intriguing about her. The fact that she came from another world had nothing to do with it. There was…something about her that he just couldn't put into words. Unusual was about the closest he was ever going to get to describing it. Not unusual in a bad way…Jinx was just…unusual. Running a hand through his mane of hair Fili gave another sigh. This time it was out of regret. He hadn't meant to be so hard with her back in Bree. He'd been so angry at the guard for trying to force himself on Jinx that Fili had just lashed out at the closest person there was.

_But that's not the only time you've been harsh to her is it?_

Fili groaned – startling his pony that shook its head back – and tried to think of what his next move should be. He would have to apologise to Jinx; he _wanted_ to apologise to her. He hadn't wanted to hurt her. He just wanted her to realise that she was in danger from every one they met.

"You alright lad?"

"Hmm?" Fili looked round to see Balin staring over at him. The older dwarf gave him a kind smile and Fili shrugged his shoulders. As Balin's keen eyes passed over Fili and landed on Jinx the old dwarf gave Fili a knowing smile and winked at him,

"I see now laddie,"

Fili's neck turned bright red, "What…no!" he shook his head whilst Balin gave a small shrug of the shoulders. As the old dwarf turned away Fili looked down at his hands. After making sure the others weren't looking Fili sneaked another glance at Jinx. As he saw Kili's arm around her waist a sudden anger flew through him. Spurring his pony forward Fili shook his head. No matter what Kili had done, Fili had never been angry at him. He had never even raised his voice to him.

"It seems there's more to our Juliet than meets the eye," Nori's voice reached Fili's ears and he looked over to see the thief talking with his two brothers. Dori frowned but Fili saw Ori's face blush as the young scribe nodded eagerly,

"She's very pretty," he whispered. Dori gave him a firm shove whilst Fili grinned to himself,

"That she is Ori," he nodded, "That she is."

_**Sorry this chapter's shorter than the others but I just felt that adding more would just be rambling so… And I told you things would be rocky between those two! Would love to hear your thoughts as ever and would be interested to know if anybody thinks Fili was being too harsh with Jinx or not. **_


	8. The One with a Shock Twist

_**Over 1,600 views! Thanks for everyone for sticking with me. Big thanks to Neo Queen Saranity, clairdelunenoir, grace4735x, kylynnjen, lllcyyxx and sleeplessnite for the follows. **_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Hopefully the 'more' will be just as good.**_

_**Its moi – Fili's cute all round really and I think Jinx will realise that in time.**_

_**Drwatsonn – Glad to know I haven't been boring (something I always worry about) and I agree with you about Fili…it might just take Jinx some time to swallow her pride. As for their rocky relationship….all I can say is fasten your seatbelts.**_

_**AN: A quick apology for the last update. I do normally try to update every 3 or 4 days but this past week has just been so chaotic! Anyways…here we are!**_

The One with a Shock Twist

"Like this?"

Kili looked me up and down before shaking his head. I groaned and let my arms hand by my sides,

"Well how else am I supposed to stand?"

Kili said nothing as he took the bow from my hands and stood by me,

"Like this…feet shoulder width apart,"

As he carried on talking I copied his actions. I felt a bit ridiculous doing the arm movements when I wasn't holding a bow and as I saw the corner of Kili's mouth twitch I had a sneaky feeling that part of this was for his own amusement. Kili pulled the bowstring back until it was touching his nose and he sniffed. I raised an eyebrow as the arrow flew through the air and embedded itself into a nearby tree. At the sight of his smug smile I grabbed the bow from him and fitted my own arrow,

"How Katniss manages this is will never know," I grunted; pulling the strong back until it reached my nose and my arms ached from the weight. Kili frowned at me,

"Who's Katniss?"

"Doesn't matter," I was talking through gritted teeth now and I could feel my arms shaking from the weight of the bow.

"Elbow down," Kili instructed. In a single movement I spun round and aimed it at his face,

"Shut up Kili…not all of us have had years of training in this," I grinned to show him I wasn't really angry with him before turning back round and letting the arrow fly. As it landed in the tree I dropped the bow and squealed in excitement. Kili raised an eyebrow before grinning at me. Although my arrow had landed about a foot lower than Kili's I'd still managed to hit the target – just.

"I wish I'd done that bet with Fili now," he grumbled as he went to retrieve the arrows. As always, the mention of Fili's name made me pause. We hadn't spoken since leaving Bree and I was perfectly happy to leave it that way. Every time Fili had moved towards me I'd instantly turn away and talk to one of the others. Or I would just turn away and make it clear I didn't want to talk to him. However, Kili's words piped up my interest,

"What bet?" I grabbed the bow before Kili could and fitted another arrow to it. Kili shrugged innocently and as I pulled the string back I turned to face him,

"Don't play innocent with me Kili. What bet were you two planning?"

"Fili…" Kili paused and bit his lip, "Fili said that you wouldn't hit the tree on your first try,"

_Very nice!_

Without responding to Kili's comment I let the arrow fly. It hit the tree again but my enthusiasm had gone. Handing Kili his bow back I made to move away when the dwarf grabbed my hand,

"Jinx…Fili wasn't trying to say you couldn't use a bow,"

_Well what the hell was he trying to say?_

"He was just joking about how I was never able to teach him archery," Kili shrugged his shoulders, his huge smile still there,

"Wish I'd made the bet now…I would have won ten gold coins from him,"

I remained silent as Kili spent the next hour going through all the different techniques to archery. By the end my arms could barely move and my fingers seemed to be permanently curled up. I'd also had to try and explain to Kili what a "Brownie salute" was when he'd told me to only use my middle three fingers to pull the bowstring back. He hadn't really understood me but nodded in fake understanding as we made our way back to camp.

"There's no way I'll be able to train with swords tonight," I groaned as I tried to swing my arms to get them moving but instead winced from the pain in my shoulders. Kili winked at me,

"I'll tell Fili to go easy on you," he slung his bow onto his back, "It could be worse. You could be having Dwalin teach you,"

I shook my head, "I'd rather him than your brother,"

"Jinx," Kili grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop. For a second I thought he was to yell at me, the look in his eyes was one I'd never seen before. However he simply sighed,

"Just…just give him a chance Jinx. He's…"

"Under a lot of pressure," I interrupted, "I know. Look we all have stuff happen in our lives that we have to deal with,"

_Like a brain tumour for example!_

"He can't kept using that as his excuse Kili,"

Kili nodded, "I don't know why he's being so…moody," he admitted quietly, "He's never been like this before. I mean…he was always more serious than me anyway. But he would still play jokes on people and fool around." Kili looked over at me, "Ever since you've arrived though he's been…"

"A pain in the arse?" I tried to joke. Kili snorted and tried to shake his head but ended up nodding. I folded my arms in mock annoyance,

"I never had that effect on people back home," I was about to say something else when I saw the figure of Fili moving towards us. As he got closer I saw that he didn't seem happy about training me either. I rolled my eyes. It had been bad enough when me and Kili had tried to persuade Thorin and Dwalin to let me learn. I'd know that these dwarves had their own ideas about a 'woman's place' but even I was surprised at the backlash I'd received from some of the older ones.

* * *

"The lass shouldn't need to know how to fight," Gloin had argued. "We're the best protection she has,"

"That's not the point," I snapped, "What if I get separated from you guys? What if get attacked?"

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen," Fili urged. My eyes had flashed dangerously at him as well as a stab of disappointment. I would have thought that he would have agreed with Kili. Even his brother looked a bit surprised at Fili's lack of support. Turning back to Thorin I cleared my throat,

"Whether you agree or not I'm going to learn how to fight. Even if I have to teach myself,"

A few minutes of silence had passed whilst Thorin moved away to talk with Gandalf. Fili had tried to look over at me but I'd turned back to Kili who was eyeing his big brother strangely. After a while Thorin returned and I could tell from his frustrated face what his answer was,

"Very well," he conceded, "Kili and Fili will teach you how to fight in the evenings when we make camp,"

I ignored Fili's look of annoyance at his uncles words and instead turned to Kili with a wide smile,

"Nice one!" I held up my hand for a high five and he frowned. I raised an eyebrow,

"Please tell me you know what a high five is?"

Kili gave me a confused expression and I frowned. I began lowering my hand when I saw the corners of his mouth twitching. As his shoulders began to shake from laughter I punched him hard in the shoulder,

"Very funny,"

* * *

"Now then," Fili pulled a huge knife from inside his fur coat, "If there's only one thing you learn today it's going to be this,"

I watched him twirl the knife in his hand as though it was second nature. Given the amount of weapons he carried it probably _was_! When Fili raised his arm above his head I couldn't help but be slightly alarmed at just how threatening he actually looked.

"If someone tries to attack you," he grabbed my arm and held it up so it was blocking his knife arm,

"All you have to do is this,"

"And then what?"

Fili snorted at me, "Then you use the opportunity to land your own blow. Like this," he grabbed my other hand and pressed it against his stomach. Swallowing nervously I pulled myself out of his grip and took a step back. It was only now that the reality was hitting me. Whilst I wanted to know how to defend myself; there was a very realistic chance that I might have to kill someone. If I was being honest I didn't think I'd be able to do it. No matter what the circumstances. I watched as Fili sheathed his knife before drawing out his twin swords. As he handed me one I saw a familiar looking glint in his eye. The same one Kili had when he was about to teach me archery. Fili gripped his sword and watched me closely,

"Let's see what you've got," he muttered.

_And so it begins._

* * *

"Block!" Fili yelled before lunging at me. Ignoring the burning pain in my arms I attempted to block the dwarf's blow. However, at the last minute Fili changed position and as the flat of his blade hit me in the side I couldn't help but wince. I might have healing powers now but there was no way I'd wake up without bruises tomorrow. Glaring at Fili I tried to land my own blow but he simply stepped to the side,

"Watch your footwork," he snapped.

_Watch your mouth!_

Taking deep breaths I glowered at Fili who shrugged. We'd been doing this for at least an hour and there was no way my arms could carry on much longer.

"You could…warn me when…when you're going to…change at the last second," I panted. Fili raised an eyebrow at my words before shaking his head,

"Do you think someone attacking you would do that? The whole idea is to outsmart your opponent,"

"Well yeah but…"I pushed my hair back from my face and forced myself not to fix Fili with another glare. It wasn't always _what_ he said to me, he just had a habit of sounding patronising. If there's one thing I hate in a guy it's when they try and patronise you. Gripping the sword with clammy palms I took another deep breath,

"You aren't my opponent. I'm new to all of this okay? You could at least cut me some slack,"

"Do you think that's going to stop an orc or a goblin if they attack you?" Fili grunted, "Move your feet a bit more,"

"Huh?" I looked down at the ground before crying out in pain as Fili's sword hit me on the leg,

"What the hell?"

"Never take your eye off your opponent," he snapped, "If you want to stay alive you can't let yourself be distracted,"

We carried on for another half an hour. Fili would bark out instructions and different moves and I would try and block them. As fun as the actual training was I would have been a lot happier if it wasn't Fili trying to teach me. I had to admit that he was a good teacher. Just a very moody person. As time passed my arms were starting to grow heavy. Although my legs were fine I could barely lift the sword – never mind strike a blow. As the flat of Fili's blade hit me again a stream of curses flew through my mind.

"You're not even trying Jinx," Fili snapped.

_That's it!_

I savoured Fili's shocked glance as I threw down my sword. Rubbing my arms to try and relax the muscles I watched Fili stare at me in shock.

"Am I such a horrible person to be around?" I didn't care how loud I was yelling at this point. Fili swallowed nervously and shook his head,

"Well I clearly am given how you act around me. First you're nice, and then you're not. Then you're nice and guess what? Then you aren't! What the hell is going on?"

Fili licked his lips nervously and I folded my arms before tapping my foot impatiently. Clearly he had never had a girl shout at him like this before.

"Jinx…"

"You didn't even want to teach me how to fight," I had no real idea where I was going with my rant but I had started so I might as well carry on,

"I suppose you think that all girls are good for is staying at home and popping kids out every five minutes,"

"No!" Fili's anger shocked me a little. He shook his head and I saw his moustache braids move from side to side as he did so. The small action brought a glimmer of a laugh to my face but I forced it down as Fili sheathed his sword onto his back,

"I have never thought that about women," he said grimly, "Everyone should know how to protect themselves,"

"Because you were very supportive when Kili wanted me to learn how to fight weren't you?" I knew sarcasm was stooping low in this argument, but it had a habit of getting a reaction out of people no matter who they were. Fili opened his mouth but I cut him off,

"I suppose that's why you punched the guard back in Bree. You wanted a chance to show off your superior masculinity,"

"For Mahals sake Jinx!" Fili yelled. Swallowing nervously I found my feet rooted to the spot as he moved towards me,

I didn't punch him because of _that_! I punched him because I couldn't bear to watch him grope at you,"

_Oh! This might be a bit awkward now._

"Oh," I said in a small voice. Fili sighed,

"I figured I'd much rather endure your anger than have to listen to your screams,"

I bit my lip; unsure of how to react. As Fili picked up my discarded sword I shut my eyes and swallowed my pride,

"I'm…sorry for having a go at you just now," I attempted a small smile, "I just figured you were being your usual moody self again,"

"Jinx its fine," Fili said gruffly although I could tell from the look on his face that it was anything _but_ fine, "I shouldn't have yelled at you back in Bree. What you did was brave,"

"Well it's about time someone said it," I winked at him and he gave a small shrug of the shoulders.

"We should start heading back," he muttered before pushing past me and heading back to where the others had made camp. Pulling my hoodie around me I shoved my hands in my pockets before following Fili's figure. Several of the dwarves looked up as we came into view and as my gaze landed on the small fire they'd made I found my legs moving faster to try and get a good seat. I watched as Fili joined his brother who had his back against a huge rock that was protruding out from the ground. We'd been forced to make camp in the middle of an almost barren field. The only area of woodland was far too dense to set up a big camp although it had been very useful for me as I'd been able to train without being watched.

"How are ye lass?" Bofur grinned at me as I forced my arms to stretch. Biting down on my wince I smiled at him,

"I ache," my voice sounded dull in my ears, "All over,"

Bofur gave me a sympathetic smile, "Don't worry lass. After a couple of weeks ye'll never notice it,"

Forcing myself to nod I gratefully accepted the bowl of soup from Bombur. As I looked over at the huge dwarf I could have sworn he had gotten bigger than when he had been trying to reclaim Erebor. Shaking my head in amusement I turned to back to my dinner, only to find my gaze being drawn away from the food and towards the hunched figures of Fili and Kili. Both seemed to be in deep conversation and I couldn't help but keep my gaze on Fili for a few moments longer than I should have.

"Lass?" Dwalin's voice brought me out of my trance and I hurriedly turned to face the rest of the company,

"Anything wrong?" Was I imagining it or was that concern in the warriors dwarfs voice. Risking another glance back at Fili and Kili I shook my head,

"Nope. Nothing's wrong,"

* * *

Fili poked at his meal absentmindedly whilst inwardly cursing himself. If there was ever a time when a plan had gone badly wrong then this would be it. Pushing his bowl aside Fili groaned – ignoring Kili's startled glance. He had planned to apologise to Jinx properly. Try and explain to her why he'd punched that guard. Why he didn't want her to learn how to fight. But it had all gone so wrong,

"Are you alright _nadad?" _Fili looked up as Kili inched closer towards him. Shrugging Fili returned his gaze to the group sitting by the fire. He could make out Jinx's figure easily enough. She was by far the slenderest of the whole company and her considerable lack of beard made her easy to spot. Fili hoped that his silence would be enough to get Kili to back off.

Oh how wrong he was.

"Fee?" There was genuine concern in Kili's voice. Fili shook his head and turned to see his little brother looking over at him; his big brown eyes filled with worry,

"You haven't touched your dinner," Kili said quietly although Fili could tell he was trying to make light of the situation,

"She really has gotten to you if she can make you miss a meal,"

"What are you talking about?" Fili sighed wearily. Kili chuckled to himself – causing Fili to sit up and glare at his brother, who was smiling at him,

"Jinx of course! You don't think I haven't noticed how you stare at her when you think no one else is looking?"

Shaking his head Fili moved until he was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Kili,

"Kee… if you're implying what I think you are…" he trailed off – giving Kili a warning look. However, as always, his looks went unnoticed as Kili took another mouthful of soup. Fili scowled as he took another look at Jinx. The red in her hair shone in the low firelight and as she laughed at something Bofur said Fili shook his head before taking another look at Kili. There was no doubt about it – Jinx really was the female version of his little brother. Both of them seemed to go through life without any idea of the dangers that were out there. And both of them seemed to know exactly how best to annoy him.

"Why are you so hard on her?" Kili asked with his mouth full of food – as usual, "She's nice enough," Fili's head snapped to the side and he glowered at his brother's cheeky grin.

"Because she's so…stubborn! She can never just admit that she needs us to protect her. She's stubborn, naïve and bloody exasperating!"

Kili snorted and Fili raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You like her," Kili could barely contain his grin, "Just admit it,"

"Kili," Fili grabbed a knife from his belt and aimed it at his brothers grinning face, "If you want to live through the night then I suggest you keep quiet,"

Kili gave a small shrug, "It won't change anything brother,"

Fili rolled his eyes in frustration, "Just…just shut up!"

* * *

As Gandalf sat down beside me I forced a smile onto my face. Ever since finding out about my magic I'd had the feeling that the wizard had been watching me closely. It had been incredibly unnerving – especially when I'd then see him muttering into Thorin's ear about something. Having said that – I was incredibly glad Gandalf had a moment to himself as a burning question was right on the tip of my tongue,

"Gandalf?"

"Yes Jinx?" once again his eyes twinkled and I was immediately reminded of Father Christmas. It was almost impossible to be angry at someone like Gandalf. One look at his smiling face would melt anyone's heart – even Fili's.

"The Dragonstone," at the very mention of the jewel my hand instantly reached up and clutched it from beneath the thin material of my shirt. Gandalf gave a small frown at my actions but said nothing,

"How exactly are we supposed to destroy it?"

As the wizard pulled his thin pipe out I bit down on my comment. I'd learnt in this past week that a hell of a lot of patience was needed when you asked Gandalf a question. All around us the rest of the company were setting down their bed rolls and out of the corner of my eye I could see Fili and Kili coming towards us. As ever Kili's face was cheerful whereas his brother seemed almost lost in thought. For a split second our eyes met and I could have sworn a saw a faint blush appear on his cheeks. I shook my head and turned my attention back to Gandalf who was chewing the end of his pipe in thought,

"Well? What are we going to do?"

"There is only one place we can take the Dragonstone Jinx. We need a place of great power where the Dragonstone's influence won't have any effect,"

_Which is where?!_

"The best place for us to go would be to go to Isengard,"

My blood froze at the mention of that place. I'd watched the Lord of The Rings enough times to be able to quote half of Sarumans lines. The fact that Gandalf was even considering taking the Dragonstone towards the one person who would later ally with Sauron seemed almost impossible.

_But that happens in the future. Right now Saruman isn't evil._

"Jinx?" Gandalf frowned at my shaking hands, "What's the matter my dear?"

"Are you…must we go to Isengard," I whispered in a small voice. Gandalf sat back and frowned at me,

"There is nowhere else we can go Jinx."

"But…" I bit my lip. I couldn't explain to Gandalf why I was so scared. Aside from the fact that it would most likely screw up a plot line or something; I knew Gandalf would never believe me. A heavy hand landed on my shoulder and I gave Gandalf thin smile as he gently nodded his head,

"Don't worry Jinx. The Dragonstone will be quite safe at Isengard,"

Forcing my head to nod I was dimly aware of Gandalf getting to his feet and moving away. As I pulled Fili's blanket out of my bag I realised that throughout the whole conversation with the wizard, one of my hands had been clutching the Dragonstone tightly. Releasing my grip I looked down to see small marks where my nails had dug into my palm from the force of my hold. My breath hitched for a split second and I shook my head before lying down on the hard ground by the fire. No matter what happened, no one, absolutely _no one_ would get their hands on my Dragonstone.

**Translation**

**Nadad – **Brother

_**Sorry for the filler chapter but I wanted to show the growth in Jinx's relationship with Kili. As for Fili those two were bound to have an argument like that sooner or later weren't they?**_

_**Oooooh…ISENGARD! As ever let me know what you think.**_


	9. The One with a Terrifying Experience

_**Big thanks to jamber17 for following.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Thought that would shock everyone.**_

_**Drwatsonn – I always apologise for fillers because I know there are some people who prefer the more action packed scenes. As for Sarumans part…spoilers! Glad you liked how Jinx wants to be able to defend herself – I would if I was in her shoes.**_

The One with a Terrifying Experience

The days soon began to blur together in one single routine. Get up at the crack of dawn, travel all day and then camp by nightfall. Every time we stopped Fili and Kili carried on training me. Even though I was starting to get the hang of what they were both teaching, I would still go to sleep with aching limbs and bruises. When it was time to train with Fili neither of us would say anything. The only sound that left Fili's mouth was when he was showing me a new move. As for me; I was perfectly happy to leave things this way. It was certainly better than having him yell at me again. Training with Kili was the complete opposite. The young dwarf could never keep his mouth shut; even when I was talking he'd always have something to say. In other people I would have found that irritating; but with Kili it was funny. I still didn't understand how he and his brother could be so different. Not just in looks but in personality as well. A few days after leaving Bree, Thorin informed us that we would be travelling south – straight to Isengard. I was reassured by some of the dark looks on the dwarf's faces when they heard of our destination. However, despite our shared concerns I knew that they had no idea about Sarumans treachery in the future. And it annoyed me how – for the sake of plot lines – I had to pretend not to know about it either. As the days wore on the weather got steadily brighter and sunnier. After a few days I was perfectly happy to wear just my shirt although I noticed several of the older dwarves looking at my bare arms in a disapproving look.

_I didn't realise my arms were so offensive to look at._

After several days the scenery began to change from bare fields to far rockier terrain and we soon found ourselves travelling up a long path with a high cliff face on one side and almost a sheer drop on the other side. I'd taken one look and my stomach had plummeted. Heights have never been my best friend and as we carried on riding my hands were gripping Minty's saddle so hard my knuckles turned white from the effort. If the others noticed anything then they didn't say anything. Kili had managed to keep me amused on the journey by telling me countless stories of when he and Fili were younger. Some of them involved embarrassing things that had happened to one of them, but the majority were about the countless pranks they had pulled on other dwarves. As funny as the stories were, they were nothing to the way Kili told them. His deadpan face was enough to set me off in a giggling fit and more often than not he had to tighten his grip on my waist to stop me from falling. He was halfway through one about when he and Fili had tried to steal some food from a market stall when we saw that both Thorin and Gandalf had dismounted and were slowly heading forward on foot,

"What is it?" I gently nudged Kili who frowned in confusion. As the rest of the company began to dismount I gripped Minty's saddle whilst Kili got off first. My eyes drifted to my right and as I saw the sheer drop I hurriedly turned my gaze away before sliding into the brunette's arms.

"We'll cross by foot," I heard Thorin's voice trail back to where me and Kili stood. We both frowned at each other and as I pushed myself forward to see what we had to cross my legs wobbled and my stomach plunged. We'd found ourselves at a dead end. The steep cliffs cascaded down to where a fast running river lay hundreds of feet below. Thorin inched towards the edge and my instincts told me to run back to the safety of Minty. A narrow rope bridge stretched between the two cliff faces and although there were thick ropes acting as rails, many of the wooden planks had fallen away. The opposite cliff was a few feet lower than the one we were standing on and I could see thick forest covering the ground. Taking another look at the rope bridge I could feel myself shaking my head. Thorin shouted out something about getting the ponies across first but I wasn't listening.

_I can't… There's no way I can cross that! They'll have to blindfold me or something!_

"Dori, Nori and Ori will take the ponies across. We will then go across one at a time," Thorin barked as I backed away into Kili who looked at me strangely.

"What is it?" he asked softly. Swallowing the lump in my throat I shook my head,

The…the bridge. I can't…I don't think I can do it,"

As Nori, Dori and Ori took more and more ponies across Kili squeezed my shoulder,

"It'll be okay," he whispered. Forcing myself to stay calm I turned round and shook my head,

"You don't understand. I don't _do_ heights. I can't even climb ladders without feeling dizzy."

Kili gave my shoulder another squeeze which did nothing to settle my nerves. As grateful as I was for his attempt at reassurance my stomach was doing somersaults. When the last of the ponies was across Thorin stepped back to allow Gandalf to cross first. As his beady gaze landed on me my blood ran cold,

"Jinx, you go next,"

_Oh shit! Now what?_

"I'll go last," I managed to force the words out. Thorin raised an eyebrow and I shrugged my shoulders,

"You guys will be stuck here all day waiting for me."

"You'll be safer if you go sooner," Thorin insisted. I could tell he was determined to get his own way on this one.

_Well tough buddy. I'm putting this off for as long as possible._

"I'll go with her,"

Both me and Kili looked over in surprise. Fili gave his brother a quick nod before facing his uncle again,

"I'll cross with Jinx," as he looked over I saw a glimmer of a smile on his face before disappearing as quickly as it had come. Thorin nodded and stepped back to allow Bifur and Bofur to cross. As more and more dwarves began moving a small part of me was beginning to wish I'd got it over and done with. In many ways the waiting was a lot scarier than actually having to do it. It didn't help that I was watching the dwarves cross the rope bridge. Meaning I saw it swing in the breeze and listen out for the creaking wooden panels. Soon it was just me, Kili, Fili and Thorin left. Kili gave my hand a squeeze before crossing with his uncle. As I watched them go I was aware of Fili standing behind me,

"You didn't have to do this you know," I muttered as I stood at the edge of the bridge. Fili gave me a grim smile,

"Yes I did," He didn't sound like he being patronising. Instead I could have sworn I caught the sound of concern in his voice. He gave me a gentle nudge,

"Off you go," he whispered. I gave a firm nod although as I moved my foot forward I gripped the ropes in panic,

"Fili?" my voice was barely a whisper, "Fili I…I can't."

"Yes you can," he urged. I opened my mouth when I felt him place his hand on my back, "I've got you,"

Taking a deep breath I looked across to see both Kili and Thorin had reached the end of the bridge. Determined not to give the company any reason to doubt me I shut my eyes and moved forward. The second my foot landed on the wood I heard a loud creaking sound. My first instinct was to stay totally still. However, Fili gave me a gentle nudge and I found myself moving forward. My legs never stopped shaking and I found myself feeling sorry for Fili having to be stuck with me.

"It's okay Jinx," Fili's voice whispered against my ear, "We're halfway across,"

I nodded and dared to open my eyes. I could see the rest of the company seemed a lot bigger now and when I turned round Fili gave me an encouraging smile,

"Just keep going and don't look down,"

_Don't worry. There's no chance of that!_

I gave a shaky nod and carried on moving forward. Several of the wooden planks creaked but I forced myself not to pay attention to it. All of a sudden I heard an ominous sound come from beneath me. As the planks broke away I found myself plunging down. A scream ripped from my throat and my palms burned as the thick rope rubbed against them in my effort to hold on.

"JINX!" I could hear Fili above me. I was still holding onto the ropes although I could feel the friction burns appearing on my palms. But I wasn't focusing on any of that. My head and instantly looked down as I fell and as I saw the sharp rocks protruding from the coursing river below me, fear set in,

"I'm looking down!" My voice cracked and try as I might I couldn't get my head to lift up. A strong arm wrapped itself around my chest,

"It's okay Jinx," Fili said breathlessly, "I've got you. I've got you okay?"

I didn't even respond as Fili hauled me back onto the bridge. He gently pushed me in front of the broken planks and grabbed my hand,

"Keep moving," he insisted, "You're almost there,"

Shaky tears crawled down my face and I tried to move forward but my feet were frozen in place,

"I…I can't…move," my chest began to tighten and as Fili's hand gently pushed me forward I bit my lip to avoid crying.

"Come on Jinx we're almost there," Fili's soft voice wasn't helping. I would have no doubt found his yelling a lot more helpful in this situation. Silence fell on us and my legs seemed a lot heavier as I tried in vain to move forward,

"Juliet move!" Fili's voice was different now. It was filled with urgency and…fear? A second after the words had left his mouth I heard a feral snarl come from behind us. The hairs on the back on my neck prickled and when I looked round my eyes widened in horror,

"Holy shit!"

Two bulky orcs stood at the end of the rope bridge. One of the held a thick sword in its hand whilst the other began laughing manically. I locked eyes with Fili and he nodded. All of a sudden my legs began to work again. I didn't even think about my surroundings as I pushed myself forwards as fast as I could. I could hear Fili's ragged breathing behind me. I almost began to hope that we would make it when Fili pulled me back,

"What the..?" as I looked over his shoulder I saw the orc holding the sword rest it against one of the ropes holding the bridge up. My knees shook and I almost collapsed when Fili grabbed my hand,

"Don't let go," he whispered. I nodded and watched as he began wrapped his arm around the rope and gripping it hard with his hand. Turning around I hurriedly began to copy his actions. No sooner had I done that than the rope to the side of me fell away. The bridge wobbled and even through my scream of terror I could hear the voices of the company shouting. Craning my neck round I looked to see the orc had moved onto the other piece of rope. Fili gave me a grim look,

"It'll be okay," he nodded fiercely, "You'll be okay,"

The bridge lurched as the orcs sword hit the rope. Swallowing the lump in my throat I found myself looking down at the river again.

"Fili…" I broke off with another scream as the orcs sword sliced through the rope and we plummeted downwards. The horrified cries of the dwarves grew distant and as I fell I shut my eyes – praying it would be quick. As quickly as we had fallen we suddenly stopped moving. I heard Fili give an agonised yell below me whilst my own knuckles collided with something hard. Risking a glance I saw my nose had found itself pressing against the cliff face. Blood poured from my knuckles and more tears fell down my face,

"Jinx?" Fili's pained voice floated up. I didn't have to look to know he was hurt. I began to look round when his voice yelled at me,

"Don't look down. Are you okay?"

Taking a deep breath I nodded quickly. I could hear Fili telling me to climb but I was already doing it. My face was stained with tears now and each movement got shakier and shakier until strong hands grabbed mine and pulled me over. I fell against Bofur and grabbed him in a bone breaking hug as I finally burst into loud sobs. As the hatted dwarf gently rubbed my back in a soothing manner I was aware of Kili pulling his brother away from the cliff edge,

"I…I never want…to…to do that…again," I buried my face into Bofur's shoulder and he gave me an understanding nod. Wiping my eyes with the back of my hand I pulled away from Bofur in time to hear Fili give another cry of pain. Within an instant I knelt by him and my eyes widened as I saw a huge chuck of wood sticking out of his arm,

"Oh god! Oh my god Fili I'm so sorry," I babbled as Oin knelt down beside me whilst Kili grabbed his brother's hand. I could feel Thorins thunderous gaze rest on my face and I knew I would be in for a huge telling off later. Fili raised his eyebrow at my concern and I bit down on a sarcastic reply.

"I need to pull it out now lad," Oin warned. I watched as Fili gave a grim nod. Oin turned to me,

"Hold down his arm," he whispered. As I followed his instructions I shared a worried glance with Kili,

"I'm so sorry," I mouthed. He shook his head before holding his brother down. I took a deep breath and as Oin began pulling at the wood I saw Fili's face twist into a contorted mask of pain. My opinion of him began to grow as he bit his lip in an effort not to cry out. Only when Oin finally wrenched the wood from his arm did Fili let a small yell escape his lips. Sweat was starting to form on his forehead and blood began to cover his sleeve,

"Get his coat off," Oin yelled. Within seconds Fili's fur coat had been removed and his tunic sleeve pushed up to reveal a huge hole on his arm. Blood poured from the wound and instantly I became consumed with guilt. If I had just been quicker and less of a coward this would never have happened.

"We need to stop the bleeding," Oin muttered in my ear. I nodded and placed my hands over Fili's wound – trying to apply as much pressure as possible. As soon as the blood touched my hands I could feel something – different running through my veins. Something that was pushing at me, aching to be set free. Without even realising I had done it I found myself releasing my new found magic. I could feel Fili's wound closing and the skin stitching itself back together. My shocked happiness lasted only for a few seconds as I felt a burning pain in my arm. Gasping in surprise I let go of Fili and clamped a hand to the wound that was staring to form on my arm. Gritting my teeth I tried to ignore the intense pain and the blood that was pouring down my skin,

"Jinx what…?" Oin took a look at Fili's newly healed arm before turning back to me in wonder. Grabbing a cloth Oin pressed it over the wound and told me to keep applying the pressure. Taking deep breaths I was aware of both Thorin and Fili sitting beside me. Looking up at the mountain kings face I was shocked at the gratitude in his eyes,

"Thank you Jinx," he whispered. Giving a small shrug I was aware of Fili watching me in wonder,

"You didn't have to do that?"

"Yes I did," I smiled at him as I echoed his words from earlier. Kili attempted to pull his brother to his feet when Fili gave another cry of pain and fell to the floor,

"Fili!" Kili shook his brother and Fili gently waved the concern away,

"I'm fine," he gasped although I could tell he wasn't, "I think I've sprained my ankle,"

"Let me have a look lad," Oin moved towards Fili and gently prodded at his leg. After a few minutes he sat back with a grim smile,

"That's a bad sprain lad. I wouldn't advise walking for at least a week,"

"A week?" Both Fili and Kili chorused in horror. Oin gave a nod,

"If you try and apply any pressure on that ankle you'll break it," he said in a matter of fact way before turning to me and pulling out a roll of bandage for my arm. As Oin finished tying up the bandage I made my way towards Fili and reached out a hand. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed my wrist,

"No Jinx,"

I frowned at his words, "Call it my way of saying sorry,"

"He shook his head, "It wasn't your fault Jinx. I'm not going to let you injure yourself just for me,"

I sat back on my knees and sighed. Thorin got to his feet and moved towards Gandalf,

"What now. We can't travel when two of our company are injured,"

I watched as Gandalf gave Thorin a brief smile, "I believe there is a village a few miles ahead. If we make it there I'm sure we can spend a few nights there to allow Jinx and Fili to recover,"

As Thorin gave a brief nod I turned back to Fili who was being helped up by Kili. Getting to my own feet I winced as my arm pulled. Meanwhile, the rest of the company had clustered to look at Fili's newly healed arm,

"That's incredible," Ori whispered, "It's like it never happened,"

"Aye ye couldn't have done better yeself brother," Gloin gave Oin a friendly elbow and the healer sighed.

"What can I say?" I winked at Ori who blushed, "I'm just very talented,"

"You'll want to watch out Oin," Kili grinned, "We haven't got room for two healers,"

* * *

Night was just starting to fall as we reached the village Gandalf mentioned. Fili had insisted on riding by himself and when Kili waited for me to get off Minty I shook my head and nodded in Fili's direction. Kili huffed at me and moved towards the blonde haired dwarf. As I slid off Minty I heard Fili give an agonising gasp as he landed on his bad ankle. I looked down at my arm in guilt. The bandage was still blood stained but I couldn't feel any pain and I had a feeling I would be healed in a few days. As the sun finally set a cool wind began to creep up on us. Pulling my hoodie on I looked up at the dark clouds that covered the sky,

"Don't even think about it," I muttered as a loud rumble shot across the dark sky. As the rain began to pour I turned to Bofur who shook his head, water spraying from his furry hat. As Kili and Oin fussed over Fili I watched Gandalf make his way towards me,

"It's just down there I believe," even in the crap weather he still had a smile on his face. Thorin and Dwalin pushed past me and took the lead whilst the others began walking their ponies. Minty gently nudged me with his nose and I leant my head against his. This village was a lot smaller than Bree and the houses were far more spread apart. As we passed several houses I noticed that only a few of them actually had any light coming from them. Those that did suddenly seemed to vanish into darkness as we passed them. My boots sunk in the muddy ground that served as a path through the village and as I held Minty's reins tightly I could hear the ponies' gentle breathing in my ear. His hot breath warmed my neck – offering some small comfort in the rain.

"Ahh! Here we are!" Gandalf stopped outside the largest building and tapped his staff against the wooden door. Swallowing nervously I looked up to see a large wooden sign banging against the building walls,

"The...Unicorn?" I heard Bofur say behind me. As the door opened I ignored the hatted dwarf. I didn't care where we were. I just needed somewhere warm. A fat, bald head popped out. His dark look slowly vanished as he saw Gandalf,

"We need several rooms Gideon," Gandalf said softly. The man took a look at us and sighed,

"Take the ponies round the back…I'll see what I've got,"

"Fili, Kili, Jinx and Dwalin will wait here," Thorin ordered. Although his voice was low I could tell he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Fili leant against the inn wall whilst Dwalin and Kili stood by me and him protectively. Looking over at Fili I saw a flicker of pain cross his face,

"I'm sorry," I whispered. He blinked twice in shock before shaking his head,

"You shouldn't be sorry for being afraid," he whispered; a glimmer of a smile appearing on his face. As I looked at the face I had seen when I first met these two dwarf princes I was aware of the back of my neck reddening. When I heard the sounds of the rest of the company coming back I quickly turned around to hide my blushing face from view.

_What the hell is going on? The guys been a complete git and should NOT be having this effect on me._

"In we go," Gandalf pushed open and the door and one by one we forced out way out of the downpour and into a brightly lit room. As the door shut behind us I stared at the empty room in wonder. For some reason I had imagined the inn to be like the Prancing Pony. Full to the brim with laughter and paying customers. Instead there were just a few solitary figures sitting spread out at their own individual tables. As Gandalf led the way towards what seemed to be the bar I could see the strange faces slowly turn towards us. Risking a glance I shrunk back to try and avoid the eyes that were staring at like I was in a zoo. The man who had answered the door earlier watched us from behind the wooden counter. His eyes landed on me before he dropped the rag in his hand and turned to Gandalf,

"Ah Gideon!" Gandalf leant over the counter in a conspirital manner, "We'll need several rooms for around a week,"

_And Gandalf is best friends with a landlord…how?_

Gideon sighed, "If you have the money,"

Although he frowned at Gideon abrupt manner Gandalf gave a brief nod and fished a small pouch from his pocket. As the rest of the dwarves began rooting around in their coats pockets a small flame of panic began to rise in my chest.

_I don't have any money! No one told me I would need money!_

As Gideon collected the pouched from the dwarves I saw Kili giving me an odd look,

"What's the matter?" he leaned close to me so I didn't have to talk loudly. Giving an embarrassed shrug I sighed,

"I don't have any money on me. Not that I can use here anyway."

Kili gave me a baffled look for a second before digging deeper into his pockets. Panic was instantly replaced by embarrassment and as he brought out a few more coins I shook my head fiercely,

"Forget it," I hissed so the others wouldn't hear, "You aren't paying for me. I'd much rather sleep in the stables,"

Kili snorted at this but I noticed he still kept the money out. I was about to tell him to put it away when Gideon moved from behind the counter and took a good look at me,

"What's the matter girl? Don't have enough gold on you?"

Despite the blush that was spreading over my cheeks I tilted my chin up and shook my head. Gideon folded his arms and I began looking me over again. Before any of the others could offer to pay for me again he gave me a small smile,

"What's your name?"

"Rose," I blurted out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Thorin stare at me in confusion and I gave a small shake of my head. If we had to stay here for a few days then I didn't want people to know my real name. Gideon gave an appraising nod,

"You're pretty enough. The customers will like you I imagine,"

_Okay mate…where the HELL are we going with this?_

"Can you clean?" Gideon's next question made my shoulders sag with relief. Fortunately the thoughts that had been running round my head had clearly been in the minds of the others as I heard several relieved sighs behind me. I nodded and Gideon gave me another smile,

"Very well…you can earn your keep here,"

As he moved away I could see the thunder etched into Thorins face. Many of the others shared his look but I ignored them. Instead my hand crept towards the Dragonstone. I could feel the warmth radiating from the stone and as my fingers brushed against it a sudden sense of…_possession_ came over me. Gripping the jewel tightly I shook my head. It wasn't safe here. There were too many people here who would try and steal it. They knew I would have it. You only had to look at me to know I wasn't from Middle Earth. I needed to keep it safe,

"Ori!"

The small dwarf spun round in fright as I shouted his name. With a quick glance at Dori he scampered towards me, his hands clutching the journal tightly.

"What is it Miss Jinx?"

Ori was the only dwarf who called me 'miss'. I had given up trying to get him to just call me 'Jinx' and instead let him carry on with his over politeness. Pulling him to a quiet corner I watched his eyes widen in shock when I pulled the Dragonstone from around my neck,

"Ori, I need you to keep this safe for me. It's too dangerous for it to be here,"

He nodded silently as I dropped the jewel in his open palm,

"Don't wear it. Just keep it safe," Ori shoved the Dragonstone into his cardigan pocket and turned to go when I grabbed him suddenly,

"Don't tell anyone you have it," I whispered darkly, "No one. Not even Dori and Nori. _Never_ tell anyone you have it"

"Of course not," his voice was so small and I sighed,

"Promise me Ori,"

"I promise," as he hurried off my hand automatically lingered on my neck. The smooth, bare skin seemed almost alien to me after having worn the necklace for so long. Swallowing nervously I put a shaking hand to my forehead as I sharp burning pain rushed through me. Forcing my legs to stay upright I watched as Fili and Kili moved towards me,

"Are you alright?" Kili watched me closely and I shook away his coming concerns. To my surprise Fili's face was dark as he looked from Gideon who had gone back behind the bar.

"I've only been here a few minutes and I already want to leave," he muttered. I noticed his injured leg was hovering above the ground and the sight brought a slight smile of amusement to my face. Kili winked at me,

"So then…Rose?"

Blushing I leant against one of the wooden beams and shook my head,

"It's my middle name. Juliet Rose Osborne,"

"I like it," Fili said softly, "It's very beautiful."

_**Okay so…this chapter sort of ran away from me really. I wasn't really planning on half of this stuff happening but it just seemed right so hope you guys like it. Plus I wanted Jinx to get to see Fili's softer side for once instead of his moodiness. As ever let me know what you think. **_


	10. The One with Unfriendly Guests

_**Over 2,600 views! Thanks for everyone's continued support! Big thanks to BrieKayee, AprilDaniel, antaurilover685and xoulblade for the follows and favourites.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Glad you liked it. I thought it was about time we saw a happy Fili.**_

_**Drwatsonn – I had adrenaline in my veins when I was writing it! Yes I am planning to have a few chapters based on their stay in the village and (with any luck) they will be just as action packed. As for Fili and Jinx…only time will tell.**_

As he forced his way down the winding stairs Fili gritted his teeth to try and supress the pain in his ankle. He'd followed Oin's orders and hadn't left the room he and Kili were sharing all week. But now he couldn't bear to be apart from his friends any longer. He had a sneaking suspicion that Kili was feeling the same. The company had visited every single day – and Kili had come far more than that.

All apart from Jinx.

Fili didn't know why that bothered him so much. He hadn't been expecting her to visit him. She had no real reason to after all. Despite the…incident back on the bridge he could still tell that she didn't like him. And he still found her to be stubborn and frustrating.

So why in Durin's name was he so desperate to see her?

As he got further down the stairs the sound of laughter and shouts drew Fili's mind away from Jinx. As he reached the bottom of the stairs Fili saw the inn was a lot fuller than when they'd first arrived. With the exception of a few women the room was filled mainly with men. His eyes landed on two young women who were standing by the bar. Both were wearing dark blue dresses with black corsets and Fili noticed that one of them was considerably smaller than the other. When Jinx turned round his stomach dropped in shock. Her hair had been tied back into a bun and Fili realised that her corset had been laced tight to emphasise her chest. He swallowed nervously – thankful that she hadn't noticed his presence yet. He'd never seen her in a dress before. Hadn't even imagined what she'd look like in one. Despite everything Fili couldn't deny she looked so…different. The girl beside her had pale blonde hair and as she whispered something in Jinx's ear Fili noticed his friends eyes light up with laughter.

"Fili!"

At the sound of Kili's voice Fili was forced to turn his head away from Jinx and look over at a large corner of the room where the company were all sitting. Their already huge smiles got even bigger as he limped towards them and Fili saw how even Thorin had a relieved look on his face.

"How are you?" Thorin asked quietly as Fili sat down beside his brother,

"A lot better than last week," Fili shrugged. Kili clapped him on the shoulder and said something. However, Fili wasn't paying attention. Instead he found himself being drawn back to the slim figure of Jinx. She moved in between the throng of people with a two huge mugs of ale in her hands. As she stopped at a table not too far from the one occupied by the company Fili couldn't help but notice how…developed she was. He shook his head; he shouldn't think about her in that way. The men clustered round the table watched her with hungry eyes as she set down the drinks. The largest reached out an arm and as his hand moved down her back Fili felt an odd stab of anger run through him. He didn't even notice Kili pass him a mug of ale as the man pulled Jinx towards him, planting a kiss on her hand. When she pulled away Fili smiled to himself before looking back at his own mug.

"Like what you see?" Kili gave him a cheeky wink and Fili raised an eyebrow,

"Leave it Kee," he mumbled as he took a swig from his mug. All around him the rest of the company were muttering to themselves,

"How she can let them touch her like that is beyond me," Dwalin growled as he took another protective look over at Jinx who had gone back to talking with the other girl at the bar. Fili gave the warrior dwarf a hard stare,

"You mean…this has happened before?"

"Every night lad," Balin said sadly. "She just forces a smile onto her face and carry's on with her work,"

"It's disgusting," Bofur muttered and Fili found himself nodding along with everyone else. Thorin was the only one, who managed a smile,

"It makes no difference. We'll be gone by tomorrow," he gave Fili a hard stare, "Assuming you're well enough to travel,"

Fili bristled at his uncle's tone. Until now he had never fully understood how Kili had felt when it came to gaining Thorin's approval. But now that he knew what his uncle had been planning for him Fili was staring to realise how much his little brother had gone through. Draining his ale he fixed Thorin with an equally cold stare,

"We can leave whenever you want," as he went back to his drink he was aware of Kili watching him,

"So then," Kili shuffled along the bench until he was almost sitting on top of Fili,

"She cleans up nicely doesn't she?"

"_Kili!" _Fili fixed his younger brother with a glare, "Be quiet!"

"I'm only saying what you're thinking," Kili took his last swig of ale and rested his elbow on the table, watching Fili carefully,

"You act like you hate her but I can see in your eyes that isn't true"

"I never said I hated her," Fili mumbled under his breath; hating the direction of the conversation. Kili shrugged,

"Look at this this way. I can tell you like her a lot more than you're letting on,"

"I've no idea what you're talking about," Fili pushed his mug away and turned his face away from Kili in the hope that would be the end of the conversation. As the blonde girl left Jinx alone at the bar Fili was aware of all the men watching his friend as though she were little more than a toy for them to play with. Trying to ignore the churning in his stomach – and the knowing grins from his brother – he got to his feet and began pushing his way towards her. She hadn't noticed him yet and he had no idea what he would say when she did. Unsure of how best to get her attention he nervously cleared his throat.

"Fili!" As Jinx turned to face him Fili couldn't help but be drawn to the steady rise and fall of her chest. Clearing his throat he forced his head up and shuffled his feet as Jinx gave him an apologetic smile,

"How are you? I would have come to see you but I've been…busy,"

"Rose!" both Fili and Jinx jumped at Gideon's voice. As the landlord came into view Fili automatically stepped closer to Jinx who gave him an odd look. The man wiped his hands on a cloth before using the same cloth to clean the counter. Fili wrinkled his nose – a gesture he noticed Jinx copying. Gideon gave Fili a small bow of his head,

"You're done for the night," he snapped. Fili watched as Jinx gave an almost obedient nod before Gideon's back turned and she muttered something under her breath,

"I think I'd have preferred to sleep in the stables," she winked at him and Fili found himself grinning,

"Don't worry…we're leaving tomorrow," an awkward silence settled on them and as he watched Jinx pack up her things Fili was aware of the eyes that never left her body. True he'd been staring at her as well; but these men wanted her for one thing and one thing only. Without even realising it he'd drawn one of his most lethal daggers and held it out to Jinx. She looked at it with wide eyes. For the first time Fili noticed how bright they were. They were always shining. Flipping the knife in the air he caught it expertly and held it out to her,

"Why…"

"Just take it," he held it out to her and as she reached out for it her fingers brushed against his. He could sense her awkwardness along with his own and he realised this was perhaps the first time the pair of them were actually having a conversation that didn't involve snapping at the other. As Jinx gripped the knife hesitantly Fili allowed himself a glimmer of a smile whilst she just shook her head,

"Fili I don't need this,"

"Call it a thank you present," he insisted, "And an apology,"

She nodded dumbly and made to move when he grabbed her arm,

"I know you think you could never use it Jinx," he whispered, "But I'll…we'll all feel a lot safer if you're armed,"

Right," she nodded slowly, "Thanks,"

Fili allowed her to pull away from him and head towards the stairs. Try as he might he couldn't get her face out of his head. As nice as she looked however he knew that her stubbornness would continue to get at him. She'd even been stubborn when he'd given her the knife. Insisting she didn't need it when Fili had a horrible feeling that she would end up using it before too long. Sighing to himself he looked over at the stairs where Jinx had been only a few moments ago. For all her faults he had to concede that Kili was right about her. She was a nice girl – if a slightly reckless one – and Fili was worried at the strange feeling that ran through him every time he looked at her. He knew what it was…he just didn't think he could bring himself to admit it.

* * *

I didn't say anything as I heard the door to my shared room open and shut quietly. As Lillian sat down on her bed on the other side of the room I could tell she was giving me a curious glance. I was still holding Fili's dagger in my hands, completely unsure of how to react.

"So then," Lillian's voice flew through the room, "Who was the handsome dwarf you were speaking with?"

I shook my head although I was smiling at her comment. Lillian had worked here a lot longer than I had although Gideon was her uncle so he was a lot nicer to her than he was to me. Her original orders had been to show me how everything was done, however, after a few hours of working together I realised that – despite coming from two different worlds – we had a lot in common. For a start, neither of us really wanted to be here.

"Silence isn't an answer," Lillian sat down on the bed next to me and smiled down at me. She was only nineteen – same age as I was back home. I reasoned that turning into a dwarf meant my age was a lot different now. Slipping the knife under my pillow I gave an absentminded shrug,

"He's just a…" I trailed off. What was Fili exactly? He' wasn't really my friend. But acquaintance sounded too formal.

"We travel together. The dwarves that have been staying here this week? I'm with them," Lillian's eyes widened with glee and before I knew it she was asking me all about my travels. Where are we going? What are they like? Do they ride ponies or do they struggle by with horses? The questions were thick and fast and I was surprised at how curious she was. Having said that, I'd only been here a week but I could tell something wasn't right about this town. Not only was it far too quiet but everyone who lived here seemed to be afraid of something.

Or someone.

Either way I could tell that Lillian probably hadn't been outside of this town in years. Suddenly I had a burning desire to ask her what her life is like here. Why she was wasting her life working in an old inn. The first question was on the tip of my tongue when a huge yawn escaped me and I stretched out on the bed that's far too big for me. I watched as Lillian moved to her bed and pulls the blankets over her without even bothering to get changed. I knew I should change myself – sleeping in a corset is NOT something I ever wanted to do again. But I could barely keep my eyes open, never mind undo the complicated laces on my dress. Resting my head on my pillow I shut my eyes. It was silent outside and the only thing I could hear was Lillian's voice,

"Whoever that dwarf was…he couldn't keep his eyes off you,"

_Okay she's seeing things then. Fili's a prince – and a good looking one at that. No way would he look at me like that. He doesn't even like me!_

I mumble something in response before pulling the blankets up to my chin. The past few nights had been the best night's sleep I'd ever had and I wasn't looking forward to sleeping on the road again. Might as well take advantage of the opportunity whilst I have it.

* * *

At first I thought the shouts are part of a dream. Moaning I fidgeted in my sleep. Tossing and turning as the shouts and screams got louder. It's only when Lillian started shaking me frantically did I realise that something's wrong,

"Rose," Lillian's eyes stare at me, "Rose get up!"

"What time is it?" I mutter – still half asleep. A high pitched scream from outside brought me to my senses and Lillian fell back as I sat bolt upright. Tears are falling down her face and I could see the terror in her eyes. Scrambling out of bed I grabbed her by the shoulders,

"What's going on!" I shook her roughly when she didn't answer me. More tears fall from her eyes. Sighing I let go and run to the window. The sight below me causes my heart to stop beating. Pure chaos is the only way of describing it. People are running, screaming. As I watch the flames from several burning buildings leap high into the night sky I back away from the window as if that alone will burn me. Several heavily built men are running around, cutting down anyone who tries to fight them off whilst they grab at people and carry them off towards a huge wagon that's lit up by the fires.

"Who are they?" my own voice is shaking as I move to my bed and pull out Fili's knife. Lillian's still sobbing as she gets to her feet whilst I grip the handle of the knife tightly,

"Raiders. Highway men. They have many names,"

"What are they doing here?" I lick my dry lips as I can hear the sound of footsteps coming our way. Lillian grabs my arm,

"Money, people. Anything that they can sell," I turn to look at her and I can see the panic in her eyes. Forcing myself to take a deep breath I give her what I hope is a reassuring smile,

"Don't worry," I brandish the knife, "We'll be fine,"

Lillian nods before screaming as the door bursts open. The man takes up almost the entire doorway and when he reveals a thick, large knife I feel my own resolve weakening. I want to push Lillian behind me but the fact that she's so much taller means that would be a very futile gesture. The man takes a few steps into the room and I grip Fili's knife hard,

"Stay back," I hissed. He cocked his head to the side and grinned,

"Such pretty things. You'll fetch a good price I bet,"

"Over my dead body," as the man came nearer I found myself being backed against the wall. He raised his knife arm and I took a deep breath,

"Now that would be unfortunate," he whispered – the sick smile still on his face – as he brought his arm down. At the same time I threw mine up; blocking his blow. Before I could even register my own actions I stuck Fili's knife into his stomach. Lilian screamed as the man gasped and fell onto his knees. With a shaking hand I let go of the knife; leaving it in his stomach. I don't even watch him fall to the floor. Instead I grab Lillian's hand and we race from the room,

"What are we going to do?" Lillian's voice is small and for a second I realise how young she actually is. She's never had to face anything like this before. Neither have I in fact. But at least I've been trained to defend myself. Even if my only weapon is now embedded in someone's stomach.

"We need to find the dwarves," I gripped her hand hard to try and comfort her, "They'll protect us,"

It was a sound plan. Except I had no idea which rooms were theirs. I didn't even know if they were still inside. Knowing them they would have gone outside to try and help.

"Well well," the voice made us both freeze. Keeping Lillian close I span round to find two more men watching us. As their eyes lingered on my chest I felt the heat rise to my face,

"What have we here?" the shortest said. I swallowed nervously and backed away as the pair of them reached for us.

* * *

Carnage was the only way Fili could describe it. He'd been dragged from his bed by Kili and Dwalin and it had only taken one look at their faces to realise what was happening. Within minutes he'd grabbed all his weapons and raced outside with the others. He had been met with utter hell. Several smaller houses were on fire and people were running around in blind panic. A few people had grabbed weapons to try and defend themselves but the attackers easily out skilled them – cutting them down where they stood. Among the terrified screams Fili had heard the sound of a crying child. Grabbing a knife he'd turned a corner to find a young girl wriggling in a man's arms. The man hadn't noticed him through his mask and it had only taken a single knife to his back to get him to drop the girl. Grabbing his knife Fili looked down at the small child,

"Go and hide," he ordered, "Over there see?" he pointed to a small pile of barrels and pushed the girl in their direction before turning his back on her and focusing on the fight. The rest of the company were doing their best to help; Oin, Balin, Dori and Ori were helping people get away or treat injuries whilst the rest were busy fighting at the attackers. All of them were dressed in black leathers and when he had seen the two wagons Fili's stomach plunged as he realised why these men were here.

"Fili!"

Fili turned to see his brother aiming a bow in his direction. Ducking to avoid being hit he heard the gasp of pain as Kili's arrow hit a man behind him. Unsheathing his twin blades Fili hurried to his brother's side,

"They're slave traders," he muttered in disgust. Kili's eyes widened and he fitted another arrow to his bow. Fili followed Kili's gaze to see a man dragging a young girl along by her hair. Even in the poor light he recognized her as the girl Jinx had been talking to back in the inn. Kili went to fire when several people ran past – blocking his view. By the time they went both the man and the girl were gone. It was only when he saw the girl did Fili's stomach do a flip.

_Jinx!_

Biting his lip nervously Fili took another look at the inn. If the girl had been taken then… No! He shook his head. Jinx knew how to defend herself. She would be alright.

"Are you alright?" Kili stared at Fili's face and Fili forced himself to nod. Both he and Kili began running towards Thorin and Dwalin who were both taking on opponents who were over twice their size and no doubt a lot heavier. Fili made to go to his uncle's aid when he heard a familiar voice shouting behind him,

"Let go of me you son of a bitch!"

Fili's stomach plunged as he turned to see a man holding Jinx in his arms. She kept kicking and hitting at him but his only response was to strike her round the face. Fili had no way of describing the rage that began to bubble up inside him. As he began to run towards Jinx he found himself almost oblivious to the other men who were running towards him – their own weapons raised. They might be taller and heavier than he was but he out matched them in skill. As he got closer however, he realised that his swords would be no use. Sheathing one of them Fili pulled a knife from his coat and threw it in Jinx's direction. As the man holding Jinx gave a shocked curse Fili grinned as he watched Jinx free herself from his grip. She looked over in his direction and their eyes met for a brief second,

"Run!" Fili didn't know if she could hear him over the noise, "JULIET RUN!"

When she didn't move Fili wondered if he was going to have to go over to her and force her to hide. He was already moving towards her when she suddenly snapped into action and began to run towards him. The panic was evident on her face and despite everything he'd said about her Fili couldn't help but feel for her. She'd never experienced anything like this before and a week or so of training wasn't going to make this any less terrifying. She was so close now. He could almost reach out and grab her.

"NO!" Fili watched as another man knocked Jinx to the ground and grappled with her. She kicked out at him but he pinned her to the ground and hovered over her. Fili already had a knife in his hand when he felt a sharp pain in the back his head. His knife fell to the ground as he staggered forward before falling to his knees. Gingerly reaching up to touch the spot where'd he'd been hit Fili's head ached and his vision began to blur and darken around the ages. As he allowed his head to fall against the cold earth the last thing he remembered was hearing Jinx screaming.

_**CLIFF-HANGER! Hope you guys liked it. It sort of ran away with me a bit towards the end. And bless Fili! It's nice to see his soft side coming through a bit. As ever always appreciate your thoughts.**_


	11. The One with the Aftermath

_**Big thanks to Finduilas8, ThePacetry, and SongHyeRii for following/favouriting the story. Over 3,000 views! Thanks for the support guys!**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – I can't help it…CLIFF-HANGERS! Glad you found it suspenseful.**_

_**Savarra – I'm sorry…I really should try and be kind and not do cliff-hangers for a while**_

_**Drwatsonn – It was really tense to write for me but as long as you guys like it.**_

The One with the Aftermath

"Fee? Come on Fili. Wake up,"

Fili's head burned as he tried to open his eyes. Everything around him was all blurred into a single inky blackness. He could hear voices above him. Or maybe they were below him? He couldn't work it out,

"For the love of Durin Fili! Wake up!"

Fili smiled as he heard Kili's panicked voice in the mix. Usually it would be the other way around. He, the older brother would be sitting by Kili whilst his mother or Oin patched up his little brother. Fili would always be the worried one. The one who wanted to keep Kili safe from harm. That was how it was. How it should always be.

"…pretty hard. He's likely to be out for some time,"

There was Oin. Groaning at the sound of the healer's voice Fili almost frowned when he heard a low sobbing in the background. Forcing his eyes open he ignored the blinding pain that ran though his skull. As the light from the room shone in his eyes Fili blinked to see thirteen dwarves staring down at him; their faces a mix of shock and glee. Kili's face burst past the others and he grabbed Fili's hand hard,

"Fili! Are you alright?"

As he tried to sit up Fili winced as the pain in his head increased. He wasn't surprised when Oin placed a gentle hand on his shoulder – indicating he sit back. Rubbing his temples Fili looked round at the group. Gandalf stood in a corner with a relived smile on his face. However, on the opposite side Fili saw Gideon and a woman sitting in the corner – their faces streaked with tears. Blinking to try and clear the pain from his head Fili gave his brother a reassuring smile,

"What happened?"

"You were hit from behind," Thorin growled, "You've only been unconscious for a few hours,"

"A few…" Fili swallowed nervously before looking round at the company. His heart dropped like a stone as he realised they were one short,

"Where's Juliet?"

The others looked at each other; the guilt clear in their eyes. Ori even looked as though he was going to burst into tears. Fixing each dwarf with a fierce glare Fili looked at each of them in turn before Balin stepped up,

"They took her laddie,"

Fili nodded before pushing Kili aside and scrambling out of bed. He was halfway through pulling his boots on when Thorin grabbed his shoulder roughly,

"What do you think you're doing?"

Fili gaped at his uncle's harshness. As much as Jinx frustrated him, Fili knew he would have done anything to keep her from harm. Shrugging off Thorins grip Fili pulled his boot on and grabbed his two swords. As he moved towards the door he felt someone pull on his arm. About to pull away he spun round to find Kili's brown eyes boring into him,

"Fili…"

"We were supposed to keep her safe," Fili had no idea where the harshness in his voice had come from,

"We were supposed to keep her safe and we failed,"

As the rest of the dwarves looked down at their shoes Fili instantly regretted his anger. Looking over at his younger brother and the sadness in his eyes Fili took a deep sigh and pulled Kili close,

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't…I'm sorry,"

Kili shrugged before giving Fili that well known smile. Frowning, Fili watched as the rest of the company began grabbing weapons and pulling on their coats. Gloin winked at the stunned Fili,

"Ye didn't think we'd leave the lass by herself did ye?"

"Aye," Bofur nodded, "We were just waiting for ye to wake up,"

Fili gave the hatted dwarf an embarrassed smile before watching Thorin step forward with something in his hands. As he held it out to him Fili realised with an odd pang in his chest that it was the same knife he had given the Jinx earlier. As his hands closed around the hilt he could feel the guilt piling up inside him and he held it close to him.

"We found it stuck in the gut of one of the attackers," Thorin said softly – his voice laced with pride. The company all muttered in agreement and as he sheathed the knife Fili gave his uncle a small frown,

"How are we supposed to find her?"

"He's right," Nori piped up, "We've no way of knowing where they went,"

"Excuse me," The company all spun round to see Gideon getting shakily to his feet. The woman pulled at his tunic sleeve but he gave her a gentle kiss before stepping forward.

"They'll have been taken to Fallham. It's the closest town for miles,"

Fili and Kili shared a horrified look,

"They?" Kili looked over at Thorin, "How many were taken?"

Thorin sighed and ran a hand through his hair,

"As well as Jinx? Six or seven,"

As the news settled on them the dwarves felt a new sense of determination fill their bodies. A variety of reasons very running through Fili's head – although he wanted to admit to none of them. Steeling himself he looked over at Gideon,

"Why would they take them?"

"To sell them," at this the woman behind Gideon burst into a fresh wave of sobs and he clasped her hand firmly,

"A few will end up as slaves,"

"And the others…" Fili could feel the bile rising in his throat. Gideon bit his lip,

"The majority will end up working in brothels,"

The news slammed into the dwarves harder than any weapon they'd known. Kili discretely reached out and grabbed Fili's hand in a reassuring squeeze. At his brothers actions Fili raised an eyebrow – knowing what Kili was insinuating. He scowled. His worry had nothing to do with any…_feelings_ for Jinx. No woman should ever have to face what she was facing. As Dwalin muttered curse after curse under his breath Fili looked over at Thorin. The pair nodded at each other before Thorin turned to Gideon,

"I promise you…we won't rest until we find them,"

Although tears were still falling down Gideon's face he titled his chin up and nodded,

"Just bring them home…please,"

* * *

My wrists ached from the heavy manacles that had been locked around them. The past few hours had gone by so fast I could have sworn it had only been a few minutes since I saw Fili been hit over the head back in the village. The sight had stunned me and I remembered feeling a strange sort of anger shooting through me as I had watched him fall to the floor. It hadn't been enough to stop my attacker grabbing me and shoving me in the wagon with Lillian and half a dozen other girls. The journey itself had been uneventful and I had spent most of it hugging Lillian – trying to reassure her that everything would be okay – whilst my own stomach was doing somersaults. The jolting wheels came to a brief halt and Lillian inched closer to me. I gave her a reassuring smile,

"Don't worry," I whispered – trying to sound confident. "The company will find us. I promise,"

She gave a small nod before the door was pulled open and we were greeted with harsh sunlight. Two heavily built men reached in and began pulling girls out. Most went silently, eyes staring down at their feet whilst the men leered at them. Safe to say I was far from silent. When my chains were grabbed I instantly kicked out at the man holding them. He bared his teeth at me before punching me square in the jaw. I heard Lillian gasp whilst another man shook his head,

"Not the face! We need them to be pretty for tomorrow,"

_Tomorrow? What the hells' happening tomorrow?_

The man holding me grunted before he dragged me out and made me stand with the rest of the girls. Looking at them I could see that – although I was the shortest – I was easily the oldest. A feeling of protectiveness began to swell inside me and once again I found myself giving Lillian a small smile. The town itself was huge – far bigger than Bree had been. Tall houses surrounded us and the few people I could see wandering about were dressed far well than those back in the village we had just left. As we were pushed along towards a huge stone building I heard a sudden cry behind me. Spinning round I saw Lillian on the floor sobbing. The man who had grabbed me was standing over her, a thick stick in his hand. As he brought it down on Lillian's back I found myself pushing angrily towards him,

"Leave her alone!" I swallowed nervously as the man began to advance on me. Once again I cursed my short height as he tapped the stick against his leg. I saw Lillian forcing herself to her feet and once she was standing I switched my gaze to her attacker, who was giving me a sly smile,

"Do you want some yourself little lady?" he inched closer, "I wonder how pretty your scream is,"

"NO!"

A tall man dressed all in black with shoulder length black hair appeared as if from nowhere and grabbed the man's arm,

"They are now in my hands. I don't want your spoiling my property,"

The man grunted before nodding. As he and his companions began moving away more hands grabbed us and dragged us inside the building. We were taken down endless flights of stairs until we reached a corridor with cells lining either side. The whole place smelt of damp and I could have sworn I could smell a hint of dried blood on the walls. Real fear began to settle in my stomach and as a guard unlocked a cell and began to usher the girls inside I found no one was watching me. My eyes drifted to the stairs I had just come down and as I began to inch backwards my head was reeling from both the punch to the face and the sheer fright of the whole situation. Holding the chain linking my manacles so it wouldn't make a sound I took a deep breath before turning round and running.

I only managed three stairs.

I screamed in anger as a pair of rough hands grabbed me by my hair and pulled me back. Tears sprung to my eyes although I twisted my face away so no one would see. When the man backhanded me I couldn't help but give a cry of pain. The guard grunted before pushing me into the cell along with the others. As my knees hit the hard floor I bit down my cry of pain. Lillian was already terrified – the last thing she needed was to see me in pain. Besides; any bruises I had would soon fade. Crawling over to her I allowed her to lean against me and cry into my shoulder. As I attempted to put my arm round her she gave a startled wince and I immediately backed away,

"What happened?"

She shook her head feebly, "It's…it's nothing. I'm fine,"

"Let me see," I said firmly. I wasn't exactly trained for this sort of thing. But Lillian was my friend. I should have stopped the men from taking her and I'd failed. The least I could do was treat her injuries. Shifting into a sitting positon Lillian gently eased her dress off her shoulders. As I saw the first glimmer of the ugly purples bruises anger coursed through me. Anger and… I couldn't put a name to what else I was feeling. It was similar to how I'd felt seconds before I'd healed Fili's arm. Trying to ignore the stares from the other girls I gently placed my hands against Lillian's shoulders. At my touch her whole body tensed but I gently shushed her to try and get her to relax. As I allowed my magic to be released I heard the astonished gasps echo round the cell. Within seconds Lillian's back was clear whilst my own began to throb. Moving my hands away I couldn't help but wince at the pull in my shoulders. Wide eyed, Lillian pulled away the dress from my own shoulders. Craning my neck I saw a hint of dark purple and hurriedly pulled my dress over the bruises.

"H…how did…how did you?" Lillian trailed off. The poor girl was already lost for words and as others began to stare at me strangely a sense of self-consciousness washed over me. I shrugged – regretting it instantly as pain flew through my back,

"I'm…" What was I? Did my ability have a special name? Shaking my head I tried again,

"I'm a healer I suppose. Wounds, illnesses…anything. I can heal them,"

"But…your back…" another girl stuttered. She had soft brown eyes and dark hair. For a second I thought Kili was in the cell with us. Snapping out of my illusion I gave her a smile,

"I sort of…absorb the other person's injury," I sighed. What I wouldn't give to have Gandalf here to explain it all. What I wouldn't give to have Gandalf here to get us out. As I looked over at the girl I could see another question brimming on the tip of her tongue and I shook my head,

"I don't really understand it much. I've only known about it for a few weeks. And I've only used it once before,"

"On that blonde dwarf who gave you the knife," Lillian whispered in my ear. Startled I turned to see a glimmer of a smile on her face. Without realising it I nodded,

"How did you know?"

She shrugged, "There was just something…between you,"

_Where's she heading with this? There's nothing like that between me and Fili._

"He seemed…grateful to you for something. And he was the only one who was injured," Lillian continued with a shrewd look, "Why didn't you heal his leg?"

"He wouldn't let me," I confessed, "When I healed his arm he was…he seemed angry at me. As though I'd done something wrong,"

As I said this it suddenly hit me how much Fili's reaction had hurt me. At the time I had just been pissed off. But now, I realised that I'd healed him so he'd forgive me for being so cowardly back on the bridge. Bringing my knees up to my chest I watched as Lillian sat beside me,

"Whatever you do," she said in a low voice, "Don't let them know about your magic,"

I opened my mouth to ask who 'they' were when I remembered our current situation. Nodding as discreetly as possible I leant against the cold wall and tried not to wince as my back scrapped against the bricks. I took another look at my wrists. Underneath the cold metal I could see more bruises forming along with dried blood. Taking a deep breath I pushed the sight from my mind and instead found myself staring at the small window of our cell. I could hear the sound of birds singing and as sunlight streamed through the window I couldn't help but feel more and more dread. A few of the girls gave me small smiles although I could still see the fear behind their eyes.

"What will happen to us?" the little Kili lookalike asked. I sighed. I had an uneasy feeling as to why we were here. I didn't want to others to know the truth…but they did deserve it. However, another girl beat me to it,

"They'll sell us," she said bitterly, her blue eyes shining with anger. I could feel Lillian inching closer to me,

"As…slaves?" she could barely get the words out and the girl shook her head,

"Prostitutes more likely. Spending the rest of our lives working on our backs for the highest bidder. And then…when we get too old and ugly they'll just chuck us out on to the street so…"

"That's enough," I pulled Lillian close and glared at the girl who shrugged,

"They deserve to know what's in store for them,"

"Well it isn't," I had no idea where my conviction was coming from.

"The people I was travelling with; they'll find us and they'll get us out of here,"

"How can you be so sure?" the girl asked. I gave her a mysterious smile,

"Because I know they'd never leave me,"

A cold silence fell on us. The girl turned away and I leant back against the wall – staring out of the window. As sure as I may have sounded when talking to the girl, the truth was I had no idea if the dwarves _would_ come. I knew they would try.

But what if they were too late?

_**Okay so I didn't really intend to end on a sort of cliff – hanger it just happened. Aww poor Fili…now he's not being so moody I can't help but feel for him. As ever let me know what you think.**_


	12. The One where Time is Running Out

_**Almost 4,000 views! Thanks once again to everyone. Big thanks to Abyss Prime and blackprincess2466 for the follows/favourites.**_

_**Eruwadhiel95 – Anything with Fili in is always gonna be dashing! And bless him…the cuteness is all too much for us all.**_

_**Drwatsonn – This won't be Jinx's breaking point (that'll come in FAR later because I'm so cruel) but some bad stuff is going to happen I'm afraid. But on the plus side….more Fili!**_

_**Guest – Glad you're enjoying it. Hopefully this will be a satisfactory conclusion**_

As the company forced their way along the miserable excuse for a road that led away from the village everyone's eyes were resting on Fili. The blonde haired dwarf hadn't spoken since they'd left the village and only Kili seemed to be able to get any sort of response from him. Thorin watched his eldest nephew worriedly. Fili and Jinx had all but hated each other at the start of their journey – to see the boy so cut up about what had happened to her worried him slightly. For all of Kili's teasing and Fili's denials; Thorin couldn't help but wonder if his nephew _did_ care for Jinx more than he was letting on. Gandalf was leading the way with Dwalin close behind. The warrior dwarf had a hidden talent for tracking and it had been agreed early on for him to be in the lead. If Gideon was right then Thorin knew they couldn't afford any delays if they were to reach Jinx in time.

"Left up here," Dwalin's voice trailed to the back of the group where Fili and Kili were walking. Fili gave a small grunt and immediately winced as a small stab of pain hit him in the head. Rubbing his bump he was aware of Kili watching him.

"So then…"Kili's permanent jovial vice filtered through Fili like ice and he shook his head,

"Whatever joke you have in your head Kee, I don't want to hear it," he shook his head and ignored Kili's face. However, he couldn't ignore his brother's hand on his shoulder,

"I wasn't going to make a joke Fee," Kili bent his head close, "I was just going to point out that for someone who claims not to have feelings for Jinx – you seem to be acting as though you do,"

"_Kili!_" Fili didn't know how many times he was going to have to drum it into Kili's head,

"For the love of Durin Kili will you just. Stop. It." Fili hadn't even noticed he was gripping his brother's arm tightly,

"How many times to I have to say it before you understand? Do I like Juliet? Yes. Do I have feelings for her? No."

With a firm nod Fili hoped that – finally – that would be the end of the matter. Unfortunately, he hadn't taken Kili's persistent nature into account. Kili shook his head and for a second Fili could have sworn he saw a glimmer of maturity in Kili's eyes,

"Denying it won't make it stop Fili," Kili muttered, "If anything, it just makes it clearer that you do have feelings…"

Fili groaned to himself and pulled away from his brother, "Kili…please just drop it. Okay?"

He must have had something written on his face because Kili instantly nodded silently. Giving his baby brother a reassuring nudge Fili looked up to find the rest of the company were all staring at the pair. Kili winked at him and Fili's eyes flashed to his uncle's face. Thorin's face had always been hard to read; but this time Fili was sure that his uncle had placed a mask over his face to hide his feelings. Lowering his head Fili wished he could do the same. He couldn't help it. Every time he saw Thorin he no longer saw his uncle but a man who had decided Fili's whole future without even mentioning it to him first. As he and Kili hurriedly joined the others Fili was aware of his uncle's eyes boring into him. Moving away from Thorin's outstretched arm Fili made his way to where Dwalin was kneeling down – his eyes locked onto something in the dirt,

"Do ye see that?" his voice almost like a growl. Leaning over the dwarf's shoulder Fili tried to see what Dwalin was pointing at. However he shook his head,

"I can't see anything,"

To his surprise Dwalin nodded, "Exactly. Because there isn't anything. We've lost the trail,"

_NO!_

Swallowing hard Fili backed away from Dwalin who got to his feet and began wiping the dirt from his hands – the sadness clear in his eyes. Fili didn't even notice Thorin push his way forward,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the trail's vanished," Dwalin snapped, "Something else has come along here and covered up the wagon tracks,"

"But…" Ori's voice was almost lost in the angry mutterings of the company. Clearing his throat he stepped forward nervously and Fili saw he was clutching at his tunic,

"Can you find the girls without the trail?"

Dwalin sighed and Fili could tell how much he wanted to lie to the others. There was a slow pause and in the end Dwalin shook his head,

"Without _anything_ to show which way they went….we'd be wandering around blindly. By the time we found them – assuming we did – we'd be too late,"

Fili drew himself up to his full height and tried not to let on to the others that his insides were tearing themselves apart. He refused to believe that they would never find Juliet. That she would be reduced to selling her body to man after man. The idea in general made his skin crawl. To know that it was Juliet who was facing that life was even worse. Fili took a deep breath – when they found her he was going to apologise like it was his last day on earth.

"What now?" Dori asked nervously after sneaking a glance at Fili, "Do we give up?"

"No," Fili was shocked at the anger in his uncle's voice, "No, we don't give up. Jinx still has the Dragonstone. Without that Middle Earth is doomed,"

"Actually…" Ori piped up. However his brothers pushed him aside whilst Fili realised that his brother was glaring murderously at Thorin,

"The Dragonstone? Is that all you care about? What about the small fact that the life of a member of this company is at risk?"

Fili stomach plunged at the thought. He hadn't even considered the idea that Jinx could be killed. From the looks on the other dwarf's faces it looked like they hadn't thought of that either. Thorin raised an eyebrow whilst Kili retained his glare,

"Of course that's not all I care about," Thorin hissed, "But we have to get our priorities right…"

_Keep digging the hole uncle._

Fili ran a hand through his hair and placed a calming hand on Kili's arm. As if by magic his brother took a step back at the same moment that Dwalin stepped forward, his axe in hand,

"Dwalin," Thorin held out an arm to stop the dwarf in his tracks. However, Dwalin shook his head before cocking it to the left,

"We're being watched," he whispered. Unfortunately, Dwalin's whispers were still loud enough to be heard. The dwarves froze for a split second before an angered yell came from the trees to their left. As soon as the black figures jumped in front of him Fili's twin swords were in his hands. He could feel Kili's back pressed against his own whilst one of his attackers stood over him. Gritting his teeth Fili slashed at the man's legs before ducking to avoid getting his head sliced. Bringing his sword down on the man's back, Fili allowed himself a satisfied smile at the man's dying screams. He had no idea if it was this man who'd taken Jinx. In truth, it didn't matter to Fili. All of them were responsible for what had happened. If _anything_ had happened to Jinx...anything at all. Fili wasn't ready to think about how he would cope.

"Fili!"

Fili spun round at his brother's voice. Only one man was still standing whilst another three lay dead on the ground. Nocking an arrow Kili brought one to his knees seconds before he was about to launch a knife into Fili's back. Giving his brother a grateful nod Fili spun his swords in his hands before advancing on the man. He saw Thorin draw his sword but Gandalf's booming voice stopped Thorin in his tracks,

"NO!"

"Gandalf…" Thorin scowled at the wizard who merely sighed despondently,

"We need him alive," Thorin nodded and sheathed his sword. Ignoring Gandalf and the others Fili marched over and firmly ignored the others as he raised his sword. As Kili kept his bow trained on the man Fili gently rested the tip of his sword against the man's throat,

"The girls you took from the village…where are they?"

The man mumbled something under his breath and Dwalin stepped forward. The anger in the warrior dwarfs face was so strong even Fili trembled slightly under the gaze,

"The lad asked you a question," Dwalin growled, "Answer it."

Fili gripped his sword tightly, "What did you do with them?"

"We ain't hurt 'em if that's what you mean," the man snapped, "We thought we'd let others do that,"

Fili took a few deep breaths to avoid letting his anger get the better of him.

"Where. Are. They?" when the man lowered his eyes Fili could feel his anger was reaching its limits,

"Look around you. Tell us where they are and I can promise that we'll let you go,"

He was aware of the questioning stares as he said this – even the man looked at him with wide eyes. Shaking his head Fili pressed his sword into the man's neck – hard enough to draw blood,

"We'll let you go…but first you tell us where you took the girls,"

It only took the man a few seconds to think about what Fili said. He gave a slow nod of his head before staring Fili straight in the eyes,

"Fallham," he spat, "It's only a few hours away,"

"Which way?" Fili forced himself to keep calm. The man raised his eyebrows,

"Why so concerned about a bunch of girls?" the man's voice was dripping with sarcasm and Fili knew what was going round in his head. He was doing his best to ignore the taunts that were in the man's eyes. With a click of his teeth the man winked at him,

"Maybe it's the dwarf girl you're all worried about?"

Even though he wasn't looking at the others; Fili could tell that, at the mention of Jinx, every dwarf tensed and gripped their weapons hard. The man shook his head,

"She's certainly a pretty thing. I'll bet she'll make a few men happy enough. Might try her out myself one day,"

As he trailed off Fili was surprised he hadn't shoved his sword through the man's neck for his words. Behind him he heard Bifur screech something in khuzdul and Fili was tempted to say the same thing but in the common tongue so the man understood. Taking a deep breath he fixed the man with his hardest stare,

"Which way is Fallham?"

For a second he didn't think the man would answer and Fili wondered if they were destined to never find Jinx. After the longest minute of his life his heart skipped a beat as the man gave a slow nod,

"Keep going straight on for about an hour, and then turn left. After that just keep walking. It'll be the first town you see."

Fili let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. Pulling the sword away from the man's neck he was aware of the company watching him closely. Ignoring the stares that both his uncle and brother were shooting him, Fili sheathed his sword before spinning round and landing a right hook on the man's cheek. As he fell to the floor Fili winced at the pain in his hand. The blow had been harder than he'd expected. Clearing his throat he looked up at the others who were looking at him with a mix of admiration and…confusion? Only Kili seemed to be smiling at him, whilst Thorin began to move forward,

"Let's go!" he didn't even look back, "We're running out of time,"

As the company began moving off Fili kept his eyes fixed on the ground. He knew Kili was sticking close to his side but even then he refused to raise his head. Not that it made any difference when Kili was concerned,

"Would you have killed him Fee?" Kili's voice wasn't probing. Instead Fili was surprised to hear worry in his brothers voice. He shrugged,

"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not,"

"That's not good enough Fili,"

It was the sense of disapproval in his brother's voice that caused Fili to look up. In all of his brothers eighty years he'd never once heard Kili speak to him the way he was speaking now. Normally Fili would be the one to lecture his brother on his behaviour. To see Kili acting like the older brother was a little unnerving for the prince. Tossing his head back Fili eyed Kili with a hint of mischief in his eyes,

"Finally growing up are we brother?"

Kili shoved him gently, "Don't get your hopes up Fili," he winked before giving Fili another serious look,

"I saw your eyes Fee…you wanted to kill him,"

"Kili…" Fili rolled his eyes. He never usually minded Kili's persistent nature. If anything it worked a treat when trying to get their mother or Thorin to agree to something. If it hadn't been for his constant harassment then Kili would never have been allowed on the quest to reclaim Erebor. As that thought came into his head Fili sneaked a glance at Kili. Three years on and he still wished Kili had stayed behind in Ered Luin. At least he would have been safe.

"Fili?"

Fili's head jerked up at Kili's voice. Fixing a grim smile on his face he quickened his pace to match the rest of the company. Gandalf, Thorin and Dwalin were in the lead and Fili couldn't ignore the horrible pounding in his chest.

What if they were too late?

* * *

Every single breath I took made my chest feel like it was on fire. Along with Lillian and the others I'd attempted to get a few hours' sleep. Whilst the other girls had managed to fall asleep straight away despite their situation, I'd found it almost impossible. Every time I lay down on my back the bruises would hiss and throb until I turned onto my side. Even then I couldn't get any peace. The corset dug into my skin – making it all the more harder to breathe – and I couldn't shake the horrible achy feeling in my chest. I'd never felt anything like it before. For a second I wondered if it was the after effect of everything that had happened. I hadn't had any food either – and I never functioned well on an empty stomach, no matter what the situation.

"Rose?" Lillian's voice flew through my ear. Although my eyes were shut I still hadn't managed any sleep despite a sense of exhaustion creeping over me. As Lillian began to shake my arm I mumble something under my breath before getting up. My back still ached and I wondered how long it would take for the bruises to heal. I wasn't regretting healing Lillian. But that didn't mean I couldn't complain about the pain running across my back,

"Rose…" Lillian began before I held up a hand to cut her off,

"It's…Juliet actually," I sighed. Her eyes widened an inch and I just nodded silently,

"I didn't want anyone to know my real name...I…sorry,"

Lillian said nothing. Instead she just inched closer to me. I didn't know if it was the lack of sleep or the fear of what would happen to us. I'd just had this _need_ to tell Lillian who I really was. I might be the last friendly face she ever saw – I didn't want her to remember a lie.

"On your feet!" the guard's voice boomed from the corridor and everyone – including myself – jumped about three feet into the air. The butt of his sword clanged on the cell door and my hand never left Lillian's as our door was unlocked. The guard raised his eyebrows at his and if I was by myself I wouldn't have been able to resist punching him in the face – it was certainly big enough for me not to miss. He sniffed us with a look of disgust before moving forward and grabbing one girl by the shoulder,

"MOVE!" there was no room for argument in his voice. As the others began filing out of the cell I pulled Lillian close to me. Although given my height I should have wanted her to protect me. A tear rolled down her face and I gave her a grim smile,

"They'll come," I whispered as the guard flashed a stern glance in my direction, "I promise they will,"

She nodded although her gaze didn't meet mine. I couldn't blame her for doubting me. The dwarves hadn't been able to stop us from being taken and there had been no sign of them since. If they weren't here within the next hour or so…

_Stop it! They'll come. They'd never leave you behind Jinx._

As we were forced up the flight of stairs my legs shook with the effort. I wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep for a whole day. But the second I shut my eyes I felt my chest ache again. Taking deep breathes I opened my eyes to find the guard grinning at me,

"Tired are we?" he cocked his head to one side as if he was examining me. I shuddered under his gaze before following the other girls out. My wrists were stiff from the weight of the manacles and as bright sunlight hit my eyes I wasn't aware of a wooden sign being draped over my head. Glancing down my stomach plunged as I saw a number had been painted on the wood. I was nothing but an object to these people. A fighting instinct began to kick in but it was a tenth of what it had been last night. As my shoulders were roughly grabbed from behind I could hear my brain screaming at me to try and fight. I'd even clenched my fists out of habit. But the sight of almost a hundred of people standing round a wooden stage forced any fight in me to vanish. I heard several frightened gasps around me and I didn't have to look to know that the other girls were scared stiff. As we were pushed nearer the fact that most of the people were men did nothing to ease my fear.

_Give me that rope bridge any day!_

I nodded at Lillian whose eyes were fixed on the crowd. I followed her gaze to find several of the men staring at us with hungry eyes. One of them rubbed his hands together and as I looked at his dark purple tunic lined with silver I wondered how he'd made so much money. It was only when his eyes rested on my chest and he licked his lips did the realisation hit me. Lillian said something in my ear but I barely caught it as rough hands pushed me forward and forced me up the steps. Terror flew through my body and if the hands hadn't remained on my shoulders I knew I would have sunk to the floor. Everywhere I looked I saw hungry eyes watching me, examining me.

_They aren't coming! They'll be too late!_

A tall man with a thin greying beard and sharp grey eyes stepped up beside me and clapped his hands. In many ways he reminded me of Littlefinger from _Game of Thrones_. That thought alone made my skin crawl. The man clapped his hands again and the crowd fell silent,

"Thank you for coming gentlemen. As you can see we have a fine selection for you to pick from,"

As the crowd murmured I found myself clutching at straws as I scanned the crowd in despair. Everyone was so tall it wouldn't be hard to spot the dwarves in the crowd. I was in danger of crying as I found myself greeted with nothing. The only odd sight was a tall figure in a thick grey cloak that concealed their face. The man on the stage nodded in my direction and I gasped as my head was roughly grabbed and turned to the side,

"Our first lot gentlemen. As you can see she's a beauty. A little on the short side but her…developed body will make up for that in full,"

Bile began to rise in my throat. As my head was realeased I shot my captor with a dark look. The announcer was still talking and as members of the crowd began to shout out amounts I could feel my legs trembling.

_Please come! I'll pray to any God there is in this world…just. Come!_

"Fifty gold coins!"

"Sixty!"

"One hundred for the lady!"

As the voices began to merge together I found myself staring back at the crowd. My eyes widened as I saw several short figures pushing their way through the crowd. All were hooded but as one of them glanced in my direction my chest swelled as I saw a familiar set of green eyes.

_**They arrived! Hopefully you guys will all enjoy the rescue and more of Fili's cuteness. As for the stuff going on between him and Thorin…all will be revealed soon! (I promise) As ever let me know what you all think.**_


	13. The One with the Dashing Rescue

_**Almost 4,000 views! Thanks to wrmauney for following my story.**_

_**Guest – Thanks! Always nice to know people like my work. Hope you aren't disappointed.**_

_**Drwatsonn – I'm constantly worried people will either find the plot too predictable or too far-fetched so I'm glad you enjoy it. With any luck you'll love this chapter and I promise that we will find out about Fili and Thorin VERY soon. And Fili is one of the most adorable things EVER!**_

_**Watergoddesskasey – Hope I don't disappoint**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – I can't promise Kili will ever be completely mature but I thought it added a nice touch. As for the dashing rescue…you'll have to read on.**_

_**Warning: You may or may not need some tissues in this chapter.**_

"One hundred and FIFTY gold coins!"

My legs shook as the man in the purple tunic made his bid. Risking another look at his face the sick look in his eyes made me want to throw up. The rest of the bidders were shaking their heads and I threw a terrified look in the direction of Fili. He gave a short nod before he began moving towards one of the other dwarves,

"I'll take her off your hands," a voice boomed through the crowd and I stared at the tall, cloaked figure in confusion. I knew that voice but for some reason I couldn't place it. As the figure threw their hood back I could have jumped up and down in excitement,

"In fact," Gandalf gave a grim smile as the rest of the company revealed themselves; throwing off their hoods and drawing weapons,

"We'll take them _all_ off your hands!"

With a huge war cry the dwarves began launching themselves at members of the crowd who all began running for their lives. I couldn't help but smirk. I knew the company wouldn't kill any of them – just scare them senseless for a bit. Whilst the announcer had followed the crowd members in running I heard a savage grunt behind me. I spun round to see a thick set guard leering towards me. I clenched my fists but as he got closer I found myself backing away in terror,

"Come here pretty," he spat. I could feel the edge of the stage under my boots as he raised his hand. With a gasp he was cut off before falling to his knees. I didn't have time to see Kili properly as my legs shook and I fell backwards. My own cry was cut off as I felt someone arms wrapped firmly around my waist. What shocked me more was the grim smile on Fili's face. Without saying a word he sat me down by the stage and all but ripped the wooden sign from my neck. Daring to look at his eyes I was shocked at the burning anger I saw there. And for once – the anger wasn't being directed at me. I heard a jangling sound above me and looked up in time to see Kili tossing a small set of keys to his brother. As Fili unlocked my manacles I gasped as the sudden weight was lifted from my arms. Without giving him a chance to breath I threw my arms around his neck and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug,

"Juliet…" he gasped as his whole body stiffened. I shook my head; fully in danger of crying,

"I didn't think you'd come," my voice cracked and I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. I heard Fili snort,

"Don't be stupid…of course we'd come."

As I gently let go of Fili I was aware of him gently taking my bruised and bloodied wrists in his hands – the look of horror all too clear on his face.

"What in Durin's name did they _do_?"

"Fili," I shakily got to my feet, "They'll heal…it doesn't matter,"

I hadn't even looked at the damage. The skin around my wrists had turned dark purple and it was the dried blood that made my skin crawl.

"Jinx…" Fili eyed me warily as he got to his feet. Without letting him finish I grabbed the keys from his hand and looked over to where the other girls were standing. I'd only moved a few steps when Fili pulled me back,

"Let go of me," I eyed him dangerously. He rolled his eyes and handed me something. As I took my knife in my hands I couldn't help but stare at him,

"Where did you…"

"Found it stuck in a man's stomach," it might have been the effect of the whole situation but I could have sworn I heard pride in Fili's voice,

"It took Dwalin forever to pull it out,"

I should have been happy at that news. I'd proved that I was at least capable of defending myself if I needed to. But; at the same time my hands shook and I could feel more tears crawling down my face. Within an instant Fili was by my side,

"Jinx what's wrong?"

I bit my lip. Until now the knowledge that I had killed someone hadn't even fully registered in my brain. I'd been too worried about my own fate to think about it,

"It… it should have… been hard," I managed to stammer. Fili frowned at me and I gestured to the knife,

"It should have been hard to kill him," my voice was a lot clearer now and when Fili placed a gentle hand on my shoulder I couldn't help but stiffen at his touch,

"It was…it was so easy! One move and…" swallowing the lump in my throat I looked over at Fili to find him staring at me – eyes full of sympathy. He opened his mouth to say something when my brain began working again. I pulled away from Fili and ran to where the other girls were standing. They were all clustered together and I could see Nori and Dori standing by them protectively. As I neared them the dwarf's faces lit up in delight. Trying to ignore the pain in my wrists and my back I grinned at the pair,

"Are you alright?" Dori peered anxiously at me and I nodded before grabbing one girl and hurriedly unlocking her manacles. Something that was made a lot harder by the knife I was still holding. As her chains came away she instantly began rubbing her wrists and flashed me a grateful – if slightly scared – smile. I took another look round. With the exception of a few people the square was deserted. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I imagined the dwarves chasing the terrified buyers through the streets. My smile faded as I looked at the group of girls and found Lillian had vanished. Without even thinking I grabbed the girl I'd just freed,

"Where's Lillian? The one who clung to me the whole time?"

She shook her head; wide eyes still full of fear and I bit my lip to avoid cursing. It wasn't her fault Lillian was missing. I should have been looking out for her. Without saying a word I threw the keys at her before pointing at Nori and Dori,

"They'll help you out of the city," I flashed a look at the two dwarves who nodded determinedly. I didn't have time to thank them. My brain was already whirling with the endless possibilities of where Lillian might have gone. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fili and Kili moving towards me. I ran a hand thought my sweat soaked hair – making a mental note to have a bath the _second_ I got back to the inn – and scanned the square in desperation. All I could see were the dwarves, the other girls and a few lifeless bodies of people who'd no doubt been stupid enough to try and attack the company.

"Bitch!"

At the same time I heard an ominous _crack_ behind me. Swallowing nervously I spun to see the Littlefinger lookalike standing behind me with a thick whip in his hand. Trying to stop my hands from shaking I gripped the knife hard. He raised an eyebrow before inching forward. Every so often he would lash out with the whip and I hurried backwards to avoid being struck,

"You and your…friends have just cost me a great deal of money," he snarled. As he spoke he raised the whip and brought it crashing down by my feet. The movement made my whole body jump and without realising it I stumbled backwards – landing hard on my back. The knife fell from my hand and as the man's eyes widened with glee I began scrambling away from his as fast as I could. But within seconds he was standing over me. As he brought the whip down on my face the rush of pain that shot through me was unbelievable. As I felt my skin split I tried not to cry out. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He raised the whip again and I held a shaking arm up to try and cover my face. As the whip cut through my sleeve and my skin I couldn't stop the scream that left my lips. The end of the whip caught my side and I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. The man planted his boot on my stomach in an effort to keep me still before raising his whip again. I already had a scream ready on the tip of my tongue when an arm shot out from nowhere and stopped the man in his tracks. As I stared at Fili's enraged face the pain in my arm blossomed and burned. Fili held his sword at his throat,

"Take a whip to her again and it'll be the last thing you _ever_ do,"

I'd never heard Fili this angry before. Even his usually calm eyes looked more menacing than I'd ever seen. The man nodded and threw the whip by my feet. I recoiled away from it as thought it would strike me again. With a shivering nod the man backed away from Fili who muttered something under his breath. Although I couldn't understand what he was saying I knew enough dwarvish curses to get the general idea. Brushing down my dress I got to my feet and winced as I pulled my injured arm. Before I knew what was happening Fili gently took hold of my face and turned it to the side in order to inspect the damage. The anger was still clear in his eyes and for a split second I was afraid of opening my mouth in case he snapped at me again. Instead I waited patiently for him to tell me off for being reckless and not bothered about my safety. However he did none of that. Instead he let go of me and handed me back my knife,

"He'll pay for that," his voice was darker than I'd ever heard it. Unsure of what to do I just nodded my head shakily. Fili looked round the square before taking hold of my hand. Had this been a few days earlier I would have snatched it back in an instant. But my whole body was still shaking and there was something comforting about Fili's presence that I needed right now.

"Let's get you out of here," he muttered. As he began pulling me away I dug my heels into the ground and pulled him back,

"Not without Lillian," I stood my ground at this. I would have folded my arms if one of them wasn't covered in blood. I fully expected Fili to shake his head or tell me we had to be leaving. But instead the anger in his eyes slowly began to fade and he gave me a small nod,

"The blonde girl?"

I nodded and Fili spun his head round. I followed his actions and my heart sank as I saw the square was almost void of any sign of life. I could feel Fili's grip on my hand tighten and when I heard him suck in his breath a small pool of dread began to fill in my stomach. Very slowly, almost unwillingly, I turned my head round,

"Jinx…" Fili's voice was low; almost like he was warning me. True to habit I ignored him and turned to see what he was looking at. The square was almost empty. Making it very easy to see lump of blue dress that was lying by the stage. As I caught a glimpse of blonde hair my stomach plunged further than I thought possible and my knees trembled,

"Jinx wait!" Fili yelled after me. I shook my head as I began walking towards the figure. I didn't even know my legs were moving and as I got closer I could feel my chest tightening with every step. As I reached the semi-conscious figure of Lillian my blood froze and as my knees crashed to the ground I was fully aware of the blood that stained her dress. She mumbled something under her breath and with shaking hands I stroked her face,

"Oh God," my voice wasn't even a whisper and I was aware of Fili standing behind me. Lillian's eyes gingerly opened and I hurriedly plastered a smile on my face as she blinked at me,

"Juliet?"

I had to lean in close to hear her. A small trail of blood began to appear in the corner of her mouth and I could see she was struggling to breath. Taking up my knife I slashed the front of her dress and ripped her corset off her. Taking in deep lungful's of air Lillian smiled up at me,

"At least I won't have to wear one of those again,"

"Shut up!" I gripped her hand hard. Already I could feel my power pulling from inside me,

"Of course you'll have to wear one again. You're not dying here Lillian,"

"Juliet…" Lillian's voice trailed off as a thick coughing fit overtook her. As more blood trailed from her mouth and the wound I gripped her hand whilst placing my other one over the hole in her stomach,

"I won't let you die," I hissed at her. She shook her head weakly,

"Will you survive?"

I paused at this. Behind me I could hear Fili's body tense and I was aware of someone else standing beside him. Pushing them from my mind I bit my lip. True I healed faster than anyone else. But would it be enough this time round? Looking down at Lillian I shrugged my shoulders and she shook her head,

"You aren't dying for me Juliet. I won't let you,"

As she said this she pushed my hand away before looking up at me, a vague look in her eyes. As her body began to grow limp in my arms I clung onto her desperately,

"Please….please!" tears were blurring my vision and as Lillian gazed up at me with lifeless eyes I was aware of someone grabbing my shoulders,

"Jinx…"Kili's voice hovered by my ear. As tears streaked down my face I allowed him to pull me to my feet. Burying my face in his chest I welcomed his arms around me. Fili yelled for Thorin and Oin but all I could do was cling to Kili's tunic and allow the tears to keep on coming.

* * *

No one spoke on the way back. Gloin and Dwalin carried the younger girls on their backs whilst the others walked in silence. They'd all been told of Lillian's death and I noticed that only Fili and Kili dared to look me in the eye. Gandalf led the way back; carrying Lillian in his arms. I could barely lift my feet. The ache in my chest had vanished completely but I was exhausted, starving and unable to get my head around what had just happened. All I wanted was the grief in my body to go away so I didn't have to think about it.

"Jinx?"

At the sound of Ori's timid voice I forced myself to raise my head. He gave me a sympathetic smile before holding out his palm. As I caught sight of the bright red stone in his hand I could feel the weight in my chest lightening. Snatching from his hand I ignored the astonished look on the young dwarfs face and hurried to drape the necklace over my head. As the stone nestled against my body its familiar warmth seemed to sink into my skin. How could I have given this to Ori? It's was _my_ stone. Mine to look after and keep. No one else could be trusted to do otherwise.

"I'm…I'm sorry about Lillian," Ori said softly. At the mention of her name I lowered my head so he wouldn't see the tears making their way across my face. As Ori shuffled forward to join his brothers I kept my face on the ground; knowing that if I didn't then I would end up falling flat on my face. I pulled at my dress with a hint of disgust. It hadn't been the nicest thing to wear in the first place. But now, ripped, and covered in dirt, blood and god knows what else, it was the most disgusting thing I'd ever had to wear. I took a deep breath and forced my feet to go on; doing my best to ignore the growl in the pit of my stomach. More blood dripped down my face but I couldn't even bear to wipe it away. I'd refused Oin's attempts at bandaging my wounds; insisting we had to get back to the village as soon as possible. Given my mood the old dwarf hadn't tried to argue. However I was starting to regret it. As more blood covered my face and arm the weaker I seemed to get. Combined with hunger and exhaustion I was ready to collapse where I stood.

"Juliet," A the sound of Fili's voice I wearily lifted my head. His green eyes watched me worriedly as I swayed slightly on my feet,

"You need Oin," he muttered. I nodded before shaking my head,

"I'm fine…I'll heal," my voice was almost inaudible and I was shocked to find Fili could hear me perfectly.

"You need healing _now_," he urged. I opened my mouth before chocking out a strangled sob,

"I should have healed her," tears fell down my face and I almost screamed as they dripped into the gash on my cheek – the salt mixing in with the blood. Fili reached for me and I shook my head weakly,

"I could have saved her…I wasn't…strong enough," I could barely get my words out in between the great heaving sobs. Fili pulled me close and I was shocked at the warmth radiating from his coat. He shushed me gently,

"Yes you are," he whispered, "stronger than any dwarrowdam I know…well," he winked at me, "maybe not including my mother."

_Of course! Fili and Kili's infamous mother!_

I tried to laugh but it got caught up with a sob. I moved to wipe my eyes when my vision blurred and I stumbled against Fili. He shouted something at me but his voice seemed a million miles away. I clung on to him desperately as my feet finally gave way and the blackness enveloped me.

* * *

As Jinx collapsed against his body Fili scooped her into his arms in one fluid movement and held her close,

"Oin!"

The rest of the company stopped at his words and as they saw Jinx in his arms Fili's watched their faces pale with shock. Kili was the first by his side with Oin not far behind. The healer took one swift look at Jinx before shaking his head,

"I told the lass her wounds needed treating," he muttered. Fili shared a look with his brother who merely shrugged. Fili looked over to where his uncle was standing at the head of the group. Although there was worry in his eyes Fili noticed it wasn't enough the hide the impatience that lay there as well. He bit down on whatever comment was rising in his throat and carefully laid Jinx on the ground to allow Oin to take a better look. The healer began tearing off strips of bandage and passing them to Kili,

"I need ye to bandage her wrists," he kept his eyes on Jinx the whole time and Kili nodded silently before following Oin's orders. Swallowing a small lump in his throat Fili inched around so he was sitting opposite Oin,

"Tell me what to do," he muttered softly; hoping the healer wouldn't hear the fear in his voice. Oin gave him a weak smile,

"Clean her face. We can't bandage it so apply a layer of this to the wound. It should help stop the bleeding and preventing any more swelling,"

As Fili took the small pot of ointment and watched as Oin began cutting the sleeve of Jinx's dress away. As the fabric was roughly pulled away from the wound Fili could feel his stomach crawl at the sight. He thanked Mahal that Jinx wasn't awake for this. As the last of the blood came away he could see a dark bruise already forming around the cut on her cheek. Doing his best to ignore his shaking hands Fili gently covered the wound in the ointment Oin had given him. It was cold to touch and he couldn't help but shudder at the slimy texture of it.

"Very good lad," Oin said softly as Fili handed him the ointment. Kili knelt back on his knees and both brothers watched as Oin applied the ointment to Jinx's arm before bandaging it. Fili was aware of Kili staring at him but he ignored his little brother. The whip had left a deep cut along the whole of Jinx's lower arm and Fili could feel the guilt in his chest again. Looking over at Kili's face he had a feeling his brother was feeling the same. As Oin got to his feet he gave the pair a short nod,

"A good night's sleep and a decent meal is all she needs now."

"No problem there," Kili muttered dryly, "We've got Bombur for a cook,"

Fili nodded and as Kili moved to pick Jinx up he shook his head,

"I've got this Kee,"

Kili gave him a bemused smile but Fili simply sighed in mock annoyance before picking Jinx up in his arms and giving Thorin a nod that they could continue. As they began moving again Fili rested his chin on the top of Jinx's hair. Up close he could see the red streaks in her hair were starting to fade and he couldn't help but wonder how her hair naturally looked. She fidgeted in his grip and he gave her a warm smile,

"I'm so sorry," he whispered so none of the others would hear, "Not just for this. Well _especially_ this…but for everything."

There came that feeling in his chest again. Fili shook his head as if this movement would suppress it. However, as he took another look at Jinx he sighed in despair. He knew she didn't have the same feeling. And given how he'd treated her Fili wasn't surprised.

* * *

"Well," Bofur said brightly. He opened his mouth before shutting it again. Jinx had come round by the time they'd gotten back to the village. As Fili had helped her towards 'The Unicorn' he watched the tears brimming in her eyes as Gandalf returned Lillian's body to Gideon and the women they'd seen earlier. As the other girls returned to their own homes Gideon had insisted that the company stayed for one last meal "on the house." Thorin had at first refused; the guilt and sorrow clear in his eyes. However, Gideon had insisted and although he knew he shouldn't, Fili could help but be glad for the landlords offer. It's been one of the best meals he'd had in his life. Judging by the faces of the others he had a feeling they were thinking the same,

"Do you think Juliet will be alright?" Kili asked. Fili frowned in confusion before shrugging. As usual Kili was talking with a mouthful of food – making it impossible for anyone to understand what he was saying. He talked so fast anyway that most struggled to understand him. Kili's eyes flew back to his almost empty plate and Fili watched Bofur give his brother a beaming smile,

"She'll be fine laddie. She's been through quite an ordeal; but she's stronger than she looks,"

Kili nodded although Fili noticed he'd pushed his plate away. He'd done the same a while ago. Although the meal was delicious; he had very little appetite. Gandalf whispered something in Thorin's ear and as his uncle got to his feet Fili could almost feel his pack back on his shoulders as Thorin told the company they ought to be setting off soon,

"We cannot afford any more delays," his voice was low and although everyone was nodding Fili saw several of the dwarves looking uncomfortable at their king's words. As everyone got to their feet Fili nudged his brother,

"I'll go and tell Juliet," he whispered. Kili nodded and Fili scowled at the knowing smile that had found its way onto Kili's face. As he made his way up the stairs he saw Gideon standing behind the bar. The man's face was streaked with tears and for a second Fili was tempted to go over to him and apologise until he was blue in the face. However, he knew that wouldn't bring Lillian back, so he forced himself up the stairs as he tried to remember which room was Jinx's. The corridor was deathly silent and it was only this silence that made Fili realise that the dwarves were the only people in the inn. His footsteps creaked with every step and as he reached the end of the corridor Fili could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door before pushing it open,

"Holy…" he trailed off in horror and embarrassment. Jinx had his back to him and Fili was convinced his face couldn't get any redder as he looked at naked figure in the bath. Her hair swept over her bare shoulders and down her back. Her bare arms; still slender despite being covered in bandages were draped over the sides of the tub. Without realising it his eyes had trailed down to where the rim of the bathtub covered her hips. He swallowed nervously and was about to back out when he realised that Jinx was staring in a small mirror that had been placed on the other end of the bath. As her eyes widened Fili was mentally cursing himself with every word he could think of. Jinx's mouth opened and she let out a small scream before drawing her knees to cover her chest.

"_FILI_!"

He swallowed nervously, "I'm…oh Mahal I'm sorry,"

"_Turn around!"_ she screeched. With a small nod Fili spun round and – for good measure shut his eyes.

That was his mistake. All he could now see was Jinx's bare back. The curve of her body as she lay in the water. He swallowed nervously, anger now fuelling his system as he remembered the fading purple bruises that covered her back. Behind him he could hear Jinx climbing out of the tub and he opened his eyes to avoid imaging anything _else!_

"I…I mean, I did knock," he said nervously. Jinx didn't answer him and for a second Fili wondered if she wasn't going to speak to him ever again after this. He groaned as another worry came to him. If the other's ever found out about this. If _Thorin_ ever found about this he'd give Fili the biggest hiding he'd ever known. And if Kili found out about this…incident. Oh Mahal…Fili would never hear the end of it.

"You can look now,"

Swallowing nervously Fili inched his head round before turning completely. Unlike him Jinx's face showed no sign of embarrassment and Fili wished he could mask his face like she was. He had a good feeling he would be blushing for a long time after this. What surprised him more were Jinx's clothes? In place of her old ones which were dirty, blood stained and torn she was now dressed in dark brown trousers, a dark green shirt and a sleeveless leather jacket. Fili smiled as he saw she'd had to hold the shirt up with a belt and as he saw the knife strapped to the belt, Fili could have almost believed she'd lived in Middle Earth her whole life. As she gave him a small smile he blushed again,

"About…I mean I wasn't….i did knock," he repeated lamely. Jinx shook her head,

"What did you see?"

Fili shook his head, "Nothing…just your back…nothing more," he nodded his head fiercely and Jinx folded her arms,

"Exactly. You didn't see anything. Nothing ever happened," she winked at him and although he smiled back Fili couldn't help but blush again.

"Thorin wants us to leave as soon as possible," he muttered. Jinx nodded and Fili saw she still had her purple bag. He nodded before moving to the door. His hand was hovered over the handle when Jinx's voice called him back again,

"By the way Fili…apology accepted,"

_Apology?_ Fili frowned in confusion before he remembered what he'd said to Jinx earlier. Gritting his teeth he could feel the blush on his face grow and grow as he left the room.

As the company saddled up their ponies Gandalf took a thoughtful puff of his pipe. His eyes never left the figure of Jinx and despite everything he couldn't shake the worry that was growing inside of him. He had never told Jinx, but he could feel the Dragonstone's power. He could feel its influence over her growing with every day. Gandalf locked eyes with Thorin and as the mountain king gave him a curt nod Gandalf couldn't help but give an irritated sigh. He'd told Thorin that the Dragonstone's power needed to be contained. But the battle over Erebor had done nothing to quell Thorin's stubbornness. He had insisted Jinx would be alright until they reached Isengard.

Try as he might Gandalf couldn't bring himself to agree.

_**Okay first things first please don't hate me for killing Lillian! It just seemed…right. Secondly hope everyone loved Fili's cuteness/adorableness/protectiveness. And Thirdly hope you all liked the comic elements in this chapter – I thought the 'bath scene' would be a bit of comic relief after the emotional feels!**_

_**As ever review and let me know what you think.**_


	14. The One Where Everything Changes

_**Over 4,500 views! Special thanks to RhainaColleen, cosmiclovenadblankspaces, hobbitlust and wrmauney for the favourites and follows.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Thought that scene would be a nice comic touch and it's just another one of Fili's sweet quirks. As for the Dragonstone….all shall be revealed.**_

_**Rosewind – Thanks for such sweet comments about 'Jinxed'. I was always worried people would find the whole "girl end up in Middle Earth" scenario too cliché so I'm glad I've managed to be original. As for the regular updates I appreciate them myself so I know how you guys all feel.**_

_**AN - The stuff in bold italics is the Dragonstone (will make sense when you read the chapter)**_

As the days rolled by I couldn't help but notice that the…incident with the slave traders had changed the way the company acted around me. They had always been protective right from the start. But now it wasn't uncommon to wake up one night to find one of them sitting by me with a weapon ready to hand. As we travelled I noticed that Kili's grip on my waist was far tenser than it had been before. More often than not I had to tell him to relax before he broke one of my ribs. Fili was the biggest surprise. He'd been a stammering wreck for the first few days after we'd left the village and I couldn't help but find the whole thing funny. Although I'd been slightly embarrassed when he'd walked in on me; my upbringing meant that I'd gotten over it far quicker than he had. Indeed he still seemed to blush every time he looked anywhere in my direction. If the others noticed him blushing then they didn't say anything – although I did catch Kili sending his brother cheeky grins and winks. However, when he wasn't blushing or stammering Fili was…well _nice!_ It was as though my abduction had been the one thing to bring his permanent nice side out and leave his moodiness behind. Although he was still far more serious than me and Kili; Fili would often join in with our conversations and jokes. At any rate it made sparring with him a lot more fun than it had been previously and I was soon beginning to see just how alike the two brothers truly were.

The rain hadn't bothered us since leaving the village and I was taking full advantage of the sunny weather. That hadn't stopped me from noticing that we seemed to have drastically changed the direction of our journey. I had assumed we were heading straight to Isengard; but now Gandalf and Thorin seemed to be leading us away from the white Tower. Whilst I couldn't help but feel slightly relieved, my brain was trying to work out where we were heading.

_And more importantly…why?_

"Kili?"

"Hmm?" he rested his chin on my head and I scowled at his constant attempts to remind me that he was taller than me – if only by a couple of inches. I sneaked a look at Fili who was grinning cheekily at the pair of us. I was still unused to his constant smiles so it took me a while to return the grin. Moving my head I turned to face Kili,

"Where are we going now? I thought we were going to Isengard?"

He frowned at me, "So did I," he muttered. That did nothing to ease me. If Thorin and Gandalf hadn't told the others then wherever we were going couldn't be good. As the sun began to sink in the sky the forest around us grew thicker and it was only when Thorin called us to a halt that I began to have a strange sense of déjà vu. As I slid off Minty – a lot more gracefully than I had done a few weeks ago I should add – I caught Fili staring at my face with an odd expression written all over his. I gently reached up a hand to my cheek. The cut on my face had healed after a few days; leaving just a thin scratch. The one of my arm however was almost certainly going to scar and I couldn't help but wince every time I pushed my sleeve up to look at it.

"Kili, Fili," all three of us jumped at Thorin's voice and as he moved closer to us I couldn't help but clutch at the stone around my neck. I couldn't put it into words but I'd had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach all day. The stone seemed to be getting hotter all the time and at night I'd toss and turn in the hope of getting some sleep and shutting out the voices that were running through my mind. Thorin eyed my actions warily before looking over at his nephews,

"Scout the area. Make sure it's _completely _clear."

The pair nodded and Fili gave me a quick glance. I shrugged,

"I'll look after the ponies," I reached out to grab Daisy's reins.

_What is it with dwarves and giving their ponies weird names?_

The pair nodded before setting off into the forest. Although I wasn't looking at him I could have sworn Thorin's eyes rested on me - or to be more accurate; the Dragonstone. I swallowed nervously. What if Thorin wanted the stone for himself? He'd succumb to the gold sickness easily enough after all. What was going to stop him from wanting the Dragonstone?

_**Gold sickness ran in the family remember?**_

I almost jumped out of my skin at the voice. It was like a cold whisper running through my mind.

_**What about Thorin's nephews? Why shouldn't they suffer from the same sickness?**_

I shook my head so hard I thought it would come off. Kili and Fili had never shown any interest in both gold and the Dragonstone. Besides; I knew they would never hurt me – no matter what was happening. And yet I couldn't fully shake the seed of doubt that had been planted in my mind.

"Jinx!"

At the sound of Fili's voice I found myself being pulled from my thoughts. Fili and Kili crashed through the trees with big smiles on their faces. As Kili took the reins from my hand I was fully aware of Fili taking my hand in his and beaming at me,

"You're going to want to see this!" before I had a chance to protest Fili dragged me away from the others and through the thick forest. The smile never left his face and I couldn't help but notice how younger it made him look. His eyes were also sparkling and when they looked in my direction I couldn't help but feel something flutter in my stomach. As he pulled me along I had to keep switching my gaze from his back to the ground to avoid tripping over the numerous tree roots that were poking up from the ground.

"What is…_oh my God!_"

Fili beamed at me and I swallowed whatever words were still in my throat. We had arrived at a small clearing and although a few vines had begun to grow over them; I could still clearly see the three giant stone trolls. Up close my knees buckled ever so slightly at the sheer size of them and whilst I knew they hadn't moved in years and would never move again I was still wary of treading anywhere near them. I gently stepped away from Fili and craned my neck upwards to get a final look before turning back to the blonde haired dwarf,

"This is…it's…wow!"

He burst out laughing at my response and nudged me,

"I imagine the others will be bombarding you with stories tonight," he winked at me, "Their versions at any rate,"

I lowered my head to hide my smirk. I knew the troll fight off by heart. Not that they knew it off course. If Fili and a dozen other dwarves hadn't been here then I imagine my inner Fangirl would have been going wild right now,

"Oh my…" Bofur trailed off, a look of wonder on his face. He grinned at Bifur and Bombur,

"Brings back a few memories doesn't it lads?" as the rest of the company began chattering loudly amongst themselves I noticed out of the corner of my eye Gandalf staring at me intensely. For a second I was ready to go over to him and ask about the voices I'd been hearing in my head. I knew they were connected to the Dragonstone; I just didn't know what they _meant._ But at the last second something inside me compelled me to stay back. It was nothing to do with Gandalf whether I could hear voices or not. He had no right to know.

"Lass?"

I looked over to see Gloin sitting by a newly made fire. Both Fili and Kili sat down and I moved to join them - this time sitting in between the pair. As Bombur began handing out stew I tried to ignore the burning pain in my head as more and more voices began to fill my mind. As I could feel my chest tightening. When Bombur passed me my dinner I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

_Or to be more exact…the Dragonstone around my neck!_

Fili nudged me and I gave him a quick smile; trying to dispel the voices in my head. They were complete rubbish. None of these dwarves had ever shown an interest in the Dragonstone; and none of them would ever want to hurt me let alone kill me. I was only drawn out of my thoughts when I realised that Fili had been asking me a question,

"Yeah?"

He swallowed nervously before pushing his dinner to one side,

"Did you want to spar again tonight?"

I could feel the back of my neck going red for some strange reason. Fili waited patiently for me to respond and I had a funny feeling that Kili was giving me an odd smile behind my back.

"Fili…when I have I ever said no to sparring?"

He shrugged, "As a prince it's my duty to be polite to a lady,"

"Well I hate to disappoint you. But I'm no lady," as I spoke I put on a slight cockney accent and Fili smirked at me,

"You should have let me know. Before I wasted my good manners,"

"Look," Kili cut in, "If you're going to flirt can you please go away and do it so I can eat in peace,"

"_KILI!"_ Both me and Fili shot glares at the brunette who gave an innocent shrug. As I turned back I could see Fili's cheeks were going red.

"We weren't flirting," I aimed my spoon at Kili before getting to my feet and following Fili. Kili smiled innocently at me,

"Keep telling yourself that Juliet,"

Out of habit I opened my mouth to correct him before letting it go. I'd never liked my name before; yet whenever I heard it from one of the dwarves – it had a nicer ring to it than it had back home. Fili gave me a small smile before passing me his spare sword; the one he'd tied to his saddle in case of emergencies.

_Did this dwarf raid an armoury or something? He's a walking weapon himself!_

When we were far away so the others wouldn't see us Fili twirled his sword and I copied his actions. As we took up our stances he winked at me,

"Let's see what you can do."

* * *

Two hours later I forced my way back to camp. I was aching all over although it wasn't half as bad as it had been on my first lesson. Sweat still dripped down my face and I was covered in bruises. But _I was_ getting better. Fili had said as much when I'd landed a killing blow twice and almost disarmed him once. After that he had insisted I get back and get some rest. I couldn't help but feel he was getting worried at how good I was getting. It wasn't hard to find the campsite again. None of the dwarves had quiet voices and it was no surprise to hear Kili's voice above the rest of the din. I was almost tempted to sneak up on him and make him jump. I'd done it all the time to Jenna back home and I missed the chance to see a friend jump out of their skin in fright. I was all ready to hear Kili's shout when I heard my name leave his lips,

""You've seen the way he is around her?"

Taking shallow breaths I got down on my hands and knees and crouched behind a huge bush that obscured my view of the company but allowed me to hear them – hopefully without being caught. I could see Kili talking to Bofur, Nori and Dori. The grin on his face was unbelievable and Nori shook his head,

"You're imagining things Kili,"

"Am I?" Kili lowered his voice and leaned forward, "You should have seen the way he reacted when Jinx got that huge bruise on her arm from archery practice. He almost throttled me when we were alone,"

"Aye but…" Dori sat back puffing on his pipe, "You really think he…feels that way?"

"Trust me," Kili winked at them all, "I know my brother better than anyone,"

I could feel my face getting redder and redder at this conversation. I sneaked a glance back and sighed with relief as I saw Fili a little way off in the distance. If he'd been here with me I don't think I would have been able to handle it. Getting to my feet I instantly cleared my throat in the hope of alerting Kili to my presence. As I pushed past the few remaining bushes I looked over to see the young dwarf blushing madly. Sneaking a glance I saw the others winking at him before hurriedly straightening their faces out when I turned over to them. Giving Kili my sweetest smile I tried to rein in my laugh as his face got steadily redder,

"Was I interrupting something?"

He shook his head and mumbled under his breath. Behind me I heard the sound of Fili's footsteps and I quickly sat down opposite Kili; one hand clutching the Dragonstone and the other tracing the dirt by the side of my boot. As Fili sat down by his brother I kept my gaze down as my mind tried to piece together the thoughts that were storming round my head.

_Did Fili…have feelings for me?_

I didn't dare look up in the direction of the brothers. Not because I was afraid to look at either of them. But because I needed to think. And I always thought well when I felt isolated.

_He wouldn't…he might be acting nice now. But before he was horrible. He didn't even LIKE me._

_However…he's always been there to protect me. Maybe…_

_But he's a prince. Even if he did have feelings for me…I'd never be good enough for someone like that._

As the thoughts carried on round my head I tried to push them to one side as another thought began to bubble. Fili may have feelings for me; but the important question was, did I have feelings for him?

_He IS attractive I suppose…in an odd way._

I jabbed at the ground roughly before turning and pulling my blanket from my bag. I could feel Kili and Fili's eyes boring into my back and it was taking all of my self - restraint to not turn around and tell them to mind their own business. My hands shook as I rolled out the blanket; I _did_ like Fili. Despite everything that had happened earlier I was starting to see him as a great friend. I didn't exactly have…feelings for him. At least I didn't feel about him the way I'd felt about Liam. But at the same time I couldn't help but feel drawn to the golden haired prince in a way I didn't feel around any of the others – not even Kili.

"Hmm?" Just as I was about to lie down I saw Fili and Kili staring at me worriedly,

"Are you alright?" in a soft whisper. I nodded in the hope my facial expression was just as convincing,

"I'm just tired," I wasn't exactly lying. Whilst riding and sparring no longer felt like they were killing me, my body still wasn't as hardened as the others were to long distance travel. Besides; ever since leaving the village I'd found myself feeling exhausted more often. Most nights I'd be asleep long before any other the others and I'd stopped having second helpings at meal times. I could tell several of the dwarves were worried about me but I'd fobbed them off by claiming I was still upset over Lillian.

_Not exactly a lie either._

"Are you sure?" Fili leaned closer towards me, "You've hardly eaten all day," he leaned over to Kili,

"Should we fetch Oin?" his voice was low but not low enough. Shaking my head I gave the pair a mock glare,

"I'm fine. Please, just stop fussing," I gave a wan smile to show them I wasn't really angry. The last thing I needed was for Fili to be angry at me again. As the pair both nodded and at me I gave them a quick smile before lying down and bringing my knees up to my chest. As my head rested on my bag I shut my eyes – hoping the night would be an uneventful one.

_I was saying?_

* * *

The dwarves kept their eyes firmly fixed on the sleeping figure of Jinx. Her skin looked almost white in the glow of the fire and the company could see her hollowing cheeks as clear as day. Kili and Fili watched her the most. Ever since she had been taken they had made a point of staying by her side whilst keeping watch. And as they rode during the day Kili always made sure his grip never left the girls waist. They might have to protect her for the sake of Middle Earth – but as far as the company were concerned; Jinx was one of their own. Not just one of the company but one of their race. If they couldn't protect a dwarven lass then they weren't fit to call themselves dwarves of Erebor.

Besides…they were _worried_ about her. They had all noticed how tired she was becoming and how little she was eating and drinking. Kili and Fili had brought it to Gandalf's attention more times than they could count; however, the wizard simply gave a short nod and carried on riding. So instead the company were reduced to keeping a watchful eye on the girl and making sure she was okay. Tonight was no exception. The sun had only just set when Jinx had gone to sleep and both Fili and Kili couldn't take their eyes from her small form. Fili was especially wary when she began to mumble and fidget in her sleep. He recognized the signs of night terrors all too well from the countless times he'd comforted Kili when they were younger. As Jinx's mumbling got more and more distressing Fili was half tempted to sit by her and comfort her. He wasn't sure _how_ exactly… but he wanted to do something. He still felt like he had to make up for the way he'd treated her earlier. With a sly glance around the camp Fili sighed with relief as he saw Thorin talking in a quiet corner with Balin and Dwalin. Ignoring Kili's confused glances he got to his feet and knelt down beside Jinx. Her whole body was shivering and as his fingers brushed against her shoulder she tensed under his touch. She carried on mumbling and – curiosity aroused – Fili leant closer to work out what she was saying. As he did so his gaze was instantly drawn the bright red stone around her neck. It had slipped out from underneath her shirt and Fili found himself being dazzled by the blood red glow it emitted.

Without even realising he was doing it; Fili took the stone in his hand. Although it was warm to touch it didn't burn his skin and for a second Fili closed his fist around it – trying to imagine the power the tiny jewel held. As soon as he closed his fist however, he quickly opened it again. He remembered what Gandalf had said at the start of this quest. How the Dragonstone had the power to corrupt the mind. Fili could still clearly picture what the gold sickness had done to his uncle. It had almost killed him and his brother; Fili was determined never to succumb to anything like that. When he looked again at the Dragonstone all he saw was the blood soaked stone that it was. With a look of disgust he let it drop against the fabric of Jinx's shirt and sat back on his knees,

"What are you doing?"

Fili almost fell back in shock. Jinx glared at him darkly and he licked his lips,

"I thought…you seemed to be having a nightmare," he smiled gently in the hope of easing her. Up close her skin seemed even paler and Fili wondered how much food she'd been getting. Jinx grabbed at the Dragonstone; holding it close against her before shooting Fili with a strange look,

"Why were you holding it? What did you want with it?"

"What?" Fili couldn't help but laugh slightly at Jinx's question. Getting to his feet he shook his head as Jinx did likewise,

"I was just…I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about," Fili began to feel slightly worried as Jinx moved towards him; the dark look still on her face. She shook her head,

"You were going to steal it weren't you? You were going to cut my throat and take it for yourself!"

"What?" Fili almost tripped over his own feet in surprise. The rest of the company were all looking at the pair now and several were slowly getting to their feet. Fili eyed Jinx in shock. How could she think he'd do _that_? How could she think that of him? He would never lay a finger on her – never mind kill her. The dwarves edged closer to him and several grabbed their weapons as Jinx grabbed one of Fili's own swords that he'd left by his pack,

"Juliet…"Kili got to his feet and gripped his own sword. Bofur stepped forward and nodded darkly,

"Lass…the jokes gone far enough now,"

As she shook her head the company looked in horror at the mad look in her eyes.

"I should have known!" Jinx spat, "You want the power yourselves. All of you! You tricked me. Made me think I was safe,"

"You are safe," Kili pleaded, "Jinx we'd never let anything hurt you,"

"You…you'd kill me in an instant to get your hands on it," the dwarves all watched as she raised the sword. Fili's instincts finally sank in and as she brought the sword down he blocked her blow with his own weapon. Although she still wasn't the most skilled of fighters; Fili found his friend was fighting like a woman possessed. Each and every blow was fuelled with pure anger and part of his brain was still in shock that it was Jinx who was attacking him. Several of the others tried to come to his aid but Fili yelled for them to stay back.

"Jinx!" he panted between blows, "Jinx this isn't you talking. Put…" he ducked to avoid a blow to the neck,

"Put the sword down Juliet,"

"So you can run me through?" her laugh was hoarse and Fili could see the bags forming under her eyes from lack of sleep. He shook his head,

"We aren't the enemy Jinx. I swear to you."

Fili had no idea if Jinx would have done what he said. Before she could land another blow she was grabbed from behind by two burly figures. Fili watched as his uncle and Dwalin grappled with the girl. With a fierce kick Dwalin sent the sword clattering to the floor whilst pinning her arms by her sides. Thorin snarled at her before grabbing her by the hair roughly. Fili's blood ran cold as he saw his uncle produce a knife and he was about to put himself between Jinx and the weapon when a taller figure pushed forward in anger,

"THORIN STOP!"

The dwarves fell silent as Gandalf stood in the middle of the camp. The only sound to be heard was Jinx struggling ferociously in Dwalin's grip. Although he lowered his knife Thorin raised an eyebrow at Gandalf who rolled his eyes and knelt down by Dwalin. He placed on hand on Jinx's forehead and began to mutter under his breath. All the dwarves watched in shock as Jinx ceased fighting before falling limp in Dwalin's arms.

"Juliet!" Fili and Kili were the first to move. As Dwalin lay her out by the fire Fili could feel his anger boiling inside him. Rounding on Gandalf he was aware of his uncle watching him closely,

"What did you do to her?" Gandalf got to his feet and placed a gentle hand on Fili's shoulder,

"Don't worry master dwarf. I have merely halted the Dragonstone's influence on her mind,"

Fili looked down at Jinx in horror whilst Thorin sheathed his knife,

"You mean she was acting…"

"Acting under the stones influence," Gandalf said sadly, "It's as I feared. Although she has a strong connection to Middle Earth; I fear it won't be enough to stop Juliet from fully succumbing to the stones power," he eyed Thorin closely,

"We must make for Rivendell as soon as possible,"

_Rivendell!_

Fili flashed a look at Kili but his brother's face had hardened into a blank mask. Fili turned back to his uncle who was watching Kili closely. His uncle sighed,

"Must we?"

"We have no choice," Gandalf argued, "If we cannot contain the stones power then…" he trailed off ominously and the rest of the company looked at each other in horror. Thorin took one last look at Kili before nodding,

"Very well. We ride at first light,"

Gandalf gave the mountain king a relieved sigh and was about to move away when Kili grabbed him,

"What about Jinx?"

"What about her?"

Fili could hardly contain his anger at this, "Aren't you going to wake her?"

"I think it would be rise not to," Gandalf whispered, "It will be a lot safer for all of us this way,"

"You can't do that Gandalf," Kili spat protectively. Gandalf sighed unhappily,

"I don't wish to do it. But it has to be done,"

As he moved off Kili and Fili stood close together; their eyes never leaving Jinx. She lay so still, she could have been mistaken for being dead. Only the steady rise and fall of her chest gave any sign that she was still alive. As Kili took his hand, Fili was glad of his baby brother's presence.

"She'll be fine," Kili whispered reassuringly. Fili nodded absentmindedly,

"I know she will Kili. I know she will."

_**So then...bit of an interesting turn of events here! As for the whole Fili and Thorin thing i PROMISE all will be revealed in the next chapter...plus some stuff about Kili will be hinted at as well. As ever let me know what you guys all think. Hopefully this story is a bit of a relief from the fact that the Hobbit BOTFA is out in less than a month...as excited as i am i don't think i'll be able to get through it. Certainly not dry eyed at any rate.**_


	15. The One where Secrets get Uncovered

_**Over 5,000 views! Big thanks to 1Corinthians 1313, SiobhansPassion and Terra King for following/favouriting.**_

_**Cosmiclovenadblankspaces – I'm just as upset about BOTFA as you are! Glad you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**Hobbitlust – Firstly I am SO JEALOUS you got to meet Dean O'Gorman! Secondly thanks for the really sweet review! I wanted to cry a bit when I read it so I'm really glad you like it so much.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – The Dragonstone isn't going to get any less dangerous I'm afraid.**_

_**AN: So then…this will be my final update before The Hobbit BOTFA! I'm so nervous and excited and actually a little bit scared as well. I can't believe it's going to be over so soon! Never before have I wanted a director to change the ending of a film so much and I'm debating how many boxes of tissues I will need…3? 4? However on the plus side I can FINALLY continue with my first Hobbit fanfic AND I'm gonna be posting a series of one shots over the next month (all Christmas themed) to try and alleviate some of the pain.**_

As the group found themselves almost on the doorstep of Rivendell, Fili shifted in his saddle and swapped his arms round to give the one around Jinx's waist a short break. She sat motionless in the saddle; curled up into a ball with her head resting against his chest. Every time he looked down at her Fili couldn't help but feel a sharp stab of anger towards Gandalf for keeping her in this state. Although he had reassured them that Juliet would be alright, Gandalf had refused to bring her round; stating he had no way of knowing if she would act under the Dragonstone's influence before they reached Rivendell. To their disgust, Fili and Kili watched as Thorin readily agreed with Gandalf before beginning the journey to the house of Lord Elrond. As the pathway became rockier and started sloping downwards Fili looked around at the familiar cliff faces and waterfalls that cascaded down the rocks around them. For all the talk he'd heard of elves, Fili was unable to deny their sense of beauty. As his eyes scanned their surroundings he sneaked a glance at Kili. His brother had kept his head down for the whole journey; only looking up to see if Jinx was alright. Fili shook his head; knowing full well Kili would want to be away from this place as soon as possible. Too many memories lingered here.

"How is she laddie?" Balin gave Fili a kindly smile and Fili looked down at his other passenger. Juliet's head lolled against him and Fili couldn't stop the worry that was eating away at his insides. Her skin was pale and he could see the bags under her eyes from exhaustion. With a sigh he tightened his grip. Not keep her from falling, but to try and give her some comfort – even if she would never be aware of it. Balin cleared his throat and Fili snapped his neck round,

"She's fine…as fine as she can be anyway," he added with emphasis. Balin sighed and shook his head,

"It was for the best laddie. Suppose she had tried to attack us again?"

Fili nodded sadly. He understood the reasons behind Gandalf's decision. But every time he looked down and saw the unconscious girl he couldn't help but want to grab Oin and force the healer to do something, _anything_ to wake her up. With a kindly smile Balin clicked his teeth and his pony moved up to join Dwalin. As the path narrowed the group travelled in single file with Fili close to the front. In front of him he could see the back of his uncle, and as Thorin turned round Fili bit his lip at the anger in his uncle's eyes when he saw Fili's arm snaked around Juliet. Shaking his head in anger Fili forced his mind away from his uncle and to the sight of awe they were about to come across. Not that he would ever say it out loud, but Fili couldn't help but be stunned by the sheer beauty of Rivendell. It was no mountain home that much was certain. But Rivendell had a different sort of beauty. It was far gentler, more peaceful. No one could ever imagine such a place falling prey to the forces of evil.

"Ah!" Gandalf moved his horse to the front and eyed Thorin warningly. To his uncles credit Fili noticed that Thorin merely nodded his head at the wizard who gave a small smile,

"Let me do the talking," Gandalf said, "The relationships between elves and dwarves may have improved somewhat over the years…but given the circumstances I think it would be wise to let me take the lead,"

Fili wasn't properly listening to the wizard. Instead he looked over at Kili. Although his brother's face was like a mask Fili sigh to himself as he saw Kili's eyes. They were unable to keep the sadness out and Fili made a mental note to ask Lord Elrond about the certain she-elf that had caused his brother such sadness and confusion. As they began moving forward Fili couldn't help but feel relieved as the rocky pathways gave way to the smooth marble bridge that led to Rivendell. At the very least it made the ride more comfortable. The sun was glaring high in the sky and its bright light shone on the marble buildings; making them shine like the gold in Erebor. The ponies' hooves clattered on the stone platform at the entrance and as the company began to dismount Fili smiled to himself – remembering full well the circumstances of their previous visit here. At least this time they still had their horses and most of their possessions with them. Keeping one hand one Jinx's arm Fili dismounted and gently pulled his friend into his arms – keeping her close. As he made his way into the small huddle of dwarves he looked up the steps to see a very tall and very familiar figure walking down the steps to greet them. Unlike last time Lord Elrond was dressed in a dark green robe and his face was one of pure surprise,

"Mithrandir!" he embraced Gandalf before staring down at the company,

"I had not expected to see you here until the winter months," he and Thorin shared a long hard stare before Thorin shrugged. At this gesture Lord Elrond looked back up to Gandalf who gave a long sigh. Fili smirked as Elrond rolled his eyes,

"What has happened this time Gandalf?"

At these words Fili began pushing his way to the front with the still unconscious Jinx in his arms. As he looked at the girl Lord Elrond's surprise grew and Gandalf nodded,

"She is the carrier of the Dragonstone," he muttered quietly. Lord Elrond stared once more at Jinx; only this time his face had resumed its serious expression.

"What brings you here _Mithrandir_?"

"Please," Fili opened his mouth but was cut off by Kili who had moved to his side,

"You have to help her!" Kili begged. Elrond moved to take the girl in his arms and the dwarves instantly moved towards Fili protectively. Elrond smiled down at them,

"I see your distrust of elves still hasn't worn off,"

The company all looked at each other awkwardly and Fili scowled before gently handing Jinx over to the tall elf. He ignored the looks being shot by the others and he hurriedly bowed his head,

"Please," he mumbled, "I know you can help her,"

Lord Elrond nodded quickly before turning to Gandalf,

"The stones influence…"

"It's consuming her," Gandalf muttered, "I do not know if I can contain its power before we reach Isengard,"

Elrond looked down at the unconscious dwarf girl in his arms before taking another look at the company. With a tired smile he bowed his head,

"Your ponies will be stabled and I shall see that warm food and rooms are provided for you,"

The dwarves bowed although none of them wore smiles on their faces. They till remembered the last meal they'd had here. Elrond shook his head,

"I am sure we can find enough meat to feed your company Thorin Oakenshield,"

"Ah!" Gloin clapped his hands, "That's more like it!"

* * *

Fili stared sadly at the figure of his younger brother. True to his word Lord Elrond had provided a feast for the dwarves. Although there was still salad, enough meat had been brought together to keep the dwarves from grumbling about elvish hospitality. Yet all throughout dinner Fili hadn't been able to keep his thoughts away from Jinx. Lord Elrond has handed her over to the care of the healers and had banned the dwarves from visiting her. As expected this had caused a wave of fury to sweep through the company,

"What do ye mean can't see her?" Dwalin had growled, "She's part of our company!"

Fili had to praise Elrond for not losing his temper at the dwarves angry shouting and cursing. Instead he simply shook his head,

"She needs complete rest. I also need time to work out how to contain the stones power,"

"You don't know?" Ori's eyes grew so wide they took up most of his face. Elrond shook his head,

"I need to determine the best way to do it without harming her." Before any of the dwarves could open their mouths Elrond had turned on his heel and strode down the corridor.

Fili sighed as he took another look at Kili. His brother had left the feast long before the others and it hadn't taken Fili long to find out where Kili had gone. Inside he was cursing himself for not realising how much Rivendell would upset Kili. It might have been three years ago but Tauriel was still fresh in Kili's mind and Fili knew that there would always be a pit of sadness in Kili's heart until he saw the elf again.

"Kee?"

Kili almost jumped out of his skin and Fili gave him a tired smile. Fili looked around the room that he and Kili had been given. It was huge; far bigger than their room at home. Mainly because it was a room for elves and not dwarves. One of side two doors had opened out onto a stone balcony and it was there that Fili found his brother. His eyes never leaving the sky full of stars. Not saying a word Fili stood by his brother and looked out at the scenery before him. The moon lay full in the sky; illuminating the waterfalls and causing the lake to sparkle. Kili gave a small sniff and Fili nudged him comfortingly,

"How are you doing?"

Kili nodded before shaking his head dumbly. Fili opened his mouth when Kili spun round to face him. At the sight of tears shining in Kili's eyes Fili instantly embraced him; holding him close as tears fell from Kili's eyes and dripped onto his nose. When they drew apart Fili noticed Kili didn't even try to hide his sorrow,

"I can't stay here," Kili mumbled, "Every time I see an elf I see her. People talk about the beauty of the elves of Rivendell; they're nothing compared to Tauriel," he broke off with a sob and Fili inched closer,

"Kili…you'll see her again. I promise you. We'll find what happened to her,"

Kili shook his head, "Why did she do it?" he faced Fili with terrified eyes,

"Do you think she never loved me?"

Fili bowed his head before shaking it,

"I can't explain why Tauriel did what she did. But I know she always loved you Kee,"

Kili nodded before pushing the tears from his eyes and fixing Fili with a smile. As he saw the twinkle in his brothers eyes Fili rolled his eyes,

"Kili…" he scowled. Only Kili could go from being depressed one minute to being the teasing younger brother all over again,

"So then…about Juliet," he began and Fili shook his head. At this Kili grabbed his arm,

"Fili…we both know we can't lie to each other. You can see what's in my heart just as I can see what's in yours. Just tell me the truth. Do you like her?"

"I don't know," Fili admitted. Kili frowned at him but he simply nodded,

"I don't know okay? One minute I can't stand her. The next…I don't know!" he groaned and put his head in his hands. He could hear Kili's smirk and as he raised his head he shot his brother a glare,

"What is it?"

"You have to tell her," Kili was almost umping up and down in his excitement. Fili gaped at him but Kili wasn't paying any attention,

"Just tell her how you feel,"

"But I don't know…"Fili trailed off. It would make no difference if he cared for her or not. Not where his uncle was concerned. With a deep breath he looked over his shoulder to make sure the pair were alone. Taking Kili's hand in his own Fili looked at his little brother,

"I can't tell her because nothing could ever happen between us."

"She might like you," Kili cut in but Fili shook his head,

"It's not that. Even if she has feelings for me…I could never pursue my feelings because," he lowered his voice,

"Thorin has been making plans to marry me off to someone else,"

"WHAT?"

Fili shook Kili hard, "Shut up Kee!" he hissed. Kili's wallowed nervously before biting his lip. Fili sighed sadly,

"He doesn't know that we know. I overheard him talking about it with some other members of his council. He wants the line of Durin to be as secure as it can possibly be,"

"But…I mean who will…"Kili trailed off. Unsure of he could say the word 'marriage'. Fili sighed,

"One of Dain's daughters I imagine."

Kili gripped his brother hard, "But if you tell uncle about Jinx…maybe he'll reconsider!"

"Really?" Fili couldn't help but bark out a laugh at this, "Kee…Thorin would never allow it. She may be a dwarf; but she isn't of royal blood. She's not even from this world,"

"Her ancestors are," Kili countered, "And if she's your One…"

"_Kili!_" Fili snapped. His brother shook his head,

"Why can you not just admit them…to me at least?"

"How can I?" Fili could feel the tears welling up in his own eyes,

"How can I admit that…I think about her all the time? That I care about her more than anyone else? That I don't know what I'd do if any harm ever came to her? Nothing can happen between us; and to admit my feelings knowing that…it hurts too much."

* * *

Lord Elrond placed a calming hand on Juliet's forehead. At his touch she whimpered slightly before settling back down. Silently, Elrond pulled her shirt away to reveal the Dragonstone. Its bright red glow flashed against his eyes and he drew away sharply.

"It's as we feared," he murmured. Behind him Gandalf nodded gravely,

"The stones power is growing faster than I had assumed. Combined with Jinx's magic…"

"It's killing her," Elrond turned to face his old friend. His face was emotionless but Gandalf could have sworn he caught a glimpse of regret in the elf's eyes.

"The stone is draining her life essence bit by bit,"

"That explains why she hasn't been eating. Or sleeping for that matter,"

Elrond sighed before taking another look over at Jinx, "It will take time. It's draining from her at a slow rate but…eventually it will kill her,"

Silence fell over the pair and Gandalf looked down at Jinx in despair,

"Is there nothing you can do?"

"I can try to contain the stones power for a bit," Elrond said, "But I don't know how long that will last. I doubt it will last long enough for you to get to Isengard,"

"We have only one option," Gandalf said softly. He shook his head; Thorin wouldn't be pleased when he heard about their change in plans. Elrond gave his friend a wan smile,

"Without the Lady Galadriel's help…she will die."

"Do what you can for her," Gandalf picked up his staff and headed for the door, "I must tell the dwarves about our change in plans,"

Elrond nodded distractedly before another thought seeped into his mind,

"Mithrandir," he looked over at Gandalf, "There is something else you should tell them,"

"Oh?" Gandalf frowned and Elrond nodded,

"When the Dragonstone closes the void…everything will return to its rightful place,"

Gandalf bowed his head. He understood the meaning behind Lord Elrond's words and the elf nodded,

"She will return to her own world Gandalf. She won't be able to stay here,"

Gandalf paused for a slight second; his mind working out the best way to break this news to the company. In the end he eyed Elrond closely,

"I will tell Thorin…not the others," he held up a hand to silence Elrond's protests, "I don't want to dampen their spirits anymore,"

"They deserve to know," Elrond warned. Gandalf nodded,

"But only when the time is right." Without letting Elrond reply he turned on his heel and strode into the corridor. Meanwhile, Elrond turned his attentions back to the girl asleep in the bed. With a deep sigh he placed his hand back on her forehead and shut his eyes. It had been years since he had used this sort of magic. Over 300 years at least. He was half expecting it to ignore his call. But as his palm grew warm, Elrond could feel the magic flow through his veins. He muttered the ancient words under his breath; keeping his eyes closed the entire time. He could hear Jinx mumbling to herself and when he finally dared to look he saw the bright glow from the Dragonstone slowly fade until it was nothing more than a dull, red stone. As he stepped away her watched as Jinx fidgeted in the bed before her eyes opened ever so slightly,

"Fili…" she murmured. Her eyes opened fully and Elrond allowed himself a smile as her jaw dropped slightly. As the girl took in her new surroundings her eyes fell on him,

"Oh my God!" she swallowed nervously… "You're…oh my God!"

Elrond gave a low bow, "My name is Lord Elrond Juliet,"

She nodded weakly and Elrond could see she was still exhausted,

"But that means…if you're…then I'm in…" she trailed off and Elrond smiled warmly at her,

"Welcome to Rivendell,"

_**So then…. A few things got revealed didn't they? For any who don't like Kiliel can I not have any hate for including it in this fanfic please? You're entitled to your opinion but no flames. As for Fili and Thorin virtual high fives if you already guessed it. Plus if anyone noticed my Merlin quote well done…I always found that moment sweet in the show and it felt very right for Fili. And don't worry about Jinx's future i promise you there will be a happy ending to this story as i find it almost impossible to not give my characters happy endings. As ever let me know what you think and I will be thinking of you all when watching BOFTA on Friday morning.**_


	16. The One with All the Hugs

_**Almost 6,000 views! Thanks for the support guys it means a lot. Big thanks to NaffyOo, Taliabalia, Whitwhit1893 and Youkai-Amy for following/favouriting.**_

_**Drwatsonn – Always nice to have some brotherly love with those two. I'm the same with Kiliel although after seeing BOFTA I am warming towards it again. You'll find out about her in a few chapters (promise!) and yeah I just can't bring myself to do sad endings.**_

_**Wrmauney – Don't worry; it might take a while but EVERYONE will get a happy ending.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Yeah it's a bit of a tough time now and to be honest thing aren't going to get much better.**_

_**Rosewind – It makes perfect sense and to be honest I wasn't planning on including her but it just came to me and I thought I'd try it out and see what happened.**_

_**AN: Hope those of you who have seen BOTFA are slowly coming to terms with the ending – I've never cried so much in my life! **_

For the whole day my head had felt like a horse had been kicking at it repeatedly. Having a roomful of boisterous dwarves had done little to help and they had only gone when both Oin and Lord Elrond had noticed my pale skin and all but ordered the company from my room. As the door shut behind them I sank back into the huge bed. My mind a jumbled mass of thoughts – none of them good.

_I'd attacked Fili! Tried to kill him! What if I'd succeeded?_

The dwarves had all assured me that they felt no ill will towards me. That they understood it was the Dragonstone's influence that had caused me to react in the way I had. Even so, I couldn't help but avoid looking Fili in the eye the whole time he was in the room. He had been so kind to me recently and I'd repaid him by almost running him through. At least my stay in Rivendell had allowed me to catch up on much needed sleep. Although I still wasn't eating as much as I used to I was attempting second helpings of meals – even if I did throw up later on most occasions. As the light streaming into my room began to fade and be replaced by pure moonlight I could feel my eyelids growing heavier. The soft comfort of the pillows was almost screaming at me as I lay back and shut my eyes. I had no idea how long we would stay in Rivendell. If Thorin was anything like he was on the quest for Erebor then my guess would be not for long. I could tell Kili didn't want to be here either. Although he'd been talking to me as though I was about to die I'd spotted something in his eyes. It wasn't exactly grief…but it was very close.

_Maybe he was thinking about a certain red headed elf from Mirkwood?_

I shook my head. Whatever was wrong with Kili…he would be fine when we left Rivendell. Always assuming that he was moping over Tauriel. Despite everything I couldn't help wanting to ask him about it. Back home I had scavenged off gossip from my friends and my parents. Being in Middle Earth certainly hadn't changed that part of me at least. At yet at the same time I found myself being oddly respectful to Kili's feelings.

_Jeez are we maturing here?_

I bit my lip, trying to subdue the small smile on my face before allowing myself to drift off into a peaceful sleep. I could feel the warm low of the stone against my skin and although it was nothing compared to the past few days, I was still worried that I would wake up and try to kill the company while they slept. Even so, that dark thought wasn't enough to keep me from falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Fili couldn't explain why he was pacing up and down the endless corridors of Rivendell. Kili and the others had gone to bed a long time ago. But try as he might Fili hadn't been able to get to sleep. He couldn't even blame it on Kili's snoring this time round. Not that he didn't snore himself but that was beside the point. He hadn't been able to stop picturing Jinx's face. The way she had avoided his gaze whenever she looked in his direction. If he hadn't seen the guilt in her eyes then Fili would have assumed she no longer liked him. Running a hand through his un-braided hair he scowled to himself. Pacing around a corridor like a lost child wasn't going to make things better. He'd have to find Jinx and put her out of her misery.

The only problem was…he couldn't remember where her room was.

Fili sighed. The halls of Erebor were far more complex than this and yet he knew them like the back of his hand. Granted he'd had three years to learn where everything was but in comparison the corridors here shouldn't have been that hard,

"Fili?"

Fili almost screamed at the sound of his brother's voice. Hurriedly masking over his fear he spun round to glare at Kili who was squinting at him in the low light,

"Fili…what are you doing out here?" when Fili didn't answer Kili's face split into a huge grin,

"You're going to see her aren't you?"

After only a few seconds of contemplating denial Fili knew it was pointless. Instead he just nodded and Kili clapped him on the shoulder,

"You do know she'll be asleep?"

Fili shrugged, "Makes no difference. I can't even remember where her room is," he felt himself blushing at this last point and Kili could barely contain his grin as he began propelling Fili down the corridor,

"Take the next left and it's the second door on the right," Kili winked at him and Fili gave his brother an odd smile,

"How do you know that?"

Kili gave an immodest shrug, "I was paying more attention to the directions than you. Plus I wasn't distracted by a certain company member,"

"_Kili_," Fili began pushing his brother back towards their room, "Thank you for the help…now please just go back to bed,"

Kili bowed before flashing Fili one last grin, "Say hello from me…assuming you don't end up talking about anything else,"

Fully understanding what Kili was insinuating Fili just rolled his eyes before turning and leaving his brother standing in the corridor. Despite the low light his good eyesight meant he was able to follow Kili's directions perfectly and soon found himself standing outside the door he needed. It was only when he arrived that he realised he hadn't got this far in his plan. He couldn't knock and wake her up. But if the door was locked then he would be stuck outside until morning; which was when he would have to pack up his pack for the rest of the journey. As soon as he had heard about Jinx's recovery Thorin had told the company they would be leaving as soon as possible. Fili hadn't missed the relieved look on Kili's face at this news. He shoved his brother from his mind before raising his hand and softly knocking on the door. Silence followed and Fili pressed his ear against the wood to see if he could hear anything. After knocking again he wondered if he should just go back. Jinx was probably asleep and he didn't think that waking her up would be the best way to make her feel better. Sighing to himself Fili turned to go when his ears pricked up at a slight sound. Breathing shallowly he leant against the door in the hope he hadn't imagined it. Sure enough he caught the sound of ragged breathing and his heart plummeted as he heard Jinx whimpering. As the sounds began to get more and more frantic Fili pushed against the door. He had fully expected it to be locked and as he fell through the doorway his face hit the marble floor full on. Rubbing the bump on his nose he looked up to see Jinx curled up in bed. Her whole body was shaking and in the moonlight Fili could see the tears streaked on her face. He didn't even think about it. Within seconds he had gotten to his feet and was running towards her bed. As he got closer he saw Jinx was clutching the bed covers so hard her nails were digging into her palms.

Once again Fili was at a loss. If this had been Kili he wouldn't have hesitated about climbing onto the bed and giving his brother a comforting hug. But with Jinx… A part of him paused. He couldn't allow her to think he liked her. Nothing could ever happen between them and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. As Jinx gripped the blankets hard before letting out another cry Fili shook his head and slowly climbed onto the bed. Jinx barely moved as he inched closer and as her body began to shake all over Fili reached out to touch her. As his hand brushed against her shoulder he froze as – with a frightened gasp – Jinx's eyes snapped open. The pair looked silently at each other and as more tears fell down her face Fili gently drew her into his arms. One hand stroked the back on hair whilst the other gripped her body against him. As she buried her face in his chest he could hear her muttering to herself. Fili didn't even try to pay attention to her words; instead opting to shush her gently in the hope it would comfort her.

"It's alright," he muttered, "You're alright now,"

He could feel Jinx shaking her head, "It was…oh shit it was so _real_!"

Fili rested his chin on the top of her head, "What did you see?"

He wasn't sure if he should have asked her that question. As Jinx looked at him he could still see the terror in her eyes,

"I saw…I saw the world burning. I saw creatures coming out of the shadows. I couldn't breathe. Something was burning my skin, choking at my neck…"

"Hey," Fili whispered softly, "It was just a dream okay? It's not going to happen,"

Jinx nodded and it was at this point Fili realised the pair of them were still clutching each other. With an embarrassed smile he gently let go of Jinx who lay back down and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Fili cleared his throat nervously before heading towards the door.

"Fili?"

Jinx's voice sounded so small. With a sigh Fili turned round to see her staring at him with pleading eyes,

"Please…don't go," she whispered the last part and Fili looked down at his shoes awkwardly. He personally couldn't think of anything better. Jinx needed comforting and Fili was determined to be the one to do that. The only downside was they would have to sleep in the same bed. As he took another look at Jinx however, any thoughts on decency went out the window. Kicking off his boots Fili climbed onto the opposite side of the bed. Jinx paused for a second before shuffling towards him and as he put an arm round her Fili couldn't ignore the blush that crept onto his face as she leant against his chest. Jinx fell asleep long before he did and he couldn't help but gently inhale the scent of her hair before allowing himself to shut his eyes in blissful content.

* * *

As the sun streamed through the windows I flung my arm out; fully expecting to feel Fili's body beside me. As my hand lay against the empty pillow however I wondered if I had just imagined last night. I shook my head; no, Fili had been here. Had comforted me and ended up spending the night with me. I couldn't help but blush at this as I remembered how bright his eyes were and the kindness that I had seen in them. I couldn't explain it but every time the blonde haired dwarf entered my head I felt goose bumps on my arms and my insides melted into nothingness.

_Even so…how do you know he feels this way about YOU?_

At this thought I sighed to myself before forcing myself out of bed. My head no longer hurt although my legs were still a bit wobbly and I had to cling to the set of drawers by my bed for a few seconds. As I looked over at the window I felt a small pang in my chest – I knew we'd be leaving soon. The second Thorin saw me up and about we'd be leaving. Not that I minded too much. After all; we were supposed to be saving the world. But a small part of didn't want to leave the comforts of Rivendell behind. I finally understood how Bilbo had felt when he'd left Rivendell during 'The Hobbit'. It truly was a beautiful place – what little I'd seen at any rate. It didn't take me long to get ready. My clothes had been folded up neatly by my bed and my bag was left beside them. Within twenty minutes I found myself standing outside my door and I couldn't help feeling proud at my record breaking time of getting ready. I usually took at least half an hour back home – and that was when I made an effort to hurry up.

"Jinx!"

I jumped slightly and turned to see Ori grinning at me. He gave me a small bow before eyeing me closely,

"Should you be out of bed?"

I shrugged, "I feel okay…besides I have a feeling Thorin will want to be leaving soon,"

Ori gave a small nod before reaching out to take my bag. I opened my mouth to tell him I was capable of carrying my own bag when I decided against it. I'd learnt that when it came to dwarves and their protection of women it was best to just go along with it. With a shy smile Ori then held out his arm,

"May I escort you to the others?"

As I took his arm I smiled back at him. My legs were still a little bit wobbly and although I wasn't going to say anything I was incredibly grateful for the extra support. It didn't take us long to find the others. Or to be more accurate it didn't take us long to _hear_ the others. Ori winked at me before opening a door to reveal a dozen dwarves sitting in a circle laughing hysterically as Bofur began doing an imitation of…_something_. Only Thorin stayed solemn. He stood in a corner of the room with a small smile on his face. As our eyes locked he gave me a small nod before clearing his throat. As the other spun round to look at me I was aware of Fili's eyes boring into me and as I felt that familiar blush appear on my face I mentally cursed myself. To my surprise he seemed to be blushing as well and as I looked over at Kili I didn't miss the knowing wink he sent his brother.

_What? Is he insinuating what I think he's insinuating?_

Positive my face was now on fire I hurriedly turned to Thorin,

"How are you?" there was a hint of concern in his voice but I could tell he wanted to get going as soon as possible. Taking my pack from Ori I gave Thorin my best smile,

"I'm fine…I could do with some breakfast before we leave though,"

I wasn't trying to be awkward; I had been starving for hours. I could see the impatience in Thorins eyes but as several of the other company members gave pleading looks he nodded,

"Very well. We will leave after breakfast,"

* * *

What I hadn't realised by Thorin's words was just how literal he had been. The second Bombur has finished eating Thorin order us all to grab our packs and head for the ponies. A small part of me wondered if we would have to sneak away from Rivendell and my feet groaned at the thought of having to walk. Fortunately both Gandalf and Lord Elrond greeted us by the entrance to Rivendell and as I saw the companies ponies all lined up I gave a sigh of relief – resulting in cheeky grins from Fili and Kili. As Gandalf muttered something in elvish to Elrond I sneaked a glance at Kili who was busy staring at the ground. As Gandalf moved towards his own horse Elrond then turned his attentions on us. To my surprise Thorin was actually smiling at the elf,

"Thank you for your hospitality," his voice was stiff but I could still hear the sincerity behind it. Elrond gave a low bow before smiling down at me,

"Thanks," I mumbled, "For the food and…everything,"

Fili nudged me at this and I sighed. Only I could think of just food when in one of the most beautiful places I would ever see. Fortunately Elrond merely bowed at me before turning round and heading back up the steps. As the elf disappeared from view Thorin began almost herding us towards the ponies. Whilst I waited for Kili to finish saddling Minty I was aware of Gandalf watching me closely,

"Jinx…I wonder if I could have a moment?"

He drew me a small distance from the company and gave me a kind smile,

"Jinx. I'm afraid I made a grave error. I should have warned you earlier about the stones influence,"

"Gandalf don't worry about it," I tried to smile but he shook his head,

"The Dragonstone will draw on your magic and memories to strengthen its own power. Lord Elrond was able to contain the stones influence but I fear it is only a temporary solution,"

"Meaning?" I couldn't keep the fear from my voice and Gandalf placed a gentle hand on my shoulder,

"Do not worry about it. There is one person who can help us. I've told Thorin we need to journey to Lothlorien,"

I stopped breathing at this point. If Thorin didn't like Rivendell then there was no way he would enjoy spending time there of all places. Gandalf smiled at me,

"I believe the Lady Galadriel will have the power to contain the stones influence," he narrowed his eyes,

"But until we reach her I must ask you to be careful Jinx. You must remember who you are. You must not allow your mind to become clouded by the stone,"

"Don't worry," I nodded shakily, "I won't,"

Gandalf paused and for a second I thought he was about to tell me something else. However he simply nodded and ushered me back towards the company – most of whom were now eyeing us curiously. Ignoring them I found myself standing by Kili and an oddly blushing Fili. When I narrowed my eyes Kili merely nudged Fili, who licked his lips before looking at me,

"Jinx I was wondering…err…would you like to ride with me today? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to I just thought…"

I looked over at Kili, who was already sitting on top of Minty,

"Do you mind?"

He huffed, "And I thought you preferred me over Fili?"

I rolled my eyes, "You'll get over it,"

He winked at me, "If anything it'll give my arms a good rest,"

I gave him a mock glare before nodding at Fili. The dwarf nodded before moving to stand by Daisy. Fili's pony was slightly bigger than Kili's and when Fili locked his hands together to make a step for me I found myself being forced to accept the help. Grabbing Daisy's saddle I hauled myself up and by the time I'd righted myself Fili was already sitting behind me. One hand hugged my waist – pulling me against his body – and I looked down in case I was blushing again. I heard Kili mutter something to Fili but I wasn't paying enough attention to catch what he'd said,

"Move on!" Thorin barked. Fili clicked his teeth and as the ponies began moving off in single file I craned my neck round to look at him,

"Thank you for last night," I whispered so Kili wouldn't hear us. I didn't trust the brunette to keep his mouth shut over something like this. Fili gave a small shrug,

"Don't mention it," he sighed, "I couldn't exactly stand by and watch you cry,"

At the sheer concern in his voice I turned my gaze back round; taking great care to keep my breathing steady. As Fili gripped me hard I could feel that familiar feeling in my stomach and when I lent against the dwarf prince I allowed my insides to melt away to nothing.

_**So then…firstly apologies for the title. Secondly this chapter was mainly fluff but I thought we needed some Jinx/Fili time .However the next couple of chapters are going HUGE! As ever let me know what you think.**_


	17. The One with Happiness and Heartbreak

_**Getting closer to 7,000 views! Big thanks to DeLacus, NoFearAtAll, elise5cka, lineelming, mekke22, Raya3113 and purpleclaw37 for following/favouriting.**_

_**DeLacus – Glad you liked it.**_

_**Taliabalia – Aww thanks! I was really nervous about posting this fic so it's great that people are really enjoying it. As for BOTFA; trust me you'll need tissues! **_

The One with Happiness and Heartbreak

The days slowly rolled into one. As we neared the misty mountains I was aware of Thorin's face hardening all the time. He clearly wasn't happy about Gandalf's change in plan – which I personally thought a bit hypocritical given how he'd changed plans constantly on the quest to Erebor. I rode alternatively with Fili and Kili in order not to make one of them feel left out. When Gandalf told us it had been over a week since leaving Rivendell I'd been unable to believe it. Mainly because my mind was on another, very important date,

"Ori? What's the date tomorrow?" I hadn't even let the scribe get his breath back. The second we had stopped to make camp I'd been by his side within an instant. Ori looked over at me in confusion,

"June the 23rd I think. Why?"

I shook my head, "No reason," I made to move away when Ori reached out and grabbed my hand,

"Whatever it is," he blushed, "You can tell me,"

Biting my lip I looked around. The rest of the company were either setting up camp or – in the case of Fili and Kili – far too busy talking to actually help. Giving Ori a warm smile I sat down with him by the growing fire,

"Don't tell anyone okay? Tomorrow's my birthday,"

Ori's eyes widen with glee at this, "How old will you be?"

I paused at this. Back home I would have been twenty if I was back at home. Sensing Ori was waiting for an answer I sighed,

"About eighty I think?" it sounded right. However old I was in my own world I wold be four times that age in Middle Earth. Ori's eyes widened even more at this,

"But why don't you want people to know? Eighty is a very important age in dwarvish culture. It's a coming of age moment,"

"I guess…I just didn't want any fuss," I picked at the grass by my feet. This would be the first birthday I'd spent without my family and friends by my side. Me and Jenna had been planning our birthdays for months. The majority of our plan was going clubbing and getting drunk. Now I wouldn't even be able to say hello to her. I must have looked upset because Ori grabbed my hand,

"Are you okay?" his voice was so small; so timid that I couldn't help but give him a reassuring smile,

"I'm fine…just thinking about something that's all,"

Ori nodded before getting to his feet and moving back towards his brothers. No sooner had he left than Fili and Kili sat down beside me. Both could no doubt see my red eyes but they kept quiet. Instead Kili gently took my hand whilst Fili put an arm around me and drew me close. I inhaled the warm scent of his shirt. I couldn't explain it but every time I felt near him I felt…complete. Like Fili was the missing piece to a jigsaw I'd been trying to solve for months.

"What did Ori want?" Kili asked me softly and I shook my head,

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask him something about the quest to Erebor," the lie rolled smoothly off my tongue and when both princes kept quiet I wondered if they'd keep pressing me. Fortunately both must have sensed I was in no mood for any practical jokes. A single tear dripped down my face and I hurried to wipe it away.

"I'm fine…I just…it's nothing," I didn't give the pair a chance to answer before getting to my feet and heading back to the fire. I could see Ori sitting close to his brothers and as they began talking in hushed voices I wondered if Ori was telling them about tomorrow. However my attention was drawn to where Gandalf and Thorin were having a very…heated discussion. As I accepted my dinner from Gloin I could feel something tugging at my chest. I couldn't explain it…but I had a feeling that something else was going to happen tomorrow.

Something big.

* * *

Thorin scowled at Gandalf who sat there puffing on his pipe. The wizard had insisted they head for Lorien without so much as a single reason as to why. Although he had learnt by now to trust Gandalf; Thorin wished that the wizard would at least confide in him. He had the safety of thirteen people to think about,

"Why?" that was the question Thorin often found himself asking Gandalf, "Why must we seek out the elves? I thought we had done that by going to Rivendell?"

"We have no choice Thorin," Gandalf sighed, "If we don't…we need the Lady Galadriel's help,"

"Why?" Thorin growled; folding his arms. "I have no issue with your plan. But I do not appreciate being kept in the dark like this. How can I trust you if I don't know the reasoning behind your plans?"

Gandalf sighed; knowing full well that Thorin was right. Resting his staff against a tree he stared at the dwarf king,

"The Dragonstone's influence is powerful. It's already tried to corrupt Jinx once."

"I thought Lord Elrond managed to contain the stones power?" Thorin asked, worry creeping in to his voice. Gandalf nodded,

"But it's only temporary. Certainly not enough to allow us to reach Isengard safely. I believe that only the lady Galadriel will have the power to help us,"

Thorin nodded dumbly before getting up and moving away. At the last second Gandalf called out to him,

"Thorin,"

Thorin rolled his eyes before turning round. Gandalf took a final puff from his pipe and Thorin was shocked at the look in the wizard's eyes. The last time he had seen him so grave had been during the battle for Erebor.

"Gandalf?"

"The stone… it gains its power by drawing from the carrier. Draining their life bit by bit,"

Thorin's stomach lurched and he turned to look over at Jinx who was sitting between his nephews. Both boys stuck close to the girl and as he watched her laugh at something Fili said he found tears welling up in his eyes,

"Gandalf…there must be something you can do?"

"We have to reach Lorien…with any luck Lord Elrond will have done enough to allow us to get that far,"

Thorin nodded. He had never had a reason to doubt the wizard. Gandalf wouldn't fail them now.

* * *

"Is she awake?"

"Does she look it brother?"

"Should we wake her now?"

"Shush! This is meant to be a surprise,"

The dwarf's voices ran around in my head and as I rolled over onto my side I was convinced it was a dream. Slowly opening my eyes I saw the bright sunlight was being filtered by several dark shapes looming over me. My hand gripped the knife in an instant when one of them broke out laughing,

"Jinx it's us!"

I peered closely at Kili before shaking my head, "You guys gave me a heart attack! If you ever do that again…"

The dwarves stepped back and I looked at their faces closely. All of them seemed to be trying to hold in a smile and I noticed that both Kili and Fili were going red from the effort,

"What…?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they chorused. My mouth dropped before sneaking a glance at Ori who blushed madly,

"I had to tell them," he whispered, "It wasn't fair on you,"

I shook my head in mock anger at him before Fili and Kili grabbed my hands and led me towards the fire where I saw Bombur plating up the biggest bowl of stew I'd ever seen. Out of habit I went to help when the pair grabbed my shoulders and sat me down,

"No you don't," Fili said, "This is your birthday. You're going to be as lazy as possible today,"

"So just like any other day," Kili winked at me and I pretended to throw my spoon at him. He laughed before passing me my bowl. As the other clustered around me I was shocked to see that Thorin also had a huge smile on his face,

"Many happy returns are in order I assume?" he smiled warmly and it was this small gesture that formed a lump in my throat. Blowing on the hot stew to avoid burning myself I watched as Ori, Nori and Dori handed me a dark red bundle. I frowned at it until I saw the string that had been hastily tied around it. With slight shaking fingers I pulled the wrapping away to reveal a long blue scarf. The wool was thick against my fingers and I grinned at Ori who's face went almost redder than his hair,

"Did you make this?" he nodded and I held the scarf close, "It's beautiful,"

"He stayed up all night," Dori added, "With me helping of course,"

"Oh god…guys thank you!" they all gasped as I leaned forward and hugged each of them in turn. Fili smirked as I sat back and held the scarf close to my chest. Within a few minute the others were more focused on their food and after wolfing down my own bowl I was tempted to ask for seconds. Unfortunately my stomach still didn't seem up to it and so I ended up declining Kili's offer. He seemed a little shocked but said nothing. I moved away to pack the scarf in my bag – I wouldn't exactly need it for a few more months yet – when someone grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back into the throng of trees. I opened my mouth to scream when a hand clamped over my mouth. As my abductor dragged me backwards I kicked out when I heard a voice in my ear,

"Jinx it's me!"

_Fili! What the hell is he doing? _

As Fili's arms let me go I spun round to face him,

"What…you scared the shit out of me! Seriously don't ever do that again,"

He shuffled his feet, "I'm sorry. Truly; but I couldn't have the others seeing this,"

My mouth dropped as he handed me a sword. I recognized it from one of the ones he carried on his back and as I looked at it my stomach dropped at the sight of the beautifully crafted hilt,

"It belonged to my father," Fili explained. When he…died, mother insisted the swords pass to me,

There were no tears in Fili's eyes and I shook my head before handing the sword back,

"Fili I could never take this. It wouldn't be right,"

He pushed the sword back into my hand, "Take it Juliet. It's your birthday present," his hands closed around mine as we both held the sword,

"Besides," he added, "I have a feeling my father would be proud of this,"

I nodded dumbly before setting the sword by my feet and pulling him close,

"Thank you. It's beautiful. I'll look after it I swear,"

He chuckled before raising an eyebrow, "So am I forgiven then?"

"Huh?"

"For being such an idiot to you all those months ago?"

He looked so forlorn that I couldn't help but laugh, "I forgave you _ages_ ago Fili. I thought you knew that,"

He sighed, "Well…I just wanted to be sure,"

I frowned as a blush began to creep over his face, "Jinx?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if the others said anything…but on a dwarves 80th birthday they get given a braid,"

I nodded before looking at the braids in Fili's hair. Fili looked down nervously,

"I was…I mean…would you like it if I gave you your braid?"

I nodded nervously. This was a whole new Fili I was seeing. Not angry or happy…more like a lost puppy. As I sat down on the grass I watched him kneel beside me and take my hair in his hand. I didn't say anything as he braided it. Instead I watched his quick fingers at work.

"So your braids? What exactly do they mean?"

He let the finished braid drop against my hair before moving round and repeating his action on the other side of my hair,

"The one at the back means I come from the line of Durin. Both Thorin and Kili have that one. These ones," he pointed to the ones at the front,

"Those indicate I'm next in line to the throne. The ones behind were from my 80th birthday,"

"And the moustache ones?"

Fili blushed. I joined in when I heard Kili's voice,

"Those one's are to make him look good,"

As Fili and I got to our feet I saw Kili grinning at my braids and at the flush on Fili's face. I picked up my sword; trying to ignore Kili's smirk,

"So then?" he grinned, "What's it like being the youngest dwarf?"

"Excuse me brother," Fili nudged him, "How old are you?"

Kili bit his lip and Fili rolled his eyes,

"How old are you?"

"Seventy nine," Kili mumbled, "But my birthday is in a couple of months!"

"Even so," Fili laughed, "You're still the youngest,"

Kili gave him a fake pout before grinning at me,

"Fine. How does it feel to be _one_ of the youngest?"

I shrugged, "Okay…I guess," I smiled softly at Fili before reaching up to touch one of my new braids. They felt a bit odd in my hair but I had a feeling that was because I wasn't used to them.

"Kee?" Fili eyed his brother sharply, "What exactly are you doing here?"

"Oh right!" Kili cried, "Thorin wanted me to tell you that we're heading off again. He wants us to reach the foot of the misty mountains by tonight,"

"Right…we're coming," I nodded at Kili who bounded off back towards camp. As he left Fili moved beside me and I gave him another hug,

"Thanks,"

"What for?"

"Does there have to be a reason?"

* * *

The day passed by fairly uneventfully. Under Gandalf's orders we didn't stop to have lunch and by the time we finally came to a halt my stomach was making noises. Fortunately the rest of the company's stomachs seemed to be doing the same. However, my legs were sore from spending so long in the saddle and when Fili dismounted I knew there was no way I'd be able to get down by myself. Without saying a word he took my bag and sword before reaching up to slowly pull me down. As my feet hit the ground I did my best to suppress my wince. He gripped me sharply,

"Are you okay?"

"My…legs…" I muttered, "I'm never…doing that ever…again!"

Fili gave me an understand nod before passing me my things. As our hands touched I was aware of a small spark shooting up my arms. Knowing I was blushing I gave him a smile before pulling away and heading to join the others who were busy tying the ponies to the surrounding trees. Wrapping my arms around myself I looked up to see the vast mountain shapes looming above us. In the dead of night the sight itself was alarming one and my stomach plunged at the thought of having to ride that high up.

"Ah!" Bofur grinned as he managed to get a few small sparks on the wood. As the fire slowly grew the dwarves all hurried towards it and it was only at this point I noticed it hadn't rained on us yet. Deciding to take this as a good sign I stood close to Fili and Kili who began setting out their bedrolls. I dumped my sword on the floor; trying to ignore the hot pain running through my legs. Rubbing my thighs gently I looked over at Gandalf who was making his way towards me,

"Do you know if there's a river near here?" I muttered shyly. Gandalf took a quick look at me before discretely pointing to his left. Nodding my thanks I held my bag to my chest before half walking and half limping off in the direction he had indicated. As I passed Fili and Kili I was aware of them giving me a strange look.

"Having a bath," I hurriedly muttered before pushing past them; fully aware of the spreading blush on Fili's cheeks

* * *

The bath had certainly done some wonders. As I made my way back to camp my legs felt almost normal. I could see the bright lights from the dwarves campfire and sitting next to it I saw Thorin sitting with Fili and Kili. Neither of them had noticed my presence and I was about to make myself known when I saw the anger in Thorin's eyes as he stared at Fili,

"It's becoming obvious Fili,"

_What's obvious?_

Fili scowled at his uncle. Kili placed a gentle hand on his brother's shoulders and at this point I found myself standing by a thick tree, using it as available cover. I couldn't explain it but I felt the need to not alert them to my presence.

"Fili!" Thorin snapped.

"Why are you even acting this way?" Fili cried, "I know what you're planning,"

"I don't…"

"I know you're trying to marry me off," he spat. My blood froze at this.

_Fili's getting married? To who? Why didn't he say anything?"_

I could tell from the shocked silence that Thorin had no idea Fili had known. However it didn't take him too long to recover,

"Nothing had been…finalised,"

"You make it sound like a trade deal," Kili said harshly, "This is your nephew. _My brother_."

"Nothing's been finalised," Thorin said calmly, "And nothing will be the way you keep carrying on with Juliet,"

_WHAT?!_

"Uncle," I could tell Fili was slowly losing his temper, "I don't know what you think but…"

"Don't you?" Thorin hissed, "I've seen the way you look at her. The way you treat her. You cannot be together Fili…no matter how hard you wish it. You're going to be king. With that come hard decisions. This will have to be one of them,"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Fili's voice was flat, emotionless,

"I'm not sure where you got those ideas but you're wrong. She means nothing to me,"

All at once the world around me slowed; almost to a standstill. My fingers gripped the edges of my bag as my heart beat furiously against my ribcage. I couldn't hear any more of the conversation. I didn't want to hear anymore. My legs trembled as I forced myself to my feet. I wanted to confront Fili over this. Confront him and Thorin. But I couldn't make myself do it. I couldn't face him. Instead I spun round and began heading back the way I had just come. Tears blinded me and I was aware that I might have even passed some of the other dwarves. As I reached the river I clutched my bag hard; as though it was the only real thing left in the world. As everything around me silenced my knees eventually gave way and I crashed to the floor; screaming with rage.

_Fuck! I love him! I'm IN LOVE with Fili!_

Curling into a small ball I found myself rocking back and forth as more tears streamed down my face. I'd always sworn I'd never cry over a guy. Especially one who had treated me like shit when we first met. I hadn't even realised I'd been falling in love with him until this moment. The moment where his words shouldn't have hurt me but instead tore me apart. As my chest tightened and I found it increasingly hard to breath I slowly reached out and grabbed the sword Fili had given me earlier. Tears coated my shaking hands as I held it close to me. I knew I should go back; at least show my face to let them know I was still alive. But I just couldn't do it. I could never look at his face ever again.

All I wanted to do right now was die.

_**I'm so sorry everyone! This chapter was going to be such a nice one and then this sort of happened! Poor Jinx **__** Unfortunately though things aren't going to get much better for her but I promise you a happy ending I swear! Let me know what you think.**_


	18. The One where It Goes From Bad to Worse

_**Big thanks to Charlie28, HalloweenBarbie, Sbonsi, Superlils and magsi09 for following/favouriting.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – It will take a while but the revelation will be (fingers crossed) everything you dreamed of.**_

_**Xoulblade – I had tears in my eyes at the time…and I know what's going to happen!**_

_**Drwatsonn – I'm so sorry. Although take some comfort in the fact that in Jinxed at least they're still alive.**_

_**AN: I know I normally wait a few days but I got this written and thought you guys deserved it after the emotional trauma of BOTFA…not that this chapter is THAT happy but…**_

All I wanted to do was die.

I looked down at the sword I was still holding in my hands. As the last of my tears dripped onto the hilt I found myself unable to let go of my present. Yet, at the same time all I wanted to do was throw it into the river that lay before me. Every time I saw the sword all i could see was the blush on Fili's face and the soft twinkle in his eyes as he smiled at me.

The twinkle that had clearly been a lie.

As my heaving sobs turned into rasping gasps I found myself pulling hard at my hair. How could I have been such an idiot? Fili had hated me right from the start. Was I really so big headed that I assumed a few small incidents would make that hate turn into love? Brushing the last tears away from my face I forced myself to my feet. Fili didn't have to know that I knew. I knew I couldn't go and face him now. If I did I would either turn into a sobbing wreck or – more likely – I would try and kill him again. Shaking my head I looked at my still unpacked bag. As long as I didn't say anything to Fili. So long as I didn't even _look_ at him, then maybe I would be able to cope until we got to Isengard.

_Who am I kidding? I'll want to kill him the second I see one of his stupid braids._

I sighed before pulling the sword close to my chest. Just like when I had been with the slave traders; my chest started to ache. It was as though my insides were pulling themselves apart inch by inch and was far worse than my time of the month (something i noticed i hadn't had since arriving in Middle Earth.) I hunched over slowly, trying my best to relieve the pain by taking slow and deep breaths. My chest tightened and before I knew what I was doing I found myself curled into a ball. My whole body shook violently and as the pain increased I bit down on a scream. It was as though something inside of me was snapping. I was almost ready to at least force myself to turn back when I heard a familiar snarl behind me. Spinning round my whole body froze and the hand gripping the sword instantly began to shake,

"Oh…shit." I managed to croak as I looked at the huge orc that was standing before me. Hurriedly getting to my feet and drawing the sword I swallowed nervously. The orc was easily over six feet and when I saw its huge two handed sword swimming by its side what little courage I had melted away in the air. The orc bared its teeth at me before striding forward. Trying to remember what Fili had taught me – which was hard because right now I wanted to think of _anything_ but Fili. Placing my feet shoulder width apart and holding the sword I took a deep breath. At no point did it occur to me to try and run back to the campsite. If anything I would at least have the dwarves help. But if I went back I would have to see Him.

_Yeah! But you'll also be SAFE!_

As the orc swung at me I screamed, ducking the blade my mere inches. As it crashed into the empty air I took the opportunity and swung my own sword. It connected with the orcs leg and it threw its head back in a howl before spinning and swiping at me with its clawed hand. The force sent me flying backwards and my breath was thrown from me as I landed painfully on the grass. Shaking my head I almost screamed again as I saw another orc making its way through the trees. My arm instantly reached out for my sword which had left my grip. As the orc lunged and kicked it from my reach I gagged as its hot, stinking breath hit me full on in the face,

"Piss off!"

Kicking out I managed to get it in the groin and hurriedly crawled through its legs to grab at the sword. A feral howl echoed from the back of its throat and I barely had time to react as one of the orcs fist landed squarely on my face – almost knocking me out completely. I knew this wasn't the time but I found myself gingerly reaching up to touch my nose. Although it was covered in blood it didn't feel that broken,

"OI!"

The orc grinned at me as I picked up the sword again. My limbs were in agony and the biting pain in my chest wasn't helping whatsoever. Gripping the sword with both hands I eyed both my attackers.

"Never EVER attack me when I'm angry!"

With my small pep talk out the way I threw myself at one of them, slicing its arm and causing a mini waterfall. As its black blood fell onto my arm i gagged. In fact, I was so busy paying attention to the blood that I didn't notice the other orc swing at me. Diving out of the way I landed face down on the ground and when the orcs grabbed at my ankles all I could think to do was lash out like a deranged animal.

"JINX!" At the sound of a familiar voice I looked up to see Kili in the trees. For a second time seemed to stop as his wide eyes took in the situation. Meanwhile the two orcs slacked their grip slightly – no doubt confused by this new arrival. Without saying a word I kicked out before wriggling free of their grasp and running to the relative safety of Kili who brandished his own sword whilst grabbing my hand; no doubt preparing to run.

"I was coming to fetch you." he gasped as one orc lunged at him.

"I heard noises and went to see what it was." Watching Kili fight was like watching an expert. It was as if the sword was just an extension of his arm. He kicked the creature away whilst trying to keep me behind him the whole time.

"I don't know if the others have heard," he grabbed my hand.

"Run," he whispered. I looked over and saw both orcs were now focused just on Kili. Swallowing my fears I shook my head.

"No way. I won't leave you."

He rolled his eyes. "And people say I'm stubborn!"

I shrugged helplessly as the orc lunged at us. Both me and Kili were flung towards the river and I bit down on my curse as Kili's full body weight landed on top of me. Within an instant we were up. Kili baring his teeth like a wolf whilst keeping me back with one arm.

"If this keeps on." I clung to Kili. "The company will come anyway,"

He nodded breathlessly and given our current situation I couldn't think of anything better than seeing a certain blonde haired git. Giving me a look that clearly said _'stay there'._ Kili charged at the orcs like a dwarf possessed. The clang of steel rang in my ears and it was only when I felt the cold steel dig into my throat did I realise I had lost sight of one of the orcs. The knife bit my skin and as I struggled I could feel the blood running down my throat.

"_Put down your weapon." _spit and saliva sprayed from the orcs mouth. _"Or she dies!"_

Kili's face lost all colour. I was about to shake my head when I saw he'd already put down his sword. At this action the other orc roughly grabbed him; pinning his arms to his sides with one arm and pulling on his hair with the other. The one holding me dropped the knife but kept a fierce grip on my body. As its head came down to my level I steeled myself to stare at what was one of the ugliest thing I'd ever seen. It sniffed me before pulling my shirt away to reveal the Dragonstone. As the red glow shone on its face I could see Kili fighting furiously with the orc holding him. The orc rolled his eyes and punched Kili in the back of the head. As the dwarf's eyes rolled and he slumped forward blind terror flew through me.

"Kili! KILI!"

I kicked out at the orc holding me. He screeched something I didn't understand before his fist connected with my face. The world spun for a few seconds before slowly sinking into blackness.

* * *

Fili watched as his uncle paced around and he looked down at his feet; trying to rein in the anger he felt every time he looked over at Thorin. He just hoped his lie had been believable enough. Kili had certainly seemed shocked for a few seconds before he caught the tell-tale glint in Fili's eyes; proof he had just spun Thorin the biggest story ever.

"What's taking him so long?" Thorin looked around at the other dwarves who had all joined them. Fili watched as Gandalf stood in the corner smoking away on his pipe. Kili had been gone for almost two hours now and Fili wished he'd gone with him to find Jinx. Although he'd walked in her once and he wasn't keen to repeat the experience. Besides he could tell his uncle had sent Kili alone deliberately. As the fire slowly began to die Fili watched the dwarves look at each other nervously before staring into the empty space as if Kili and Jinx were going to appear any moment. Scowling at Thorin Fili grabbed his two swords and began walking off.

"Wait!" Thorin hurriedly grabbed his arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"It shouldn't be taking them this long." Fili spat as he shook Thorin away.

"Something's happened." he added in a smaller voice. "I know it has."

As the others looked at him Fili shrugged. He couldn't fully explain it but something was beginning to ache in his chest. Like he was being pulled apart from the inside. The last time he'd felt like that was when Kili had almost died in the battle for Erebor. He looked at the rest of the company.

"You can stay here if you want." he said, "But I'm going and that's that."

He was about to set off when he felt a gentle hand on his arm. Looking up Fili was shocked to see Dwalin smiling at him.

"I'll go with ye lad." he gripped his axe in one hand before giving Thorin a hard stare. Fili shook his head as the pair began walking. No doubt everyone now knew about Thorins…plan for him. Not that he cared who knew. Fili had been resolved from the moment he found out. He wouldn't marry someone he didn't love. Certainly someone he didn't know. Even if he spent the rest of his life alone it was far better than Thorin's idea. Despite his bulk Dwalin was a good few feet in front of him and Fili had to break into a little jog to try and keep up. As the neared the river the panic began to set in. He was seeing no sign of either Jinx or his brother and when he heard Dwalin curse loudly Fili was already shaking his head.

"Dwalin? Dwalin are they..?" he trailed off as he joined the dwarf by the river. As the blades of grass fluttered against their boots both dwarves looked around them in horror at the empty sight.

"KILI!" Fili looked around him as the ache in his chest grew. "KEE! JULIET!"

"They aren't here Fili." Dwalin placed a hand on his shoulder and Fili gripped his sword hard.

"They can't…where are they?" as he spun round frantically his sharp eyes caught sight of something glistening in the moonlight. As he took tentative steps towards the two swords lying discarded on the grass Fili felt as though he was being openly mocked. Kneeling by the weapons he held them close; the fresh black blood staining his skin.

"Orcs." Dwalin muttered over his shoulder. Nodding silently Fili clutched the two swords against his chest before forcing himself to stand on his wobbly legs.

"Dwalin?" Fili's voice had never been this small before. "Dwalin what…where are they?"

The big dwarf shook his head gravely. "We need to head back."

"That's not an answer!" Fili gritted his teeth. There was no way he'd be able to face Thorin now. If his uncle hadn't been so stubborn and sent him with his brother then this wouldn't have happened. Or if it had then he would have been with Kili and Jinx. He could have kept them safe.

"We need to go back. Tell the others what's happened."

"We need to FIND THEM!" Fili brushed the tears away from his face before looking down at his brother's sword. Amongst all the black blood his heart stopped as he saw hints of dark red blood staining the metal. He watched his tears drip onto the sword. He'd had it made for Kili's last birthday. Fili could still remember the smile on his brother's face as he took the sword in his hands; promising he would slay hundreds of orcs with it.

"You can go back to camp. I'll wait here." he said to himself. He was aware of Dwalin grunting behind him.

"We should stay together. If any more come…"

"_If any more orcs come then I will cut them down where they stand."_ he hissed venomously. Dwalin nodded before running back to camp. As soon as the dwarf's footsteps faded Fili fell to his knees again. All of the pain he had been holding in for the past few minutes erupted from his chest in an ear splitting scream. His chest felt as though it was being torn into thousands of pieces very slowly and Fili knew the pain at almost losing Kili three years ago was nothing compared to this. He shut his eyes in the hope he could shut out all the torment.

He was wrong.

Fili cried out as images of Jinx and Kili ran through his mind. His two friends lying bloodied and beaten before being left for the wolves to pick at. Juliet screaming for him as orcs groped at her and forced themselves on her. Kili lying in a pool of his own blood – sightless eyes staring at Fili. Juliet with her throat slashed open. Nausea churned in his stomach and he knelt on all fours before throwing up violently. Every time he heaved the pain in his chest refused to go away and as he barked out a harsh cough Fili felt as though he had finally reached his breaking point. If anything happened to Jinx or Kili he wouldn't be Fili anymore. He'd be little more than a ghost if he lost the two people he loved most in the world.

_Two people he loved most._

Fili swallowed in shock before looking down at the swords in his arms. The one that he had given to Jinx that morning shone back at him and as he saw his eyes reflected in the steel he finally understood why the pain in his chest was so extreme.

He was in love with Juliet.

* * *

By the time the others found him the tears on his face had all dried up; leaving just thin streaks on his skin. More nausea churned in his stomach but Fili was determined not to be sick this time. Thorin gingerly reached out a hand to touch him but he shied away from him as though his uncle's skin was on fire.

"I should have gone with him." Fili muttered before getting to his feet and swaying slightly. Thorin shook his head whilst Dwalin began trying to find any sense of a trail.

"Then you would have been taken as well." Thorin assumed he was being reasonable. As Fili's eyes burned into his skin however he realised the pain his nephew was in was far too much to listen to reason.

"Then at least I'd have been with them! I could have kept them safe!"

"They're strong fighters." Bofur said softly. "If anyone can look after themselves it's those two."

Fili shook his head. Bofur was missing the point completely. He was Kili's older brother. From the moment he had first held him in his arms mere hours after his birth he'd promised never to let him down. To protect him and always be there for him. As for Jinx; Fili bit his lip. He'd made no such promise. But he loved her and Fili was confident he would happily give up his own life if it meant saving hers. As he gripped the two swords in each hand he looked down at them; determined to never let them go until they were returned to their rightful owners.

"The orcs went off that way." Dwalin looked up and pointed across the river.

"My guess is they're heading to the Misty Mountains."

Thorin nodded shortly before allowing himself a grim smile.

"We'll head back to camp and get the ponies." he gripped his sword hilt before staring at each dwarf in turn.

"Let's hunt those _barathaz rukhs!"_ he yelled. The dwarves around him joined in before storming back the way they had come. Only Fili remained in the lingering silence. The last tear dripped down his nose as he stared across the river.

"Don't worry," he whispered to himself. "I'm coming. I'll find you."

**Translation**

**Barathaz rukhs – **Bloody Orcs

_**Okay so you may or may not wish to thank me for updating so soon. I'm sorry for all the feels I'm causing right now. I just want to give Fili a huge hug now! What a way for him to realise his feelings! Let me know what you think anyway.**_


	19. The One with An Escape Attempt

_**Big thanks to AceShadows, Faith NightGrace, HalloweenBarbie, Marina Oakenshield, Sbonsi, TokyoGirl7 and sleeplessnite for following/favouriting.**_

_**GIsLovingLifexx – I'm so sorry but hang in there because there will be a happy outcome.**_

_**Faith NightGrace – Fili deserves infinite hugs for this! Don't worry the company won't let them down.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Damn you Orcs! And I just wanted to hug Fili the whole time I was writing.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – Glad you love it. Of course Kili will protect Jinx but as far as Fili is concerned it's his job to protect the pair of them.**_

_**Rosewind – I don't normally update that quick but given how I'd ended thing I thought you guys deserved the next instalment.**_

The One with An Escape Attempt.

As I forced my eyes open I was met with a blinding pain shoot through my head. Blinking several times to try and clear my vision I swallowed nervously to find myself surrounded my blackness. Out of pure instinct I tried to bring my hands up to my eyes and rub them only my arms felt stiff and heavy. The thick rope that was digging into my wrists might was no doubt the cause of this. Swallowing nervously my slightly dazed brain seemed to be trying to convince me I was now blind. It was only when the rough fabric brushed against my cheek did I realise I had a cloth bag shoved over my head. Although it wasn't brilliant it _was_ better than being blind and I decided that – for now – I had to go along with it. Something hard dug into my stomach, almost crushing my insides and as my body rocked side to side slightly I was aware of something else wrapped around my legs. As my bound hands constantly brushed against something hard, the memory of what happened was slowly starting to seep back into my brain and as I pieced everything together the true extent of where I no doubt was hit me. As I squirmed and kicked out I heard the orc scream something at me before slapping me hard on the back of my legs. The pain was unbelievable and I found beads of blood falling from my lip from where I'd bitten it.

"_We stop here,"_ the orcs voice grated my ears. It wasn't the one carrying me although it still seemed to be coming from somewhere close. Another shouted something in a language I didn't understand before switching to English,

"_Our master wants the stone now! We keep going!"_

"_I can't!"_ that was the one holding me. He prodded my bum and without even thinking about it I kicked out wildly. As I received another slap on the back of my legs my whole body seemed to shake from the vibrations. The orc poked me again,

"_You ain't carrying anything. I can't take this thing all the way without a single rest!"_

_This THING!_

"_Fine!"_ the other one yelled, _"and if we're late I'll tell master who it was."_

The orc said nothing to this. Instead I felt myself being lifted from its shoulder and being thrown to the floor. I grunted as my right side landed on a hard surface. As the orcs began to move away from me my thoughts turned to Kili. I hadn't heard the orcs mention anyone else; I hadn't even heard Kili make a sound. Surely he'd be putting up the biggest fight to try and break free?

_If he's…what if they've killed him? If they killed him I'll make them wish they had never existed!_

My bounds hands instantly grabbed at the cloth bag over my head. I took in huge lungful's of air as I pulled it away - squinting at the harsh sunlight that hit me full on. The orcs were all sitting in a small group together and none of them even seemed to trying to keep an eye on me. They no doubt thought I wouldn't even try and make a break for it. Trying to stop my heart breaking my ribcage I took a look at my surroundings. Even if I did escape I would never get back to the company. The last thing I had remembered seeing was trees and a river. Now it had all been replaced with mountain ranges. The ground was rocky with a small covering of snow and as the wind brushed through my hair I forced myself onto my bound hands to get a better idea of the view. As more mountains loomed over at me my fear of heights set in and I began to hope the orcs would blindfold me again before we set off. The ropes bit into my skin and the cold air was doing nothing to alleviate the pain. Deciding it would be best to turn my back on the view I rolled onto my other side and my heart soared,

"Kili!"

The dwarf had been bound and blindfolded like me. However he wasn't making a sound. His body wasn't so much as moving. Crawling to him as best I could I reached out and nudged him,

"Kili?" he made no sound. He didn't even grunt. The brief happiness in my stomach was soon swamped with panic. I knew Kili wasn't dead – if he was then why were the orcs bringing him along. He must still be unconscious and when I remembered his blow to the back of the head I wondered if the orc had hit him harder than it meant to. Taking a sneak peak at the small orc group and shuffled closer to Kili and pulled the cloth bag away from his head.

"Oh Kili," I breathed. He had a huge bruise around his eye that was already turning purple. I could see a small trail of blood on his forehead and as I leaned over my breath hitched when I saw the cut on his head. Blood matted his hair and if he hadn't been breathing I would have assumed he was dead. I knew I couldn't look much better. My nose felt swollen and I could feel the dried blood sticking to my skin. Swallowing my fears I looked over at the orcs,

"Hey!" when they didn't look up I growled at them,

"HEY!"

That caught there attention. One of them, a thin one with beady eyes and a thick hunting knife in his hand glared at me,

"_Keep quiet dwarf bitch!"_

_Charming._

"Please!" tears stung my eyes, "You need to help him! He's still out…he could die!"

Several more orcs looked at me and I took another look at Kili's pale face. One of them; a fatter one simply shrugged,

"_Who cares? What's one more dead dwarf?"_

Anger pumped through my veins. Holding onto Kili's bound hands I took a deep breath to try and stop me from shaking,

"So you brought him all this way just to let him die? What sort of stupid plan is that?"

"Ju…Juliet?" I looked down to see Kili's eyes open by the smallest of fractions before shutting again. He mumbled something and I could see his body starting to come round. The orcs however were all glaring at me and as the fat one got to his feet before stalking towards me I couldn't help myself,

"I know orcs are stupid…but this is ridiculous!"

The punch took me by surprise. One second the orc screeched something at me and the next my face felt as though it had just been kicked by a horse. Taking a look at Kili I saw him starting to struggle against the ropes. The orc grabbed the front of my shirt before punching me again. This time I found myself seeing stars whilst Kili's struggling was getting far more frantic,

"Leave her alone!" as the orc switched its attentions to Kili I took steady breaths. Already my cheek was swelling and I didn't want to think about the huge bruise that would no doubt form. The orc reached for Kili and although he was still growling I could see a hint of fear in Kili's eyes,

"_NO!"_

The orc dropped Kili before staring up at the huge orc that had grabbed it by the throat. Now that it was closer I recognized it as one of the orcs who had attacked me…however long ago it was.

"_We need both dwarf scum alive! Now heal the male,"_

"_But…I…"_

The orc shook it,_ "Heal him NOW!"_

With a grunt the orc nodded before moving towards Kili and pulling out a cloth and a water skin. All of a sudden I started regretting my decision to get the orcs to heal Kili. I had magic; surely I would have been the better choice. Whilst the orc poured some liquid onto the cloth I inched to Kili and moved my hands towards his head. I was within touching distance when the orc looked over at me. A single kick from his boot was enough to push me back and by the time I had righted myself I saw him press the cloth again Kili's wound. The dwarf scrunched his face up in pain before letting out a small howl of agony.

"KILI!" I looked over at the orc, "You're making it worse!"

To my surprise he shook his head,

"_You know nothing. Yes it hurts but it will also heal him,"_

He then grabbed another water skin and poured water on to Kili's hair. As the cut on his head was cleaned I could see Kili's limbs tense in an effort not to cry out. Only when the orc brought out a needle to stitch the wound did I find myself turning away. I was fine with needles; but the second they went into someone's skin I'd feel nausea churn in my stomach. Taking slow, shallow breaths I waited until I heard the orc move away before turning round and lying next to Kili who gave me a weak smile,

"I told you to run," he frowned, "Why is it no one listens to me?"

"You think I'd leave you?" I took another look at the orcs,

"Why aren't we dead yet?"

Kili blinked at me, "Excuse me? You're asking why we're still alive?"

I raised my eyebrows at his question, "I just mean…they're keeping us alive. Why?" I looked down at my shirt and it was only then that I realised I hadn't felt the gentle warmth of the stone against my skin,

"Of course," I hit my bound hands against the ground before biting my lip as pain shot through them. Kili gave me a rueful smile,

"You have a point," he muttered, "If they have the stone then why do they need us?"

"Not to sound too boastful," I added, "But Gandalf said only I could wield the Dragonstone. Maybe that's why?"

Kili nodded thoughtfully, "What about me?"

I bit my lip. I didn't want to say he was no doubt here in case I refused to use the stone. The orcs knew that if they hurt Kili then I would do whatever they said. Tears dripped down my face and Kili gently brushed them away as best he could,

"Hey," he whispered; that smile back on his face, "It'll be okay. We'll get out of this. I've been in far worse situations than this," he paused, "Can't think of any right now,"

As he said this I found myself looking around for anything that could help us get away. Fortunately the ground was covered in hundreds of sharp stones and it didn't take me long to find a particularly jagged one. Holding it in my arms as best I could I looked over at Kili before trying to saw through his bonds,

"Could you find a way back to the others from here?" I was trying my best to keep my voice down; not that I should have worried. The orcs were too busy arguing amongst themselves to pay us any attention. Kili looked around,

"I don't know. I think I could. It's better than staying here though,"

I nodded as the ropes loosened enough for him to slip them off. As he took the rock from my hands I saw the orcs getting to their feet and picking their weapons back up. Panic began to set it and when Kili reached for my bonds I pulled away,

"Run,"

He frowned at me, "_what?"_

"Kili you have to go…NOW!" I pushed at him but he shook his head,

"I'm not leaving you by yourself," his eyes flashed darkly and I scowled. Surely he could hear the orcs coming towards us,

"This is the time for heroics Kili!"

He shook his head firmly, "Fili would never forgive me if he knew I'd left you alone with a group of orcs whilst saving my own skin,"

That comment knocked all breath out of me. At the mention of Fili the ache in my chest began to start up again. I glared at Kili. He knew how Fili felt about me and yet he was still trying to maintain the pretence,

"What the hell…" I never got a chance to finish. One of the orcs took a look at Kili's unbound hands and threw its head back in a feral roar. Kili's hands were bound once again whilst another orc stood over me with a thick knife in one hand. It snapped its teeth at me before grabbing the back of my shirt and pulling me towards it. When the knife tapped against my face my blood froze. All sense of calm flew out the window and I kicked and screamed at the orc. As he brought the knife closer to my face I could see Kili being held back by another two orcs – one of whom was digging its own knife into his neck. The orc sniffed my neck before bringing the knife closer and closer.

* * *

Fili didn't say a word as the company travelled further and further through the misty mountains. They'd come across no signs of the orcs or of Jinx and Kili. Thorin had done his best to try and get Fili to talk but it had only resulted in Fili moving further and further away from his uncle. Thorin sighed; his heart heavy with blame. He should never have sent Kili off by himself. Even now he had no idea why he'd done it. He had no reason for keeping Fili at camp. It wasn't as though he could keep his nephew and Jinx apart for the whole of the journey anyway. With a sigh Thorin took another look at his nephew. Fili and Kili shared a bond that no other dwarf brothers shared. They were inseparable and to see one without the other hurt far more than it should have. Meanwhile, Fili kept his head down; every so often his eyes flicking to one of the other dwarves – all of whom seemed to be avoiding his gaze. Fili couldn't breathe. Each time he took a breath it was like his chest was being steadily crushed under the weight of his guilt. He couldn't yet explain it; but Fili had a feeling his words to Thorin regarding Jinx had something to do with all of this. It sounded so strange but Fili couldn't help but feel that if he hadn't lied to his uncle none of this would have happened,

"How are ye lad?"

Fili looked up to see Bofur smiling sadly at him. None of the dwarves were truly smiling. Kili and Jinx were the ones who usually brought smiles to their faces. They had an unmistakable presence that no one really noticed until it was gone. As they had begun their journey Fili had often found himself turning round to tell Kili something or to answer one of Juliet's questions – only to find they had been taken from him. Forcing himself to nod at Bofur's question Fili couldn't help but voice the thought that had been plaguing him,

"What if…" he steeled himself to say it, "What if we don't find them alive?"

Bofur shook his head, "I doubt that lad. If the orcs wanted to kill them we'd have found their bodies by the river. The orcs need them and for that they'll be kept alive. You have to find comfort in that Fili,"

"Halt!"

At the sound of Thorin's voice everything silenced. The ponies stopped instantly and without looking round at anyone Fili had dismounted and was running towards Thorin and Dwalin,

"What is it?" he asked breathlessly, "Have we…" his hope faded as the others looked at with sad eyes,

"This was an orc camp," Thorin growled, "We just missed them,"

Fili clenched his fist to try and control the anger that was burrowing inside of him. He pushed past the pair and began looking around him. Trying to look for any sign that Kili and Jinx had been here. His boot kicked against some rope and when Fili bent down to look at it his gaze flew to the blood soaked cloth that had been left to rot,

"THORIN!" he couldn't keep the fear shut away any more. As his uncle looked at the bloodstains Fili was aware of the bile in his throat. Rough hands grabbed his shoulders and he buried his head in Thorins chest as tears fell down his face,

"He…he's my…brother," he sniffed, "My…my baby…bro…ther!"

Thorin gently rubbed his back, "He's still alive Fili. He has to be. There's no body. And why would they bring them here to just kill them?"

Fili nodded with a small gulp. Thorin patted him on the shoulder and was about to get Fili to his feet when Fili spied something else. Something that had a far more chilling effect on him. With silent movement he reached over and his eyes rested on the thick lock of chestnut hair with a fade hint of red. Fili clutched his hard as he looked at the blood staining the hair. It was too light to be Kili's; meaning there was only one person it could have belonged to.

_**Once again I'm sorry for how I ended this! Bit of a shorter update as well so apologies for that. Let me know what you think whilst I go and give Fili a huge hug!**_


	20. The One with the Unexpected Arrival

_**Getting ever closer to 10,000 views! Big thanks to mysterymaiden14 and princessuki08 for following/favouriting.**_

_**Whitwhit1893 – Glad you like the portrayal of Fili. I kinda understand how he's feeling in terms of grief so I built around that. **_

_**Marina Oakenshield – Glad you are enjoying it.**_

_**Mysterymaiden14 – Thanks for the really sweet review. I am planning a Hobbit retell that involves an OC from our world BUT (and this is a big but) I'm gonna be making it as original as possible for people. **_

_**GIsLovingLifexx – I always said to my friends if I met Thorin I'd be in trouble because I'd never listen to what he said or thought. Sorry for making you panic about Kili!**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – I know! **_

_**Rosewind – With regards to her appearance I don't think I've actually stated it. Given this is a first person narrative I wasn't sure how to do it without sounding dull. However what I've done is I've included a bit about her looks in chapter four when we're at Fili's POV to make things easier.**_

My head felt like it was on fire. A hot pain ran round my brain in circles whilst I did my best to open my eyes.

"Jinx?" Kili's voice punched through my ear; and yet sounded like he was over a million miles away,

"Jinx? Jinx talk to me," at the hint of hysteria in Kili's voice I rubbed my eyes before turning round. Kili's face appeared through what looked like thick bars and he gave me a brief smile before wincing as he aggravated one of his numerous bruises. Swallowing nervously I looked around us. High cavern walls surrounded us and the only light came from the burning torches that hung on the walls. The hard rocky ground felt sticky to touch and as I saw the congealed blood I bit down my shock. Stretching my feet out my boots brushed against the cage door and that's when all my senses seemed to snap into place. Looking over at Kili in horror I found the pair of us had been locked up in huge cages. Kili's stood a couple of feet from mine and although I knew it was useless I slid my arm through the bars in an effort to try and reach him. Kili did the same and as our fingers brushed against each other, more and more tears started falling down my face,

"Are you alright?" Kili whispered, "You've been out for hours. I thought maybe…" he trailed off and looked down at the ground. Giving him a soft smile my brain suddenly remembered the orcs knife. Reaching up I shuddered at the large patch of dried blood on my forehead and as I brushed past the part where my hair had been all but ripped from my scalp I found my chest tightening.

"Where the hell are we?" I didn't even know why I was bothering to try and sound brave. If I had been standing my knees would have given way. Kili gripped the bars of his cage and looked over at me darkly,

"Goblin Town," he hissed, "Or I suppose Orc town now,"

"I don't understand,"

_An understatement!_

Kili gave me a sad smile, "We found ourselves trapped here once before. On the quest for Erebor. Never did I think I'd end up here again," he chuckled, "I never imagined I'd be on a another quest in all honesty,"

I forced myself to smile at his comment. However Kili shuddered slightly,

"We'd heard rumours that the orcs had driven the goblins out. But we assumed that's all they were – rumours,"

"Never assume anything," I muttered to myself. Kili frowned at me before letting the comment slide. More tears dripped down my face as I leant my head against the bars. Kili's mention of his brother earlier had shocked me far more than I wanted to admit. It hadn't made sense. He had been there when Fili had said how he felt about me – or how he didn't feel to be more accurate. I suppose Kili was still trying to keep up the pretence. After all he didn't know that I knew,

"Kili,"

"Hmm?"

I took a deep breath; avoiding his eyes in case I lost the confidence that was slowly building up inside me,

"Why did you say that about Fili?"

He narrowed his brow, "What do you mean?"

"You said Fili would never forgive you if you left me,"

Kili snorted, "An understatement. He'd almost certainly try and kill me if I'd left you alone,"

"Why?" my voice cracked and I shut my eyes – I couldn't cry over Fili again. Especially not in front of Kili,

"Why did you say…_that_?" I hissed at him. Kili's face fell at my tone,

"Because it's the truth Jinx. He's not going to rest until he finds us – until he finds _you_. He'll get us out of here. I promise,"

"But it's not the truth is it?" I could feel my eyes watering again and I hurriedly blinked back the tears. Kili opened his mouth but I held up my hand to stop him,

"It's not the truth and you know it isn't. Fili will be coming here to rescue _you_. Not me but you. You're his brother and I'm…I'm nothing,"

Kili began shaking his head fiercely, "Listen to me Jinx. Fili cares…"

"Oh for fucks sake," I banged my hand against one of the cage walls, "I heard you!"

"You heard…" I could see the hint of confusion on Kili's face. Rolling my eyes I carried on talking; never looking away from his face as he began to work out what I was saying,

"I heard you, Fili and Thorin talking. About Fili, about his planned marriage and about me. Don't try and tell me what I mean to Fili because I already know. I mean _nothing_ to him!"

As soon as the words left my mouth the tears flew down my face. I had never said Fili's words out loud until now. I had been scared that if I said them then it would automatically become real. And I hadn't been ready for that; I still wasn't. Kili leant against the bars and held his arm out. I ignored him for a few seconds before copying his actions and when he got hold of my hand he squeezed it hard,

"Jinx I don't…I am SO sorry you had to hear that,"

"You shouldn't be the one apologising," I sniffed, "I don't care about what Fili said. Well I do but…"

Kili shook his head, "No Jinx you don't understand. What Fili said to Thorin…?"

He broke off as an agonising scream trailed down from above. I gripped Kili's hand so hard he almost cried out from both pain and surprise. The scream tailed off only to sound again. This time however it was a lot harder to listen to. Kili didn't say a word as I released his hand and covered my ears in an attempt to block out the sounds. Curling up into a ball the feral howls and barks of laughter were mixed in with the screaming. I waited for what seemed like hours for it to stop. Tears streaked my face as I listened to sound of someone being tortured. It was as though _I_ was the one being made to suffer. Only when the screaming stopped did I move my hands away from my face and look over at Kili who had gotten to his feet and was now gripping the bars so hard I thought he would rip them apart,

"What was that?" I whispered softly; unable to get to my feet I looked over at Kili, who had a tear trailing down the bridge of his nose,

"They've got someone else here," he whispered, "A woman I'd say judging by the high pitched screams," he clutched the bars again and the nausea churned in my stomach,

"I thought…" Kili's voice broke suddenly, "I thought I recognised the voice."

"Did you?"

He shrugged and looked over at me. As the screaming continued to ring in my head I looked over at him nervously,

"Is that…will they do that to us?"

Kili nodded and although it made my stomach heave I had to give him credit for being honest with me. I'd much rather know what was in store than have to wait for the unknown.

"Juliet," Kili eyed me closely before sitting back down and leaning against the edge of the his cage,

"They won't lay a finger on you…I won't let them,"

Nodding gratefully I looked up at the almost endless cliff faces above us. A good few feet away from my cage I could see what was no doubt the entrance to a tunnel that must have led to another part of our new prison. As a rat scurried past my cage I withdrew my hand and curled up into a ball,

"Tell me about Tauriel," the words were out of my mouth before I could give it another thought. Kili's whole body stopped and he eyed me warily,

"How do you know about that?" his face had gone almost white from the shock and my brain scrambled to think up and excuse,

"I…um…I overheard her being mentioned. When we were at Rivendell,"

There was silence whilst Kili scrutinised my face closely. After a while he drew his chest to his chest and turned to face me,

"She was…unbelievable," a soft smile crept onto his face and I could see the love he had for her in his eyes,

"She saved my life…three times I think it was. No," he frowned, "No it was four times. We were prisoners of the wood elves in Mirkwood. She was on guard duty that night," he sighed blissfully,

"I couldn't tear my eyes from her. Everything about her was…perfect. Eventually she came and spoke to me. We'd barely known each other but I knew straight away in my heart that she was my One. The bond between me and her – it just appeared out of nowhere. Like lighting in a thunderstorm. It didn't matter that I was a dwarf and she was an elf – I wanted to be with her until the day I died,"

_Christ Kili! I'm welling up here!_

"That sounds…so beautiful," I admitted. Kili sighed and at once I saw sadness in his eyes,

"What happened to her?"

He shook his head, "When I told her of my feelings – she didn't respond at first. For a time I wondered if I had deluded myself and that she didn't care for me at all. But during the battle against the orcs I noticed she never left my side – even when her own people were in danger she stuck by me. I told her; I screamed at her to leave me and find safety.

"What did she do?"

"She told me she'd already lost everyone she loved and she wasn't going to lose another," the tears glistened on Kili's cheeks, "I've no doubt she would have taken the blow for me if she'd been close enough. But she wasn't and I thank Mahal every day for that," he pulled up his tunic to reveal a thick scar running along his side,

"The wound almost killed me," he added in a hushed voice, "If it had taken her from me…"

I must have looked slightly confused and to be honest I was. I didn't understand what Kili was talking about when he spoke of the bond between him and Tauriel. Fortunately Kili seemed to latch onto this,

"A dwarf will only ever truly love once in their lives. That person is called their One. It can take forever to find your One and not everyone is lucky enough to do it. But when you've found them; a bond is instantly forged between you. Nothing can break that bond – only death. And when that happens the other person is usually just a shadow of their former selves. That's how I felt when she left,"

"You mean she…" I couldn't bring myself to say it, "_died?"_

Kili blinked at me before shaking his head, "No, no she's still alive a far as I know. But when I came round a couple of weeks after the battle, she'd just vanished. There was no trace of her. I assumed she had gone back to Mirkwood until we received word from Thranduil that none of the elves had seen her. That was three years ago," he said bitterly, "and I've heard nothing since,"

"Oh Kili," I reached out to take his hand but he ignored me. I understood only a little bit of how he felt. At least he knew that Tauriel loved him and hadn't managed to read the signals wrong like I had. Whilst I knew I never wanted to look at Fili's face again; at the same time I wanted him here more than anything.

* * *

As the dwarves finally made camp that night Fili looked around him in despair. They'd managed to follow the orcs trail through the Misty Mountains before coming to a halt that night. Dwalin hadn't been able to pick up any more signs and for a horrible second Fili thought they'd lost the trail forever. However, when Nori found a small opening in one of the cliff faces that led to a long dark tunnel; Thorin assumed that was where the orcs had headed. The company had all looked nervously at each other; memories of Goblin Town were still fresh in their minds. After building a small fire Fili saw a spark of hope in Thorin's eyes as he and Gandalf drew the others in a small huddle,

"Right," Thorin whispered, "We can't all go in. There's far too many of us to slip in unnoticed. I, Dwalin, Gandalf, Nori, Gloin and Bofur will go,"

At this everyone turned to Fili who stared at his uncle in horror,

"And me," he added, "I'm going as well,"

Thorin shook his head, "Fili…"

"I won't stay behind," Fili clenched his fist harshly; "They're my friends. Kili is my _brother_! I won't stay out here while he's in danger,"

"We need people to keep a cool head," Thorin snapped, "I have no guarantee you will be able to do that,"

"If you don't let me go," Fili advanced on his uncle, "Then I'll just follow you. Either way I will be going,"

Everyone turned their gazes back to Thorin who looked over at Gandalf. As the wizard nodded Thorin sighed,

"Very well Fili," he turned to Oin, "I'll need you to prepare your healing supplies. Just in case," he added as Fili's face paled. Thorin nodded at the others,

"We will start at first light. Everyone should get some rest," without saying another word he moved off to find the most comfortable place to get some rest. As the others stayed around the fire Fili shook his head at the thought of dinner. He was almost sure that if he tried to eat he would simply be sick. He looked over at where he'd put his pack. It seemed smaller and Fili realised he'd been expecting to see Kili's right beside it. Instead his brother's things had been tied to one of the ponies along with Juliet's bright purple bag. A silent tear made its way down Fili cheeks and he automatically reached up to brush it away when he paused and let the tear slide. Laying his blanket on the ground he was already to try and get as much sleep as he could before he heard Balin's voice next to him,

"She'll be alright you know," he winked at him and Fili hung his head,

"And if she isn't?" looking nervously around him he fixed Balin with an almost hopeless look,

"If she's… If she's been harmed I've no idea what I'll do,"

Balin gave a sad sigh, "I know laddie. But you have to think positively. Both Juliet and your brother will be alright," he looked Fili up at down,

"I suppose you'll be telling her how you feel?"

"How..?" Fili gaped at Balin who tapped his nose secretively. Closing his mouth Fili nodded,

"The second I lay eyes on her,"

The clouds in the sky began to slowly disperse, allowing for the stars to shine on the dwarf's campsite. Whilst the others chatted around the campsite Fili pulled his blanket over his body and shut his eyes; trying to ignore the torturous images that were spilling into his mind.

* * *

We hadn't heard anymore screams. In fact we hadn't heard anything. Kili and I had both sat in silence; swapping glances every few seconds. I had no idea what Kili was thinking of but I was unable to keep my thoughts away from Fili. Even though I knew he didn't care about me at all – I still found myself clutching at my feelings for him. If anything they gave me something to focus on while trapped in a cage. If I allowed my thoughts to wander they would inevitably end up at the sound of the screaming girl again. Only her screams would no doubt soon become mine. I hadn't cried for a few hours either; instead I'd just ended up hiccupping and coughing harshly when I tried to take a big enough breath. The silence was so great it didn't take us long to hear heavy footsteps heading out way. Kili and I both shrank into the corners of our cages as a flickering light came from the tunnel entrance a few feet away. As a small group of orcs came into view I flashed Kili a look of panic.

_Oh God this is it! They're going to torture us aren't they? Why else would we still be here?_

At the back of a group a lone Warg stalked towards the cage. Saliva dripped from its teeth and its beady eyes bored into me. The first orc unlocked my cage and in the light from one of the troches I saw a thin figure had been laid across the Wargs back. Sweat and blood covered their tunic and their skin was white than mine. Without saying a word they were dragged from the Warg and thrown into the cage. Risking a look at Kili who was trying to get a better look at the unconscious figure I was aware of the orc staring at me,

"What do you want?" I tried not to show my terror. The orc grunted at me whilst the Warg snapped at my legs. Drawing them to my chest I watched as the orc locked my cage before staring at me one last time,

"_You'll find out soon enough."_ The words sank in my stomach like a stone. As the small group walked away I crawled over towards the figure. They were a lot taller than I was with a far better body,

"Jinx?" Kili was peering through the bars of his cage, "Who is it?"

I shifted so he could get a better view before turning the woman over. As I did I heard Kili shout something in Khuzdul whilst my mouth dropped at the woman's bright red hair. Kili chocked on a sob whilst I gently held the woman's hand; fully aware of the pointed ears that stuck out from her hair. Meanwhile I could tell Kili was struggling to keep his cool,

"_Tauriel!"_

_**Poor Jinx! Poor Kili! Poor Fili! Okay once again I'd appreciate it if I got no hate for properly putting Tauriel in this story (you'll find out what happens to her soon I promise) and let me know what you guys think. I probably won't be posting until after Christmas so Seasons Greetings to you all and thanks for all the support you've shown and (I hope) you continue to show xx**_


	21. The One with All the Pain

_**Over 10,000 views! What a nice surprise to see on Christmas Day. Big thanks to DiagonAli394, Silhouettes of Starlight, grim assassin sherlock101 and maybird1 for following/favouriting.**_

_**Whitwhit1893 – I always loved Tauriels character because I felt that Tolkien didn't really have any decent female characters (apart from Eowen AFTER she got over Aragon) and given the time gap between BOFTA and Jinxed hopefully the relationship will seem a lot better.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – I gave Kili lots of hugs don't worry. Any luck Tauriels story will be good (well not good but you know what I mean)**_

_**Mysterymaiden14 – Glad you liked it and I hope this update is just as good. I wasn't originally going to put Tauriel in but then I thought "what the hell" and decided to try it.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – Don't worry they'll be together soon I promise.**_

_**GIsLovingLifexx – After BOFTA I think we need some Kili/Tauriel as well as Kili and Fili moments! **_

_**Drwatsonn – Glad you found it emotional (in a good way) and I'm happy you like the addition of Tauriel to this story. After BOFTA I'm a big fan of Kiliel so I thought I'd try it out because I LOVE her character.**_

_**AN: Hope everyone had a great Christmas.**_

The One with All the Pain

I looked down at the unconscious figure of Tauriel in stunned silence. Her skin was deathly white and if I hadn't seen the steady rise and fall of her chest then I would have taken her for dead.

"Tauriel…" Kili's voice shook and when I turned I saw him clutching the bars of his cage in desperation while tears welled up in his eyes,

"What did they do to her?" he hissed; the dark look in his eyes scared me for a second and I shook my head,

"I don't know," turning my back on Kili I looked at the elf's blood-stained tunic. Not for the first time I thanked myself that the only blood I freaked out over was my own. Stealing myself for what I might see I gently pushed her shirt up. Her stomach was bare and I didn't fail to noticed how toned her body was. Biting my lip I gently turned her over and clapped my hand over my mouth to stop the shocked cry escaping from my mouth. Tauriels' back was covered in long thin gashes and I could see where the blood had started drying on her bare skin. Whilst I hadn't made any sound my silence had managed to alert Kili that something was wrong,

"Jinx? Jinx what is it? What's happened?" I could feel the despair in his voice and I was surprised he wasn't trying to break his cage apart to reach the elf. Swallowing nervously I made a point of not looking at Kili's face,

"She's been whipped. A lot,"

Kili's cursing came as no surprise to me. Running my hand along Tauriels back I froze as she shifted slightly and her eyes flickered,

"Jinx…"Kili paused and when I turned to him I saw the pleading look in his eyes,

"Can you…will you heal her?" he swallowed nervously, "Please! I would never ask if it wasn't her,"

I looked back at Tauriel. No one had ever asked me to heal someone before. The time it had happened I had done it of my own accord. I looked at the elf's back. I knew if I healed her I would be in complete agony. The fact that I healed faster wouldn't help alleviate the pain I would be in. Pushing those thoughts from my head I nodded slowly at Kili before placing my hand over Tauriels wounds. She mumbled something under her breath but I ignored her and I felt my magic flowing from my body into hers.

"Thank you," Kili whispered tearfully.

I wasn't listening. The pain shooting across my back was like nothing I'd ever felt before. As my skin slowly ripped apart I crawled into the corner of my cage and clung onto the bars; taking deep breaths to try and cope with the pain. A small scream left my lips and as I saw the marks on Tauriels back disappear I could feel the blood start to soak my shirt. Kili's worried gaze flew to me as my own vision blurred. He yelled my name but he sounded miles away as the world spun and melted into blackness.

* * *

When I came to I found myself lying on my side. Smooth hands stroked my face and when I looked up I saw a smiling face looking down at me. Even in the dark light I could still make out Tauriels bright red hair,

"Is she alright?" that was Kili's voice. Tauriel looked over at him before nodding,

"The wounds need cleaning but she'll be fine," as she looked back down at me I found myself pushing her away in my attempt to get up,

"How long was I out?" I mumbled sleepily. Tauriel gave me a worried look and before I could say anything else I found her gently pushing me back down,

"You need to rest," she whispered as she smiled at me.

_I can see why Kili finds her so attractive._

"I don't need…SHIT!" I screamed as I tried to sit up; pulling the wounds that now covered my back. Shutting my eyes to block out the pain I was aware of Tauriel holding my hand tightly while I lay back down again with a nervous smile. Tauriel stroked my hair,

"Kili explained what you did to me," she whispered, "Thank you. You're debt will not go unpaid,"

I opened my mouth to tell her she wasn't in my debt. However the pain blossomed and I almost screamed again instead. My heart went out to Tauriel as I thought about what she must have gone through earlier. Sweat dripped down my face and all at once Tauriels gentle smile was replaced with a worried frown,

"We need to bandage her back," she looked over at Kili, "If she loses any more blood she'll die,"

At her words my whole body stiffened. I couldn't see Kili's face but I heard him get to his feet and bang his fist against the bars of his cage,

"HEY!" his voice jolted right through me. Sneaking a glance at Tauriel I saw the soft smile on her face and when she looked back down at me I winked at her – stifling a laugh at her reddening cheek. Kili's voice got louder and louder,

"WE NEED HELP! GET DOWN HERE YOU COWARDS AND HELP HER!"

For a while nothing happened. I clutched Tauriels hand as the pain increased. It was taking all of my efforts to not scream every time I moved. Kili opened his mouth again when I caught the sight of torchlight in the corner of my eye. As a huge Orc came stomping towards us I suddenly realised it would notice Tauriels healed back. When it saw the state of mine it wouldn't take it long to work it out. Even Orc's weren't that stupid. Tauriel gripped my body as the Orc peered at us through the bars,

"_You healed the she elf."_ It wasn't a question and when I saw the smile on the Orc's face my stomach plummeted with the realisation. Tauriel stiffened as the Orc pulled the door open and chucked a cloth bag inside before locking us in again. The Orc made to go when it looked over at Kili,

"_Call me coward again,"_ it rasped, _"I'll have the Wargs tear you to pieces,"_

Tauriel froze at the threat and only when the Orc was out of sight did she let out a shaky breath before looking down at me,

"I need you to roll over," she said apologetically. Nodding at her I took a deep breath and rolled onto my front in one fluid movement. The movement caused my wounds to burn and when I felt my shirt being pulled away from my skin I forced myself to not cry out.

"They knew you could heal me," Tauriel whispered as she looked in the bag. When she pulled out a thick roll of bandage and a small bottle of ointment I couldn't help but stiffen. I looked over to see Kili looking at me worriedly,

"Jinx I am so sorry…if I knew how much it would hurt…"

I shook my head, "If you had to pick me or Tauriel to have these wounds I know what your choice would be," his face reddened and I shook my head,

"I'm not angry at that. I think it's sweet,"

I was about to say something else when Tauriel began rubbing the ointment onto my back. As the mixture entered my wounds my back instantly felt like it was being pressed onto a bed of hot coals. Crying out in pain I clawed at the ground like a wild animal. Tauriel shushed me as hot tears fell down my face. There was no way I was ever going to go through pain like this again.

"It'll be over soon," Tauriel nodded at me as she unrolled the bandage. As the thick fabric pressed down over my back I bit my lip to avoid crying out. Tauriel said nothing as she wrapped the bandage around my back and the whole process took forever. Every so often one of the deeper wounds would be irritated by the fabric and I was surprised I never kicked out at Tauriel. She pulled my shirt over my bandages and helped me sit up; resting me against the bars,

"At least they won't get infected," she grinned, "I'm Tauriel,"

I nodded dumbly as best I could, "Juliet – or Jinx if you like," I added. Tauriel sat beside me and I noticed her eyes never left Kili. All of a sudden a sense of awkwardness fell over me and I could sense these two wanted nothing more than to be alone. However as I looked at Kili I could see something else in his eyes. As well as love I could see fear. The fear of being hurt again. Tauriel seemed to notice this and she bowed her head nervously,

"Kili," she began, "I know I owe you an explanation,"

He nodded firmly, "You do,"

Tauriel seemed a little taken aback by his blunt answer but she nodded

"You will get one. I would just prefer to tell you somewhere more…peaceful."

Kili nodded and I saw Tauriel looking at us both with an odd expression,

"Why are you here?" I noticed she was aiming the question at me. Looking over at Kili I found myself launching into the whole tale of our quest. Of course I didn't mention anything about Fili. Not only did I want to make sure I didn't cry but I didn't want Kili knowing how I felt about his brother. Tauriel looked over at Kili when I finished my tale,

"So the company…"

"Are looking for us," Kili finished before getting to his feet, "Is there any way we could get out of here?"

Tauriel shook her head, "Not that I…" she paused, "Although…there might be one," she looked at Kili carefully and I couldn't blame her. I'd only known the dwarf for a few months and I knew how reckless he could be. However Kili gazed at Tauriel with his eyes and she sighed,

"There's a tunnel. I'm not sure where it leads exactly but when I passed it I saw a glimmer of light at the end. I assume It leads to the outside," Tauriel seemed about to say more but clamped her mouth shut as the heavy sound of footsteps could be heard. Kili backed away from the door of his cage and Tauriel held me protectively as a small group of Orcs came into view. The largest unlocked our cage door and stood over us. He reached for me when Tauriel pushed me back,

"What do you want with her?" she snarled. The Orc growled at her,

"_Quiet she elf!"_ it hissed. Kili glowered at the Orcs voice. Ignoring Tauriel the Orc grabbed the front of my shirt and hauled me to my feet.

"_You can make yourself useful!"_ the Orc snapped at me and I winced as pain rushed through my back. Within seconds both Kili and Tauriel were also standing,

"Let her go," Tauriel lowered her gaze dangerously. The Orc screeched something before striking her round the face. With a roar Kili threw himself at the bars as Tauriel staggered backwards. Sniffing at me the Orc dragged me from the cage and my legs shook with fear.

"Don't touch her," Kili gripped the bars; even going as far to spit at the Orc holding me. With a growl another Orc entered his cage and held Kili firmly by the arms. Kili struggled as another Orc came in and drew a knife. My blood froze and I saw Tauriels face drain of any remaining colour. The Orc holding me stroked my face,

"_You will heal my men,"_ it shook my body fiercely and I shook my head,

"Piss off,"

The Orc raised a hand to strike me when it paused and looked over at the two that were in Kili's cage. I shook my head and pulled against the Orc as Kili's shirt sleeve was pushed up and the edge of the knife slowly dragged along his skin. He shut his eyes and threw his head back in pain. The Orcs began laughing as the knife was repeatedly dragged across Kili's arm and blood fell from the numerous cuts.

"_Leave him alone!"_ I lashed out furiously and the Orc wrapped a strong arm around me to keep me still. Kili grunted and the Orc stepped back before moving to his other arm. As I saw the princes face pale I lowered my head,

"Okay fine! I'll heal whoever just let. Him. Go!"

My answer seemed to satisfy them and I watched Kili drop to his knees – holding his arm against his chest – as the Orc left his cage. He looked up at me and I gave a small shrug before the Orc grabbed me by the shirt and began hauling me away. Tauriel flashed me a worried look but I shook my head and nodded at Kili. She gave a despondent sigh before I was dragged from their view and down a short tunnel. The Orcs snapped at me and my eyes stung from the flaming torches they carried. As we carried on down the tunnel my brain tried to remember which way we had gone. After numerous lefts and rights we eventually ended up in a large cavern with makeshift beds lining the walls. One each lay Orcs of all shapes and sizes. The one holding me shoved me to the nearest bed where and Orc lay groaning in agony. At first I couldn't tell what was wrong until I saw the burns on its shoulder. Biting my lip I looked over at the Orc and went to place my hands on the wound when I shook my head. It growled but I backed away,

"I will heal them," I licked my dry lips, "But I won't be able to heal all of them. I can only take so much before the pain becomes too great. If I gain too many wounds I'll die,"

I had no idea if that would actually happen but the less pain I went through the better for me. The Orc didn't make a sound Instead it just looked down at the injured Orc and then back at me. Taking a deep breath I placed my hand over the wound; hoping the pain wouldn't be as bad as what I'd had to go through earlier.

_Oh boy was I wrong._

It wasn't like the pain I'd experienced with Tauriel. This was a whole new kind of pain. I could feel the skin on my shoulder blister as a searing heat was slowly dragged across it. The Orc on the bed sat up immediately and I fell to my knees – pulling at the fabric that seemed fused to my shoulder. As I tore my shirt sleeve away a deranged yell came from my mouth as I tried to shut out the agony. Without even giving me a second glance the Orc yanked me to my feet and pushed me towards the next bed,

"Give…give me…a second," I blinked several times; trying to inject life back into my eyes which seemed unable to stay open. The Orc bared its teeth at me and I forced myself not to yell at it again. The last thing I needed was to see Kili or Tauriel being threatened again,

"Some water at least…for the burns," I hadn't even looked at my shoulder. The newly healed Orc threw a water bottle in my direction and as I caught it I forced myself to look at the damage. Nothing in the world would have prepared me for it. My shoulder was covered in small blisters. The skin around them had turned a worrying red and sticky stuff oozed from several of the larger ones. At the signs of infection I hurriedly covered my shoulder in water and resisted the urge to scream. The Orcs watched as – with a shaky nod – I moved over to the next bed and sought out the injury.

_This was going to be one hell of a night._

* * *

Kili and Tauriel watched each other with small, nervous glances. When he had heard Jinx's scream Kili had been throwing himself against his cage like a dwarf possessed. Blood coursed down his arm and he had refused the offered bandage from Tauriel. When she'd moved back to the far corner of her cage Kili hadn't missed the hurt look in her eyes. For a split second his heart softened and he was almost tempted to reach out for her. But then he remembered the pain she had caused him – all be it unwillingly – and how he didn't dare grow close to her again for fear she would break him all over again. But the bond in his chest refused to listen to him. It pulled at his heartstrings and as he looked over at her Kili could feel the bond between him and his love grow with every second they were together. A cold silence passed for a few minutes before Kili bit his lip; his eyes never leaving the tunnel entrance,

"Will she be alright?" he was talking more to himself and had forgotten how good Tauriels hearing was. She shook her head,

"I cannot say," as her mouth shut another scream could be heard. This one was shorter but far more agonising and Kili could almost feel the bars break in his grip. If Fili were here now Kili knew his brother would be doing everything and anything to tear down these cages and run to Jinx. At the thought of his brother Kili shook his head. He had been so surprised when Thorin believed Fili's lie about Jinx – everyone else in the company could tell his brother was in love with her. He wondered if Fili knew that Jinx had overheard their conversation. Kili hoped not; Jinx would never have run off if she hadn't heard it and Fili didn't need any more weight being pressed on his shoulders.

"Kili!"

At the sound of Tauriels voice Kili looked up to see two Orcs heading their way. They dragged a limp figure between them. Their head hanging dimly from their shoulders and their feet making drag marks in the soft ground. As Jinx was all but thrown into her cage anger seeped from Kili's figure. Tauriel knelt over the girl and stroked her hair,

"Is she…" Kili broke off. Fili would never forgive himself or Kili if Jinx were to die now. Tauriel checked the girls pulse and only when Jinx's head shifted slightly and she coughed did Kili allow himself to breathe out,

"Jinx," Tauriel whispered, "What happened,"

She opened her mouth before crying out in pain. Both Kili and Tauriel looked at each other as Jinx grabbed her right shoulder and curled into a ball. As more cries came from her mouth Kili could hear her sobbing with pain. With a firm grip Tauriel pulled her hand away and took a look at the swollen joint,

"It's dislocated," she didn't even blink before placing one hand on her shoulder and the other on Jinx's arm. She looked the girl in the eye,

"This will hurt,"

"Just get on with it," Jinx's voice was so small. Kili could barely see any of the girl they had started travelling with all those months ago. With a nod Tauriel swiftly popped Jinx's shoulder back into place. As swift as she was it didn't stop Jinx from crying out in agony and Kili couldn't help but reach through the bars to try and take her hand. As Jinx took several deep breaths Tauriel began looking her over,

"What did they do to you?" she whispered. In between her sobs Kili caught Jinx's words,

"I healed an Orc group. I don't know what had happened to them. I was just told to heal them,"

"What wounds did you get?" Tauriels face creased in concern and Kili smiled to himself as Jinx waved the elf's worry's away,

"Cuts, bruises…a burnt shoulder. It's nothing,"

"Let me see," Tauriel didn't take no for an answer. As she gently peeled the fabric away the smell of burnt flesh pricked Kili's nostrils and he felt the bile rise in his throat. Taking deep breaths he forced himself not to throw up. If Jinx had gone through this pain then he could get through this easily enough. However it wasn't that simple. Even from his distance he could see the infection setting in. Tauriel brought out some more water and gave him a sombre expression,

"I can clean it and bandage it. I can't do anything else until we find some proper healing supplies,"

_And for that we need the company_. Kili sighed before resting his head against the bars. Jinx stiffened as Tauriel poured water over the burns and began trying to clean the worst of the sticky stuff. Every now and then she would wince or give a small cry and Tauriel muttered an apology. As her wounds were wrapped Kili could feel the cuts on his arm sting. He looked down at his blood soaked sleeve before pushing it away to look at the dozen or so knife wounds he'd been given.

"Kili?"

Jinx looked awful. Her face was ashen and sweat covered her skin. She gave him a tired smile and slowly crawled to the edge of her cage before holding her arm out,

"Give me your arm,"

Kili complied and it was only when their fingers touched did he realise his mistake. As Jinx's magic flew through him the pain in his arm began to fade away. Jinx hissed and Kili pulled away as blood stained her shirt sleeve,

"Jinx?" he gaped at her, "Why did you do that?"

She sat up as Tauriel used the last of the bandage on her arm,

"You would never have ended up here if it wasn't for me,"

Kili opened his mouth to tell her not to be so stupid when Jinx's whole body shook and she fell against Tauriel. The elf placed a hand on her brow,

"She's absorbed too many injuries. Her body can't cope,"

"Will she live?" Kili didn't know if he wanted that question to be answered. Tauriel held Jinx close and Kili caught the sorrow in her voice,

"I don't know,"

Kili stared hard at the limp girl. She had to live. Forget the fate of Middle Earth; if Jinx died then Kili knew his brother would never be the same again.

_**CLIFF-HANGER! I'm so sorry for the emotions in this chapter. As for Tauriels story we'll find out soon I promise! Sorry there was no Fili in this chapter but I wanted the focus to be on these three. Let me know what you **_


	22. The One where There's a Nasty Surprise

_**Was not expecting to see 11,600 views when I looked on my computer earlier! Thanks for all your support guys; it really does mean the world to me. Big thanks to BigDreamsLittleSleep, SalemsStrife0522, youngbones7, meow333333 and xx . Rjectedprincess . xx for following/favouriting.**_

_**Mysterymaiden14 – Glad you enjoyed the update. I don't know if I'd be able to do what Jinx did or not to be honest.**_

_**Charlie28 – I was the same with Fili/OC stories but I've grown more love for them recently. Glad I've changed your opinion about both that and Kiliel (I've only just gotten round to it myself). I was really conscious about making sure people knew Jinx's character had changed so thanks for picking up on that.**_

_**Taliabalia – Hopefully this will make you feel better.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – No he certainly isn't!**_

_**Whitwhit1893 – Don't worry…whilst Kili and Tauriel WILL have a whole scene with the focus just on them Fili and Jinx will still be the main pairing for this story. I know what you mean about Tauriel in The Hobbit; her character was cool but the romance wasn't properly developed for me.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Don't worry…it takes forever but – eventually – you will get over the grief. Although the end credits song still makes me cry a bit.**_

The One where There's a Nasty Surprise

The first thing I heard was Tauriels voice right by my ear. The elf seemed to be saying my name over and over. My body ached and when I tried to move my arm a blinding pain shot through me. All at once everything snapped together and my eyes flew open. Kili's pale face stared at me whilst Tauriel held me close,

"You gave us quite a scare," she whispered. I bit my lip,

"It's my trademark."

Tauriel placed both hands under my arms and helped me into a sitting position. Everything hurt and my shoulder and back felt like they were being dragged across a field of sharp rocks. Taking deep breaths to try and cope with the pain I flashed Kili a smile and he frowned at me before gesturing to his newly healed arm,

"You shouldn't have done that Juliet," he said, "You almost died,"

I was going to say something back when Tauriel nodded,

"He's right. You might be able to heal faster than others but if you absorb too many wounds then you're body won't be able to heal you in time. For a while we thought the shock and blood loss would be too much."

_Oh man!_

Kili leant against the bars and eyed us both carefully. I noticed both he and Tauriel were sharing soft smiles and I wondered if they'd had a chance to solve their issues whilst I had been unconscious,

"We have to get out of here," Kili muttered. I nodded before wincing at the pain in my back. Tauriels grip on me tightened and I felt like a small child when I leant against her. Obviously there was a huge height difference but at the same time she seemed so much more mature than me. It was like she was my mum all of a sudden.

_A more badass version at any rate._

"But how?" Tauriel stretched her legs out and as her boots brushed against the cage door Kili's face lit up and he knelt beside his own door. Both me and Tauriel frowned at each other as the dwarf pushed it gently before moving away and lying on his back,

"Kili?" I broke off as he began kicking at his door with all his might. The whole cage shook and as the sound echoed off the walls I instantly looked over at the tunnel entrance – waiting for the Orcs to come back. Kili grunted with the effort and I could see beads of sweat on his forehead. At first the door didn't seem to move. But as Kili gave a huge kick I saw the bottom corner loosen ever so slightly. Looking at my own cage I realised just how rickety they were. If we had enough strength we would break them apart in no time.

* * *

To Fili the tunnels seemed to stretch on endlessly. He kept close behind Thorin and Gandalf who was leading the way – using his staff as a torch for the others. As they travelled deeper into the mountains Fili was reminded of his brief time as the goblins prisoner. He'd been able to protect Kili then – even though that meant taking blows that had been meant for his brother. The thought that he wouldn't be there to protect Kili from the Orcs only forced his legs to move faster. Every so often Thorin had to place a restraining hand on his shoulder to stop him from running off alone. Fili never said a word to his uncle the whole time they moved. There was still a large part of his heart that held Thorin accountable for his brother and Juliet's capture. The rest blamed him. He had sworn to protect both of them and he had failed more times than he could count. Fili knew he couldn't be with Kili all hours of the day – but as the older brother it was his responsibility to keep Kili safe from harm.

"Halt!" Gandalf hissed. The dwarves stopped in their tracks whilst the wizard looked at the end of the path. As he saw the two tunnels leading away from where he was standing Fili couldn't help but wonder if someone was deliberately throwing obstacles at them every time they tried to get something done. It was like this quest was little more than amusement for some higher being. The dwarves clustered together as Gandalf looked down both tunnels before humming to himself,

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked softly. Thorin shook his head whilst Dwalin gripped his axe,

"Maybe if we split up?" he suggested, "We'd find them then sure enough."

"And if we come across a pack of Orcs?" Thorin retorted. He glanced at Fili who knew Thorin was thinking of the time Fili and Kili had gone to find Azog and Fili had almost been thrown from the edge of a cliff. Fili gave an involuntary wince. His hip still ached sometimes from where the Orcs knife had sunk in. Shaking his head to clear his memories Fili inched away from Thorin whilst Gandalf tapped his staff against the wall,

"It's that way!" he said brightly. The dwarves looked at the tunnel on the right before glancing up at the wizard,

"How do ye know that?" Bofur asked nervously. Gandalf tapped the side of his nose and Thorin folded his arms in annoyance. Gandalf gave a sigh,

"Just trust me," he smiled before heading down the tunnel. As the other followed the wizard Fili's eyes never strayed from the other tunnel. What if Gandalf was wrong? What if they ended up getting further away from Kili and Jinx? What if the whole thing was a trap?

"Fili!"

At the sound of his uncle's voice Fili hurried down the right hand tunnel. If they _were_ wrong then he would be the first to run back.

* * *

Kili was still kicking at the cage door furiously when we heard the footsteps. With a start Kili jumped to his feet whilst Tauriel wrapped an arm round me. My body still felt far too heavy and I tried standing up only for my legs to shake violently. As the footsteps grew closer I frowned as I realised they sounded a lot lighter than the heavy feet of the Orcs. Also I could just make out several indistinguishable voices all talking at once. Only when the first figure rounded the corner did I twig who it was,

"Gandalf!"

Weak body aside I jumped up and clung onto the bars of the cage. Close behind him were Thorin, Dwalin, Nori, Gloin and Bofur. All of them wore big smiles as they saw me and Kili. Behind me I could sense Tauriel hadn't got up and I wondered how the others would react on seeing her again. Thorins look was one of thunder and although it wasn't aimed at me I still trembled slightly under his gaze,

"Fili!" Kili's smile got broader and as I saw the blonde haired dwarf run over to his brothers cage my legs trembled and I quickly backed away. I noticed Nori frown at my actions but I just shook my head. I couldn't face Fili. Not now; not ever. Fortunately Fili hadn't noticed me yet. He was too busy pulling at the door of Kili's cage,

"Nori!" he yelled. The thin dwarf ran over and pulled one of his hair grips from his head. As he worked on the lock I could feel my legs tremble and I sank to the floor. A small whimper escaped my lips and it was at this moment that Fili looked over in my direction. As I saw those bright green eyes a surge of anger rushed through me and I shrunk against Tauriel. Fili bit his lip before turning back in time to see the door of Kili's cage swing open. As the two brothers embraced each other I found myself holding Tauriels hand tightly. She gave me a soft smile before pulling me to my feet. My legs shook from the effort and when I looked over I saw the stunned faces on the small group. Even Thorin's eyes widened as he looked at the elf,

"You?" he swung round to look at Kili who was already pushing his way forward as Nori struggled to undo the lock. The relief on Kili's face was evident and as out door swung open no one was surprised when he all but ran to Tauriel and took her hand,

"Are you alright?" he whispered. She nodded and squeezed his hand firmly as if her answer wasn't enough for him. With a small nod Kili then turned to me and pulled me close,

"You look awful," he grinned at me and I reached up to wipe the dirt from my face. I felt awful. My limbs shook every time I moved them and as Fili made his way towards me I could feel the ache start up again in my chest. Before I got a chance to collapse strong arms were wrapped around me and I gasped as Dwalin picked me up off the ground in a fierce hug,

"You gave us quite a fright lass," he growled before throwing my bag at me. The others moved forward for their share of the reunion and even Thorin placed a hand on my shoulder,

"Did they hurt you?" his voice was low and I shrugged my shoulders. It wasn't really a lie seeing as the Orcs they themselves hadn't actually hurt me. At the action both my shoulders pulled violently and I couldn't help my gasp of pain. All at once the dwarves surrounded me and began looking me over. Only Kili and Fili remained where they were. I could see the blonde dwarf move forward only for Kili to push him back. As Fili scowled at his brother I could just make out Kili's low voice. I had no idea what he was saying but whatever it was Fili didn't seem too happy about it.

_Well tough mate._

It didn't take the dwarves long to see how injured I was. Bofur's face went white whilst I could see the anger building in Dwalin's eyes,

"It's nothing," I pushed them away. I hadn't waited this long to be rescued just to stand here chatting.

"Jinx," I looked over at Kili who almost seemed to be holding Fili back, "It's not nothing."

"What happened?" Thorin growled. I stepped back from the others; unused to all the attention being on me,

"I healed a bunch of Orcs that's all,"

Fili's eyes almost popped at this, "What in Mahals name possessed you to do _that_?"

I clenched my fists as I turned to face him. Already I could feel my temper was at breaking point,

"I don't know. Maybe I didn't like seeing your brother being hurt?"

Fili's head snapped to Kili who shook his head, "It's nothing Fee I…"

Fili didn't bother to wait. His eyes spotted Kili's blood soaked sleeve and his face went white. Only when he revealed Kili's bare arm did he relax ever so slightly,

"See," Kili smiled warmly, "I told you it was nothing,"

Fili stepped back before looking over at me. Even in the dark I knew he could see the blood stains on my shirt,

"Jinx I…" he closed his mouth before holding something out to me. As I saw my sword in his hands all the pain I'd felt suddenly came rushing back. My chest was being torn apart and although no tears fell down my face I could feel Fili's words rushing through me like a hurricane,

"_She means nothing to me."_

The look on his face as he had said it. I'd never seen Fili so cold and so emotionless. I didn't care how much pain I was in right now; Fili's words had hurt me more than any injury I'd absorbed. My finger brushed over my braids and I made a mental note to pull them out and get one of the others to redo them for me. When I saw that Fili was still holding the sword I shook my head and backed away towards Tauriel,

"Keep it," my voice was hoarse from all the screaming, "I don't want it."

Fili opened his mouth but I shook my head, "I don't _want_ it Fili!"

The others looked at us nervously and when I saw the confusion on Fili's face I realised he had no idea I'd overheard his conversation. I ran a hand through my hair; I wasn't going to bring it up now. Kili could tell him when we got out of this hell hole.

_Speaking of which?_

I taped Thorin on the shoulder,

"Shouldn't we be leaving? I ignored the pain rushing through my back, "I don't fancy waiting for the Orcs to show up,"

Thorin nodded before herding the others together. Fili tried to take my hand but I snatched it from his grip,

"_Keep away from me!"_ I hissed so the others wouldn't hear, _"Just…keep away,"_

He blinked at me before moving back. I could just make out a glimmer of hurt in his eyes but my brain was too bust thinking about his words to Thorin to take any real notice. If the other dwarves overheard me then they said nothing.

"After you Gandalf," Thorin stepped back to allow the wizard to take the lead. As we made our way along the tunnel I was aware that neither me, Kili or Tauriel had been given anything to eat or drink. This along with my injuries meant I was now just waiting to drop dead from pure exhaustion. Given how things were right now that seemed like a preferable option.

"Get back!" Thorin and Gandalf pushed us flat against the tunnel wall. Kili stayed in front of Tauriel whilst I could feel Bofur's arm across my body protectively. None of us dared breathe as two huge Orcs marched past. I almost gagged from the stench and as one ran a finger along a curved knife I could feel bile in my throat as I saw the dried blood,

"_Why can we not kill the two dwarves?"_ the fattest whined,_ "I ain't stuck a knife in anything for ages!"_

"_We need them!"_ the other growled before looking over in our direction. All the dwarves tensed and for a few agonisingly long seconds the Orc stayed looking before turning back to its companion,

"_The master wants the dwarf bitch to use the stone,"_

"_And the other one? What good is he? We should feed him to the Wargs and have done with it!"_

I sneaked a glance to see Fili grip hold of Kili harshly; anger burning in his eyes. The thinner Orc chocked out a laugh,

"_He's our insurance. If the girl refuses to co-operate she can watch as we break every bone until she does as we say!"_

I looked down at my arm. The Orc knew what they were doing. I would never let them lay a finger on _any_ of the company – even Fili at a push. As the Orc finally moved away my brain jolted into action and I looked down at my neck. Thorin made to move when I pulled him back,

"They have the Dragonstone!"

His eyes widened in horror, "_What?"_

I nodded and the others began muttering angrily at each other. Thorin looked around before groaning,

"We have to get it back!"

_Oh really?_

I bit my lip, an idea was forming but I knew none of the dwarves would like it. The Orcs were heading in the direction of where me and Kili had been prisoners. We didn't have long before they found we were missing and I didn't want to be around when that happened,

"I think," I paused before eyeing Fili darkly, "I think they'll have given the stone to their master – whoever that is,"

Thorin nodded and encouraged by this small gesture I continued,

"We need to find him and get the stone somehow,"

"Agreed," Tauriel added although I saw her flash me a warning look and I wondered if she knew what I was planning. Thorin folded his arms,

"Go on,"

"Do they know you're here?"

Thorin shook his head whilst the realisation began to dawn on him,

"No Juliet,"

"What?" Fili pushed forward. When he saw the look in my eyes and Thorins he gave a low growl before grabbing my hand. I tried to pull away but he gripped me hard,

"If you think for a second that I'm going to stand by and watch you get caught…" he tried to pull me towards him but with a final tug I freed myself and backed away,

"I wasn't asking your opinion," I snapped before turning to Thorin, "We don't have long before the Orcs discover me, Kili and Tauriel have escaped. If they find you're here as well… This way is far safer for you!"

"Juliet I won't let you do this," Thorin scowled, "I forbid it,"

I couldn't help but laugh at this. Thorin raised an eyebrow but I couldn't stop,

"You forbid it? Jesus Thorin you should know me well enough by now,"

He went to respond when I angered howl came from back down the tunnel. Bofur swallowed nervously,

"Looks like they've found the empty cages," he muttered grimly. I gave Thorin a hurried nod,

"They'll be here any minute. We don't have time to try and find the Dragonstone. Please you have to trust me!"

There was a horrible silence as the dwarves shared guilty looks. When Thorin gave a small nod I saw Fili clenching his fists in anger,

"Uncle no!"

Thorin scowled before nodding at Dwalin who grabbed Fili and began pushing him down the tunnel. The others followed and just before he left Thorin placed a hand on my shoulder,

"I'm sorry I doubted you at the start Jinx," he muttered, "You're far braver than I could ever be,"

As he turned and left I could feel the tears building up again. I'd never expected Thorin of all people to show me such kindness. However, as the Orcs came round the corner and saw me I forced myself not to turn and run. This was no doubt the most insane thing I would ever do in my life but right now I forced myself not to think of it. Only when the fat Orc landed a right hook to my face and I fell to the ground did the panic kick in. As I was hauled to my feet I lashed out; only for my arms to be trapped by my sides. As my feet left the ground and fought even more. The Orc who wasn't holding me grabbed my face,

"_The Master will want to see you,"_ it growled, _"Upset him, and the Wargs will be having extras' for lunch today,"_

I almost threw up at his words and as I was carried down the tunnel I never stopped fighting. I had to make it look convincing at the very least. We carried on until we left the tunnel and my mouth dropped in shock. I knew what Goblin Town was like but I had never imagined it would be so _vast_! The tunnels were replaced with battered wooden bridges and as I was pushed along I peered over the side and my stomach dropped with horror at the bottomless pit below. I carried on kicking but the Orc tightened its grip – crushing my chest until I could barely draw breath. Before I knew what was happening I was thrown to ground,

"_We caught this one trying to escape master,"_

I looked up to see how they were talking to. All at once my blood froze and my palms became clammy. On a throne made out of bones sat a huge, heavy built Orc. Its pale skin shone in the firelight and as I saw the scar running down one side of its face I fought the urge to shy away from an Orc I recognized all too well,

"Bolg?"

_**So then….I'm willing to bet anything that NO ONE saw that coming! Also once again I've left you on a cliff-hanger! Still at least they company have found them although sadly Fili and Jinx haven't exactly been reunited yet. Let me know your next update will be on New Years Day by the looks of things so have a happy New Years Eve everyone! xx**_


	23. The One where It Doesn't Go to Plan

_**Almost 13,000 views! Hope everyone had a great New Year's Eve! Big thanks to G – Tri, InsanityxPrevails, Maddell, ScarletRavenwood, ValkyrieReneStark and angelicagallo79 for following/ favouriting.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – Thought that would be a bit of a shock. And of course they will make up at some point…there's just the issue of Fili's little white lie to get over.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Hopefully this will act as a good start to your new year**_

_**Drwatsonn – Glad you are still loving the story.**_

I gaped up at the Orc in horror. Without saying a word I forced myself to my feet only to be shoved back to my knees by the two Orcs who had 're-captured' me. Bolg leaned forward in his throne and sniffed at me.

"_You thought you could escape me?"_ his voice punched me in the stomach and before I could even open my mouth Bolg's hand was clamped around my neck; pulling me to my feet.

"_The other dwarf. Where is he?"_

Bolg's hands around my throat was making impossible for me to breath never mind have a conversation. It took a few seconds of coughing harshly before the huge Orc realised this and he threw me to the ground. As my already bruised knees hit the wood I bit my lip – I wasn't going to give the Orcs the satisfaction. Rubbing my neck gently I fixed him with – what I hoped – was a confusing gaze.

"I've no idea. He ran off before I could follow him."

"_You lie!"_ the fact that it wasn't a question made my resolve weaken ever so slightly. Shaking my head I hoped the Orcs didn't notice my crossed fingers behind my back.

"Honestly I don't know. Your goons grabbed me before I could get away."

"_You think I'm stupid?"_ Bolg forced himself to a standing position and as he did so I saw a thick scar running down the whole of his left leg. He limped forward and as he got nearer I found myself shrinking back as the Orcs huge size became even more apparent.

"_The dwarf would never leave a female to fend for herself."_

"Well you clearly haven't met him then have you?" I hoped there was enough bravado in my voice. As I was talking my eyes were busy scanning round for _some_ sign of the Dragonstone. At the time I had been so sure that Bolg would have it; but now I was face to face with the Orc I was starting to wonder if I had been terribly wrong – again. As thick paws clamped down on my shoulders I forced myself to keep eye contact with Bolg who grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked on it hard.

"AH!" tears sprung to my eyes as Bolg pulled on my hair even more. For one second I thought he was going to rip it from my scalp. Kneeling in front of me he used his other hand to grab my head. I tried to brace myself for whatever was about to come. However, as Bolg began sniffing me I couldn't help but look at him in confusion. As his grip on my hair fell away I blinked back my tears. If my arms had been free I would have no doubt started massaging my head. Moving back towards his throne Bolg's one reaming eye glared at me.

"_She stinks of dwarf filth."_

"Well if you actually let me have a bath instead of throwing me in a cage then I wouldn't stink would I?"

Answering back probably wasn't the best idea given my situation but I always had a knack for bad timing. Where I expected another slap round the face Bolg's smirk made me pause.

"_She has spirit,"_ he growled, _"I wonder how long it will take to break it?"_

His words made my breath catch in my throat. As the Orcs around me began their low cackling Blog shifted in his throne and my eyes widened as I saw a familiar necklace hanging on a hook by his throne. Bolg followed my gaze and when his fingers ran along the bright red stone an uncomfortable sense of possession flew through me.

"_You want the Dragonstone?"_ he hissed before taking it from its hook and dangling it before my face. Trying my best to not snap at him I gave a shrug of indifference – something that was a lot harder when I had two Orcs holding me down.

"I don't really go in for girly stuff like that."

Bolg sniffed and – to my surprise – draped the necklace around my neck. As soon as it fell against my skin it gave off a soft glow and the Orcs began shrieking at it in alarm. Only Bolg remained composed. Leaning forward he removed the necklace and all at once the glow subsided.

"_You may have it,"_ he tapped my face with one of his fingers. I grimaced when I saw the state of his nails.

"_Providing you tell us where Thorin Oakenshield is."_

_How the hell does he know?_

I froze at his words; my brain scrambling to form some sort of plan before everything fell to bits. Screwing up my face in an effort to look puzzled I stared up at Bolg.

"Thorin Oakenshield?" I paused, "Never heard of him."

Bolg's punch would have no doubt knocked me to the ground if the Orcs hadn't been holding me. I was pretty sure my cheek would be completely purple my tomorrow – even with my healing powers. Taking deep breaths I tried to ignore the pain in my back that had started up again. My shoulder was in agony but right now I was far more bothered about how I was going to lie my way out of this problem. Bolg grabbed the front of my shirt and leaned in so close his nose was mere centimetres from my face.

"_I know his scent. You're covered in it. WHERE IS HE?"_

I took a deep breath. I couldn't give the Orcs the answer they wanted – not that I would have anyway. I had no idea where the dwarves had gone. Hopefully somewhere far away from where I was. Unfortunately I knew how reckless they were and it wouldn't have surprised me if they'd suddenly burst out from hiding. Taking another deep breath I sighed.

"I don't know where he is," my voice was dull as exhaustion began to creep up on me. Bolg muttered something in his own language and the Orcs muttered in agreement. I had no idea what he'd said but whatever it was, it wasn't good for me.

"_Make her talk."_ Bolg grabbed my face and forced me to look to my left where an even taller Orc stood. In his hand he held a long thin knife with a heavily serrated edge. As he began moving forward my whole body shook. Bolg patted my cheek,

"_Make her scream."_ He nodded and the two Orcs holding me pulled me down so I was lying on my back. The Orc with the knife stood over me and when he pushed my tunic up I kicked out at him. He stepped aside and rested the knife against my right hip. As the serrations tore my skin open I could feel the pain bubbling inside me and as my blood ran down my body I shut my eyes to avoid having to look at the Orcs face. I could feel him take the knife away and I took a shaky breath before he cut me again; just above the first one. Gasping my body shook and although I didn't dare make a sound I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. I was still too weak from absorbing the injuries from earlier. The Orc stroked my stomach and the movement caused me to open my eyes in anger. He smiled at me before gently pressing the point of the knife into my belly.

"You're sick." I hissed. "You're all just sick bastards!"

_Great idea Jinx!_

The Orc with the knife screamed at me and before I knew what was happening I'd been forced back onto my knees. Hot blood ran along my stomach – sticking to my shirt – and when the Orc grabbed hold of my right wrist with one hand the bile rose in my throat. He looked over at Bolg who nodded and as he rested the knife edge on my wrist it took all my self-restraint not to scream. Not that I sat there and did nothing.

"No!" I pulled frantically but the Orcs grip was way too strong,

"No please! Please don't!"

The Orc pressed his lips against my hand, _"Let's see if you can grow back body parts as well."_

_Oh shit._

* * *

The dwarves watched on in horror and guilt. As one of the Orcs fists slammed into Jinx's face it had taken both Dwalin and Gloin to hold Fili back. The second she had vanished around the corner the dwarves wasted no time in following. Thorin and Kili had both kept an eye on Fili whose face had lost all colour the second Jinx had vanished from view. As Kili put out a hand to reassure Fili he found his brother shaking all over.

"If they do _anything_ to her," he said in a low growl so the others didn't hear, "I'll kill them where they stand!"

Kili sighed. He hadn't yet told Fili that Jinx had overhead his conversation with Thorin and he had a feeling that right now wasn't the best time to bring it up. The Orcs carrying Jinx hadn't noticed they were being followed and the company had managed to follow them all the way until the tunnels gave way to the vast area that had once been Goblin Town. The wooden bridges offered almost no hiding spots yet most of the Orcs were all crowed around a huge platform. None of them were even looking down the bridges and Thorin, Fili, Kili and Bofur left the others and slowly began to inch forward. Thorin had made a point of keeping Fili at the back and as they neared he realised he'd made a wise decision. Above the shouts of the Orcs they could make out a pained gasp and Kili had to shove Fili back as the dwarves caught a glimpse of the girl lying on her back with an Orc drawing a knife across her side.

"Kili!" Fili pushed against his brother but Thorin grabbed his shoulder.

"If you move now you'll be caught!"

"I won't stand by while…" Fili took a deep breath in an effort to keep it together.

"While they _torture_ her!"

"Fee…" Kili began when Bofur nudged them and they looked up to see Jinx on her knees. When he saw the knife that was being dug into her wrist Fili pushed the others off him and made to move when Thorin pulled him back.

"Fili!"

"You might be able to stay and do nothing," Fili growled, "But I won't."

Freeing himself from his uncle he turned and began moving towards the group of Orcs. No matter what he had told Thorin; Fili couldn't stand by and watch Juliet be mutilated like this. As silently as he could he drew both of his swords and without so much as a cry he stuck both blades into the backs of two Orcs. The second they fell he pulled the blades out and slashed at another Orc who was running towards him. Although he swiftly killed his third attacker Fili knew he was hopelessly outnumbered and as the Orcs hurriedly relieved him of his two swords Fili's only relief was when he saw the Orc drop Jinx's arm and step back as he was shoved forward.

"_YOU!"_ the Orc sitting on a huge throne jumped to his feet and as he was pushed forward Fili looked over to see Jinx glaring at him. The anger that was being directed at him was something he'd never experienced. However, Fili's main concern was no getting the pair of them out of here safely. His eyes flashed to the Orc who had spoken and when he saw Bolg rage flew through him and without even thinking about it he ran at the very Orc who'd almost taken Kili from him.

"_Imrid amrad ursul!"_ he was a few feet from Bolg but before he could make another move two Orcs grabbed him and pushed him back. Fili got to his feet but when he felt the cold steel being dug into his stomach he took a step back and extended a hand out to Jinx. Although she took it Fili noticed she avoided his gaze as she got to her feet.

"Juliet?" he peered at her, "Juliet what's wrong?"

She lowered her head and Fili bit his lip before pushing her behind him. He didn't have time to worry about this now. Bolg seemed almost amused by Fili's anger and as he played with the Dragonstone Fili was aware of Jinx gripping his arm harshly. With a flick of his wrist Bolg threw the Dragonstone to Jinx who caught it and held it close to her chest.

"_You will open the void."_ Bolg demanded. Looking round Fili saw Jinx's face go white.

"I don't…I don't know how." She licked her lips. Bolg sniffed before reaching out and dragging Fili towards him. All of Fili's fighting was fruitless as he was forced to his knees and when he felt a knife being pressed against his neck his whole body went completely still. Jinx's face went white and she tried to move when another Orc grabbed her by the hair.

"_Do it!"_ Bolg ordered. _"Or I slit his throat!"_

Fili couldn't help the shudder that ran through his body. Looking over at Juliet he was slightly stunned when he saw the anger in her eyes had been replaced by fear and when she gave a small nod he fought against Bolg.

"Jinx! Jinx don't you dare!"

"Will you just _shut up!_" she screamed at him before clutching the stone tightly. Fili took a deep breath as the Orcs began chanting and screaming all around him.

And then everything went black.

* * *

As a huge black wave crashed into me I hit the ground face first. All around me I could hear the Orcs screaming and I didn't dare move until I heard Fili's voice in my ear,

"Jinx? Jinx get up."

Getting shakily to my feet I looked over to see Gandalf standing before us. The Orcs who were slowly starting to come round stared at the wizard in shock. Looking past Gandalf I saw Thorin, Kili and Bofur had all drawn their weapons and were hurrying towards us. Fili reached out to me but, out of habit, I drew away. He frowned but said nothing. With a roar Bolg lunged at the wizard who blocked his sword with his staff whilst Fili grabbed his two swords and began hacking at any Orcs who dared come towards us.

"Jinx!" Kili grabbed my arm and began pulling me away when I saw a gleam of red on the wooden platform.

"The Dragonstone!" Freeing myself from Kili I ran forward and scooped up the jewel in my hand. All around me the Orcs were trying to push the dwarves back and as the clang of steel ran in my ears I wished more than anything for my sword again. Hanging the stone around my neck I couldn't help but watch the dwarves fight. I'd never got the chance to see it up close before it. It was almost hypnotising. Kili and Fili fought back to back – almost like they were a single person rather than two. Bofur swung his axe at the Orc closest to him and at the sound of bones breaking I gave an unconscious shudder at the rage in the dwarf's eyes.

"Juliet!"

At Fili's voice I turned in time to see an orc bearing down on me. As I saw the blood stained serrated knife I began backing away. I could hear the others running towards me as the knife came down. Diving to the side I grabbed the closest weapon I could find and smashed it into the Orcs leg. He let out a blood curdling screech and lunged towards me again. I was still half in shock from everything and as tiredness began to creep up on me it was no surprise when the Orc pulled me to my feet and dug the knife into my neck.

"_Drop your weapons!" _Bolg roared. Everyone turned to look at us and I don't think it was possible for Fili and Kili's face to go any whiter.

"_Drop them!"_ At this the Orc dug the knife into my neck. The blade began to cut into my skin and as blood dripped down my throat I gave a small gasp of pain. Fili was the first to do as he was told, swiftly followed by Kili and Bofur. Only Thorin held onto his weapon before throwing it to the floor. Bolg nodded whilst the Orc holding me continued to dig the knife in. As the cut opened up more my legs trembled whilst my brain tried to think of a way out.

"Let her go!"

Nothing prepared me for the sight of Fili raising his hands and stepping forward. Kili instantly reached out to pull him back but the blonde dwarf stepped out of Kili's reach.

"Fili?" Thorin frowned at his nephew whilst I was trying to stay as still as possible. Licking his lips Fili eyed Blog warily.

"Let her go. I'm the one you want."

_What the...?_

Everyone stared at the dwarf. Bolg's mouth twitched before he ran a finger down my face.

"_I think not. She carries the stone. She wields the power."_

"No." Fili shook his head. "No she doesn't. I'm the one who can use the stone. She only carries it as a trick. She won't be able to open the void for you."

"_Liar!"_ The Orc holding me hissed. As the knife sunk deeper into my skin my knees buckled and Fili looked over at me in horror. Bolg however, nodded slowly and it was only at this point did I understand Fili's plan.

"_You will open the void."_ Bolg clearly wasn't asking. Fili gave a nervous swallow before nodding.

"Only when you release her." The anger in his voice shook me a little. Bolg snorted in amusement before looking over at me and nodding. When the knife left my neck I sank to my knees. Blood covered my neck and I didn't dare fell how bad the cut was. Fili pulled me towards him before pushing me into the safe arms of his brother. As he looked over at Kili he gave the smallest of nods before looking back at Bolg.

"Thank you."

"_OPEN THE VOID!"_ As Bolg sprayed spit everywhere Fili rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Just one thing first."

"_What?"_

"Duck." As Fili hit the ground Kili's arrow was already in the air. It hit Bolg's neck with a satisfied thud and when the Orc fell to the ground the dwarves were already running. Without even realising it I allowed Fili to grab my hand and drag me along. Every so often his eyes flashed to my neck. For a few seconds all my anger at him vanished. When I'd seen the Orcs knife being pressed against his throat something inside me flared and – with a horrible jolt – I realised that despite everything I still loved him. There was nothing I wouldn't do for him. Blood began to soak the front of my tunic but I tried not to focus on it. Instead when Fili pushed me towards the others I looked over at Thorin, who watched me carefully.

"We need to go. NOW!"

_Could have fooled me Thorin._

Kili gave a breathless nod before all of us ran back along the bridges. I could see the others waiting patiently at one of the tunnel entrances and as I heard the Orcs shouting behind us adrenaline filled my system. Without realising it I was right at the front of the group along with Tauriel. The elf smiled down at me.

"Are you alright?" she looked down at the blood and I gave her a reassuring nod.

"I've had worse."

She shook her head before turning a corner and sprinting off down another tunnel. Her height meant she was far ahead of us and I had to bite down my, laugh when I heard Gloin curse about the long legs of elves. I was struggling to keep close to Tauriel myself but I was far more bothered about saving my own skin than insulting her for being faster than us,

"Where now?" Kili panted close behind me. I didn't look round because I knew that Fili would be next to him. When he'd set eyes on Bolg the only other time I'd seen him that angry was when I'd been whipped back in Fallham. Now that the blonde dwarf was out of danger all my anger came shooting back and I didn't dare look over at him.

"I don't know!" Thorin yelled. I almost stopped at his words but a shove from one of the dwarves kept me going.

"What do you mean?" I wasn't trying to anger Thorin but given that we needed to get out no one could really blame me for being a little pissed off. Thorin growled.

"We've gone past the way out!" he shot Kili a look. "Where is that elf taking us?"

Looking up I realised that Tauriel was leading us down a very narrow and very long tunnel. With a jolt I realised this must have been the way out she'd mentioned earlier. Unlike Thorin and the others – well maybe not Kili – I was willing to trust Tauriel. I couldn't believe that she would willingly lead us into a trap. I was on the verge of telling this to Thorin when I realised that Tauriel had come to a halt. Taking deep breaths to try and steady my breathing I slowed down and stood beside her. As I looked down I wished I hadn't.

"You've got to be kidding me?" I croaked; backing away. Tauriels way out led to a dead end. Well, not a dead end exactly. The tunnel exit was right in the middle of steep cliff. Below us I saw a huge river with a soft gravelly bank on the other side. My legs trembled and when I backed away into Fili I didn't say anything as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Jinx what is it?"

"See for yourself." I muttered. One by one the dwarves took a look and as Gloin and Nori's hot Tauriel dirty glances I couldn't help but want to join them. As Thorin looked he sighed.

"We'll have to jump."

I froze at this and I was aware of both Fili and Kili shooting me worried glances. Dwalin shook his head.

"We'll get smashed to bits" he growled. "Sure as death!"

Tauriel looked around at the dwarves before shaking her head. As she leapt into the ar I saw Kili's face go white. No one stopped us as we ran to the tunnel exit in time to see Tauriel hit the water. For a few seconds no one said anything. Then Kili breathed a sigh of relief as Tauriels head broke the surface and she began swimming to the other side. Satisfied I wouldn't die I hurried away towards the back of the group. With a low growl Dwalin and Gloin both looked at Thorin before jumping. As Bofur and then Gandalf went I bit my lip to avoid laughing as Gandalf's hand shot out to stop his hat from falling. Fili slowly reached out for my hand.

"Are you okay to do this?" he whispered. Pulling myself away from him I looked over at Thorin before moving to the very edge. Panic flew through me and for an instant I froze where I was. When I saw Bofur and a very bedraggled Gandalf get out of the river my ears picked up the sound of Orcs not far behind us. Looking over I saw Thorin shoot me a worried glance and Fili stepped forward.

"I can push you if you want?"

I knew he meant it kindly but I didn't dare have him touch me. Shaking my head I took a deep breath before jumping.

"GERONIMO!"

The air rushed past me as I fell. Up above I heard the shouts of Fili and Kili as they jumped. No sooner had the ground left my feet than I plunged into the water. Everything slowed down as my body tumbled for a few seconds before I kicked out and swam to the surface. Breaking the water I looked up in time to see three figures land beside me in the water. As Thorin began swimming to the other side I saw Kili grinning at me.

"Geronimo?"

I shook my head; not ready to share my Doctor Who obsession just yet. A howl came from above us and I looked up to see several Orcs crammed in the tunnel staring down at us. Fili swam closer towards me as they shouting got louder. I could just make out several Orcs pushing at each other when one slipped and began falling towards the shape of Fili. Kili's eyes went wide and without even realising it I shoved Fili away right as the Orcs body crashed on top of me. The water enveloped us both and all of my kicking and pushing did nothing to move the Orcs body away from me. My lungs were strained from lack of air and as the Orcs hands were gripped around my neck I clawed desperately at him. He shook me hard whilst his grip increased all the time. Spots began to appear in front of my eyes before everything went black.

**Translations**

**Imrid amrad ursul – **Die a death in flames

_**So then…bit of a hectic chapter wasn't it! And once again another cliff-hanger! I think I've got an addiction to them. Firstly...WOOHOO! Bolg is finally dead! Secondly it was nice to see Fili being his usual brave and totally adorable self after so long. Also got my little Doctor Who quote in there! Dunno why i like that catchphrase so much. Let me know what you guys all think!**_


	24. The One where the Truth is Out

_**Big thanks to Allons-y Lovelies, Dame LeeLee, Luna von Rae, TheHarlequinAlchemist, Trickster707, .5095110, Egyptian Assassin, KimiAshinhurst, TheNightGirl and xPunkyFishx for following/favouriting.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – I feel bad for leaving you guys on all these cliff-hangers but I just can't seem to stop doing them!**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – With any luck things will get even better.**_

_**Trickster707 – I was originally worried people WOULDN'T like how the Dragonstone is similar to the One Ring so thanks for putting my mind at ease. So happy you love the whole story and the character of Juliet.**_

_**Rosewind – I sometimes do that with fanfiction; aww thanks **_

The One where the Truth is Out

For Fili everything happened so quickly. One second the body of an Orc was heading straight for him and the next…nothing. He hadn't seen whoever had pushed him and his first thought was to look for his brother. He had been the closest and given that Jinx was mad at him for something Fili found it highly unlikely that she would have saved his life. Spinning round in the river Fili looked up to see the Orcs moving backwards. Several shouted curses in both Black Speech and the common tongue. Fili was tempted to reply with several unsavoury dwarvish words but decided now really wasn't the time.

"Fili?"

Fili looked to see his brother treading water beside him. Kili's hair clung to his face and he was staring at Fili with those big eyes. Eyes that were full of panic.

"Where's Juliet?"

Fili swallowed nervously before looking over at the bank where the others were standing. As it was only him and Kili in the river he fully expected to see Jinx standing on the bank with the others. Searching for her long chestnut hair Fili's heart stopped when he saw that the only woman he could see was Tauriel. Kili began looking around frantically and as he did so Fili realised with a jolt that it hadn't been Kili who had pushed him out of the way.

"Oh no." he took a deep breath before diving underwater. Kili was the strongest swimmer out of the pair but it only took Fili a few strokes before he could make out two figures struggling in the water. As the smallest lashed out Fili saw long hair streaming from their head and as the Orc shook Jinx's limp body violently Fili didn't think about his own safety. Pulling a knife from his boot he swam forward and as he got closer he saw the Orcs hands around her neck. Jinx's eyes were barely open and Fili knew he had only seconds before she drowned. The water stung at his eyes and froze his bare hands but Fili pushed all of that from his mind as he grabbed the Orcs back and plunged his knife into the thick leathery skin. The Orcs body gave a short spasm before going limp. Pushing it away Fili could feel his own chest getting tighter as his lung began straining against his ribs. Before him Juliet's body floated lifelessly. Her hair fanned out behind her and the water around her was stained red from the blood that poured from her wounds As he grabbed her arm to pull her towards him Fili almost flinched at her cold skin. Holding her close he began kicking upwards. He could just make out the shape of Kili in the water and as his head broke the surface he looked over to see Kili gaping at him.

"You just vanished I…" he broke off as he saw Jinx's head lying against Fili's chest. Pushing her wet hair away from her face Fili didn't even look over at his brother as he swam towards the bank. Jinx was a dead weight and his thick furs weren't helping him stay afloat. Kili reached the edge before him and scrambled out before turning to pull Jinx out of the water. All at once the others began crowding round the unconscious girl and Tauriel knelt over her body.

"She's not breathing." Although she muttered her words the others all heard her and terror seized Fili.

"Do something!" he knew his uncle was watching his every move but Fili just pushed past Thorin and knelt down opposite Tauriel who gently tapped Jinx's face. As the girls lips began turning grey Fili allowed the tears to slowly fall down his face.

"I need you to compress her chest for me whilst I breathe for her" Tauriels manner was brisk and Fili blinked at her.

"What? How do I do that?"

Tauriel placed both hands on Jinx's chest and – using the full strength of her shoulders – began pushing down. After a few pushes she looked over at Fili.

"Like that. Now hurry before we lose her."

Without letting Fili say anything Tauriel pinched Jinx's nostrils shut and placed her mouth over hers – breathing for Jinx. Fully aware of the inappropriateness of what he was about to do, Fili copied Tauriels actions and began pressing down on Jinx's chest. For the first few pushes he found himself being far more worried about accidently breaking one of her ribs. He was far stronger than Tauriel and he didn't think Jinx would thank him for it. Every so often he looked over at her face and as her lips began to go purple Fili froze.

"Harder!" Tauriel spat at him. Spurred on by panic Fili resumed his actions – pushing down with all his might. The others stood around nervously; none of them dared say a word.

"Come on Juliet." Fili muttered under his breath. "Don't you even think about leaving me now. Not now!"

Thorin coughed behind him and Fili realised his uncle had just heard him. Shaking his head he risked another glance at Jinx. Tauriel took another deep breath and was about to blow more air into the girl's lungs when Jinx coughed harshly and her eyes flickered open. Bofur burst into tears whilst Tauriel stroked the girl's hair.

"Welcome back." She whispered. Jinx gave a small nod before turning onto her side and coughing up water. Within seconds Kili was by her side; gently rubbing her back whilst Fili got to his feet and looked over at Thorin who was watching him harshly. Ignoring his uncle Fili watched on as Jinx was pulled to her feet. Dwalin embraced her in a bone crushing hug and as he let go Jinx shivered. It was only at this point did Fili start to feel the cold creeping through him. Bofur let out a huge sneeze and within seconds all worry had vanished from Thorin's face and he looked at the group.

"Let's get out of here." He spun on his heel and followed with Gandalf on his heels. As the dwarves began following Fili looked over at Jinx who was being helped along by Tauriel. Although he was overjoyed to see her alive and in one piece Fili couldn't stop the anger running through his veins over her actions. He thought she'd managed to curb her reckless attitude.

Clearly he was wrong.

* * *

Despite the dwarves grumbling it didn't take us long to find out way back out into the Misty Mountains. Almost immediately the cold wind hit us hard and as I gave another shiver Tauriel held me close.

"We have to find the others!" Thorin barked. "We'll freeze without a fire or warm clothes!"

I nodded shakily and out of the corner of my eye I saw Fili watching me. Although my anger wasn't what it had been earlier I still couldn't bring myself to fully look at him and instead struck close to Tauriel. After a good twenty minutes of walking Gandalf looked over at us with a bright smile on his face.

"There's a fire up ahead."

Thorin pushed past him and a grin broke out on the dwarf kings face as he hurried towards the light. We all followed him and when I saw the tell-tale signs of the company I could feel a glimmer of strength return to my legs in my haste to get near a warm fire.

"Thorin!" Balin looked over at us. His already broad smile got even broader as he saw me and Kili. Without waiting for us to sit down he hurried over and enveloped us both in a tight hug. Pain exploded across my back although i did my best not to let it show.

"Missed you to Balin." Kili croaked. I meanwhile just nodded whilst Balin's eyes landed on Tauriel.

"How in Durin's name…"

"She's with us Balin." Kili reached out and took Tauriels hand. The other dwarves watched the gesture closely and whilst Thorin and Dwalin shot glares the elf the others gave Kili reassuring nods whilst Fili nudged his brother playfully.

"Jinx!" As Ori ran over to hug me I noticed the others heading closer to follow his actions. As the reunion carried on I could feel my legs shaking and the pain in my back was slowly reaching breaking point. Although I kept quiet I was aware of both Oin and Tauriel watching me closely. As Balin began passing out blankets to us Bofur, Dwalin, Gloin and Nori sat down by the fire. Fili, Kili and Thorin meanwhile huddled together in a small group – leaving just me and Tauriel. The elf looked me over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We need to treat your wounds properly." She whispered. I nodded.

"Not in front of the company." I whispered. "I don't want him…them to see."

Tauriel gave a discreet nod. As she picked up Oin's healing bag the healer frowned before looking at me and getting to his feet.

"You should get some rest lass. I can take it from here." He gave Tauriel a soft smile and I could tell the kindness was a shock to her. However I shook my head.

"We'll be fine Oin. I'd feel….err what I mean is I need to take my shirt off and…"

I trailed off. I'd never been tongue tied in front of any of the dwarves until now. Oin's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink as he nodded and turned away to let the pair of us move away. We didn't go far. The dwarves had made camp in a small clearing surrounded by rocks. Tauriel and I sat down on the other side of the tallest and I pulled my shirt off. Tauriel gently prodded my back.

"Do they still hurt?"

I shook my head.

_Lies!_

Although I could tell she wasn't satisfied Tauriel nodded and began cleaning the cut on my neck. As that too was bandaged I looked down at myself; now we were in the open each wound looked at least ten times worse than it had earlier. I looked over at my shoulder. Although the burns didn't hurt as much I could see they were still infected and when she pulled out a wet cloth I bit my lip in an effort to brace myself for the pain.

"Deep breath." Tauriel whispered before she began cleaning the wound. Fire shot through my arm and as the elf managed to remove all of the pus and other sticky stuff that covered my shoulder my arm felt like it was being shoved in a furnace. The skin was red and I knew straightaway I would have an incredibly ugly scar. As the cloth was removed I took a shaky breath whilst Tauriel began rubbing something onto my skin. Craning my neck I saw a white jelly like substance was being rubbed over the burn. Almost immediately the pain began to subside and I didn't even notice when Tauriel began wrapping a bandage around my shoulder as best she could.

"Your arm…"

I shook my head before removing the bandages. Although my arm was still covered in blood the wounds themselves had stopped bleeding and as I washed my arm with the remaining water all I saw now were several thin lines running on the underside of my arm.

_Great. More scars to make me look even more attractive._

"I really think I should check your back." Tauriel muttered. I shook my head; not willing to go through the pain of having the bandages be taken off.

"Just look at the ones of my side then we can head back to the others." I gasped as the pain in my back began to grow. Nodding silently Tauriel gently prodded the knife marks.

"They won't need stiches." She muttered to herself. "Just some ointment and a bandage."

As she said this I looked over at my ruined shirt. I had a spare in my bag but that was back at the camp and there was no way I was going to walk over there with just a bandage wrapped around my chest. Taking the pot of ointment from Tauriel I smiled at her.

"Could you do me a favour? I left my bag at the camp and it's got a spare shirt in it."

She nodded and as she headed off I wasted no time in rubbing the ointment into the cuts on my side. Although I was no expert I didn't want to wait for Tauriel to get back and so quickly rewrapped the bandages around my stomach. At the sound of footsteps I looked up expecting to see Tauriel. As Fili came into view I couldn't help my scowl. As I drew my knees to my chest I noticed the blush spread across his cheeks. However he said nothing before passing me my bag.

"I said I'd take it to you. I figured my brother wanted some time with her."

"Right." I reached out and pulled a dark blue shirt from my bag. Fili looked down at his feet as I struggled into my shirt – trying to ignore the ache in my shoulder.

"Is there something you wanted?" I asked coolly as I got to my feet. Fili frowned at me and as I moved forward he suddenly held out a hand to stop me.

"How reckless are you?" he yelled. "You almost died! Actually no; for a few moments you _had_ died!"

"I saved your bloody life!" I didn't care if the others heard us. "It seems your mother forgot to teach you how to say thank you!"

"When will you learn?" Fili snapped. "Without you the Dragonstone is useless!"

His words stung me. If I needed any more proof that Fili didn't love me then this was it. I was merely a means to an end to him. Keep me alive and you save Middle Earth. There was nothing else to it. Seeing my face fall Fili stepped closer.

"Juliet what's the matter?" he reached for my hand but I snatched it back.

"Nothing I…can you step aside please?"

Fili shook his head before grabbing my shoulders.

"Why are you so angry at me? What did I do to upset you?"

_Do you want the list mate?_

I almost choked on my anger. Taking deep breaths I forced myself not to shout at him. I couldn't let him see how much his words had hurt to me because then I'd be showing him how much he meant to me.

"You haven't _done_ anything."

Fili sighed and I saw a hint of frustration in his eyes.

"I clearly have! You won't speak to me. You won't _look_ at me! Whenever I move near you, you flinch!" he peered into my eyes.

"What happened to you with the Orcs? Whatever it was you can tell me."

I stepped back from him.

"It's got nothing to do with the Orcs okay! Fili can you…please just leave me alone. I don't…I just don't want to be near you right now!"

Without waiting for him to answer I pushed past him and began heading back to camp. I was aware of Fili behind me but I tried to put him out of my mind. As I got closer I could almost feel the heat of the fire and as Bombur got to his feet to take my bag the pain erupted in my back and I hit the ground hard. All around me I could hear voices shouting and I clawed desperately at my back as the pain burrowed its way into my body. I saw Fili grab my face in his hands before the world turned to black.

* * *

"JULIET!"

Fili knelt down by the girl and placed her head in his lap. Her face was a mess of cuts and bruises and Fili bit his lip before gently pushing a few loose strands of hair out of her eyes. The dwarves stood around her in horror and as she tried to pull her shirt away from her back only Tauriel seemed to understand.

"I knew I needed to check her back."

"Will she be alright?" Ori asked. Tauriel nodded before kneeling by Jinx and – with Fili's help – pushed her onto her side before pushing her tunic up. As they saw the blood stained bandages wrapped around her back Fili was already dreading what he would see.

"Give me your knife." Tauriel didn't even look at him. Handing it over with shaking hands Fili watched as Tauriel cut the bandages away. As she did so Jinx's cries slowly turned into screams and without thinking Fili grabbed her hand and held it hard. The dwarves gave a gasp of horror and Fili peered over to see Juliet's back was covered in deep gashes. As he looked at the wounds inflicted by a whip he felt anger shoot through him. Blood still ran down her back and he wasn't surprised when he heard Dwalin mention something about wiping Orcs out for good. As Oin and Tauriel began cleaning the blood from her back and re bandaging it Fili could feel Jinx starting to stir. Out of habit he was about to ask if she was alright when he felt Kili's hand on his shoulder.

"Can we talk?" his brother didn't look him in the eye and – with a last look at Jinx – Fili nodded. Placing the girls head gently on the ground he followed Kili to the far corner of the camp. Kili still didn't look at him and Fili wondered what his brother wanted to talk to him about. Most likely Tauriel would be the subject of this conversation and when Kili shoved him hard in the chest Fili was more than shocked.

"Kili?"

"You…you bloody idiot!" Kili snapped harshly. Fili was unsure how to react. He and Kili had never had an argument; had never even snapped at each other. What was happening right now was a whole new experience for Fili and it wasn't one he wished to repeat.

"What are you talking about?"

Kili ran a hand through her hair.

"I wasn't going to tell you. I didn't want you to feel guilty."

"Guilty?" Fili frowned at his little brother. "Kili what is it?"

"Jinx overheard your conversation with Thorin." Kili admitted. "She ran off and…well the Orcs found her first."

Fili felt like his heart was going to be torn apart slowly and piece by piece at this news. Without realising it he stumbled against a rock and sank to the floor. Kili sat by him and took his hand.

"She would never…all of this is my fault." Fili whispered hoarsely. Kili shook his head but as he looked at his brothers eyes Fili knew he was right. Shaking his head he looked over at the camp in time to see Bofur place a thick blanket over the now sleeping Jinx. Wiping his tears away he looked back over at Kili.

"No wonder she's been so angry with me." Fili sighed. "She thinks…" he broke off unable to continue. Kili gave his hand a reassuring squeeze whilst Fili looked down at the ground.

"I betrayed her."

* * *

As the moon raised high in the sky Kili jabbed at the fire. Fili had gone to sleep a few hours ago after Kili assured him he would be alright. He didn't know how best to comfort his brother over Jinx. He didn't even know how he was going to talk to Tauriel.

"Might I sit down?"

As Tauriel came over to him Kili gave an indifferent shrug before moving his gaze back to the fire. With a nervous smile Tauriel sat down and – as usual – looked up at the star filled sky.

"So beautiful." She spoke softly and Kili couldn't help but feel the warmth spreading through him.

"So pure."

"Why did you leave?" Kili had meant to get a conversation going before asking about _that_. But somehow he couldn't bring himself to wait. Tauriel gently reached for his hand but Kili moved away – ignoring the hurt in her eyes.

"You just left! No one knew where you were or where you were going? You could have been dead for all I knew."

Tauriel nodded but Kili shook his head.

"Did you even stop to think about how I would react? Did you hate me so much that you couldn't even bear to say goodbye?"

"Never!" Tauriel grabbed Kili's hand and held it tight. "I should have left properly I know that. I should have said goodbye."

"Why did you leave in the first place?" Kili held her hand and gazed up at her. "You had nowhere to go. You were banished from Mirkwood; where could you have gone?"

"I knew Thorin would not welcome me in the halls of Erebor." Tauriel whispered. "Don't think I wanted to leave you. Walking through those doors tore me apart but…there were things I had to do first."

"What 'things'?" Kili couldn't keep the bitterness from his voice. Tauriel flinched slightly.

"I had to reconcile with Legolas first. He spoke up against his father's decision to banish me and he is the closest friend I've ever had. Parting the way we did…it wasn't right. But that wasn't the main reason."

Kili inched closer towards her and leant against her. Tauriel sighed and more than anything Kili wanted to hold her in his arms.

"Bolg escaped the battle." Tauriel whispered. "I swore a vow to find him and kill him in revenge for almost killing you. I spent three years hunting him down…until he found me first. The rest you know."

Kili shook his head. "But…why not let me know? Why lead me to believe you were dead? That you didn't love me?"

A single tear fells down Tauriels cheek. "The choice wasn't mine. Not fully. Relationships between your people and mine…even now they are still strained."

"What did Thorin say to you?" Fury filled Kili at the thought of his uncle having something to do with Tauriel leaving. The elf shook her head.

"Nothing. He didn't have to. I knew that our love would never be accepted by both of our peoples and I couldn't allow you to suffer from that."

"Our love?" Kili blinked at her and Tauriel nodded.

"I love you Kili. Right from the moment I first saw you in Mirkwood - like dwarves elves have a One. I knew you were mine for eternity. I am sorry for hurting you the way I did and I can never forgive myself for it but – at the time – I believed that what I was doing was right."

Kili didn't say anything to this. Instead he stroked Tauriel hand with his thumb.

"We haven't actually kissed yet have we?" he grinned at her cheekily and Tauriel blushed. Dipping her head her lips brushed against his cheek before their lips crashed together. All of the past three years' worth of love, sorrow and happiness were all brought together in that one kiss and as they drew apart Kili couldn't help his laugh.

"That was worth a three year wait." He grinned before placing her hand against his chest.

"I am yours," he said softly. "And you are mine."

* * *

Fili wasn't surprised he was the first awake. Looking over he grinned to himself as he saw Kili and Tauriel lying side by side; Kili's arm around her shoulder and Tauriel head on his chest. Getting to his feet Fili looked over at the space where Jinx had been sleeping. He'd barely got any sleep last night – his mind too busy working out what he was going to say to her. How to convince her of the truth. However all of this flew away as he saw an empty space instead of Jinx's body.

"Jinx?" he tried to keep his voice down for the benefit of the others.

"She went that way lad."

Fili jumped at the sound of Balin's voice. The older dwarf pointed to the right and Fili saw a thin path leading downward towards a small patch of trees. Nodding his thanks to Balin he hurried off down the path. He had no idea what he was going to say and he could feel his palms getting clammy.

"Now comes the difficult bit."

_**So then…a very action packed and emotional chapter! Poor Fili! Hope nobody minded me giving Kili and Tauriel some time alone but it seemed unfair to not give them a proper moment together. I can promise you the next few are going to be VERY full of feels so get your tissues ready everyone! As ever let me know what you think. I'm considering a sequel for this and I've got a good idea in my head but I'd like to know if you guys would want that or not.**_


	25. The One we've Been Waiting For

_**Over 15,000 views! Big thanks to AnnaFrancisco10, Cuinawen, MiddleEarthMuse, Stephanied473, ThePsychoticDuck (such a cool name) and jasperwhitlockalicecullen, for following/favouriting.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – I felt so sorry for him! And I agree with you about Kili and Tauriel. You say you can't wait…you may soon change your mind!**_

_**Taliabalia – I'm so sorry for dragging it out. I tried to have them kiss earlier but it didn't work. Hopefully when it finally happens the wait will be worth it.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – I can't bear it any more than you can.**_

_**Noxy the Proxy – All I can say is there's going to be a happy ending.**_

_**Sleeplessnite – Glad you think it's a good idea. I was toying with it and I thought I'd see what you guys thought.**_

_**GIsLovingLifexxx – Those two deserved it didn't they? And I agree with Fili but I can't help but feel for him.**_

_**MidnightTales357 – Glad you're loving it. Been reading A Truly Unexpected Journey and I'm really enjoying it.**_

_**AN: Although the title kinda gives this chapter away I thought it summed up how we've all been feeling.**_

Leaning against one of the many trees I choked back my tears. I'd only just woken up and already I could the anger and sorrow working their way through my system. I looked down at the thin cuts on my arm. Gritting my teeth I shut my eyes before digging my nails into my arm and pulling them across my skin. I kept repeating this action over and over again until the wounds reopened and my arm was soon covered in blood. Grimacing at the state of my nails I ran a hand through my hair. I would have to face Fili sooner or later. I would be travelling with him for god knows how long. At the very least I could force myself to be civil to him.

_Because that's gonna happen!_

I sighed to myself – ignoring the intense pain in my arm. I had never felt this way about any one before. I never even imagined I could feel this way about someone. To me Fili was…he was everything! I couldn't put it into words the effect he had on me. To know that my feelings towards Fili weren't reciprocated, hurt far more than I could have ever imagined.

"Juliet?"

At the sound of Fili's voice my eyes snapped open and I forced myself to stay standing. The blonde dwarf stood looking at me and when I saw the pity in his eyes I couldn't help myself.

"What the hell do you want? Can't I just have some time by myself for once?"

Fili sighed. "Jinx…we need to talk."

"No Fili we really don't." I didn't want to have this conversation with him now. In truth I never wanted to have this conversation with him. However, when I tried to move Fili stepped in front of me and I knew him well enough to know he wasn't going to let the matter drop.

"How are you feeling?" Fili looked at me.

"Just say whatever you have to say." I snapped. In truth my shoulder didn't hurt as much although my back felt like it was on fire every time I moved it. Biting his lip Fili looked down at his feet.

"Kili told me…about how you overhead what I said to Thorin."

I blinked at this. A part of me was angry at Kili for telling his brother but another part was happy that everything was now in the open – no need to pretend anymore. Fili took a deep breath.

"You were never meant to hear that conversation Juliet."

"Obviously." Although I didn't want to look anywhere near him I forced myself to look at Fili's eyes. He sighed.

"You don't understand Jinx! What I said to Thorin…"

"I know what you said!" Although I was aware of the others sleeping just a few metres away I couldn't help but shout.

"You don't have to remind me Fili. I know I mean nothing to you!"

He began shaking his head and I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you even trying to tell me any different? You had no problems telling your uncle and brother how you feel about me!"

"I should never have said those words." Fili replied softly. "Especially not behind your back."

I nodded although my certainty was starting to waver. Fili sighed.

"I had to say that to Thorin. He wouldn't have let the matter drop until I convinced him."

"Convinced him of what?" I could feel the lump growing in my throat but I couldn't be bothered to wipe away my tears.

"Convinced him you hated me? That you couldn't bear to look at me?"

"Of course not!" Fili yelled at me. "Jinx you know that's not true. None of it!"

"Answer me this." I took a deep breath. "And I want the truth Fili."

He nodded. "Of course."

"When that Orc had his knife at my throat." I reached out to touch the bandage with a slight shudder.

"Why did you do what you did? Why _the hell_ did you offer your life for mine?"

Fili's expression wasn't one I needed right now. He gaped at me as though I was out of my mind.

"Do you honestly not know? Juliet, whatever I said to Thorin I…"

"Just answer me!"

Fili sighed. "I'd offer up my life in exchange for yours in a heartbeat! When that…creature was threatening you I felt so _helpless_! I wasn't going to just stand back and watch him threaten to cut your throat."

I wanted to believe Fili's words. In fact a small part of me _did_ believe him. The look in his eyes as he spoke helped soften the anger inside me. But try as I might I couldn't shake his words from my head. Every time something came up that contradicted Fili's words my brain didn't seem to want to accept it as fact. As I shook my head I was aware of Fili cursing under his breath.

"Why don't you just admit it Fili? You said yourself last night. Without me the stone is useless and that's why you did what you did."

"No Jinx." Fili said softly with a shake of his head. "That's not the truth."

"Well _what is the truth!"_ I was practically screaming at him now.

"What is the truth Fili? If the truth is that I mean nothing to you then that's fine. I don't like it but I can learn to live with it. But what I don't like is guys who think its fine to mess with girls heads…"

Fili groaned before grabbing me by the shoulders.

"The truth is I love you."

"Because those guys…what?"

The two of us stared at each other and Fili hung his head limply before staring at me.

"I love you Juliet. I am so…desperately _in love_ with you that it hurts."

I didn't know what to say. For the first time in my life I was utterly speechless. Fili gazed at me as his hands left my shoulders.

"You…I could never hate you. You're beautiful, smart, fiery…you're everything! I would do anything to see you smile because the best part of my day is when I get to see that smile. No matter how hard I try I can't get you out of my head. You're the one thing I think about each day and there hasn't been a night where I haven't dreamt about you. I love each and every little thing about you; the way you insisted on learning how to fight. The way you smile when you're busy daydreaming. The way you have made this quest as interesting as possible by being as reckless as Kili!"

I swallowed nervously. "Fili…"

He grabbed my hands and I realised just how much he was shaking. I'd never seen him this scared before and it frightened me.

"Just let me finish. Please? When you were taken it was like I was being torn apart. To know that you were in danger and I was powerless to protect you was the worst feeling in the world. I would have done anything to get you back. I would give up my life for yours a hundred times over. I've faced Orcs, goblins, dragons…I've faced _death!_ But none of it scares me more than the thought of losing you. Dwarves have a One, someone who they love and cherish and protect. It's a bond that will last forever and they know who their One is the moment they see them. You are my One Juliet. No one else will ever have my heart the way you have it."

As Fili finished pouring out his heart me my legs trembled and when I saw the tears coursing down his face I could feel my own eyes watering. I took a deep breath – noticing how Fili gripped my hands.

"Say something." He whispered nervously. "Please…just say…anything?"

"I…"

_How do I follow THAT?_

I opened my mouth before bursting into tears. Fili's eyes filled with horror and he made to go when I pulled him back.

"Juliet?"

"I…I thought you…" I could barely speak and it was a real effort to get my words out so Fili could understand.

"I thought I meant nothing to you. That….that I was just a…means. A means to an end!"

"I know." Fili gently lifted my face up and he gazed at me softly.

"I will never forgive myself for saying those words. To know it was my fault you were captured…it's like my chest was being shattered into thousands of little pieces."

I swallowed nervously before taking a deep breath.

"I…when we first met I thought you were arrogant, irritating and incredibly stubborn." I smiled warmly at Fili.

"But since then…you've become my world! Even when I thought you hated me I couldn't stop thinking about you. You're the bravest, kindest, most loyal person I've ever known and I never thought for one second someone like you could _ever_ love me." I clenched my fist and held it against my forehead as more tears fell down my face

"I love you. I don't think I'll ever love someone the way I love you." I looked up at him; glad he was crying as much as I was.

"I know it's not a great speech or anything but…"

I was cut off as Fili pressed his lips against mine. I could tell he was being gentle so as not to hurt my bruised face. As his hands cupped my face I wrapped my arms around his waist – pulling him against me. As our lips connected I allowed myself to melt into the kiss. All at once the ache in my chest vanished as both I and Fili began exploring each other's mouths. A low groan came from the back of Fili's throat as his lips moved from my mouth to my face before back to my mouth. His fingers got caught up in my hair and as the kiss started to become a lot more passionate I couldn't help but run a hand down his back. As I did so my arm scraped against his belt and I broke away with a gasp as the pain blossomed. Fili gripped me hard.

"Juliet what is it?"

I shook my head; not wanting him to see the pain I'd inflicted on myself. However I'd forgotten how smart this dwarf was. His eyes flew to my blood soaked sleeve and as he pushed the fabric away I saw the colour drain from his face.

"What..?" he looked up at me and I did my best to ease him.

"It's nothing okay? My wounds just reopened that's all."

He shook his head and took another look at my arm.

"You did this didn't you?" tears filled his eyes. "Why in Durin's name did you hurt yourself?"

"I…" I lowered my gaze. "I was angry and upset. I just wanted it to stop hurting! I didn't even realise I'd done it until I saw all the blood."

"Oh Juliet…" Fili whispered. Before I knew what was happening Fili had sunk to his knees. Sitting beside him I held his hands but he was too busy trying to hold back his sobs to pay attention.

"How can you love me?" he choked. "All I've done is hurt you!"

"Shut up!" I gripped his hand and forced him to look at me.

"Shut up okay? You've saved my life more times than I can count. The Orcs, the goblins, the slavers…those two muggers."

_God that seems like two years ago!_

Fili gave a small nod and I pressed my forehead against his.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You're the only man…dwarf, which I want to be with. Without you…I'd be nothing."

Fili nodded and I gave him a small smile before kissing him again. I'd only meant it to be a quick peck on the lips. However the temptation proved too much. Kissing Fili wasn't like kissing Liam. With Liam I'd had that voice in the back of my head telling me he didn't like kissing me. With Fili it made me feel like I was finally complete. It was like exploring a whole new side of him and I wanted to explore it _very_ thoroughly. I could hear him moaning my name under his breath and the second the tip of his tongue brushed against mine we broke apart with a gasp. As Fili caressed my face I allowed myself to lean against him.

"What happens now?" I whispered. Fili frowned at me and I bit my lip.

"I mean with…Thorin and…the others?"

Fili paused before sighing.

"I think it would be best if we didn't tell anyone." I opened my mouth in protest but he placed a finger against my lips.

"I know it's not…ideal. Believe me Juliet no one more than me want to tell the others. But I can't guarantee uncle will react positively." Fili snorted. "In truth I have no idea how he'll react. It'd just be for a few days until I can make him come round to the idea of me not getting married to one of Dain's daughters."

I nodded sadly. I understood Fili's reasons and although I wasn't happy about it I knew it would be for the best. Thorin had seemed livid at the idea of Fili having feelings for me – this would hardly make him feel better. Fili interlocked our fingers.

"Don't worry." He whispered. "No matter what Thorin thinks I won't be with anyone else."

He kissed me again and my eyes widened.

"We should tell someone at the very least."

"Who?"

"Balin?"

Fili gaped at me. "Why would we do that?"

I bit my lip. That comment had been so random there was no way I'd be able to give it a decent explanation

I shrugged. "Well we should tell someone…get more people on our side." I paused before shaking my head.

"Also he's looking right at us."

_**Yay they finally kissed! I know I normally wait a few days but I figured you guys deserved this so thanks for being patient. Hope it was worth it!**_


	26. The One with Kisses and Arguments

_**Over 16,000 views! Big thanks go to BloodyTink, Jadestarling, pasquiorra, petiitefee, TheMadnessWithin13, aireagle92, xxMutantAndProudxx, Jinx1223, MichaelXClaire1996 and Misti Mind for following/favouriting.**_

_**TigerLily2214 – We needed a sweet chapter didn't we? If a guy ever said those words to me I think I'd cry as well.**_

_**ThePsychoticDuck – No worries; it's awesome when people have so many questions because it shows they care. You'll find out in time I promise. Glad you love the idea of this story.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – I agree it could have been worse.**_

_**Charlie28 – I thought that was nice as well. Great to know how much you love this fic.**_

_**BloodyTink – I agree it took them long enough but it was worth it in the end.**_

The One with Kisses and Arguments

Fili's eyes couldn't have been wider if he'd tried. He held me against him before looking round to see Balin standing there. The old dwarf had a gentle smile on his face.

"I came to see where you were." He began. "Bombur's got breakfast ready."

I nodded whilst Fili stared at Balin like he was a ghost.

"Balin…don't tell the others." He begged. "At least not yet."

Balin winked at us. "Tell them what?"

With that he turned and walked off. Fili gave a shaky sigh of relief before pulling me to my feet. My arm throbbed like mad but I was careful not to let Fili see how much pain I was in. As we walked I noticed he never let go of my hand and as we got closer to the company we could hear raised voices. Unsurprisingly Thorin's and Kili's could be heard above the others. Looking down at our interlinked hands Fili pressed my knuckles to his lips before letting go.

"Just so you know." He added huskily. "Not being able to touch you is going to be torture for me."

"I don't know." I shrugged. "You've managed so far on this quest."

"Well yes. But I didn't know then what I know now."

"Which is?" I inched closer and Fili held me against him.

"That you are far more precious to me than all the gold and jewels in Erebor. I never want to let you go for fear I'll lose you."

I blushed at this and Fili nodded before the pair of us turned the corner and saw the others sitting round a fire. Both Kili and Thorin however were too busy shouting at each other to notice us and when Bombur passed us our breakfast my eyes were drawn to Tauriel who was busy shaking her head. Everyone's eyes however were on the two dark haired dwarfs.

"What is your problem with her?" Kili yelled. "I love her! Is that not enough for you?"

Fili shared a glance with me and I nodded. Now would definatly not be a good time to mention my…relationship with Fili. Thorin shot me an angry glare before turning back to Kili.

"It was a bit of a coincidence though. Her turning up in the same Orc prison as you and Jinx?"

Kili's face paled at this and Fili shot to his feet; grabbing his brother before Kili did something stupid.

"How….how _dare_ you?" Kili choked. "How dare you accuse her of _that_?"

Thorin folded his arms. "All I'm saying is it could look suspicious."

I don't think it was possible for Kili to be any angrier at Thorin. Fili looked at his uncle with eyes filled with rage and several of the other dwarves were glaring at Thorin. Tauriels face was one of indifference whilst I was busy trying not to take a punch at Thorin. This elf had saved Kili's life and she had helped us escape from the Orcs. Thorin rolled his eyes and I saw Gandalf standing a little way off. Unsurprisingly his eyes were filled with disappointment over Thorins behaviour and in the thick silence I was waiting for one of the dwarves to say something. When Thorin inched towards Kili his nephews face screwed up but Thorin bowed his head.

"My apologies." He said thickly. "I meant no offence towards Tauriel. But after three years with no word…" he trailed off and Kili eased himself out of Fili's grip and gave his uncle a wan smile.

"I understand uncle. But you must understand that I love her and I won't be without her. If that means leaving Erebor then so be it."

A stunned gasp flew round the camp and I saw Fili trembled slightly at this. Even Tauriel looked shocked at Kili's revelation and it didn't take Thorin long to shoot her a glare.

"Would you do that for him?" he hissed. "Leave your home and family to be with him?"

Tauriel got to her feet and I noticed she was careful not to step too close to Thorin. As she interlinked her hands with Kili's she gave a short nod.

"I have no family. No home." She said in a small voice. "But if I did…they're nothing if I have to spend another minute apart from him."

"We're not asking for your blessing uncle." Kili added. "It would mean a lot…but I will be with her regardless."

Thorin said nothing at this. Instead he gave the pair a brief nod before sitting down by the fire. Kili and Tauriel grinned warmly at each other and I was fully aware of Fili shooting me an apologetic glance. Shaking my head I looked over to see Oin sitting down beside me; his face filled with worry.

"Let me have look lass."

His eyes widened as he saw my wounds but he didn't say anything. Instead he gently cleaned away the blood before tying a new bandage around my arm. It didn't take long for Thorin to announce we were to get moving. Getting to my feet I gasped as I felt a sudden burning pain in my head. At once Fili was by my side but I shook my head.

"It's nothing. Just got up a bit too fast." I babbled hurriedly. He frowned but let it go. As he helped me onto Daisy I saw Thorin giving the pair of us an odd look. The second Fili was behind me I allowed myself to lean against him; careful not to hold his hand or do anything else that would give us away. Tauriel sat behind Gandalf which – to me – made sense due to her height. But I noticed that Kili's pony stayed close beside her. After shooting me and Fili another odd look Thorin clicked his teeth and we began travelling again. Without turning round I nudged Fili gently.

"Do you think he suspects?"

He knew he I was talking about and he shook his head.

"I don't think so." He murmured. But I could tell he wasn't fully sure.

* * *

Over the next few days we travelled further and further away from the Misty Mountains. My back no longer hurt as much but I was dreading the day the bandages would have to come off. During the day I made sure I rode with both Fili and Kili so as not to give the others any ideas. I mean, they would have been the right ideas but I didn't want them to have those ideas just yet. Whenever we camped Fili and I would go off to spar.

_Not that we did much of THAT._

Whilst we did practice drills and fights; most of the time me and Fili would just sit together and cuddle. We spent most of the time talking about everything and anything. My childhood, his and Kili's, more often than not I plagued him for stories about the quest for Erebor and although I obviously couldn't tell Fili, I was bursting from happiness inside when he said that Bilbo had been one of the bravest and most loyal people he'd ever met. Although he'd asked I hadn't told him much of my own life. There wasn't much he'd understand. One day the subject of Liam had come up. I'd known it was inevitable but when Fili asked me about it I wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow me up.

"You know what happened." I muttered. Fili nodded as his thumb traced circles on my shoulder.

"You and I both know there's more than what you told us that night." He whispered. "If you don't want to talk then I'll understand. I'm just curious."

I nodded and sat up a little so didn't have to break his neck to look down at me.

"Looking back I think I always knew he didn't really love me. The fact that he flirted with other girls, kept 'forgetting' about dates. I never thought he'd do _that_ though."

"How did you find out?" Fili pressed his face into the top of my head.

"I walked in on them kissing. Later on we had an argument and Liam just came out with it. I think he wanted to make me jealous. I'd always told him I didn't want to have sex until later and I think he was trying to hint at something."

Tears were falling down my face and I brushed them away furiously. I shouldn't be crying over someone like Liam. When compared to Fili he was no better than the Orcs who'd kept me prisoner.

"Did he ever…"Fili seemed unwilling to finish. "Hit you?"

I shook my head before nodding.

"Once." I could feel Fili's arm around me tense and I didn't have to look at him to know he was seething.

"We had an argument. I pushed him and he slapped me." I sighed. "He swore it would never happen again. Fortunately we broke up two weeks later. Otherwise…" I leant against Fili who gently cupped my face in his hand and turned me to look at him.

"If he was here right now." Fili whispered. "I'd skin him alive for that."

"I think I'd help." I muttered. There was one thing I wasn't willing to tell Fili. My relationship with Liam had guaranteed one thing. Any trust I had in men was gone. I knew Fili would never hit me and I knew he would never cheat on me. But I couldn't help shake the nagging doubt in my mind that he actually _loved _me. Overhearing 'that' conversation hadn't exactly helped.

"Juliet." Fili leant his head against mine. "I know it's not much; but I swear to you that I would never hurt you like that. You're it for me. No one else could ever come close. "

I nodded. During these conversations my brain seemed to still be trying to get round the fact that Fili loved me. After all those months of arguments, fights, hugs and just general confusion we were both with the one we loved. I also noticed that he barely called me Jinx. None of the company did. Whilst it sounded strange in my ears I found myself warming back to my old name. Jinx had been a part of my old world. Juliet belonged in this one.

* * *

As the days went on however I could tell the others had started to twig something was going on between us. More often than not we'd return to camp with blushes on our faces and several of the dwarves would nudge each other and wink at us. One time Fili even forgot his sword and had to run back to fetch it – leaving me at the mercy of Kili who hadn't stopped asking me if there was something going on between us. Whilst Thorin's glares came as no surprise the worried look on Gandalf's face shook me a little. Every time he saw me and Fili together I saw him bite his lip and frown at us. Whatever he was thinking about – it couldn't have been good. One night we made camp and – as usual Fili and I went off to spar. The blonde dwarf had already headed off and I was about to follow when I could feel the burning pain in my head again. Rubbing my temples I looked up to see Kili heading my way. Straightening my face into a smile I rolled my eyes at his face.

"So then?" he grinned at me. "You two off sparing again?"

Unsure if what he was insinuating I simply nodded. I made to go when Kili grabbed my shoulder and held me back.

"Assuming of course you are sparing?" He winked. "I've never known a sparring session take longer than two hours."

I lowered my head so he wouldn't see my blush before stepping away from his grip.

"I've no idea what you mean Kili? And anyway…I could ask you the same thing when you and Tauriel go off together."

His face fell and I resisted the urge to laugh. Instead I shoved him in the direction of the others before turning and hurrying through the woods to a small clearing where I saw Fili sitting against a tree. As he saw me his eyes lit up and he shot to his feet.

"There you are! I thought I was going to have to come and find you."

He pulled me against him and kissed my forehead gently. Neither of us said a word as Fili sat back down against the tree and I leant against him.

"Shouldn't you take this bandage off?" He pointed to the one round my neck and I gave a small shrug. The cut would have stopped bleeding but I didn't want Fili to see the possible damage. However he was always undoing the knot before I could protest. Neither of us said anything as and the bandage fell away I gingerly felt the skin. A thin scar ran across my neck but it was far less than what I'd been imagining. Fili caressed my neck before placing a gentle kiss on the wound.

"Please forgive me." He whispered. I responded by kissing him on the cheek before lying against him. His arm was around my shoulders whilst my head lay on his chest.

"Kili knows." I whispered. His eyes widened but I shook my head.

"Or he thinks something's going on." I sighed. "We're going to have to tell them Fili. They might be dwarves but they aren't stupid."

He raised his eyebrows at this before nodding.

"I was hoping to talk to uncle first." He admitted. "But you're right. We should have told them at the start really."

"Well this is one conversation with your uncle that's going to go swimmingly." I said dryly; remembering Thorin's outburst over Tauriel. Fili chuckled before pulling me against him.

"Don't worry…he'll come round eventually. He has with Tauriel hasn't he?"

That was true. Although he wasn't going to admit it Thorin had been getting on well with the elf.

"Would you do what Kili said?" I had no idea where the question came from and even Fili looked a little confused. Sitting up and held his hand.

"If you had to…would you leave Erebor? Give up your life to be with me?"

I didn't know why I needed to know this. But given how Thorin was likely to react over our relationship I couldn't help but worry that he would try and stop us from being together. Fili ran a hand through his hair before sighing.

"Honestly? I truly don't know. I would do anything to be with you Juliet. But to give up my family, my friends…my title…it wouldn't be fair to throw that all onto Kili." He stroked my face.

"Are you angry at that answer?"

I shook my head. "No…it shows just how much you love your family. It's the reason I love you?"

He winked at me. "The only reason?"

"Well…" I toyed with his hair. "You are easy on the eye I guess."

"Come here." He patted the space between his legs.

_There's no decent way of phrasing that is there?_

I sat down where he'd indicated so my back was against his chest. As his fingers began to intertwine in my hair my curiosity was aroused. Fili took the front half of my hair from both sides and pulled it around before sliding a clasp in. As I reached up to touch it was aware it was the same one both he, Kili and Thorin had. The one marking them as from the line of Durin.

"Why…"

Fili kissed the back of my head. "It shows you're now a part of my family." He whispered before taking another lock of my hair on the left side of my head; behind my birthday braid.

"And…" he added. "I'd very much like to give you a courting braid."

I nodded dumbly as Fili's quick fingers got to work again. Shutting my eyes I leant against his stomach; trying not to get distracted by what was underneath his shirt. Fili tapped me on the shoulder and I looked at my new braid. Like my birthday ones it was a basic plait; only this one had several knots in it.

"What do these mean?" I tapped the top one and Fili blushed.

"Firstly they show it's a courting braid. Secondly they indicate to people that I'm your One. Each family has its own knot so people can tell the difference. Finally…" he drew me close.

"They act as markings of certain events. First kiss, marriage…" he trailed off. He didn't need to carry on. I knew what he was talking about. I sat up a bit and turned to look at his hair.

"Your turn." He grinned and I blinked at him in confusion.

"Okay…but don't expect any miracles okay?"

He shrugged as I began trying to braid his hair.

"You should have seen Kili's first attempts." Fili chuckled.

"When he did my birthday braids it took him three goes on the first one!"

"Poor Tauriel." I snorted and Fili looked over at me.

"If he find out I've told you that he'll kill me!"

I wasn't really listening. It didn't help that Fili's hair was thick and my fingers weren't really designed for this sort of thing. However, on my second attempt I sat back and admired my handiwork. Fili brushed against it.

"Not bad." He winked at me as I got to my feet.

"Are we going to spar then?"

He sighed and I shook my head. "How will I get any better if I don't practice?"

"You could always just let me protect you." He got to his feet and drew his sword even so. I shook my head.

"I prefer to fight my own battles thanks you." I swung my sword and got into the correct stance.

"And don't go easy on me. I'll know if you do."

Fili pouted before striking.

* * *

The hour flew by so fast. I was now able to keep up with Fili's pace and there were occasions where – if I was fighting a weaker opponent – I would have been able to disarm them. Unfortunately Fili truly was a master of his art and in the end all it took was a flick of his wrist and my blade clattered to the floor. He rested his own sword in the air by my neck.

"You're dead." He stepped back. "You've improved." He added; pride filling his voice. I opened my mouth when an idea struck me. Giving what I hoped was a seductive smile I stepped forward and placed one hand on his chest.

"Helps when I have a good teacher." I murmured. "Who just happens to be one of the most attractive people in the world."

Fili blushed at this and I winked at him. Before he could open his mouth I hooked my foot behind his leg and tripped him over. He fell onto his back and although I fell on top of him I was quick to pull out my knife and hold it against his neck.

"You're dead." I whispered. Fili gaped at me and I sheathed my knife.

"Please don't ever use that tactic against an Orc." He pleaded. I gave a fake shrug before stroking his face. He grinned before grabbing me by the waist and rolling over so he was leaning over me.

"Remember the first time we fought?" I asked. Fili sighed.

"Verbally or with swords?"

I playfully hit his arm before replying. "Swords of course."

He laughed. "How could I forget? You almost bit my head off!"

"Well you did have it coming." I sighed. "After all you didn't want me to learn did you?"

"Because I cared about you." He kissed my nose. "I couldn't bear the idea of you ever being in danger. I saw it as my job to keep you safe."

"Oh…"I broke off. "That's beautiful."

"Just like you." Fili leaned on and placed his lips against mine.

_Wow this guy is a good kisser!_

I've no idea how long we stayed like that. We were so caught up in the moment that we didn't hear until it was too late.

"Fili where are…"

At Thorin's voice we broke apart and looked over. The dwarf king stood there; his face ashen. Inwardly I was groaning – knowing that this looked a lot worse than it actually was. Looking over at Fili I saw he was trying to work out the best thing to say. Deciding it would be best not to have this conversation whilst I was on the ground I nudged him and the pair of us got to our feet; Fili keeping a protective hold on me. Although his face was still drained of colour I saw the anger in Thorin's eyes.

"Explain yourself."

I'd never seen him so mad. He took a step forward and Fili stood half in front of me. Thorin gave a low growl.

"_Now!"_

_**So then…yet another cliff-hanger! Apart from the ending though I think this is one of the sweetest chapters I've written in a while. Of course Thorin needs to just get over Kili and Tauriel but hey…now he's got this to worry about. Let me know what you think.**_


	27. The One where Everything Gets Found Out

_**Almost 18,000 views! Can't believe I've got over 100 followers! Big thanks to Deception Chick, Kylersbrown1, Nevergonnafitin, aeriestar, okgurl87, xxxrena and Royleen for following/favouriting.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – This should certainly be interesting.**_

_**TigerLily2214 – I figured it was deserved.**_

_**Ereuwaedheil95 – Took them long enough didn't it? And Fili's just a whole bundle of sweet, cute, adorable, cuddly-ness! When is Thorin NEVER pissed off?**_

_**Theia-The-Planet – Yeah sorry for the cliff-hanger but I can't resist them**_

_**Jadestarling – Glad you love it. First time someone has actually enjoyed a cliff-hanger lols **__** Thanks for the nice comments.**_

_**BloodyTink – Might need to call the fire brigade for Thorin.**_

_**ThePsychoticDuck – Glad you like it. As for cliff-hangers I don't know why I always do them. I think it's so people will keep reading but also because the chapters just seem to swing towards them.**_

The One where Everything Gets Found Out

Thorin clenched his fists whilst I found myself clinging to Fili. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and held me against him as though he had to protect me from his own uncle. I don't think there was any way to fully describe the rage in Thorin's eyes.

"I…I must be imagining." He gasped. Fili looked over at me uncomfortably whilst Thorin rubbed his eyes.

"Yes…yes that's it!" He stared at Fili who shook his head.

"You weren't imagining it uncle." He stepped away from me and strode towards Thorin who was busy staring at me as though he'd never seen me before. My insides began to shudder as he moved towards me; jabbing an accusing finger in my direction.

"YOU!" For a dwarf he moved fast. He backed me up against the tree me and Fili had been sitting by only an hour earlier. I saw Fili lick his dry lips whilst one hand hovered over the knife at his belt.

"Uncle…" I'd never heard him talk to Thorin in that voice before. However, the dwarf king was too busy glaring at me to listen to his nephew. He grabbed my shirt collar and jabbed a finger at me again.

"I should have known!" he hissed in my face. "The way you treated him. Flirted with him. Seduced him even!"

_Whoa! Easy mate!_

I shook my head; cursing my courage for running off the second I needed it. Fili was inching towards Thorin whilst I was busy trying to find a sensible answer to Thorin's accusations.

"You're wrong." I forced the words out; not able to comprehend the mad look in Thorin's eyes.

"Thorin! Let her go!" Fili pulled out his knife – something that didn't fill me with any confidence.

"Juliet's done nothing. I've loved her since we started travelling together."

Despite everything I couldn't help but look over at Fili. He'd never told me the exact moment he began to love me instead of hate me. Whilst Fili's words caused Thorin to pause I could see his anger was still being aimed at me.

"You hooked your claws into him didn't you? Ensnared him and manipulated him!"

"That's bullshit!" Although I knew I should try and keep a cool head I couldn't the help the anger in my system. I didn't care if Thorin was a king or that he was Fili's uncle; I wasn't going to be accused of stuff like that. Thorin snorted at my words.

"Well why else would my nephew fall in love with someone like _you_?"

All at once my throat seemed to close up and my legs shook. The thought had never even occurred to me. Fili was a prince; more than that actually. He was heir to Erebor. And I was…a nobody. I might be the only one standing between Middle Earth and total destruction; but once the Dragonstone was gone I'd be a nobody once again. However, none of these thoughts decided my next words. Instead I let my anger do that. Pushing Thorin away from me I shot him my own glare.

"I could never expect someone like you to understand that."

I certainly wasn't expecting the slap. Thorin's face drained of colour and before anyone could so much as breathe he backhanded me across the face. The force of the blow was so strong I stumbled against the tree. Fili gave an enraged yell and pulled Thorin away. Holding one hand to my already bruised cheek I looked up in time to see the blonde haired dwarf land a right hook on Thorins face.

"Fili!"

He looked over at me before glaring at Thorin.

"She is my One uncle. The future Queen of Erebor. You will never _ever_ raise your hand to her again! If you do…I won't be responsible for my actions."

Fili then turned and held me in his arms. My cheek stung but I wasn't going to show the pair any pain. Fili pressed his lips against the top of my head. Thorin staggered to his feet and looked over at us. I was pleased to see he had a badly swollen split lip. Fili hugged me close.

"Head back to the camp." He whispered. "I'll handle this."

Given his latest reaction I wasn't filled with any hope for a smooth outcome. Yet I had no wish to remain near Thorin for a moment longer. Grabbing my sword I squeezed Fili's hand before running back towards our camp. Thorin looked at me as I passed him and I resisted the urge to stick my two fingers up at him. As I turned a corner I finally allowed my knees to shake and the silent tears to fall down my face. When I burst from the trees surrounding the camp the dwarves jumped to their feet and grabbed their weapons – no doubt expecting me to be an Orc.

"Juliet!" Tauriel grinned at me before seeing my tear streaked face. Ignoring everyone's stares I sat down by the fire and clasped my shaking hands together. Fortunately my hair fell in front of my face; hiding my new bruise.

"Juliet?" This time it was Kili sitting by me. He held my hands and looked at my face.

"What happened?"

Wiping away my tears I swallowed nervously.

"Thorin walked in on me and Fili…kissing."

There was a stunned silence before a loud cheer broke out. Looking up I saw the dwarves laughing and patting each other on the back. As several coin purses were tossed around I frowned at Kili who winked at me.

"You…you guys _knew_?"

He shrugged and Bofur grinned. "Not exactly lass. But we had a feeling something was going on between the pair of you."

"Oh…bloody hell." I shook my head at them. As I did so Kili's gaze hardened and when he brushed my hair away I realised what he'd seen.

"Who did this to you?" he hissed darkly. I bit my lip. It wouldn't take them long. I didn't have the bruise this morning and they knew Fili would never do it.

"Thorin was…a bit angry when he saw us."

_Understatement of the Millenia!_

"And he did that?" Ori's horrified voice shook me and I gave the dwarf I wan smile.

"I did kinda provoke him a bit." I admitted. Kili however looked over in Tauriels direction.

"And I thought we'd have the toughest time." He muttered before giving my hands a friendly squeeze. The others all began getting ready for dinner when I saw the figure of Gandalf heading towards me. As usual he was smiling; but this time the smile didn't reach his eyes which were full of worry.

"Juliet…may I have a word?"

Nodding I got to my feet and – after giving the others reassuring glances – followed Gandalf down yet another path that led away from the camp. Although I had no idea what Gandalf wanted; given how things had gone in the past it couldn't be good.

* * *

Fili took deep breaths as he watched Juliet head back to camp. Thorin kept his gaze on the floor and Fili was doing everything he could not to strike his uncle again. Thorin had been the father he and Kili had never had. Fili had spent his whole life trying to live up to his uncle's expectations and yet he'd just hit him for the girl he loved. Groaning Fili looked over at Thorin and he was shocked to see shame in his eyes.

"Fili…"Thorin looked over at him. "I didn't…I lost control…"

"It's not me you're going to apologise to." Fili didn't know what was coming over him. He'd always possessed a sense of authority; but never over Thorin. Yet since admitting his feelings to Juliet he was starting to find a whole new side of himself that she had been able to bring out. Thorin gave a low nod before looking over at him.

"You do realise this won't be able to continue."

"_What?"_ Fili's jaw dropped at his uncles words.

"Did you not here me earlier? She's…"

"For the love of Durin!" Thorin snapped angrily. "You are heir to the throne of Erebor. As such you must marry both a dwarrowdam, and – preferably – one of royal blood."

"She _is_ a dwarf uncle. I thought that was established long ago?"

"Maybe so…but she's a commoner Fili."

"I don't care!" Fili threw up his hands; cursing his uncle stubbornness.

"I won't marry someone else Thorin. It's Juliet or nobody!" He folded his arms but Thorin was busy shaking his head.

"I'm doing this for your own good Fili…"

"But it isn't!" Fili could feel the lid on his temper slowly slipping. Not many people knew but both he and Kili had very hot tempers. Fili just had a better control of his than his younger brother.

"It's not for _my_ good! You're doing this for the sake of our kingdom! What I want doesn't come into it. It never has! From the moment I was born my happiness has never come into it!"

Thorin scowled at him. "I suppose you've asked to court her?"

Fili blushed at this before looking down at his feet. He could tell Thorin was cursing under his breath. In truth he _hadn't_ asked Juliet. He'd just taken it for granted that they were now courting. Running a hand through his hair Fili sighed. It was proper to ask before actually courting; but he'd been so caught up with his emotions his brain hadn't been working properly.

"I was going to ask her," he trailed off as Thorin's eyes narrowed.

"I _will not_ allow the line of Durin to be tainted by…"

"You won't speak of her like that!" Grabbing his sword Fili pushed past his uncle. At the last second he turned and fixed Thorin with a dark look.

"You aren't to come anywhere near me or Juliet until you accept our love. If I see you approach her I'll make you regret it!"

Fili turned on his heel and stalked back to camp; blood boiling. Clenching and unclenching his fists he shut his eyes before taking several calming breaths. He knew if Kili found out about Thorins actions his little brother would be ready to have his own argument with Thorin. The last thing Fili needed was that. Right now all he wanted was to hold Juliet in his arms and apologise for what had happened.

"Fee!"

Looking up Fili saw Kili sitting by the campfire. The others all looked at him and whilst many of them had smiles being aimed at him Fili knew straightaway that they knew about Thorins…behaviour towards Juliet. Sitting down beside Kili, Fili took a bowl of stew whilst Kili nudged him.

"Juliet told us about you two." He lowered his voice. "And about Thorin."

"Whatever you think Kili just let it go." Fili ran a hand through his hair before looking up.

"Where is Juliet?"

* * *

Gandalf certainly knew how to drag something out. He'd stayed silent as we moved further away from camp and now we were finally at a small clearing he was sitting on a rock puffing his pipe. Rubbing my sore cheek I swallowed whilst my brain tried to work out what the wizard wanted.

"How are you Juliet?"

Fine." I nodded shortly. Gandalf frowned at me.

"The Dragonstone hasn't tried to corrupt you again?"

I shook my head. Whilst I still felt a burning pain in my head I'd put that down to combination of tiredness and my body still recovering after my time as the Orcs prisoner. Gandalf took another puff from his pipe and stared thoughtfully at me.

"Listen…if this is all you wanted can I go?" I rubbed my arms but when Gandalf lowered his head a sense of dread fell on me.

"What…"

"I wanted to talk to you about your relationship with Fili." Gandalf admitted.

_Not another one! Now I can see why Fili kept it quiet!_

Gandalf gave me a reassuring smile but it did nothing to put me at ease.

"Juliet I have a confession to make. Something I should have told you when we left Rivendell."

"What?"

"When the Dragonstone closes the void…it will close it permanently."

"And?" I knew what he was getting at but I couldn't bring myself to admit it. Gandalf fixed me with a sad smile.

"And when that happens…everything will return to normal."

"Meaning?"

"He sighed. "Juliet…I think you know what I mean."

I nodded. "But…but that's not fair!"

I sunk to my knees and began rocking back and forth. I don't care how childish it sounded; it wasn't fair. I'd found the person I wanted to be with forever and now I was going to lose him forever. Gandalf knelt down beside me and held me close.

"I know it isn't Juliet." He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"There's something else."

_Oh that's bloody brilliant!_

"When you return home…it'll be as though you never left." Gandalf sighed.

"Everything will be as it was before you arrived in Middle Earth."

"I…" I didn't know what to say. Gandalf got up to go when a nasty thought hit me.

"When I…you know. My powers will be gone won't they?"

Gandalf nodded and as more tears fell down my face I reached up to brush a hand along my forehead.

"The…the cancer will come back won't it?"

Gandalf's silence was enough to act as a confirmation. Pulling my knees to my chest I looked as the wizard got to his feet and began walking back to camp. I knew I should go with him. The last time I had been on my own I'd been captured by Orcs. Yet I could barely move. Even breathing seemed like a chore.

"_NO!"_ Pounding my fist into the grass I allowed the tears to fall. I'd never been one to cry back home but now it suddenly seemed so easy.

"Juliet?"

Looking up I saw Fili standing in front of me. His already pale face went ashen as he looked at me. In a single movement he knelt beside me and took me in his arms. Digging my fingers into the fabric of his tunic I buried my face in his chest and screamed. Fili did nothing except tighten his grip before gently shushing me.

"It's alright my love." He whispered. "He won't touch you again."

_Oh…he thinks I'm crying about that!_

Easing out of Fili's grip I shook my head weakly.

"I'm…it's nothing to do with Thorin."

Fili took my face in his hands. "What then?"

I bit my lip. I couldn't tell him this. But I knew I had no choice. He'd find out eventually.

"Gandalf…he said that…that when the Dragonstone closed the void…it would return everything to normal."

I waited for Fili to realise. However he simply blinked at me and I bit my lip; unwilling to say the words.

"I…I'll be…I'll be sent home."

Fili grip on my face tensed and I saw the light vanish from his eyes. He began shaking his head ever so slowly and I wrapped my arms around him as though I needed to remember what he felt like.

"You…" his voice was barely a whisper. "You can't go."

"I don't _want_ to go!" My body couldn't seem to stop shaking. With a sigh Fili held me against him before pressing a kiss on my temple.

"We'll find a way." He nodded firmly at me. "I'll talk to Gandalf. He must know…we'll find a way."

He was clutching at straws. I could see it in his eyes and I knew that he knew it as well. I forced myself to nod as he carried on talking.

"I don't care how long it takes. Even if it takes years…I'm not going to lose you."

At this I couldn't help but choke out a sob. Fili looked down at me and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"It won't work Fili." I didn't dare look at his face. "Gandalf said the void will close…permanently."

Fili shook his head but I held my hand up.

"And even if it didn't…I don't have years Fili. I have maybe one year if I'm lucky."

"What are you talking about?" Fili held me at arm's length and I ran a hand through my hair.

"Back home I had an illness. It was in my brain and it was killing me. The doctors said I had one, maybe two years at best but I knew it was more like months."

I don't know why I wasn't crying at this. I was being forced to tell Fili that not only would I be returned to my old world but I would be dead by next year.

"The point is…I don't know what the point is. It's just, when I go home…"

I couldn't finish. Wordlessly Fili pressed his lips to mine. As our tongues brushed against each other I could fell his tears on my skin. Breaking apart Fili looked me in the eye.

"Thank you."

"I - for what?"

"For not hiding this from me. I know it doesn't seem like it now but I'm grateful that at least…I know what will happen to you. To not know is one of the worst things imaginable."

I nodded dumbly. Fili stroked the back of my hair tenderly and opened his mouth when I shushed him.

"Don't…don't bring this up with any of the others. Don't even talk about it with me. I just want…I wanted you to know. You had a right to know."

Fili nodded before pulling me to my feet. Holding me against his body we made our way back to camp. As we emerged I saw Kili shoot Thorin a harsh glare whilst Fili sat me down by the fire. Tauriel knelt beside me and gave me an apologetic smile.

"I need to take your bandages off."

_That's all I need now…more pain!_

Nodding I eased my shirt off and left it hanging round my neck to cover my chest. Fili knelt in front of me to help block the view and as Tauriel began to ease the bandages off I gripped his hands hard. He winced but I didn't care. Whilst the pain wasn't as bad as I imagined I was already dreading the state of my back. Fili seemed to sense this because he smiled at me.

"You'll always be beautiful in my eyes." He winked before kissing my forehead. Whilst the other dwarves cheered and whistled, Kili rolled his eyes.

"I'm trying to eat over here Fee!"

"Now you know how I felt when you and Tauriel…" Fili was cut off as Kili threw his spoon at his brother's head. I was so busy laughing I didn't notice Tauriel get to her feet.

"All done."

When my shirt was back on Fili sat beside me. At this Thorin got to his feet and headed in our direction. Fili's grip on me instantly tightened but when Thorin knelt before us; the sorrow in his eyes was not something I expected.

"Juliet…I know what I did was unforgivable but… I allowed my emotions to get the better of me. I should never have lashed out at you – although you _were_ a little provoking – and I beg your forgiveness."

I had no idea what I was meant to say. Fortunately Thorin solved the problem by turning to Fili.

"I know how you feel my sister son. The pressures and responsibilities of leadership were forced onto me when I was your age. When Erebor was lost. Moria was taken…" he cleared his throat.

"I was never allowed the opportunity to do something that was purely for my benefit. Our people needed food, a home, _a life!_ I had to be the one to give them that. By putting our people first I pushed my own wishes and desires away. I was never given the opportunity to fall in love…and to try and deny you of it was selfish of me."

Thorin reached out and took Fili's hand whilst giving Kili a warm smile.

"I am happy; for both of you. Your happiness means more than all the riches in Erebor and I am sorry..."

"Uncle." Fili cut him off. "You are forgiven."

I nodded eagerly and Thorin placed a warm hand on my shoulder.

"It is an honour to have you in our family Juliet."

I noticed Fili's body stiffen at this but I ignored him and instead nodded. Thorin then shot Fili and odd look and the blonde dwarf nodded. Thorin sat back down next to Dwalin while Fili interlinked our fingers and knelt in front of me.

"I know it's a bit late to ask this. But, would you Juliet, do me the honour of courting me?"

With a sneaky glance at Thorin I knew that this was to try and make everything more official. Fili gave me a gentle smile and at the sweet look in his eyes I nodded. He winked at me before kissing my hand and sitting back down beside me.

"How could I say no to that face?" I grinned. With the speeches out of the way the rest of the company came round to offer their congratulations.

_Anyone would think I was PREGNANT!_

"I think we should have a song now lads?" Gloin looked round at the others who were all nodding eagerly. Fili shook his head good naturedly whilst I shuffled in my seat.

"I've got one." I didn't even realise I had spoken until everyone looked over at me.

"You sing?" Fili gaped at me and I nodded.

"I never knew that!" Kili inched closer and I couldn't help myself.

"Well it's not like you asked. We've been travelling together for months and at no point did anyone go "Juliet? Do you sing?""

Bofur chuckled. "Fair enough lass. Well…do you?"

I nodded. "A little. Normally when I'm alone though. I get…shy in front of others."

Fili gave me a warm smile while I took a deep breath. I knew what I was going to sing. Ever since I'd first heard it a few weeks before this whole adventure started I'd been playing this song constantly. I was amazed I could still remember all the lyrics.

"_I saw the light fade from the sky_

_On the wind I heard a sigh_

_As the snowflakes cover my fallen brothers_

_I will say this last goodbye_

_Night is now falling_

_So ends this day_

_The road is now calling_

_And I must away_

_Over hill and under tree_

_Through lands where never light has shone_

_By silver streams that run down to the Sea_

_Under cloud, beneath the stars_

_Over snow one winter's morn_

_I turn at last to paths that lead home_

_And though where the road then takes me_

_I cannot tell_

_We came all this way_

_But now comes the day_

_To bid you farewell_

_Many places I have been_

_Many sorrows I have seen_

_But I don't regret_

_Nor will I forget_

_All who took the road with me_

_Night is now falling_

_So ends this day_

_The road is now calling_

_And I must away_

_Over hill and under tree_

_Through lands where never light has shone_

_By silver streams that run down to the Sea_

_To these memories I will hold_

_With your blessing I will go_

_To turn at last to paths that lead home_

_And though where the road then takes me_

_I cannot tell_

_We came all this way_

_But now comes the day_

_To bid you farewell_

_I bid you all a very fond farewell."_

"That was beautiful." Fili whispered in my ear. Looking over I saw the tears shining in his eyes. We both knew I'd pretty much just sung my own goodbye song. The others all nodded whilst Kili's gaze never left Tauriel. It didn't take long for night to fall. As the others settled down to sleep I snuggled against Fili who put and arm around my body and drew me close. Laying my head on his chest I wrapped an arm around his waist.

"No matter what happens in the future." He whispered. "You will always be my family. And my One."

_**Oh man the emotions! Firstly hope everyone liked me including that song. It's one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard and I figured the lyrics fitted quite well. Secondly POOR FILI! I hate myself for being so cruel to someone so cute. And thirdly the temptation to bitch slap Thorin never really went away. Let me know what you all think and I swear there will be a happy ending. I promise I promise I promise!**_


	28. The One where Danger Gets Closer

_**Big thanks to Godric'sgirlforever, I-Can-Spell-Confusion-With-A-K, fandomsruinedmylife2213, firefoxxe, rootattoot, twilitexchyld71, Gracey Lily, Jadestarling and Uberlots4Evr for following/favouriting. Cannot believe I have over 100 followers! Thanks all round guys!**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – It's my favourite song and the lyrics worked so well I thought.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – It always brings a tear to my eye. Heard it in the cinema a few weeks ago and I just burst into tears! I figured Fili deserved to know the truth.**_

_**TigerLily2214 – DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING! :)**_

_**Theia-The-Planet – "Last Goodbye" It's the end credit song for BOFTA.**_

_**Charlie28 – Aww that's so sweet. I don't really want the story to end either! At a rough guess about 10-13 more chapters of this and then I'm doing a sequel which (with any luck) will be about the same length as this one.**_

_**Grace4735x – I can only apologise.**_

_**ThePsychoticDuck – I always fell like that! I love the story but hate the feels **_

_**Rootatoottoot – I wasn't going to add the song because of the feels but then I just couldn't resist. With any luck the ending will be a good one and you won't feel like it was a cop-out.**_

The One where Danger Gets Closer

The days slowly turned into weeks. As they travelled Fili could already tell the whole mood of the company had brightened considerably since Kili and Juliet's return. As far as Fili was concerned his life was complete. The thought of losing Juliet had almost broken him. To now have her in his arms was the most magic thing he could have ever asked for.

And yet he was still worried.

Every time he looked over at his One – something he did _a lot_ – Fili's worry increased. Juliet was barely eating and although he didn't mention it Fili often heard her tossing and turning during the night. Every day her skin seemed paler and he could see the bags growing under her eyes. Although Juliet told him to stop fussing Fili couldn't shake the panic from inside him. The last time she had been like this the influence of the Dragonstone had almost completely corrupted her. It was bad enough that they had only a short amount of time together; Fili would be dammed if he let the stone take her now.

They were only a few days from Lorien and although he was doing his best not to show it Fili's fear was ready to burst. The second she had sat against him in the saddle Juliet had fallen fast asleep. As ever Fili held her carefully against his body and as they rode he found himself looking at the Dragonstone around her neck. The chain seemed almost stuck to her skin and Fili bit his lip as he saw a thin red line where the metal touched her flesh. Shaking his head he looked over at Kili who – for once – wasn't riding beside Tauriel and was instead pulling his pony beside Fili's.

"How is she?"

Fili took another look at Juliet before shaking his head sadly.

"She's isn't eating. She barely sleeps!" He lowered his voice. "I think…I mean the last time this happened…"

He trailed off as Kili gulped before taking another look at Juliet. His brothers faced paled whilst Fili placed a tender kiss on the crown on Juliet's head. Kili bit his lip.

"Fee… Lord Elrond managed to stop the Dragonstone's power from growing."

"But what if it wasn't enough!" Fili stared fearfully at Kili who gave a small shrug. As he felt Juliet's body fidget in his arms Fili looked down at her with a sad smile. Without saying a word he ran a finger along the necklace chain. At the sudden rush of heat Fili flinched and stared at his brother who looked over at Gandalf.

"Talk to Gandalf when we stop." Kili sighed. "There's not much else we can do."

Fili gave an unhappy nod. "Kili…I don't want…I can't lose her again."

There was a silence before Fili looked up to see Kili's pony was so close to his own that his leg brushed against Kili's. His brother placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't lose her Fee. You just…took a slightly longer road."

Fili couldn't help but smile at Kili's attempts to cheer him up. To push the worry from his mind even further and snuck a glance at Tauriel before grinning at Kili.

"So then Kee…will I be receiving my wedding invitation anytime soon?"

Rolling his eyes Kili shook his head.

"We haven't really talked about it." He admitted. "Right now I just want to _be_ with her. I want to make up for lost time."

Fili gave an understanding nod. Kili gave him a sly smile.

"What about you brother? Will we be hearing wedding bells and the sound of tiny feet?"

Fili knew his brother was only asking an innocent question; but he could help but stiffen as he realised what he would be missing out on when Juliet 'left'. Marriage, starting a family, everything. Fili knew he should care about the bigger things, but somehow all of that fell short as he realised he would never see her smiling at him every day. Never see that twinkle in her eyes, that determination when they were sparring. Looking over at Kili he wondered if he should tell his brother what would happen to Juliet. Kili and the others would find out eventually and Fili hated having to keep something from his brother. He was about to open his mouth when – up ahead – Thorin called the company to a halt. As the ponies stopped Fili heard a small murmur and he looked down in time to see Juliet open her eyes.

"Afternoon." Fili whispered softly as she blinked her eyes open. "Have a nice sleep?"

Juliet nodded and Fili bit his lip. Her skin looked even paler and he could see beads of sweat on her forehead. Looking over at Kili he could see the same expression of worry on his brother's face. Whilst the others dismounted Fili slid off Daisy and held his arms out to Juliet.

"I'm fine." She smiled but her voice was so dull. Fili wondered how much sleep she'd had recently. The bags under her eyes were standing out even more against her skin and he tried to remember the last time he'd seen her finish a meal.

"Fili." Juliet shot him a mock glare. "I am perfectly capable of getting off a pony."

Fili gave her a small nod. Backing away he watched her body jump down off the pony. With a small wobble she landed and instantly her hand grabbed the reins. As Juliet rested her head against the pony's neck Fili's worry was back.

"Juliet?" He reached out a hand towards her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded but Fili could see her legs trembling and he took her by the shoulders and led her away from the ponies. Kili watched the pair before sharing a nervous look with Tauriel. Up close Fili knew Juliet wasn't well. Her skin was a sickly looking white and her eyes had lost their comforting twinkle. A thin layer of sweat covered her skin and as he held her hand Fili could feel her whole body shivering. Fili wasn't an expert with illnesses but he knew that whatever was wrong with Juliet was serious. Forcing a smile on his face he looked over at the small fire to see Gloin and Bombur making lunch.

"Come on." He squeezed her hand. "Let's get you some food."

She shook her head. "Thanks but I'm not hungry."

"Juliet please." Fili bit his lip. "You need to eat."

Juliet gave a small nod and eased out of his grip. As the pair headed towards the fire Fili still wasn't convinced that Lord Elrond had been able to contain the stones power. Beside him he was aware of Juliet standing by the fire. She hadn't moved an inch and several of the dwarves were looking at her worriedly.

"Lass…are ye okay?" Bofur and Bifur glanced at the girl who swallowed nervously.

"That fire isn't going anywhere you know?" Kili made an attempt to inject some humour into the situation. Juliet made a small chocking sound and Fili grabbed her and turned her towards him. Panic seized him as he saw the vagueness in Juliet's eyes. It was as though she had no idea where she was.

"Juliet?" Fili's grip on her never wavered whilst the others were all getting to their feet slowly. Fili was aware of Gandalf hurrying forward but he was too late as Juliet made a gasping sound and her eyes rolled back in their sockets. Her whole body began shaking and Fili tried to stop her from falling when his grip on her shirt gave way. Juliet fell backwards – her head landing mere inches from the fire – and as her whole body continued to thrash Fili could feel his world being torn down around him.

"_JULIET!"_ He had no idea he could scream this loud. He knelt beside her still shaking body and grabbed a flailing hand. Sweat poured over her skin and as he saw a thin trail of blood coming from her nose Fili's chest tightened. His hands shook and the only sound he could make was a barely audible chocking sound. Within seconds Kili was kneeling beside him; wrapping both arms around Fili to try and give him some comfort. Oin furiously pushed past the others and sat beside the girl; placing a hand on her forehead. As he did so Fili realised with a jolt of horror that Juliet wasn't breathing properly. Her chest was still rising and falling but it was far more erratic and he could hear her short, sharp gasps for breath.

"Oin…"Fili leant his head against Kili's shoulder. "What is it?"

Oin sat back on his knees. "I don't know lad. I've never seen anything like this before."

With a small nod Fili then turned to Gandalf who was staring over the shaking girl. Anger coursed through Fili's veins as he saw the look on Gandalf's face.

"You knew!" He spat as the others looked at him in horror.

"_You knew!"_ Fili ignored his brother's words in his ear. "You knew this could happen and yet you did _nothing_!"

Gandalf bowed his head. "I was aware it was a possibility."

The dwarves began muttering angrily at each other whilst Fili held Juliet's hand and pressed his lips to her burning forehead. Her body had stopped shaking but now Fili wished it still was. She lay so still he had to keep checking to make sure she was still alive.

"What's happening to her?" Dori put an arm around Ori who had tears making their way down his cheeks. Gandalf sighed.

"Lord Elrond's influence on the stone has almost vanished. Not only is it corrupting her mind but it's gaining power by draining her life force. Eventually…it will burn her from the inside."

Fili froze at these words as nausea crept into his stomach. He couldn't even begin to imagine the sort of pain Juliet would go through. He was starting to wish his words to Bolg had been true. Right now he'd swap places with Juliet with a second thought. Anything to spare her anymore pain.

"Can ye save her?" Dwalin growled as he took a protective step towards Juliet. At his words the rest of the company began looking expectantly at Gandalf who gave a short nod.

"The Lady Galadriel will be able to help us."

"But we're three days from Lorien." Thorin pointed out. "She won't make it."

At these words Gandalf strode towards his horse and began pulling the animal towards the huddle group around the campfire.

"I will take Juliet on ahead. We'll be able to cover far more ground."

Thorin gave the wizard a curt nod. "Very well."

Gandalf bent down to take Juliet in his arms. Although he knew it was the right thing a small part of Fili couldn't bear to let her go. He clung to her body desperately – his face a mess of tears – when Kili and Thorin finally dragged him away whilst Gandalf carried Juliet to his horse.

"_Wait_!" Fili fought against his brother's grip. "_Let me go_!"

"Fili stop!" Kili shook his brother hard. "She'll be fine."

"You can't promise that." Fili pulled himself from his brother's grip and ran towards Gandalf who was just about to mount his horse.

"Please!" He licked his drying lips. "Let me come."

Everyone paused whilst Gandalf raised an eyebrow. Folding his arms Fili craned his neck at the wizard.

"Please…I can't lose her. Not now."

"Fili…" Thorin stepped up. "Maybe it would be best if you stayed here?"

"No!" Fili shook his head angrily. "I won't leave her. Not now."

With this he turned to Gandalf who nodded. As he was lifted onto the horse Fili pulled Juliet against him and pressed a searing kiss to her forehead. She shifted in his grip but deep down Fili knew she had no idea he was there. Gandalf grabbed the rains and Fili looked over to see the company staring at him; their faces a mix of sorrow and anger. He gave Kili a small nod whilst Thorin stepped forward.

"We'll join you in Lorien." His voice was dark and if Fili didn't know Thorin he would have assumed his uncle didn't care about Juliet. But he knew this was Thorin's way of dealing with grief.

And their family had seen far too much grief already.

Gandalf said nothing. Instead he kicked his heels and Fili had to grab the horses mane as the beast galloped off. He'd never been on a horse in his life and – although he would never admit it – the whole experience was terrifying. Not only did he have no control over the animal but the sheer size of the horse unnerved him. Behind him he could hear Gandalf muttering words under his breath and as the horse's pace quickened Fili risked a glance round at the wizard. Gandalf merely raised an eyebrow at Fili's questioning gaze.

* * *

Fili wouldn't be able to explain how they arrived in Lorien after just a day and a half of riding. Gandalf's horse didn't even tire out. His eyes had never left Juliet's face and as he saw the grey hue under her eyes and on her lips he held her tightly; that feeling of utter helplessness coming back to him. The chain around her neck had started to burn her and Fili wanted nothing more than to rip the stone away from her. He'd even suggested it to Gandalf but the wizard had shaken his head.

"The Dragonstone is connected with her blood. Removing the stone won't help her. If anything the sudden force in power could destroy her completely."

Fili had kept quiet after that. As Gandalf rode he didn't notice when the trees started to become a lot thicker and the air became cleaner. He never stopped talking to Juliet. Half the time the stuff he talked about was mundane, everyday stuff. He told her about the time Kili learned to shoot, how Fili's first attempt at riding a pony had ended with him almost breaking his arm. He laughed a little to himself at this story – knowing full well Juliet would have burst into laughter if she had been able to hear him.

"We're here." Gandalf muttered as he drew his horse to a halt. Fili looked around him in confusion. They'd stopped in the middle of a forest. Gandalf slid off the horse before grabbing Fili round the waist and setting him on his feet. Brushing himself down Fili couldn't help but scowl at the action. He knew if Kili were here his brother would never let him live it down. His scowl vanished however as Juliet was placed in his arms. Her breathing was so shallow Fili had to place his head against her chest to see if she was still alive.

"Is this…it?"

Gandalf strode ahead. "We're on the borders of Lorien. From here we must walk."

Fili nodded and jogged after Gandalf in order to keep up. As he looked around him he couldn't help but feel a strange sense of…peace. It was the same feeling he'd had at Rivendell and although it did little to get rid of the ache in his heart, Fili found it a little easier to smile now he was here. Gandalf said nothing as they walked and Fili couldn't bring himself to speak. Instead he just kept his eyes focused on Juliet; it was like he needed to commit her face to memory before they reached Isengard. Fili sighed; when they had started he'd wanted nothing more than for Juliet to destroy the Dragonstone and then go about her life whether that was in her world of his. Now Fili couldn't think of anything worse. He'd been debating whether or not he could find a way to end up in Juliet's world - thought that he had soon dashed. He knew he was clutching at very thin straws. Besides; he couldn't bring himself to leave Kili alone. Juliet and Kili were his world and to have to live without one of them was the stuff of nightmares for Fili. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realise they were no longer in the woods. The sun was starting to set and as stupid as it sounded Fili could have sworn he felt an air of magic around him. Gandalf quickened his pace whilst Fili held Juliet against his chest. Grass had been replaced with a thick covering of leaves and Fili found himself following Gandalf up a long, winding staircase. Looking behind him he found he couldn't see any of the woods they had just walked through. The whole thing had a strange effect in his mind. Whilst it threw him off his guard and small part of his brain told him to just accept it.

"Mithrandir."

Fili watched as a blonde elf stepped forward to greet Gandalf. The wizard gave a low bow.

"Haldir."

Fili stood there awkwardly as the two began talking in elvish. He tried to image what Thorin would do if he was here. Unfortunately Fili was just reminded of their time as a prisoner of King Thranduil. Thorin's insult still brought tears of laughter to his eyes and he bent his head to avoid bursting into giggles at the thought. The other two looked over in his direction and when Haldir stepped forward Fili instantly tensed his muscles.

"This is the one." Haldir mused thoughtfully. Gandalf nodded and Fili shook his head angrily. Why were they still talking? Juliet was _dying_!

"Please?" He thought he wouldn't be able to cry anymore. Haldir gave him a sympathetic smile at his tears.

"You…you have to save her!"

To his surprise Haldir nodded immediately. Turning on his heel he strode off with Gandalf close behind. Fili swallowed nervously before following the pair; his eyes unable to believe the sheer awe of this place. Rivendell had been beautiful but Lorien was in another league. His feet were almost jumping up the marble staircase as he fought to keep up with Haldir and Gandalf. Looking down at Juliet, Fili gently kissed her forehead. Her body was so warm; almost like she'd been wearing too many layers of clothing. Sweat drenched her skin which now had a death like pallor to it. Fili was about to point this out when he realised that Gandalf and Haldir had come to a halt. Pushing past the two taller men Fili's mouth dropped at the woman before him.

She was beautiful. Fili couldn't describe it any other way. It wasn't really her looks that made that the case. Juliet was far more striking than this woman was. But there was something about her that seemed to spellbind everyone. Looking at his two companions Fili was reassured they had the same jaw dropping expression as he did. The woman strode forward and Fili realised she didn't seem to walk like anyone else. It was like she floated on the ground. With a kindly smile she beckoned for him to come forward.

"Lady Galadriel." Gandalf bowed and Fili gave a nervous smile at the woman.

"Do not be afraid young prince." Her voice was like music in his ears. Fili frowned at the fact this woman knew who he was. He took a few nervous steps closer to Galadriel.

"Can you help her?"

She gave a short, single nod before looking over at Haldir.

"You may leave us."

He bowed and went away. Galadriel smiled down at Fili.

"I will see to it that you are properly refreshed and fed."

Fili knew she wanted him to go. He had a feeling he should leave. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Shaking his head Fili realised with a jolt of surprise that he was slightly afraid of this woman.

"Thank you, but I will not leave her side."

Galadriel nodded. "As you wish."

Fili opened his mouth when Juliet began wriggling in his arms. At first Fili dared to hope that she was coming round. Yet as the wriggling got more frantic and her breathing became more laboured he knew something was wrong.

"Gandalf…" He never got any further as Juliet let out a piercing scream. Fili laid her on the ground and grabbed her hands to try and stop them from flailing. Blood poured from her nose and mouth and Gandalf knelt by her thrashing body. As another soul wrenching scream came from her lips Fili wanted to drive a knife through his chest at thought of not being able to do anything. To his horror he looked up to see that Galadriel's face was just as emotionless as it had been before. Gandalf placed a hand on Juliet's forehead. Fili jumped when her eyes snapped open and he saw the dilated pupils straight up at him sightlessly.

"She's got hours." Gandalf muttered. "Probably less."

Fili searched for a reaction to this news. He couldn't cry and although the ache in his chest was still there it wasn't getting any worse. With a shaky breath he bent over and gently kissed Juliet on the lips. Her skin was getting hotter and he could see the burns on her neck from the Dragonstone.

"I will always love you." He whispered tearfully. Everything went silent before Fili bent over as an excruciating pain ripped through him. Everything felt like it was being ripped apart and morphed back together. One hand clutched at Juliet whilst the other grasped the leaves beside him. Hot tears ran down his face as the pain began digging into him. Fili screamed before falling back.

"It…it _hurts_!" He couldn't breathe. His throat felt like it was being slowly closed off. Gandalf gave him a grave nod.

"Your bond to Juliet is coming through. Not only can you feel that but you're now sharing a fraction on her pain."

_A fraction!_

Fili curled up into a ball on his side; taking deep breaths to try and cope with the pain. If this was just a hint of how Juliet felt… He screamed again as the fire rushed through him. He never let go of Juliet's hand and through his increasingly blurry vision he could make out the form of Galadriel placing both hands on either side of Juliet's head. She threw her head back and began chanting in Elvish. Fili's eyes were locked onto Juliet's shaking body. As Galadriel's chants got louder he could feel the pain in his body slowly begin to subside. His throat still felt tight but he saw with relief that Juliet was no longer shaking. The rise and fall of her chest was becoming more normal and after repeating her chant one last time Galadriel got to her feet before looking over at Fili who was doing his best to crawl over to Juliet's still form.

"Do not fear young Fili." Galadriel smiled down on him.

"She is perfectly safe."

Fili wanted to believe her words so much. But the sight of Juliet's thrashing body was still fused in his memory. With a shaking hand he gently wiped the blood from her lips and nose with the edge of his coat.

"It will take her a few hours to wake up." Gandalf placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But she is far from danger now."

Fili nodded as he scooped Juliet into his arms. Her skin was still pale but this time she snuggled against his fur coat. With shaky legs Fili followed Gandalf down the steps as Galadriel led them to a small clearing. The leaves beneath his feet were now pale silver and as he looked up at the sky the sight of the stars warmed Fili's heart slightly. As he looked at the camp that had been set up Fili stared at the other two.

"I did not think Thorin Oakenshield would let his nephew travel alone." Galadriel smiled.

"Provisions will be made for when the rest of the company arrive."

"Thank you." Fili gently lay Juliet down on one of the many thick bedrolls and pulled a blanket over her small form. With a nod at Galadriel he sat down beside her; placing her head in his lap. Gandalf gave him a wary smile before turning and walking after Galadriel. Soon Fili was left all alone. With one arm around Juliet he used the other to brush away his tears.

"I thought I'd lost you." He whispered. "Don't…please don't do that to me again."

As he expected Juliet didn't respond. Fili leant his head back. He had no idea what time it was or how far away the others were. As the hours scraped by Fili tried to remember the last time he had been properly alone. If he had to hazard a guess it would have been before Kili was born. And that was over eighty years ago. Fili sighed to himself. He couldn't even remember what his life had been like then; all he knew is that he'd never needed his brother so much in his life.

"Fili?" Juliet's voice was barely a murmur and Fili was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear her. Only when he felt something moving under his arm did he look down. As Juliet's eyes gazed up at him Fili froze, unsure of what to do. She licked her lips.

"What happened?" He leaned in close to hear her.

"I…I remember looking at the fire. Then everything went black."

Fili shook his head before kissing the top of her hair.

"It doesn't matter. Everything's fine now."

_**OMG! That was…eventful. Couldn't resist giving Haldir a little cameo in this. As for Galadriel hope her appearance was worthy of just how awesome she is. Hope the scene where Juliet collapses was okay. I was conscious of doing a good job because I saw it happen to someone I knew so I know how horrible it is and I didn't want to risk upsetting anybody. Once again I apologise for any heart wrenching feels in this chapter but at least I didn't end with a cliff-hanger. Although I've never wanted to comfort Fili more in my life. As ever let me know what you think.**_


	29. The One where the Answer is in a Riddle

_**Over 21,000 views! Never thought I'd get so many so thanks a lot. Big thanks to jewelofthedawn, wwyn12, Lady Asteria37, Pokemon-Ranger-Aiko and lizziecats for following/favouriting.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – Of course Fili would go with her. It just makes him all the more adorable.**_

_**TigerLily2214 – I can't bring myself to do sad endings – especially after BOFTA. And I really want a Fili of my own right now!**_

_**ThePsychoticDuck – I can't apologise enough for the feels. **_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Hopefully the ending will make up for the amount of times Fili's had a hard time. Happy you're still enjoying the story. **_

Fili was half asleep when he heard the familiar sound of the company. Rubbing his eyes he looked down to see Juliet was still asleep. Colour had started to creep back into her skin and the gentle rise and fall of her chest somehow managed to reassure Fili that she would be okay. He gently traced circles on her shoulder with his thumb as his stomach gave a low rumble. Biting his lip Fili tried to remember that last time he'd had a proper meal. He knew the elves here would no doubt provide food if he asked for it. But the thought of eating nothing but salad again didn't exactly fill him with confidence.

"Fili!"

Fili looked up to see Kili staring anxiously at him. He forced a smile on his face as the rest of the company came into view. Thorin's face was emotionless whilst the others all stared at Juliet, waiting for the news.

"Is she...?" To Fili's surprise it was Ori who spoke first. He looked down at the sleeping girl before nodding.

"She's fine. She's just sleeping."

He could hear the sigh of relief that ran through the company. Kili hurried forward and sat down next to Fili whilst the others began setting up their own things. Thorin knelt down and placed a caring hand on Juliet's shoulder.

"She is strong Fili." He whispered. "If this can't defeat her then I doubt anything can."

Fili gave a small nod as Kili put an arm around him.

"I felt it Kee." He whispered. Kili frowned and Fili could feel the lump growing in his throat.

"I could feel her pain through our bond. It…it burned at my insides. It was like someone had shoved a flaming torch in my body. It was horrible."

Kili tried to shush him but Fili could feel his emotions rising again.

"And that was just a fraction of what she had to suffer! Nobody deserves to feel pain like that. Yet she was forced to go through it! It's not fair. It's not fair that she has to go through this! She never asked for any of it. And then; after all the pain she'll…" He broke off with a sob. Kili tightened his grip but Fili could see he was trying to work out what he had almost said.

"Fili…what do you mean?"

Fili shook his head; not risking a glance at Kili's face in case he was trying his puppy dog look. Sneaking a glance around him he saw the rest of the company were a few feet away. Only Thorin remained close to him and – although his uncle hadn't said anything – Fili knew that Gandalf had told Thorin what would happen to Jinx.

"When…when the stone is destroyed." Fili took a deep breath; he was making sure he spoke slowly and carefully. The last thing he needed was to burst into tears and attract the attention of the others.

"When the stone is destroyed Juliet will end back in her own world." The words came out in a rush and Fili could see the colour drain from Kili's face. His little brother tightened his grip on Fili's shoulder.

"But…but she _can't_!" Kili shook his head. "You and her…you belong together!"

Fili wished he hadn't even brought the subject up. He knew Kili was trying to be comforting but his words weren't making him feel any better.

"I know Kee." He gave a small nod. "I know." He fixed Kili with a serious look.

"There's something else. Back home Juliet had a sort of…illness. She told me it was killing her and since she won't have her healing powers any more…"

He waited for Kili to catch on. It took a while but when Kili's look of horror flew to Juliet Fili pressed a hand against his head. To his surprise Kili didn't say anything. Instead he simply pressed his forehead to Fili's.

"I'll always be here for you Fee." He whispered. "For all of time."

They drew apart and Fili pressed a brotherly kiss on the top of Kili's head.

"Fili."

Fili looked up to see Thorin giving him a strange look.

"May I have a word?"

Fili bit his lip and his arm around Juliet tightened. Even know he knew Thorin would no doubt want to talk to him about something important, Fili couldn't bring himself to leave Juliet's side.

"Hey." Kili nudged him. "I'll look after her."

Fili shook his head but Kili was already pushing him to his feet.

"I'll get you if anything happens." He said solemnly before looking over his shoulder.

"Besides…I think Oin wants to make sure she's alright. For some reason he doesn't trust the elves."

Fili snorted at this before pressing a quick kiss against Juliet's cheek and hurrying off after Thorin. The pair of them passed several elves that were carrying bowls and plates of food towards the company. At the sight of food Fili's stomach gave another growl. However, when Thorin brought him to a halt by a huge oak tree he ignored his hunger pangs as he saw his uncle's face.

"We need to talk Fili."

Fili gave a silent nod as Thorin placed a hand against the tree. He sighed before looking over at Fili.

"Although you may not believe me, I regret my reaction over finding the two of you together. At the time I believed it was little more than an infatuation. And whilst I am glad that I was wrong – I wish for your sake I was right."

Fili didn't understand what his uncle was saying. Thorin placed a comforting hand on Fili's shoulder.

"When Juliet leaves it will be as though she died. I may not have experienced love but I remember the day your father died. Never before have I seen your mother so broken. Had it not been for you and Kili I fear she may have been lost to me as well. I don't want to see you go through the same pain."

Fili nodded although he still didn't fully understand his uncle's concern. Surely Thorin was just worried Fili would no longer be the glowing heir he had once been. As though he sensed this, Thorin shook his head.

"I know my recent attitude hasn't shown it; but you are my nephew before my heir. The last thing I want is to see you in pain. No matter what you say I know that losing Juliet will bring you more pain than you can imagine."

"Thorin." Fili didn't know what to say. Thorin gave a weak smile.

"I just want you to know that me, your mother and most importantly Kili will always be there for you. For the rest of your life."

Fili nodded slowly. "May I go now?"

Of course." Thorin nodded and Fili hurried back the way he had come. He hadn't given any thought to his life after this quest. At first he had just imagined showing Juliet around Erebor. Then she had told him what would happen and Fili had tried to keep the end of this quest from his mind. Trying to imagine a life without his One hurt him. To know he would have to soon go through it was even worse.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I still thought I was in Fili's lap. An arm was wrapped around me and I couldn't help myself.

"Fili?"

No one replied and I wondered if he was still asleep.

"I love you. You know that right?"

There was silence until I heard a familiar chuckle. As Kili's face peered down heat flooded my cheeks and I sat up in shock.

"Kili!"

He nodded his head and I could see how much he wanted to laugh. Shaking my head I winced as a small throbbing pain started up. Within seconds Kili's face was all serious and he gently started looking me over.

"Are you alright? Should I get Oin? Gandalf? Wait here while I get Fili!"

He spoke so fast it took me a while to work out what he was saying. As he got to his feet I grabbed his coat and pulled him back down. He gave me a sheepish grin whilst I looked around.

"When did you guys arrive?"

"A few hours ago." Kili replied. "The others camped over there and Fili went to talk with Thorin."

At the mention of Fili I bit my lip and eyed Kili warily.

"What…happened just now. If you tell Fili I'll make you regret it."

He gave a solemn nod but I could see the cheeky twinkle in his eyes. He got to his feet and held a hand out.

"The others will want to see you." He smiled warmly as I took his hand and stood up. My legs still felt shaky but I was confident I could walk a few feet by myself.

"Juliet!"

Kili winked at me and I turned to see Fili running at me. I was almost knocked backwards as he ran into me and I could feel my ribs groan from the pressure of his hug.

"Fili?" I gasped. "Could you maybe not break my ribs please?"

He gave me a shamefaced look before taking my face in his hands.

"Look at you." He whispered. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever set eyes on."

I had no idea if I was blushing. I was aware of both Thorin and Kili looking at each other awkwardly but I didn't care. They didn't have to stay after all. Fili ran his fingers through my hair before I saw that familiar worry setting in.

"Should you be on your feet?"

"Well how else am I going to see the others?" I attempted a joke but Fili simply winked at me.

"Like this." Before I could say anything he scooped me into his arms and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"You're not carrying me a few metres Fili!" I wriggled in his grip but he shook his head.

"Just you watch."

As he began walking I shook my head. Kili winked at me before going on ahead. Thorin meanwhile smiled at the pair of us before following Kili. Despite my earlier protests I snuggled against Fili.

"What did Thorin want?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

I knew that tone of voice. Glancing at him I could tell he was doing his best not to show any emotion.

"Fili spit it out!"

He sighed. "Thorin was just talking to me about…when you leave."

"He knows?" My eyes widened and Fili nodded.

"And Kili. But not the others. Thorin was just saying that he and Kili will be there for me."

I nodded as guilt began to eat away inside of me.

"I'm so sorry Fili."

"Don't be." He smiled down at me, "It's not your fault. None of this has been your fault."

"I know but." I didn't get a chance to finish as I was cut off by Bofur shouting my name. Looking over I saw the rest of the company were getting on their feet whilst I gently nudged Fili to remind him he should set me on mine. With a short nod he did so but I noticed his arm never left my waist. With a good natured shake of the head I eased away from him and gave Bofur a huge hug.

"Ye gave us a fright lass." He placed an almost brotherly kiss on my cheek and I could see several of the others nodding.

""Do you remember anything?" Dori asked. Biting my lip I shook my head. I wasn't lying either. The last thing I remembered was staring at the fire and then it all went black. I didn't mention the burning pain that had been forcing its way into my body the whole time. Bofur stepped back and as the others stepped up for their own hugs I was aware of Fili's eyes never leaving my face. As Dwalin stepped back Fili grabbed my hand and sat me down by the small fire the dwarves had set up.

"Would you like some food?" Kili held out a plate and I chuckled to myself when I saw the green leaves. The others were all muttering to each other and only when I accepted the offer did I see a few pieces of meat within the salad. I found myself eating slowly. Every bite took forever to chew and swallow but I didn't want to risk being sick. Fili's hand never left mine and when I pushed away my half eaten dinner I saw him open his mouth.

"If I eat any more I think I'll be sick." I whispered in his ear. He gave a small nod and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me against his chest.

"Fili? This is going to sound a bit mad."

He snorted. "Sounds promising."

Rolling my eyes I looked up at him. "When I woke up I felt…different. As though I had this unbreakable connection to you."

When he gave an understanding nod I wasn't surprised.

"That was our bond. It's something that a dwarf only has with their One. Nothing can break it, only death. And it lasts forever."

"That's," I wasn't sure what to say. "That's pretty amazing."

Fili nodded. As the rest of the company began chatting amongst themselves I wanted nothing more than to stay and listen. But I could feel the tiredness creeping up on me and when I yawned for the third time I allowed Fili to pick me up and carry me back to where I'd been sleeping earlier.

"Go back to the others." I murmured as he put me down. Fili shook his head before pulling a blanket over me and then lying down beside me.

"All I want to do right now is to gaze at that face." He whispered. Grinning i kissed him on the nose. For a second I thought Fili was going to go. His whole body froze and he had a look in his eyes I'd never seen before. He cupped my face in his hands and pressed his lips against mine. I'd never been kissed like this before. Fili inched closer to me and my hands grabbed his waist. Soft moans came from the back of his throat as his mouth moved down my neck. Heat flooded my body as he gently moved so he was on top of me. His hands moved to my shoulders whilst mine got tangled up in his hair as I peppered his face with kisses.

"Fili," I could feel my heart racing as Fili's hands gently pushed my jacket off.

"Fili what are you doing."

He stared at me. "I want to hold you. I want to touch you. You drive me crazy Juliet do you know that?"

As sweet as his comment was my unease started to appear as Fili began unlacing my shirt. He gave a low groan as our bodies rubbed against each other and only when I took his hands and broke off our kiss did he frown at me.

"Juliet?" His face couldn't have got any redder. "You don't want to…"

I shrugged. I wanted to _be_ with Fili in every way possible. But something was telling me I didn't want it right now.

"I do. Bloody hell Fili I really do. It's just…"

He nodded before moving so he was by my side. "You aren't ready?"

I nodded and he caressed my face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you. I mean, it's not exactly appropriate anyway. I just couldn't help myself." Taking my face in his hands his eyes locked with mine.

"I swear to you Juliet. I won't ever lie with you until you're ready. Not a second before."

I nodded and Fili placed our joined hands against his heart.

"Sing to me," He whispered. I frowned before his face broke into the sweet smile.

"Please? I don't know when I'll hear that voice again."

I nodded. My brain was trying to think of a suitable song. I could see tears building up in Fili's eyes and I pressed my lips to his knuckles.

"_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_

_Cause what do they know?_

_We need each other_

_To have, to hold._

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong _

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there from this day on,_

_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart _

_No matter what they say _

_You'll be here in my heart, always."_

Silent tears fell down Fili's face.

"That was perfect." He whispered. I smiled immodestly and he shuffled so he was lying on his back with his arm around me. I drew circles on his stomach with my head nestled against his neck. His lips grazed my hair.

"Goodnight _miz dornessiti._" He mumbled. I wanted to know what he'd just said but when I looked up he was already asleep.

* * *

I had no idea what woke me. Looking up I could see the rest of the company were all fast asleep. Gently sneaking a glance at Fili I couldn't help but smile when I saw the peaceful look on his face. Pressing a gentle kiss on his cheek i untangled myself from him and got to my feet. Already my legs felt a lot less unsteady and after taking a few practice steps I rubbed my arms before sneaking a glance at the sleeping figure of Fili. Although I knew I shouldn't wander off by myself I couldn't help it. We'd no doubt be off again tomorrow and – given that I would soon end up in my old world – it seemed only fair that I had a quick look around Lorien.

"I'll only be a few minutes." I had no idea why I felt the need to whisper this in Fili's ear. He mumbled something in his sleep before turning onto his side. Holding my hand over my mouth to avoid giggling I grabbed my knife before turning and heading off away from the camp. I don't think I'd ever seen a place more beautiful. Not only did it look great, but there was something in the air that seemed to have a calming effect on me. The leaves brushed against my boots and as I looked at the star filled sky I could feel my bond to Fili pulsing inside of me.

_I suppose that bond will break when I leave._

Lowering my head I kicked absentmindedly at the leaves.

"Juliet Osborne."

Looking up my mouth dropped as Lady Galadriel began walking towards me. All at once my knees trembled and I could feel my palms getting clammy.

"Holy shit," I breathed. Galadriel smiled and I mentally kicked myself. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back and I saw bare feet poking out from underneath her dress.

"You have something on your mind."

I nodded. More like several things in fact. Without a word she held out a hand and slowly led me further away from the sleeping dwarves. With a quick glance back I saw the figure of Fili stirring and I small part of me wondered if I should run back.

"He means a great deal to you." Galadriel gave me a knowing smile and I nodded.

"It's not fair. Why do I have to return to my old world?"

She placed a warm hand against my cheek.

"You're connection to this world is stronger than you realise."

"But it's not enough is it? I could feel the tears coming. "I'll still leave Middle Earth." As I spoke I was shocked to realise that I no longer called my old world "home." With a pang in my chest I realised that I already _was_ home. Middle Earth was where I belonged and these dwarves were my family. The thought of being torn apart from them was killing me. Galadriel's face was unmoving.

"The future is not set in stone. There are many paths that are open to us all. And each one ends with a different destination."

_Okay. Why do all the really important people here speak in riddles?_

I wasn't sure what to say. Galadriel placed a kiss on my forehead.

"The void's job is to keep the balance between the two worlds. When it is finally closed it will return things to their rightful place."

I opened my mouth but no words came out. Galadriel's hand left my face and as she melted into nothingness my mouth dropped again. Clasping my hands together I turned and stumbled back to the camp. As I got closer I could see Fili just starting to sit up. Hurrying I tapped him on the shoulder – politely ignoring his startled jump.

"Juliet?" He rubbed his eyes. "Where did you go?"

I shrugged. "Just wanted a look around."

Fili gave a small chuckled before getting to his feet.

"I love you _miz dornessiti_."

"Yeah I meant to ask. What does that even mean?"

He blushed before taking my hands in his.

"It means 'my princess'."

"Fili?"

"Juliet."

"That's so sweet."

**Translation**

**Miz dornessiti –**My princess

_**Oh God more feels! Bit of a filler here but the amount of tender moments will have hopefully made up for that. It was also nice to have a bit of Fili/Kili/Thorin moments because I feel like I've neglected that for a while. As for the whole Juliet leaving Middle Earth – trust me when I say it's not as simple as you might be thinking. For those who were wondering the song was "You'll be in my heart" from the Disney film 'Tarzan' it's such a sweet song I couldn't resist putting it in. As ever let me know what you think.**_


	30. The One with The Journey's End

_**Big thanks to CrazyEllaphant, MakaylaDevine, bellehissam, evenina, theladyofdurin and salazar8 for following/favouriting.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Even I can't get over how adorable those two are. Was unsure about adding the song at first but then thought 'go for it'.**_

_**TigerLily2214 – Because some of these chapters have indicated an unhappy ending I wanted you guys to know there was hope. And Fili is such a sweet guy isn't he?**_

_**ThePsychoticDuck – To be fair I include enough feels to warrant complaints so don't worry. It's nice to know my writing is emotive so thanks for that. **_

_**Theia-The-Planet – I'm so sorry.**_

_**BloodyTink – I've been wanting to hug Fili for at least half this story! I thought that song worked really well with those two which is why I added it.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – All I will say is they'll be a happy ending.**_

_**evenina – I agree Thorin's character makes it hard for me to like him. It just always annoyed me that films overlook the family bond between him, Fili and Kili. As for having more Tauriel? We'll have to wait and see. And yeah I really want to meet my own Fili one day **_

The One with The Journey's End

Sure enough we left Lorien that morning. The second Thorin saw me up and about he decided we would be heading off. No one said anything as we saddled up the ponies but I could already sense none of the dwarves were looking forward to having to ride again. Kili shot both me and Fili a small glance and as Fili helped me onto our pony I noticed his grip on me was a lot tighter than usual. Leaning back against him I looked up.

"What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" He shot me a look. "In less than a month you'll be gone. I'll never get to see you ever again. But apart from that everything's fine."

Taking his hand in mine I pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

"You think I'm not upset over this either? Losing you is going to be the worst thing imaginable. But at the end of the day it's what will happen. We have to live with it."

Fili gave a short nod and I turned to kiss his cheek.

"You'll survive Fili. Trust me."

He snorted. "Last time you said that I believe I had to stop a guard from attacking you."

I burst into laughter at the memory, ignoring the startled looks of Dori and Nori who rode past us. Wiping my eyes I grinned at Fili.

"You were so angry with me weren't you?"

He frowned. "Must you remind me?" He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I thought you were just being reckless and deliberately putting yourself in danger. But afterwards I knew I was wrong. I've never been more proud of someone in my life."

Don't tell Kili." I whispered. Fili snorted at this before swapping his arms and digging in his heels to get Daisy to move a bit faster. As we travelled I could see the company sneaking grins in our direction and every time we kissed I knew Kili was rolling his eyes behind our back. Neither I nor Fili said anything. Instead we waited for when Kili and Tauriel were together and we did our own teasing.

"My stomach has feelings you know."

"Kee I think you should stop before you bruise Tauriels face."

"If you two want privacy there's a huge rock over there you can sit behind."

Kili just grinned at our banter before resting his eyes back on Tauriel. She now wore her own courting braid and although he was doing his best not to show it I could see a glimmer of happiness in Thorin's face as he watched the two together. I wish I could share in his happiness. Every morning I felt a little less happy and more nervous. There had been nights where I'd woken up crying and Fili would take me in his arms to try and calm me down. And that's assuming he woke up. One night I could feel my chest tightening from all the stress of everything crashing down on me. I tried to take deep breaths but nothing seemed to be helping. My tears blurred my vision and it was only with a terrified gasp that I actually sat up and looked around me. Dwalin sat by the fire and although I couldn't make out his face I knew he was looking right at me. Not wasting another moment I turned over and began nudging Fili. He mumbled something and a small part of me felt guilty for waking him. But the need to see his face overpowered that.

"Fili?" Licking my lips I watched as he forced his eyes open.

"Hmm? Juliet?" He frowned at me. I tried to open my mouth but instead my whole body jolted as a rather loud hiccup came out. Fili rubbed his eyes and when he saw my tears his whole face paled.

"Juliet?"

Opening his arms I snuggled against him. As my crying began to border on hysterical I could feel Fili's hand rubbing along my back.

"Shush." He pressed his forehead to mine. "Shush it's alright. I'm here now. I'm here."

Clinging onto his coat I could feel my whole body shaking.

"I don't want to go." My face was buried against his chest and I had to repeat myself as Fili gave me a questioning look. He gently put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up.

"I know love."

As I looked into his eyes any doubt about Fili's love for me vanished in a second. The pain that was etched into his face was almost heart breaking.

"I'm sorry for waking you." I swallowed as we both lay back down.

"I just wanted to hold you. Everything was crashing down on top of me and I couldn't breathe. I just felt so alone." As more tears leaked from my eyes I saw Fili rummaging in his pockets for a handkerchief. As he handed it to me his fingers ran through my hair.

"You'll never be alone." He whispered fiercely. "Even in your own world I'll always be a part of you. And you'll be a part of me."

I nodded and Fili kissed my forehead.

"Are you alright now?"

Nodding I snuggled against him. The fur on his coat gently stroked against my cheek and a thought popped into my head.

"Fili? I know this is an odd question, but why hasn't your bead grown?"

He turned to me with wide eyes although I could see the laughter behind them. I shifted in his embrace.

"We've been travelling for months and your beard is exactly the same. So is Kili's. Why?"

He kissed my nose before settling down. "Dwarves start to grow their beards when they are about sixty years old. They grow fairly slowly and usually stop when we're around eighty or so."

"Right," I nodded as tiredness began to creep up on, "That's good."

"Oh?" Fili raised an eyebrow and I leant against him.

"You wouldn't be half as attractive if you had Gloin's beard."

He snorted at my comment whilst I settled back down and tried to get some sleep. It wasn't going to help anyone if I collapsed from exhaustion. But even with Fili's warming presence sleep wouldn't come to me. Every time I shut my eyes I saw the fading images of Fili, Kili and the others. They were calling out to me. As much as I tried I couldn't reach them and my own cries were soon lost as the wind began to pick up.

* * *

As we carried on travelling I soon noticed that the weather was no longer on our side. Where we'd once had blazing sunshine we were now faced with harsh winds and constant thunderstorms. Fili did his best to keep my dry but every time we camped I ended up looking like I'd just escaped from a flood. Even making camp offered no relief. Whatever fire we could make would end up being doused by the weather and I could feel the cold creeping into my skin. Fili offered me his coat time after time but I refused. There was no way I was going to let him catch a cold whilst I stayed dry.

"Gandalf?"

The wizard looked round at me as I dared to lift my head. Once again we'd woken to pouring rain and harsh wind. Fili had held me close against him but I could feel by body shaking all over. When he'd all but thrown his coat on me I hadn't refused. Not because I wanted his coat but because my jaw could barely move.

"What's with the crap weather?"

He sighed. "These are no ordinary storms my dear."

_Of course not! Why did I expect them to be?_

I let out a huge sneeze and Fili drew me even closer against his body. Looking up I saw raindrops hanging on the end of his moustache. The sight was so pathetic I couldn't help but laugh. He frowned but I'd already turned my head back to Gandalf.

"The Dragonstone can sense we're getting closer to Isengard. Its power is growing and this is the result."

I looked down at the stone. "So all of this is down to a jewel?"

Gandalf nodded and as I leant against Fili I couldn't help myself.

"Well at least the weather will improve when I go."

He snorted but I could see the mask on his face. Biting my lip I tried to think of a way to lighten the mood. Without even realising it I began telling Fili about my own world: my mum and dad, my friends, my life in general. I was almost expecting tears to fall during these stories. But as I remained dry eyed I couldn't help but feel guilty over my lack of feeling. In truth I hadn't even given any thought to my parents back home. I'd gotten so used to the fact that I would be staying in Middle Earth that I'd pushed them from my mind.

"I think mum would have liked you."

Fili's smile almost broke his face. "That's comforting."

"I mean it. I mean, once she got over the whole dwarf prince thing I think she'd really like you."

Fili chuckled to himself before gently taking my hand,

"My mother would certainly like you."

I couldn't help but gulp at the mention of Fili's mother. From the view stories I'd heard from the rest of the company she certainly wasn't a woman you'd mess with. Kili even said she could scare Thorin when she wanted to. Something I noticed he didn't try and deny. Fili nodded.

"You're like her. Smart, feisty and you have a small reckless streak."

"Small?" I winked at him. We carried on talking for the rest of the day and although the weather got steadily worse I didn't notice.

"What dwarvish courting like?" The question was out of my mouth before I could even think about it. Fili stiffened before letting out a sigh.

"It can vary. Firstly not everyone is lucky enough to fine their One. And when they do the courtship can last a few weeks or a few years before they choose to get married."

"And what's that like?" I wasn't trying to upset him. I was genuinely curious about what we'd be missing out on. Fili bit his lip and I could see he was trying not to lose control of his emotions.

"The man proposes and then the ceremony normally happens in a couple of months. You get another courting braid afterwards to show people you're now married. That's all there is. Oh and you have a huge feast afterwards. Usually a lot of drinking is involved."

"Sounds like my sort of thing." I muttered dryly. Fili kissed the top of my head.

"What's about in your world? I imagine it's a lot different."

"You've no idea." I shifted in the saddle to avoid getting an aching backside.

"Firstly we don't have One's. I mean some people do find the perfect person straightaway and others it takes a while. We don't have courting braids either. But we have special days where you're meant to show your partner how much you love them. Which is stupid because you do it every other day of the year. Plus we normally wait a good few years before getting married and it's not really frowned upon if you lie together before the big event."

I lowered my voice at this. Knowing full well some of the older dwarf's would no doubt disapprove of this. Looking over I saw I had Fili's undivided attention.

"Err so when the man asks the woman he gets down on one knee and asks. She says yes then they end up paying out tons of money for the ceremony and the clothes and the party afterwards."

I shook my head. "Compared to what you said it doesn't sound very romantic. But it's just how it is."

Fili nodded. "It sounds a lot more relaxed."

I shrugged at this. Not wanting to bring up how some relationships didn't exactly go to plan. I'd experienced that once and I knew I would never do it again. I had decided a few nights ago that when I went back to my old world I wouldn't try to replace Fili. For a start no one would ever come close to him. Also I might trust Fili not to hurt me but the guys back home were another story.

* * *

No one said anything when Gandalf decided to travel around Fangorn Forest. We all knew it would add two days to our journey but both me and Fili were quick to agree with the wizard. As we began riding he looked over his shoulder and winked at us. Frowning I looked over at Fili and the look on his face told me he'd seen the wink as well.

"What was that about?"

He shrugged. "I think Gandalf is giving us some more time together." He kept his voice down as Bofur and Bifur rode past us. Flashing the wizard a grateful smile I found myself clinging to Fili tightly.

"Juliet. I wanted you to know that - when you're back in your old world – If you…found someone else..."

I held my hand up to cut him off.

"No one back there could ever come within a million miles of you." I nodded calmly, "I can't imagine any of them offering their own lives to save mine."

Fili lifted his chin up in a regal manner. Unable to let him have the last say I paused.

"Of course, none of them have been in that situation. Maybe if they were…"

I giggled softly at Fili's face before leaning against him.

"I mean it Fili. There could never be anyone else."

He hugged me tightly. "I'll be honest. That does make me feel a better."

I snorted before gasping as the ground beneath us gave a small shudder.

"Halt!" Thorin pulled his pony beside Gandalf's. Meanwhile the wizard slid off his mount and placed a hand on the ground. As it gave yet another shudder Fili's grip on me couldn't have gotten tighter. I opened my mouth when I heard a loud _crack_ above me. As the clouds turned from grey to almost pitch black I could feel the fear sinking in.

"Everybody get down!" Gandalf got to his feet and was all but dragging the dwarves from their ponies.

"What's happening?" Fili slid off Daisy and before I could say anything he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down before keeping a tight hold on me. Gandalf sighed.

"The void is starting to open."

_Oh Shit!_

Looking up I almost screamed as a huge white crack could be seen in the sky. As light blazed through it I saw several of the dwarves shielding their eyes with their arms. The wind blew through me hair and as a low rumble came from beneath my feet I swallowed nervously before clinging to Fili as the earth shook again. Gandalf hurriedly tied his horse to a nearby tree.

"Everybody grab hold of something!"

Fili pushed me towards Dwalin before grabbing two ponies and tying them to the trees. The warrior dwarf held me tight against his body before wrapping a strong arm around a rock that jutted out from the ground. As the dwarves followed Gandalf's actions I watched Fili run to Kili's side. Out of pure instinct I tried to wriggle from Dwalin's grip. However he merely tightened his hold.

"It's too dangerous." He muttered in my ear. With the howling wind I could barely hear him. But as the earth gave a huge shake and clung to his fur coat. The dwarves stared at each other in fear as the shaking continued and my brain shot back to watching earthquakes on the news. I had never been able to imagine what an earthquake was like until now. It wasn't something I would readily repeat. As dirt and small rocks were thrown into the air I saw Fili's eyes widen as the ground close to my feet split open. I couldn't help my scream and as I buried my face in Dwalin's coat I could feel my bond to Fili bursting against my chest furiously.

"_Hold on!"_ Thorin's voice could only just be heard and as more earth was thrown about I heard Ori squeal. Daring to raise my head my eyes widened as I saw huge cracks appearing in the ground.

"_Juliet!"_

Despite the harsh wind in the air I could make out Fili's cry. He sounded so scared and when I took a sneak peak I saw why.

"Dwalin!"

The dwarf's own eyes widened at the huge crack that was by our rock. It inched towards us; getting wider all the time. In less than minutes it would swallow us whole. Looking over I could see Kili had one arm around Tauriel and his other around Fili. On a closer look I saw Kili's fingers digging tightly in Fili's shirt. With a gasp I realised he was trying to pull his brother back. As another shake hit us vibrations ran throw my body and the nausea began to churn. Only when Dwalin nudged me did I look up to see Gandalf getting to his feet. He held his staff above his head and began shouting. I couldn't hear the words but I knew that I wouldn't be able to understand even if I could hear him.

"What is Mahals name is he doing?" Dwalin yelled. I shook my head but As Gandalf slowly lowered his staff I could feel the vibrations quieten down and the wind die. Very slowly the shaking stopped and the dwarves began getting to their feet. The second Dwalin's hold on me lessened I scrambled to my feet and ran to Fili. He buried his face in my neck as we clung to each other.

"That was so scary." He whispered. Shushing him gently I pretended not to notice he was shaking. Pushing hair from his face I grinned.

"What can I say? Only the most powerful jewels for me."

He sniggered before pressing his lips on mine. Wrapping my arms around his waist I allowed Fili's kiss to pull me closer. Had we been alone I have a feeling this kiss would have led to something _more._ But at a cough from the others we drew apart and headed to where Fili had tied Daisy to a tree. He began untying her when we heard a chilling howl a few feet away. The dwarves all looked at each other and before anyone could so much as move another howl was heard. This one was a lot closer.

"Stay together!" Thorin wielded his sword as the dwarves hurried into a circle. I drew my own sword even though Fili stood in front of me. As two orcs emerged from the trees he brandished his twin blades; shielding me even more.

"You've got to be joking." I muttered. Kili looked over at me and I shook my head.

"I mean come on? Could they not just leave us alone?"

"Do you want to go up and tell them?" He grinned at me. My body tensed as more orcs came at us from other directions. As we were quickly surrounded I could feel my knees tremble. The biggest orc jabbed a finger in my direction.

"_Give us the girl and we'll let you live."_

In response Fili yelled something in Khuzdul at the Orc. Whatever it was couldn't have been good as the Orcs began screeching in anger. The one who had asked for me cocked its head to one side.

"_Last chance."_

"You'll have to kill us first." Dwalin growled. Rolling my eyes I wondered if I should give myself up. It wouldn't take long to pass the stone to one of the others and by the time the Orcs realised it would be too late. Pulling the chain from my neck I signalled to Tauriel who frowned before looking at my outstretched hand. Without even moving a single face muscle she took the stone from my hand and shoved it in her trouser pocket. Sheathing my sword I pushed past Fili who roughly pulled me back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Let me go. The last thing I want is for any of you to get hurt." I eased my arm out of his grip but he was quick to grab me again.

"Juliet, no!" Anger and fear blazed in his eyes whilst the other dwarves were shooting me similar looks. I opened my mouth but Fili cut me off.

"Do you really think they'll let us live? They will kill you and make me watch." He shook his head.

"I'd rather be torn apart by Wargs than watch you suffer."

"Fili…just _trust me_." I whispered the last bit before winking at him. I saw Thorin's eyes widened a fraction and without waiting to see if Fili understood I pulled away and stumbled towards the Orcs. The first one grinned at me.

_The stone."_

With – what I hoped – was a scatter brained expression I began searching in my pockets.

"Yes the stone. Err let me see."

I pulled my knife from my belt and frowned at it. "No not that. It's here somewhere."

"_Get on with it!" _The Orcs screeched, _"Before I slit the throat of your dwarf lover."_

Doing my best to fight down my anger I licked my lips before looking up at the Orc.

"I'm really sorry. But I don't actually have it."

Without a second thought I plunged my knife into his stomach. As it came away blood covered my hands whilst the Orc dropped to its knees. Gripping the blade I stabbed the Orc in the neck.

"That's what happens when you threaten my boyfriend."

As the Orc fell at my feet I heard the others roaring around me. Sheathing my knife and grabbing my sword I watched as the dwarves and Orcs launched themselves at each other. Fili and Kili fought back to back whilst Tauriel was managing to take on two Orcs by herself. Gripping my sword I slashed at the closest Orc; ignoring the blood that spattered on my clothes. It clutched its leg and as my sword sliced its stomach I hurried back to avoid being crushed by its body. Swinging my weapon I turned to see another, larger Orc bearing down on me. Swallowing nervously I ducked the first blow from its club and sliced at its arm. At the last second the Orc moved meaning I did far less damage than I wanted. As the club hit me in the stomach it felt like all my breath had been knocked out of me. The Orc roared and swung the club into my side, sending me to the floor.

"Ow." Gripping my bruised body I looked up to see the Orc standing over me. Its club held above his head. It winked at me before bringing it down to deliver the killing blow.

"NO!"

I gaped as Tauriel stood between me and the Orc. One arm was keeping the club at bay and the other was digging a knife into the Orc's neck. Pushing the creature away Tauriel spun on the balls of her feet before both her knives ended up in his back. Forcing myself to my feet I watched as the few remaining Orc began running. Tauriel looked over at and I saw the Dragonstone n her hand. Taking it from her I nodded.

"Thanks. That was incredible."

She shrugged before looking over at Kili who was staring at her worriedly. Next to him stood Fili and I braced myself for a lecture. He grabbed my hands and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Oh Mahal! Are you alright?"

I nodded and he shook his head, "That was the smartest most reckless thing you've ever done! You could have been killed!"

I nodded. "But they didn't count of me having you as a teacher."

He blushed before holding me close. The others were looking around at the chaos and I saw with a heavy heart that Gandalf was already back on his horse. Fili pulled me over to Daisy. She stamped her hooves nervously and I placed a gentle hand on her neck before allowing Fili to help me mount her.

"Let's go." Thorin barked.

* * *

No one said a word for the rest of the day. As we rode I could feel the tears dripping down my face. We must have only been a few hours from Isengard. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to Fili yet. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to any of the dwarves. There was so much more I wanted to tell them. So much more I wanted to see. Leaning against Fili I gave a small gulp as we reached the top of the hill and I saw a white tower standing in the middle of a field. Fili cursed in my ear whilst the others looked at it in awe. I knew if they knew the truth those smiles wouldn't have been there.

"Fili." I didn't know what to say. I had so much I had to tell him and yet I couldn't make the words come.

"I'm scared."

He held my hand tightly. "I'll be right beside you the whole time Juliet."

As we stayed in our small bubble I was aware of Bofur asking Gandalf something. The wizard gave a small nod.

"Indeed it is Bofur. You are looking upon the White Tower. Isengard."

_**So then…here we are. Bit of a filler chapter I'm afraid and I'm not completely happy with how it turned out to be honest. Still, let me know what you think. Warning: the next chapter will be OVERUN with feels so have some tissues handy. **_


	31. The One with the Tearful Goodbye

_**Over 24,000 views! Big thanks to BountyHuntress9, Lovely-Daisy, AylaofMiddleEarth, Lumihiutale89 and fridamariejosefin for following/favouriting.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – I really want my own Fili.**_

_**Theia-The-Planet – I needed something to fill the gap between Lorien and Isengard and I'm afraid that's all I could come up with.**_

_**TigerLily2214 – Aww that's really really sweet!**_

_**BloodyTink – I can only apologise right now.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – I'll be honest…I don't think anything will fully prepare you for this chapter.**_

_**Mystique999 – Firstly glad you love my story. Always worried people will find it too predictable at times. I can't ever do sad endings and after BOTFA I needed to console myself with the happy ending in this story. Glad you loved the feels between Thorin/Fili/Kili etc. You WILL need tissues.**_

_**Rosewind – Glad you feel that way about the story.**_

_**AN: So then…here we are. Has everyone got tissues at the ready? **_

The One with the Tearful Goodbye

At Gandalf's words the entire company fell silent. I could feel Fili tremble and as I looked over I saw Kili give us a small smile. But even that wasn't enough to hide the tears from his eyes. Thorin risked a glance in our direction before urging his pony forward. As the other dwarves followed I was aware of Fili shaking his head.

"There must be something." He hissed. "Something we haven't thought of."

I sighed. "Fili…please just…just stop. This is bad enough and…"I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I just want these last few hours to be the most magical okay?"

He nodded. "Me too love."

As we rode closer to Isengard I could see some of the dwarves giving me and Fili odd looks. I wasn't exactly surprised. We had clearly both been crying and we were holding each other like we would never let go. If any of them twigged they didn't show it. I wasn't looking forward to the moment I would have to tell them this was our goodbye. Soon the forest was behind us and we were riding down a long path. At the very end were a huge flight of steps that led up the entrance of the White Tower. Gandalf slid off his horse and as we followed his lead I clung to Fili's coat; trying to remember everything about him. His smell, his bright eyes, the tones body beneath his clothes.

_Well I'm never going to see him again am I?_

As Gandalf gave a low bow I could see the others staring at each other awkwardly. When I saw a figure in a white robe heading down the steps I couldn't help but freeze. Fili frowned at me but I ignored him. Now that I could see him in real life I couldn't deny there was something about Saruman that…scared me. It was his eyes. They seemed to drill into my mind when I looked over in his direction. Gandalf rose before stepping aside.

"Saruman. I present to you the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

When I saw Thorin fold his arms at the wizard I forced myself to bite down on my laugh. Only he would face a great wizard and refuse to show any respect. As his eyes passed over us is aw a hint of confusion in Sarumans eyes.

"Forgive me but this is most unexpected." He faced Gandalf. "Why have you come here?"

"The Dragonstone must be destroyed Saruman. You know this."

Sarumans eyes widened. "You have it?"

Gandalf nodded and looked over at me. Stepping forward I gripped Fili's arm tightly. Up close Saruman didn't get any friendlier. Fili gave a low growl as the white wizard inched closer. Saruman frowned but gave a low nod. With a shaking hand I drew the stone from beneath my shirt and Sarumans eyes widened.

"Very well. It appears you have arrived in time Gandalf."

Without saying another word he turned on his heel and headed back up the steps. With a nod from Gandalf the rest of the dwarves followed his actions. Me and Fili waited until the very end and he gently placed his hand against my cheek.

"We finally got here." He whispered. I smiled gently.

"Took us long enough didn't it?"

He laughed before taking my hand and leading me up the steps. My knees were shaking like mad and if it hadn't been for Fili's arm around my waist then there was no way I would have every gotten up the steps. As we hurried to catch up with the others I could feel my heart straining with the effort of all these steps.

"How high is this bloody thing?" Leaning against the wall I looked over at Fili. He was doing his best not to show how tired he was and only when I raised my eyebrows did he give me a small nod before leaning beside me.

"Oh well. Beats goblins and Orcs I guess." He nudged me before the pair of us carried on climbing. As I saw the shape of Bofur's hat I grabbed Fili's hand desperately.

"I don't want to."

Fili frowned at me. His eyes widened as he saw just how much I was trembling and he gently held me against him.

"You don't have a choice Juliet. I wish you did. Mahal I wish with all my heart this wasn't about to happen. But it is."

Nodding I allowed Fili to pull me towards the others. Their bright smiles instantly faded when they saw my face. Kili gave me a small nod and he inched towards me.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. I shook my head and he pulled me in for a hug.

"I don't know what to say Juliet." Kili admitted. "I want to say something to make it better. But I know I can't."

"It's fine." Wiping my eyes I stared at Kili. "It's fine."

He nodded and stepped back to allow Fili to hold me close. Gandalf and Saruman were busy having a conversation. Looking round at the others I wished – for the very first time – that they weren't here. I wanted to say goodbye to Fili right now. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. He squeezed my hand tightly and as Gandalf looked over in my direction I began shaking my head. Fili pressed his lips against my knuckles before ushering me forward. With a sad smile Gandalf placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's time Juliet."

I gave a small nod before sneaking a glance at the dwarves. They were all staring at me with expressions that ranged from confusion to worry. Bofur frowned at me.

"What's he talking about lass?"

I couldn't answer him. I didn't even want to face any of them. Kili had an arm around Fili and the pair had tears streaking down their faces. Even Thorin's eyes were misting up.

"You're leaving aren't you?"

Everyone – including me – turned to Ori. I nodded as tears made their way down my own eyes.

"I have to. I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you all."

I was surprised I was actually able to make coherent sentences. My lip trembled whilst tears blurred my vision. Dwalin stepped forward and held me in a tight hug.

"Ye one of the bravest lass's I've ever met." He whispered in my ear. "Ye've certainly made this quest an entertaining one."

He stepped back and I found myself smiling at him. One by one each dwarf came up to say goodbye. When Bifur wrapped his arms around me and began talking I looked over at Bofur who gave a sad smile.

"He's said ye'll always be one of us no matter what world you're in."

I looked over at Bifur. Before anyone could say anything I kissed him on the cheek and tightened my hug on him. What was startling about this whole situation was the fact that each member of the company had tears falling down their face. When Tauriel hugged me I could see she was struggling to keep it together.

"Hey," I winked at her, "You'll make Kili a very happy dwarf."

She blushed before we clasped forearms and embraced. Bofur and Ori couldn't stop crying and when I hugged them I found myself gripping them so hard I was no doubt bruising their flesh. They didn't say anything and when I tried to open my mouth I shook my head. Even now I couldn't allow myself to believe this was actually goodbye.

"Juliet." Thorin stepped up. He gave me a low bow before hugging me tight.

"You would have been a fine addition to our family." He whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Look after them." I smiled at the king warmly. "Especially Fili. Don't let him do anything stupid."

He nodded before stepping back. Taking a deep breath I looked over at Kili. I'd never seen him cry this much. Even over Tauriel. Holding my hand out I drew him close and as he wrapped his arms around me I found all the breath was knocked out of me.

"You're like my sister Juliet." He sniffed, "You've made these past months so funny, exciting and amazing. I've never seen my brother so happy and it's all down to you."

I lowered my head but Kili gently lifted it back up.

"Don't forget us will you?"

"How could I forget you lot?"

He nodded before stepping back. I didn't even bother wiping my eyes as Fili stepped forward. His whole body was shaking and I wasn't sure who as crying more out of me or him. He gently took my hand whilst caressing my face.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. Frowning I kissed his nose.

"What for?"

"For how I treated you at the start of this quest. I was so horrible to you and if I'd been nicer then maybe we would have had more time together."

He burst into a fresh wave of tears. Shaking my head I pressed my forehead against his.

"Don't ever blame yourself for this Fili." My voice was breaking dangerously.

"You're my fairy-tale Fili. Every single second I've spent with you has been the most amazing time I could ever have wished for. And I will treasure it for as long as I live."

He gave me a shaky nod. As our lips connected more tears fell down my face. Fili gently held my face in his hands whilst I clung to his coat. My lips melted against his and before I broke down completely I pulled away. Fili gripped my hands and held them against his chest.

"I was looking forward to the end of this quest." He forced the words out.

"I was going to show you the whole of Erebor. Introduce you to my mother. Spend every second staring at your eyes."

Lowering my head I choked out a sob. Fili took my face in his hand.

"I was going to ask you to marry me you know."

I couldn't even bring myself to reply to this. Thankfully Fili was still talking.

"But now…I don't think I can carry on without you Juliet. You're my world. Without you I…"

"Fili?" I wiped the tears away from his cheeks,

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Carry on." I sighed, "You've got to. You'll have Kili, your mother. Even Thorin. You'll have them to help you. This is a lot more than what I'll have. Don't do anything stupid. You have to carry on Fili. For me."

He kissed me thickly on the lips. "For you I'd do anything."

I nodded before reaching up to remove the braid from the back of my hair. I had no intention of removing the others, but I was no longer part of Fili's family. He frowned and grabbed my hand.

"Keep it. So you'll always have a way to look back and remember me."

Nodding I shut my eyes before forcing myself to take a step back. As Fili's hands left mine I wanted to run back to him. I could see both Thorin and Kili grab Fili by the shoulders to hold him back whilst Gandalf steadily drew me further away from the dwarves.

"Fili?"

He looked up at me. Just before Gandalf pulled me away completely I nodded.

"I love you."

I didn't get a chance to hear him reply as Gandalf and Saruman took me through a set of doors. My legs were in danger of giving way and when Saruman held his hand out for the stone I couldn't even bring myself to look in his direction. The room was so dark it was only the light from Gandalf's staff that allowed me to see. In the middle of the room was a short stone plinth. Saruman placed the Dragonstone in the middle and began chanting. As he spoke I watched the stone glow brighter until I was forced to shield my eyes. All around me I could feel a strong wind howling throughout the room. Everything started spinning and as I was thrown to the floor I screamed when I saw a crack appear in the air above me. Looking over at Gandalf he gave me a nod of the head and I turned my attention back to crack above me. As it grew closer and closer I tried to move but my limbs were frozen in place. I couldn't help my scream as the crack enveloped me.

* * *

_I hit the floor with a startled cry. Taking a few deep breaths I forced myself to sit up. I was in the same room I had been in moments before. Only there was no Gandalf. No Saruman. No Dragonstone. Probing my legs I got to my feet. I could feel a stabbing pain in my head and as I rubbed my temples I began looking around for a door of some sorts._

"_Hello?"_

_As expected no one replied. Rubbing my arms I was glad for my leather jacket. The air had a chill about it. Not like it did in the winter; this wad far more sinister. As I looked at the surrounding walls my heart dropped as I realised there wasn't a door or a window of any sort. _

_I was trapped._

_My legs wobbled at this and I shut my eyes. Racking my brains I tried to think what the dwarves would do if they were here. My mind was a mess. I tried to focus but the pain just increased. In the end I was forced to give up._

"_Juliet!"_

_At the sound of Fili's voice I froze. It seemed to be coming from all directions._

"_Over here."_

_Looking round I saw nothing but an empty space. Swallowing the lump in my throat I took a few steps forward._

"_Hey Juliet."_

_That was Kili's voice. Gripping my hair I backed away against the wall as the voices began to mix together. They kept repeating my name over and over again, getting steadily louder the whole time._

"_STOP IT!" I didn't know why I was so scared. It was like the voices were trying to worm their way into my brain. _

"_JUST STOP IT!"_

_At my cry the voice vanished instantly. Risking a glance I saw a figure lying on their side in the middle of the room. Frowning I began crawling over towards them. They hadn't been there before and when I saw the spreading pool of blood on the floor my heart pushed against my ribcage. With shaking hands I rolled the figure onto their side._

"_NO!" I couldn't breathe. My chest began to tighten as Fili's sightless eyes stared up at me. My hand gently brushed over the blood that covered his coat._

"_Please? Fili please?"_

_Tears coursed down my face as I held his stone cold hand. As our skin touched the voices started up again. Only now I could hear Thorin and Gandalf as well. Drawing my knees against my chest I found myself rocking backwards and forwards. Fili's body brushed against my boots._

"_Juliet."_

_Spinning round I almost screamed as I saw Fili standing before me. He smiled but as I saw the coldness in his eyes and his pale skin I knew it wasn't him._

"_No." I shook my head, "It's not you. I know it's not you."_

_He grabbed my wrists and twisted them. Gasping I glanced up in fear at this new Fili. He winked at me before giving a cruel smile._

"_You think you know everything don't you? Guess no one told you how stupid you really are."_

_Tears fell down my face and I began shaking my head nervously._

"_Fili please?"_

"_You were even stupid enough to think I loved you! As if a crown prince could ever love a piece of filth like you!"_

_As his grip left my hand a huge smile split onto his face. As his laughter filled the room and drew my knees against my chest and I began pulling frantically at my hair as darkness began to creep into the room. _

"_What the-" It was like a huge shadow had come to life. Soon Fili was swallowed by the darkness. I didn't even try to run as it then crawled over my skin; sending me into a world of blackness._

* * *

_Opening my eyes I didn't even get a good look at where I was before screaming. All I could see was fire. Everything was burning and I didn't dare move an inch. Looking around the flaming trees I saw bright eyes looking at me from the darkness. _

"_Stay…stay away from me!"_

_I froze as a huge Warg stalked towards me. Blood and saliva dripped from its fangs. Pushing myself to my feet and turned to find another, larger one creeping up behind me. As more snarls surrounded me my legs gave way and I curled into a ball as the Wargs inched nearer. One let out a dying howl as a burning branch fell from the closest tree and set the creatures fur on fire. As it rolled on the ground to put the fire out I took my chance and ran. Behind me I could hear the others giving chase. I had no idea where I was even running to. I just had to get away._

"_Oh God!"_

_I stopped in my tracks as I heard a creak above me. Looking up I had no time to scream as yet another burning branch began falling towards me._

* * *

_Everything hurt. Opening my eyes I found myself lying on my back. I was surrounded by whiteness and as I gingerly brushed a hand against the ground I bit my lip as I came across stones. I could feel water lapping against my body and each time it touched it felt like I was hit by ice. It felt like all my bones had broken and I was sure my skin would be covered in dark purple bruises. Taking a deep breath I began coughing and as I saw spots of blood on my hand I allowed my head to fall back. I couldn't breathe and as the pain in my body began burning I didn't say anything. Black began to cloud my vision and I knew this was the moment. Surprisingly I was actually happy about this. I'd rather die than live a life without Fili. Shutting my eyes I could see his face as clear as if he were standing before me. As he gave me a soft smile I found a single tear crawling down my face._

"_Goodbye my Fili."_

_**I don't know what to say really. Took me an age to write because I kept crying. The fact that I had 'The Last Goodbye' playing didn't really to get my little Beauty and the Beast quote in there just to add to the feels. My heart is almost pulling itself out of my chest at the pain Fili and Juliet are in right now. But I did promise you guys a happy ending and I always keep my promises. Let me know what you think assuming you still like me after this chapter.**_


	32. The One with a Miracle and a Shock

_**Big thanks to Caro27, Mystic Archer Horse, Moxley-Ambrose, Soaring Hawk1 and carefree007 for following/favouriting.**_

_**TigerLily2214 – To be fair my heart felt a lot like that.**_

_**SongHyeRii – Don't worry. Things will get better.**_

_**ThePsychoticDuck – Aside from the emotional trauma I'm glad you thought it was a good chapter. Of course I'm not leaving it there. We still have at least another ten chapters of this story to go.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – As far as cliff-hangers go this was no doubt my worst. I'm sorry.**_

_**Theia-The-Planet – No that wasn't the end. I promised you all a happy ending. You're just going to have to be patient with me.**_

_**BloodyTink – I did promise and there will be a happy ending. Whilst I was writing my heart went out to everyone who read it because even I struggled to write it dry eyed.**_

_**Mystic Archer Horse – Glad your loving the story. You aren't alone in not liking this cliff-hanger.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Aww but on the bright side, this will make the happy ending all the more happy.**_

The One with a Miracle and a Shock

_Six Months Later_

Fili leant his head against his pony absentmindedly. Today – like every other day – he just wanted to stay in his room and be left alone. However Kili wasn't having it and had managed to drag Fili out of Erebor and take him out for a ride. Fili had gone along with it in the hopes it would at least make Kili feel like he was being a good brother. But in truth the only thing he wanted was to see Juliet's face one last time. Looking around Fili saw Kili had all but abandoned his pony and was heading towards a nearby river to fill up the water bottles. Running a hand through his hair Fili shook his head. He'd tried. By Durin's beard he had tried not to think about his One. But it was like asking him not to think about Kili. No matter what he did Fili's mind would be drawn back to Juliet. Sometimes it was just a case of imagining something she'd say to make him smile. Other times it would be because he wanted to spar with her again. Most of the time it was a case of just looking at her face while holding her in his arms. The company had been back at Erebor for two months and whilst Kili seemed happy enough to have Tauriel back in his life Fili had been unable to be happy for his brother. Looking at Tauriel made him remember what he would be missing out on. Tugging on Daisy's reins Fili tied his pony up with Kili's as he did his best to push the memories of the journey back to Erebor from his mind.

* * *

_The group had left Isengard when they had first heard Juliet's scream. All at once Fili had found himself running back towards the steps. Thorin, Kili and Dwalin were close on his heels and Fili was about to hit the first step when strong arms pulled him back._

"_Get off me!" Fili kicked out at Thorin who just tightened his hold._

"_She's gone Fili." He had whispered in Fili's ear. "It's over."_

_It's over._

_Those words had done nothing to stop Fili's struggling. As he heard another scream he fought even more to free himself from his uncle's grip._

"_Please! I can't leave her! I won't leave her!"_

_Tears had streamed down his face whilst the others had looked on in sympathy. Looking up at the sky the dwarves watched as the dark clouds that had hidden the sun from view began to disperse. As the wind eventually died down Fili's struggling stopped and he fell limp in Thorin's arms. The dwarves all looked down at their own feet and Ori had burst into tears when he saw Gandalf making his way down the steps._

"_It is done." He said sadly. Thorin gave a brief nod and Fili sank to his knees. Without saying a word Kili knelt beside him and enveloped him in a hug._

"_Get up Fili." He whispered. "We have to go."_

_Fili shook his head but allowed Kili to pull him up._

"_I can't feel it Kee." He said hoarsely, "My bond to her has gone. It's like she was never even here."_

_He looked at the courting braid in his hair; avoiding the glances from the others. No one said a word as they mounted their ponies and turned to begin the long journey back to Erebor. As they had travelled even Kili hadn't been able to bring himself to crack a joke or tell a funny story. It was thought Juliet had been the only true ray of sunshine within the group. Fili knew all of the dwarves had loved her as though she was their own family. The fact that they had never told her this was clearly eating away at them. As for his own feelings, all Fili wanted to do was sleep for ever and ever. Every time they camped he noticed Kili always put his bedroll by his. Whenever Fili went off alone Kili would go with him. He didn't exactly stick to Fili's side but he could always be found close by._

_One day Fili woke up before all the others. Out of instinct he reached his hand out to take Juliet's. When his fingers brushed against the soft grass he hadn't been able to stop himself. Pushing himself to his feet Fili stumbled blindly into the woods that surrounded the camp. When he was far enough he fell to his knees and finally let out all of the emotions he had been holding in for the past months._

"_I miss you." The words came out in a blur. Fili didn't even bother wiping away his tears. He had to let out all the pain and sorrow that was eating away at him._

"_I…I miss everything about you. Your smile, your whole…whole face in fact. The times we fought together. The way your eyes used…used to light up whenever you saw me."_

_He couldn't carry on. Leaning against a tree Fili drew his knees against his chest whilst his other hand gripped the sword he had given Juliet for her birthday. When they'd left Isengard he'd found it tied to Daisy's saddle. He hadn't been able to bring himself to hold it until now._

"_Fili?"_

_At his brothers voice Fili barely even raised his head. Kili sat down and drew Fili close. Despite everything Fili couldn't help but think about how easily the roles had been reversed. Usually he was the one who comforted Kili. It had never been the other way around before. He had never allowed that to be the case. He had to be the strong one. The one who people could lean on if they needed to. But without Juliet he was little more than a shadow._

"_I…I want her back." Fili sniffed. Kili kissed the top of his head._

"_We all do Fee."_

"_It's not like I've even got my bond to make me feel better. I have nothing except a sword and a braid. And every time I see them…"_

_His shoulders began shaking as more tears fell. Kili held him close and – for once – didn't say anything. Instead he just held his older brother while Fili did nothing but cry._

_When they arrived at Erebor Fili wasn't surprised to see his mother waiting anxiously at the entrance. Kili blushed as Dis saw Tauriel in the middle of the group. As his younger brother did his best to introduce the elf to his mother Fili had all but ran to his room. Plenty of dwarves tried to come and talk to him but he pushed past them all until he was safely in his room. Curling into a ball on his bed Fili clenched his fists tightly. He'd been so happy about the thought of Juliet living in Erebor with him. The thought had been something he'd spent most nights dreaming of._

_That's all it could ever be now. A dream._

_At the sound of knocking Fili swallowed back his curse. Only when he heard his mother's voice did he bother to answer._

"_What is it?"_

_Dis poked her head around the door and Fili hid his face. He didn't want his mother to see his tears. Unfortunately his mother knew him far too well. Sitting down beside him she held out a hand._

"_What is it my little lion?"_

_At his old nickname Fili burst into a fresh wave of tears. Without a word he threw his arms round his mother and clung to her; burying his face in her shoulder._

"_Kili explained what happened." His mother whispered gently as she stroked his hair. Fili couldn't even draw breath._

"_I…I loved her! I loved her so much!"_

_His mother gently rocked him back and forth whilst Fili sniffed._

"_I know baby. I know."_

"_No you don't." It was the first thing that came out of Fili's mouth. He knew his mother understood his grief better than anyone. But he couldn't bring himself to acknowledge the fact. Dis sighed before kissing him on the top of his hair._

"_I know that it feels like this pain will never heal. Like you'll always be alone. But that isn't true. You have me, Thorin and most of all you have Kili. He will be there for you every second of the day Fili."_

_Fili nodded as his mother held him at arm's length._

"_The pain will never go away. Not fully. But after a time it will lessen. I promise you. It will get easier."_

_Fili opened his mouth when he saw Kili standing in the doorway. He had tears in his own eyes._

"_May be I should go?" He turned when Fili shook his head and held out a hand. Kili took it and held Fili close against his chest. As Dis embraced her two sons only the sound of Fili's tears could be heard in the room._

* * *

Wiping his eyes Fili looked up to see Kili had completely vanished from sight. His brotherly instincts kicked in and he hurried down the path he had last seen Kili.

"Kili?"

No one answered. Panic began to fill Fili and his hand hovered over one of the many knives on his body.

"_Fili!"_

At the panic in Kili's voice, Fili wasted no time. His legs had never moved so fast and he barely noticed the branches that hit his face and arms. Soon the grass was replaced by stones and when he saw Kili staring at the river Fili drew to a halt.

"Kee?"

His brother didn't answer and for a horrible second Fili wondered if Kili had been seriously hurt. Given that he was standing perfectly he did doubt it. Moving towards his brother Fili realised that Kili was in fact staring at something. Looking over Fili saw his brother's face had completely drained of colour.

"Kili what is it?"

Kili shook his head. "Just…I…"

Fili frowned before looking at what Kili was staring at. A small figure was lying on their back by the river's edge. Fili peered and realised the figure was a girl. Water gently pushed against her body and Fili saw her hair and clothes were completely soaked. Taking another look at her hair he frowned as he saw a couple of braids were lying against the ground. One of them was clearly a birthday braid whilst another looked like a courting braid. Fili's stomach churned as he saw one of the beads.

A bead from the house of Durin.

Kili said something but Fili wasn't listening. Without realising it he had run over to the girl and dropped to his knees beside her. Gently turning her head to face him Fili turned away and cursed in horror. He was aware of Kili kneeling on the girls other side but all of that seemed miles away as he took another look at Juliet's still form.

"Oh…" Fili pulled the girl into his lap and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Her skin was like ice and he could see her lips turning grey.

"My love." Fili went to say something else when he felt a searing pain in his chest. Doubling over he screamed in agony as he felt his bond to Juliet flare back into life. Taking deep pants he looked over to see Kili staring at them both.

"How did she..?" Kili shook his head and Fili sighed. He wasn't sure why he wasn't crying. It was like his brain wasn't actually processing the miracle before him. All he knew was that Juliet was back in his arms. Ignoring his shaking legs Fili scooped Juliet into his arms and got to his feet. Holding her against his chest he bit his lip when he saw her body shiver slightly.

"We have to get back." Kili was already running back to the ponies. Fili gripped Juliet tightly.

"You came back to me." Tears fell down his nose and splashed onto her face. She didn't stir and Fili wondered how long she'd been lying there. He was dimly aware of Kili pulling the ponies towards him. Gently lying Juliet across Daisy Fili scrambled onto the animals and pulled Juliet against him. His brain was a mess right now and a small part of him was wondering if this would turn out to have just been a dream. Kili placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Fee. She'll be fine."

"Will she?" Fili's voice cracked as he clicked his heels – spurring Daisy to run even faster. Kili nodded.

"She's one of toughest people we've ever met. Besides, she came back to you didn't she?"

Fili nodded. Taking this as a sign to stop talking Kili looked away and the pair concentrated on getting back to Erebor as fast as possible. Fili mind was running amok with questions. How had she ended up back here? What had happened to her in those six months? Would she even wake up?

Forcing his pony to go even faster Fili kissed the top of Juliet's hair.

"Come on love." He whispered. "Come on."

* * *

The second they had ridden through the gates of Erebor Fili slid off his pony and took Juliet into his arms. Kili was by his side as the pair ran through the halls of the mountain. Dwarves stared at them as they ran and many were no doubt questioning who the girl in Fili's arms was. None of this even registered with Fili. His eyes scanned the crowds in despair until he spotted a mane of dark hair.

"Uncle!"

Thorin turned and began making his way through the throng of people. As he drew nearer Fili saw him stare at the limp Juliet. Thorin's face drained of colour.

"Impossible." He choked. Fili shook his head.

"We found her by the river. She's almost frozen."

It took Thorin a few second to respond. When he snapped his fingers both Fili and Kili jumped.

"I'll fetch Oin. Take her somewhere warm."

"Put her in the room next to Tauriels." Kili looked at Fili who gave a nod. Within seconds Thorin had vanished and Kili was leading the way. Fili kept his gaze on Juliet's face. Her lips were even greyer now and Fili had never known such cold skin in his life. Kili opened the door and Fili wasted no time in laying Juliet on the bed.

"Get a fire going, we need to keep her warm!" The panic was becoming clearer in Fili's voice. Kili nodded and began sorting the fire out whilst Fili gazed at Juliet. He was about to reach for a blanket when the door burst open behind him and Thorin and Oin ran in. As he saw Juliet Oin's mouth dropped in shock. However, the deaf healer was quick to recover.

"Get her out of those wet clothes and get as many blankets as you can. We don't have long."

Thorin ran to get blankets as Fili gave a nervous swallow. Despite his actions back In Lorien he wasn't sure if it would be fully appropriate to undress Juliet. Oin must have noticed his hesitation because he gently pulled Fili away.

"Look in my bag. I should have a warming tonic somewhere."

Fili nodded; grateful for Oin's help. Turning his back on Juliet he hurriedly searched the healer's medicine bag. Bottles filled with liquids of every colour imaginable were in this bag and if it wasn't for the labels then Fili would have been at a loss. Grabbing one that was filled with a clear liquid Fili turned round to find Oin and Thorin covering Juliet with thick blankets.

"Get into bed with her lad." Oin didn't even look as he took the bottle from Fili's hands and gently forced it down Juliet's throat. Fili swallowed nervously before kicking off his boots and lying down under the blankets. He removed his coat and jacket – leaving him in his tunic. Juliet's body was covered in a thin shift and without thinking Fili shed his shirt and slid it over Juliet to add an extra layer. Pulling her against him he wrapped his arms around her; allowing the warmth from his body to cover her completely.

"Will she be alright uncle?" Kili gently stroked Juliet's hair and Thorin looked at Oin who shrugged.

"With any luck she should be. I can't say when she will wake exactly but it shouldn't take longer than a couple of days."

Fili kept his eyes on Juliet' Her head lay against his body and he flinched at the cold. However he soon got used to it and held her body tightly. He didn't care how long he had to wait. He'd waited six months to see her again. A few more days wouldn't make any difference.

* * *

It was on the third day when she woke up. Fili hadn't left the room and had eaten his meals in the bed. Kili had tried to get him to leave but Fili had been adamant.

"I want to be there when she wakes."

Kili had simply nodded before leaving. Fili knew the rest of the company had been begging to see Juliet but apart from Thorin, Kili and Oin he'd refused to let anyone else come in. He just wanted to treasure these precious moments by himself. He'd spent most of the time talking to her.

"You'll love it here. It might be a mountain but it's a lot nicer than people might think."

"We've got a library. I was meaning to show you before…but I'll show you now. I promise."

"Juliet…I never dreamed I'd see you again. You've no idea what you mean to me. I love you more than words could ever express."

Fili was in the middle of his lunch when she stirred. He'd put his shirt back on when Oin had told him Juliet was in danger of overheating. His eyes were on his food and so he didn't see Juliet open her eyes. Only when he sensed movement next to him did Fili turn. Juliet pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around her in confusion. Her skin was still pale and Fili knew she could do with a good meal. But none of that mattered to him. As his bond tugged he pushed his dinner aside and took her face in his hands.

"Welcome back Juliet."

Fili pressed his lips against hers; only to have Juliet push him away violently. She wiped her mouth and curled into a ball. Fili's mouth dropped at her actions. He reached out a hand but her whole body flinched.

"Juliet?" He began racking his brains. Maybe she was in shock. He had no idea what had happened to her. She could have suffered all sorts. As Juliet's body began rocking back and forth Fili watched her take in her new surroundings.

"Where am I?" Her voice sounded so small and to hear it was like a dagger was being shoved in Fili's chest. Juliet's eyes locked with his.

"And who the hell are you?"

_**Okay…not sure what to say really. On the plus side Juliet's back in Middle Earth! And on the bad side we have this cliff-hanger. I feel so sorry for Fili right now and I can't believe I'm being so cruel to him! I swear there will be a happy ending. You just have to put up with one more chapter after this one and then things will take a turn for the better. Let me know what you think assuming the feels haven't completely overpowered you.**_


	33. The One where Hope is Restored

_**Almost 26,000 views! Big thanks to Fili lover95, SneakyTurtle, Sophiehelenee, lonemusicgoddess and anifreakazoid for following/favouriting.**_

_**Theia-The-Planet – I promise things will seem better at the end of this chapter. Originally I had it so she would go back home with no memory of him. But this way seemed nicer (that will make sense later on)**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – I never stopped rooting for Fili throughout this whole story**_

_**TigerLily2214 – Trust me they will have a happy ending. One more chapter is all we need to get through**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – The reasons will become clear in the chapter**_

_**Tessastarchild – I know it was nasty. I felt so bad by doing it.**_

_**ThePsychoticDuck – Thought it would be a shock. Glad you're excited for the upcoming weeks**_

_**BloodyTink – I'm updating quicker for this one because of that cliff-hanger.**_

_**Fangirll007 – Really nice to hear that about this story. Although I'm almost done with Jinxed stuff like that gives me the confidence to keep going with this story.**_

_**Fili lover95 – I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was hoping that people would like the rest of the chapter. After all I did reunite them…technically.**_

_**Sour – Wow so many questions. Assuming this is what you meant Juliet never actually went back to her own world. So I can't flashback anything because there's nothing. Also she hasn't died back home she'll just be a missing person. Her healing powers will be revealed and so will the stuff about her memories. As for her braids they stayed because they are part of her physical person (if that makes sense) so them going would be a bit weird.**_

_**AN: Thought I'd be nice and surprise you with a quicker update. Hopefully this chapter has a nicer ending.**_

The One where Hope is Restored

"What are ye talking about?"

Fili looked down at the floor as the rest of the company tried to digest what he had just told them. That Juliet had no memory of them, the quest or the fact that she loved Fili. The second she had asked who he was Fili had stumbled from the room. He could feel a fresh wave of tears coming but this time he made sure he brushed them away before anyone else saw them. The whole company were now staring at him as though he had all the answers. Fili shook his head as Kili gripped his hand.

"She doesn't know anything. She doesn't remember the quest and she certainly can't remember me."

"Is that possible?" Thorin looked over at Oin who sighed.

"I don't know. We're dealing with something we have no idea about. Anything could have happened to her in the void. At the same time he could just be a case of concussion."

Oin turned to Fili. "I'll need to examine her properly to know any more."

Fili sighed. "Just do whatever you want."

Without even waiting for the others to answer he turned on his heel and left. Kili reached out for him but Thorin pulled him back.

"Leave him be. He needs some time alone."

"This _isn't fair!" _Kili clenched his fists, "Fili has never had the chance to be truly happy in his life. The one time he finds it the girl he loves is then ripped away from him. Only now she's back and she can't even remember his face. He doesn't deserve this uncle. He's _never_ deserved this!"

"I know." Thorin said darkly. "But Oin is right. We have very little understanding of this."

"Send for Gandalf then." Kili snapped, "He should be able to help. He will help us." He added sharply. Thorin ran a hand through his hair. He had no idea where the wizard would even be. He could be a few miles away or he could be at the other side of the world. However, after another look at Kili's face he gave a nod.

"I will send some ravens. That's all I can do my sister son."

Kili nodded as Thorin headed down the corridor. The other dwarves looked at each other nervously. Oin gently knocked on the door.

"I think you should with me lad." He looked at Kili, "A friendly face might help her calm down."

Kili bit his lip. "She won't know me will she?"

Oin shook his head. "By the sounds of things she doesn't know any of us. But a smile isn't going to hurt her."

Kili nodded before following Oin though the door.

* * *

When the door opened I looked up, drawing my knees closer to my chest. Two short men came into the room. One was fatter with grey hair whilst the other had long dark hair and dark eyes. He flashed me a comforting smile whilst the other dwarf walked up to the bed. As both looked at me I couldn't help but feel like I _knew_ them. I didn't of course. I'd never seen them before in my life. But something was nagging at me. It was the same with the blonde man who'd kissed me earlier. Even though his action had shaken me a small part of me had felt that I should have returned the kiss. That same feeling was now pulling at my heart and I made a mental note to ask someone about that later. The old dwarf smiled at me whilst the other sat on the other side of the bed.

"How are you feeling lass?" The old one held up a strange trumpet to his ear. I swallowed nervously.

"I don't know. Everything aches."

He sighed. "It will for a while." As he rummaged in his bag I looked at the other one. He hadn't stopped staring at me and there was a strange sadness in his gaze. The old dwarf caught me looking.

"My names Oin. That young one is called Kili."

_Oin? Kili?_

I ran the names round in my head. The old dwarf sighed.

"Do you remember those names at all?"

I shook my head. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kili sigh before clenching his fist.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Oin shook his head.

"Nothing to be sorry for lass." He began reaching for my head, "Now then. I need to look you over. Make sure you aren't more inured than we thought."

I didn't say anything as he began examining the back of my head. He muttered to himself but I kept my gaze on Kili.

"What do you remember?"

I frowned at his question. "I don't understand."

"Well what's the last thing you remember before waking up here?" He leaned forward and I saw a stab of hope in his eyes. Screwing my face up in concentration I racked my brains.

"I remember holding a necklace. It…it had a bright red jewel on it. Then I woke up here. Everything else is just blackness."

He sighed and hung his head. As Oin moved back into my eye line I could see his face was a mix of emotions.

"Well? Am I okay?"

He nodded. "There are no physical injuries and you don't seem to be suffering from concussion."

_Then why is he so sad about that?_

Kili bit his lip before getting off the bed. Oin looked over at me,

"Are you certain you can't remember anything? Anything at all?"

I shook my head as my fingers twisted one of the strange braids in my hair. That was another thing I wanted to ask about. Oin grabbed his bag before heading for the door. Kili was close behind him.

"Kili?" The name sounded strange on my lips. But familiar at the same time. He lifted his head but he didn't meet my eyes. I tugged at one of the braids and he froze.

"What does this braid mean?" I tapped one of the knots and I could see Kili's eyes tear up.

"It means…it doesn't mean anything."

With that he shut the door behind him. As I pulled the blankets over me I fingered the braid. I knew Kili had been lying about it. The only thing I didn't know was why.

* * *

Weeks flew by without me even realising. The first few days after I woke I found myself being introduced to at least a dozen dwarves. Their names were so similar it took me at least a week to remember them. I remembered Bofur because of his furry hat and his brother Bifur because he had an axe in his head. For some reason the sight of the weapon hadn't even shocked me. It was almost like I had been expecting to see it there. The only dwarf I never saw was the blonde one. I'd even asked about him – although I hadn't mentioned the kissing – and the others had just instantly switched the subject. Sensing it was a no go area I switched subjects and asked why they all claimed to know me.

What they told me was so ridiculous if I wasn't living in a dwarf kingdom I would never have believed it.

Kili told me how I had originally come to this world from another. How I had a jewel that would seal the void between those two worlds. He said that we'd travelled across the whole of Middle Earth and how we'd encountered slave traders, goblins, orcs, and elves. Even though I nodded I couldn't help but think he was missing parts out. It wasn't that had much idea what he was talking about. But I had a feeling that he was deliberately not telling me stuff. The others hadn't been keen to give up much more information and in the end I just asked them about themselves and what it was like living under a mountain.

And that led to a load of other stories.

Most were exciting. Some were sad and nearly all of them were funny. Yet even whilst I was crying with laughter I wasn't happy. Something inside me was tugging at my heart strings and I'd been experiencing a strange ache in my chest over the past few days. A pain that would increase every time I thought about the blonde dwarf – I was told his name was Fili – or I touched the braids in my hair. I'd tried to take them out once. I didn't know what they were for and since no one would tell me I figured there was no point to them. But as I reached to take out the beads something compelled me to stop. I couldn't explain it but I somehow knew that I was meant to have those braids. That they meant something special even if I didn't know it yet.

And then there were the nightmares.

Almost every night I'd wake up screaming. A tall elf that slept in the room next to mine would usually come and calm me down. Like the dwarves I had a strange connection to her. Yet I couldn't find a good way of explaining it. One night even she couldn't make me feel any better. She rubbed my back and sang to me like she did every night. But when I shut my eyes I would see the shadows clawing at me. The heat from the fire licking my skin.

"Maybe I should get Fili." Tauriel muttered. I stiffened at these words. Why would he be any help? However Tauriel was already shaking her head.

"Then again. Maybe it wouldn't be a good idea."

Lying back down in my bed I watched as Tauriel sat in the chair beside me.

"Why am I having all these dreams?"

She shook her head. "Try and get some sleep. I'm not the best person to explain it to you."

I nodded. No one seemed to be able to explain anything to me. Half of the questions I asked got brushed over. The braids in my hair and the scars on my body. Why I was in Middle Earth in the first place. The only thing the dwarves had seemed willing to talk about was my magic. I hadn't even realised I had it. I only found out when I accidently cut myself with a knife and the cut was healed a few days later. When I'd asked I knew the dwarves didn't want to bring the subject up. They had avoided my gaze the whole time they spoke. But this was happening to _me._ I deserved to know what it all meant.

* * *

Almost two months had passed before I broke down. I hadn't talked about how I felt with anyone. I had no idea _how_ I was supposed to talk about how I felt. I didn't know how to explain the ache in my chest. The nightmares every night. The fact that I couldn't bring myself to eat. Every time I saw one of the dwarves I would be filled with an overwhelming sense of sadness. As though I was missing a huge part of me – the part that glued me together.

I hadn't intended to hurt myself as much as I did. It was late at night and the fire in my room was slowly dying. Since no one else was around I decided to do it myself. It wasn't like you had to be a genius or anything. As I knelt by the fire I jabbed at the wood with a poker in one hand and a couple of bits of wood in the other. As the fire blazed with life I began to feel that ache creep up me. Like everything else it was something that I _knew_ I'd felt before. I just couldn't place it. It was as though all my insides were being torn apart slowly bit by bit. Tears dripped down my face as a strangled sob came from the back of my throat.

I just wanted something to overtake the pain.

As my fist closed around the end of the poker my body buckled from the intense heat in my hand. Biting my lip I could feel blood on my teeth and as I threw my head back an inhuman scream left my lips. My body fell to the floor and yet I couldn't bring myself to take the poker away.

"Juliet!"

Strong hands grabbed mine and before I could tell them not to, the poker was thrown aside. The heat however didn't go as easily. Every inch of my arm felt like it was on fire and I found myself clawing at the rug. A hand gently titled my face upwards and I saw Bofur staring at me.

"Lass what happened?"

Shaking my head I lay still on the ground. Tears ran down my face and I could vaguely hear Bofur getting to his feet and running from the room. I clutched my blistered hand and although I knew I'd regret it I forced myself to look.

"Oh shit." My voice sounded alien in my head. My whole palm was red and there was a thin black line running diagonally across. I could smell the burnt flesh from here and I didn't dare try and touch it. Footsteps could be heard outside and as the door opened I didn't bother looking up. Hands grabbed me and pulled me into a sitting position. Bofur's face was wet with tears and as Oin began pulling bandages and salve from his bag I realised my whole body was shaking.

"What…what's happening to me?"

"What do ye mean lass?" Bofur rubbed my back as Oin pressed a wet cloth onto my palm. The pain was unbelievable and I couldn't stop my legs from kicking out. The healer gave me a soft smile and began rubbing a yellow slave onto the burn. Licking my lips I turned to the hated dwarf.

"I feel so…my whole body is aching! It's like being poked and prodded with a hot knife. Every time I go to sleep I'm surrounded by shadows. Their cold hands clawing at me…"

I broke off and Bofur held me in a tight hug. He frowned at me.

"When did you last eat Juliet?"

I looked down at my body. I hadn't eaten all day and I wasn't sure if I had eaten much yesterday. Every time I tried to eat I ended up being sick. My body was starting to look like I hadn't eaten in months. Shrugging my shoulders I saw the two dwarfs look at each other with looks of sadness. Oin began bandaging my hand whilst Bofur squeezed my shoulder. I shook my head.

"Am I some sort of freak?"

His gaze hardened.

"Don't ye ever say that about yeself lass. Promise me ye'll never say that again."

At the amount of anger in his voice I found myself nodding. Oin tied the bandage and Bofur helped me to my feet. As the hatted dwarf helped me into bed I could see he wanted to tell me something. He even opened his mouth before kissing me on the forehead and following Oin from the room. Pulling the blanket over me I gingerly wiggled my fingers. They stung but it seemed like such a small injury compared to…

_Compared to what?_

Shaking my head I shut my eyes and forced myself to sleep.

* * *

Fili wasn't sure what time it was. It didn't even know what day it was. He'd spent the past few days locked in his room doing nothing but lying on his bed. Thorin, Kili and the others had tried to help him but Fili had all but pushed them away. They didn't get how he was feeling. How could they? They didn't know what it was like to have your One be returned to you only to find she doesn't know you anymore.

Tears dripped onto the pillow but Fili refused to brush them away. He wanted to see Juliet so much. To know she was so close hurt him. But he knew if he saw the vague look in her eyes he would be hurt even more. Fili held the stuffed lion against his chest and buried his face into its mane. He'd had it since he was a child and he'd been surprised when his mother had brought it with her from Ered Luin. At first Fili had shoved it under his pillow, convinced he didn't need it. But since Juliet had woken up he'd down nothing but cling to it. Every night he'd wake to the sound of her screams. His room was only a few metres away and the first few nights Fili hadn't been able to stop himself from running to her door. To hear her in such terror tore him apart. But each time he watched as Tauriel did her best to comfort Juliet and help her get to sleep. Now he'd clamp his hands over his ears and try to block out the frightened cries.

"Why?" He shook his head slowly. "What have I done to deserve this? What has _she_ done?"

"Fee?"

At the sound of his brother Fili didn't even lift his head. Instead Kili came and lay on the bed so he was facing him. Fili wiped his eyes but refused to let go of his lion.

"How is she?"

He'd all but ordered Kili to keep watch over Juliet. Fili couldn't bring himself to look at her and yet he wanted to make sure she was okay. Thorin had told him he'd sent word to Gandalf and after much despair Lord Elrond had written to say the wizard was on his way to the mountain. But even that hadn't cheered Fili up. Supposing Gandalf couldn't help? What if Juliet would always be like this? Fili didn't dare allow his hopes to build in case they came crashing down before him. Kili sighed.

"You need to see her Fili."

"I can't." Fili knew he was being a coward but he didn't care. He just wanted to stay away from his love until it stopped hurting. Kili sighed.

"You have to Fili. It might help…"

"Help with what?" Fili snapped, "She has no idea who I am. No idea what I am to her and what she is to me. To look at her and to know that is more painful than thinking I'd never see her again."

"She's dying." Kili said bluntly. Fili looked up at Kili in horror.

"But…"

"She's killing herself." Kili sighed, "She isn't eating. We've tried everything possible but she just won't eat. She has nightmares and is now afraid of going to sleep." He ran his hand though his hair.

"Also…Bofur found her hurting herself."

"_Mahal!_" Fili was sure he was going to be sick. Kili bit his lip.

"He said she had hold of a hot poker. He had to all but wrestle it from her hands to get it away from her."

Pushing Kili away from him Fili got to his feet and ran to his bathroom. He made it just in time. Kili said nothing as he threw up repeatedly. His legs trembled as more tears fell. Wiping his face Fili came back to see Kili sitting up. Saying nothing Fili curled into a ball on the bed as Kili continued.

"She's so scared Fee. She doesn't know why she has magic or why she has a strong connection to us. To you especially. She believes something's wrong with her. That she's a freak."

Fili shook his head. "She could never be… She's perfect."

Kili nodded before forcing a smile on his face.

"Gandalf should be here within a week. That's something isn't it?"

Fili shrugged, "And if he can't help her? What then?"

To his credit Kili shook his head, "I don't know Fee. I truly don't know."

As his brother gave him a comforting hug Fili held his toy lion even closer. Not for the first time the wizard was now his and Juliet's only hope.

* * *

The second Gandalf's horse clattered through the gates of Erebor the company fell into chaos. Thorin had told Kili to fetch his brother whilst he, Dwalin and Oin all but dragged the wizard through the halls and corridors. The look on Thorin's face was one of thunder and Gandalf had trouble keeping up with him.

"You have to help her Gandalf." Thorin glanced back at the wizard who simply pursed his lips.

"I cannot promise you anything Thorin. I wasn't even aware that Juliet would be able to stay in Middle Earth."

"Well she has." Dwalin snapped harshly. He'd been to see Juliet two days ago and had ended up leaving the room in tears when he saw just how emancipated she now was. All of the dwarves were finding it hard to be around her. Everything she had been through and had done was now gone from her mind. To see both her and Fili in pain hurt Thorin more than he could have ever imagined. If Gandalf couldn't help Juliet then Thorin knew he would lose his eldest nephew forever.

They came to a halt at a door and Thorin knocked harshly on it before peeking around. Tauriel looked up and gave him a sad smile. Juliet sat asleep in her lap and Thorin could see her nightgown was all but slipping off her body. As the others entered they were aware of Gandalf face's turning white. Thorin turned at a noise behind him and when he saw Kili he frowned.

"I couldn't get him to come." Kili admitted. "I don't think he wants to get his hopes up."

"Right." Thorin stepped aside to allow Gandalf through. The wizard looked down at the sleeping Juliet.

"Get her into bed." Placing his staff by the door the dwarves watched as Tauriel laid Juliet in the bed and the wizard placed a hand on the girl's forehead. He opened his mouth before looking at them.

"The Valar have placed memory blocks on her. I can undo them but it isn't without risk."

"Meaning?" Thorin bit his lip and Gandalf sighed.

"There is every chance she will die. Her body may be too weak to fight them off."

Dwalin and Oin both glanced nervously at Thorin who was busy muttering under his breath. Fili would never forgive him if Juliet were to die now. But the girl was already dying. Gandalf was her only hope. Shutting his eyes Thorin forced himself to nod.

"Just do it."

Gandalf gave him a curt nod before closing his eyes and muttering under his breath. The dwarves watched in fear as Juliet's face screwed up and her body twitched. Gandalf carried on talking and when Juliet gave an agonising cry Dwalin moved forward. However Thorin held him back as they watched the girl's body buckle. No one said a word as her eyes snapped open and black smoke came out from her mouth. Gandalf released his hand and she fell back on the bed; her eyes flickering slightly.

"Is she..?" Thorin trailed of as Oin hurried to the girl's side. Out of the corner of his eye Thorin saw Tauriel reach for Kili's hand. The pain those two wore on their faces was unreadable and not for the first time Thorin cursed his initial reaction to the news. If he could go back he would have changed it. And his behaviour towards Juliet. To have raised his hand to her made him sick every time he thought about it. Oin's keen eyes scanned over Juliet.

"She's still breathing." He gave a sigh of relief. Gandalf nodded and began ushering the others from the room.

"We will only know for sure when she wakes." He whispered. A small part of Thorin wanted to remain. Someone had to be there when she woke up. However, at Gandalf's stern gaze he nodded and followed the others out into the corridor.

* * *

_I couldn't breathe. Everything was closing in around me - crushing me under the weight. It had been like this ever since waking up in Erebor. Only this time something was different. In the mix of darkness I could make out a voice. It sounded so familiar and yet I had no idea what they were saying. As the voice got louder I could feel the blackness being pulled away from me. It dug into my skin in despair. Making one last attempt to cling onto me for good. The pain blazed as the blackness fought with the voice and as it was wrenched free from my body I could feel the ground opening beneath me._

_Images flew at me. Images of everything and anything. The dwarves, strange red stone, huge creatures that looked like wolves and the huge things riding them. As each image forced its way into my body my hands and feet tingled as words began to crowd my brain._

_The Dragonstone. _

_Isengard._

_Gandalf._

_The company of Thorin Oakenshield._

_I opened my mouth to call out but no sound could be heard. As my memory began stitching itself back together I curled up into a ball. The burn on my left palm tore at me as the dwarves names flew round me head. I couldn't describe the next few moments. It was like fitting the last piece of a jigsaw together._

_Finding the Dragonstone. Being attacked by Goblins. Ending up in Middle Earth and meeting the dwarves. Travelling across Middle Earth. Orcs, Slave Traders, Rivendell, more Orcs, Lorien, Isengard._

_How could I have forgotten this?_

_As the dwarves smiling faces peered up at me one face forced its way to the front. A dwarf with a blonde mane with braids. He grinned warmly at me and I could feel the tears running down my face._

"_Fili!"_

My eyes snapped open and I sat up in shock. Taking deep breaths to try and slow down my racing heart I looked around and realised I was all but drenched with sweat. One hand clutched at my head whilst the other reached up to my neck. To not find the Dragonstone there stunned me slightly. Until I remembered being at Isengard. Tears filled my eyes as I remembered the faces of the dwarves as we said goodbye.

_Fili. I have to find Fili._

Reaching out I froze when I saw how thin my hand was. Biting my lip I grabbed a shawl and wrapped it round my body before forcing myself towards my door. Every step hurt and I wanted nothing more than to go back to bed. But I needed to see him. To be in his arms once again.

Only I had no idea where his room would be.

Shaking my head I stumbled into the corridor. Tauriels room was next to mine and I knew Kili wouldn't want to be too far from her. And I couldn't imagine Fili and Kili being that far apart from each other. Raising a hand I rapped on the door. When it opened I don't know who was more shocked; me or Tauriel. She blinked but I had no time. Already I could feel my legs giving way.

"Fili's room? Which one?" My voice sounded dull and as her eyes widened I realised she hadn't expected me to ask that question. She opened her mouth but I sighed.

"Please? Just tell me."

She pointed down the corridor, "Left and it's the first one you see."

I nodded and ran off before she could try and follow me. My legs felt like they were going to cut out from underneath me as I turned the corner. It was so dark I couldn't make out any of the doors. Also the fact that exhaustion was now hitting me meant I had to hope I got lucky. Forcing myself forward I leant against the first door and raised a hand. That action was the last straw for my body. My knees buckled and I slid to the floor. Leaning my head against the door I tried again to knock. My knuckles brushed against the door when I couldn't stop the tiredness and everything went black.

_**Wow so this was a HUGE chapter. I was going to split it but it just didn't work. Poor Fili! His adorableness will never cease will it? Wasn't sure if I did a good job portraying Juliet without her memories. Fingers crossed it was okay. Hopefully this will have answered some questions as well as cheered you all up after the torture of the previous two chapters. The next one will have some feels but in a good way I swear. Let me know what you think.**_


	34. The One with a Happy Reunion

_**Big thanks to Elvira-baba, jaejoong1, babayaga89, Unquestionably Unhinged, niniel320 and StillDreamingOn for favouriting/following.**_

_**Theia-The-Planet – Thanks. At least this chapter had a nicer ending.**_

_**TigerLily2214 – There will be a lot of feels in this chapter but they will be happy. Bless Fili!**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – I wanted that chapter to answer a few questions that I knew you guys would have.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – I've been so excited about posting this chapter for a while now so I hope you all enjoy it.**_

_**Lizziecats – I promised a happy ending so I can guarantee you that. With any luck you'll really love this chapter. As mean as it sounds I'd love to see Fili's face when he sees her again. **_

_**Tessastarchild – I had originally planned for her to get lost and collapse in a corridor but I wanted Fili to be the first to find her and this seemed like a more realistic way of that to happen.**_

_**ThePsychoticDuck – I hated myself over the past couple of chapters. Still I promise things are happy from now on in. **_

_**BloodyTink – Trust me this chapter is happy. Filled with lots of happy feels and a nice change from the previous three.**_

The One with a Happy Reunion

When Fili woke he had no idea what he should do. He knew Gandalf had arrived at Erebor yesterday. Kili had even tried to get him to leave his room to see if he could help Juliet. But Fili had refused. He didn't think he could watch if Gandalf couldn't help. The fingers on one hand were stiff from clutching his toy lion which was wet with his tears. His shirt was creased and as a surge of anger overtook his he all but tore the shirt from his body; leaving him in just his trousers. He looked a mess and he knew it. His braids were coming undone and his face was covered in tears and snot. Lifting his head dimly Fili wondered if he could bring himself to see Gandalf. At the very least he could ask if he'd been able to save Juliet. However he quickly dismissed that idea. He searched for his bond to Juliet and knew it was hanging by little more than a thread. Stretching his legs Fili forced himself to sit up.

"Please." He muttered, "Please save her. No matter what it takes."

Looking down at his lion Fili got to his feet. Grabbing his shirt he tugged it over his head before reaching for the door. Maybe he could find Kili first? He didn't fancy going by himself. Especially if Gandalf had bad news. Running a hand through his hair Fili took a deep breath before pulling the door open.

"Holy..!" He trailed off as he saw Juliet's body curled up by the door. With trembling hands Fili knelt beside her and pressed his fingers to her neck. When he felt a pulse tears welled up in his eyes. Looking at his One in horror Fili realised Kili hadn't been exaggerating about Juliet. If anything he'd been keeping the extent of it away from him. Fili knew things were bad but he hadn't realised just _how_ much. Taking Juliet in his arms Fili bit his lip. It was like cradling a skeleton. Her skin was almost white and her hair had lost its shine. Hurrying back towards the bed Fili all but threw her under the thick blankets. Juliet shuffled before lying still. As he lay down beside her Fili took her hand and kissed it. Her skin was like ice and he wondered how she'd found his room.

_Or even why?_

He shook his head as a glimmer of hope began to sink in. He couldn't let himself get like this. Only when he knew for certain. A lock of Juliet's hair fell over her face and he carefully pushed it away.

"I know it's asking a lot," Fili whispered, "But it would mean so much if you could remember me. Even if it's just a little thing like my bad moods. I'd take that over this right now."

Of course she didn't respond. Sighing Fili lay back down beside her. One hand gripped Juliet's tightly whilst the other placed his toy lion on her chest. It had watched over Fili when he was younger and during these past few days. Now it would watch over Juliet as well.

* * *

When I woke the first thing I realised was I wasn't in my own bed. Also I had a stuffed lion lying on my chest. With an aching hand I stroked it's mane before sneaking a glance beside me.

"Oh God."

Fili lay there asleep. His face was covered in tears and it looked like he hadn't eaten in a while. Nothing compared to how I looked but the sight still broke me. Turing onto my side I saw the lion land between us. Ignoring it I gently stroked his face.

"Fili?"

At my voice his eyes snapped open. I don't know what I was expecting. A hug? Maybe even a kiss? Instead I got none of that. Fili stared at me fearfully with wide eyes.

"Juliet?"

I nodded but his eyes were still wide.

"Do you…remember anything?"

I nodded tearfully, "Everything. How could I have forgotten someone as loyal, brave, handsome and stubborn as..?"

I didn't get a chance to finish. Fili wrapped his arms around me and began sobbing into my neck. Rubbing his back gently I could hear him stammering something in khuzdul.

"I don't know what that means." I smiled at him and he took my face in his hands.

"My princess." He sobbed, "My beautiful princess."

I smiled before I felt Fili's lips on mine. As we kissed I could feel all the pain he'd been forced through these past months. One hand cupped my face whilst the other was wrapped securely around my waist.

"Juliet…" He shook his head and I placed a finger against his lips.

"It's okay Fili. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

He nodded before lying back down and pulling me against him. I couldn't help but grimace at his filthy shirt and he gave me a sheepish smile before pulling it off. Whatever I was going to say got caught in my throat as I stared at his torso. Fili winked.

"Enjoying the view?"

I nodded dumbly. Fili wasn't exactly muscular. I mean he _had_ muscle; but it was more a case of him being toned than anything else. I couldn't resist myself as I ran a hand along his biceps.

"You're beautiful."

He kissed my nose, "That's you love."

I shook my head before snuggling against him as he pulled the blankets over us. Fili pressed his face into my hair and I could tell he was still in shock over what had happened.

"I don't know what to say," he whispered. I turned to him.

"You don't have to say anything."

"I had a whole speech in mind," He admitted, "I was going to say everything I'd never got the chance to say. But now I…"

"Let me start?" I whispered. Fili nodded and loosened his grip so we could sit up. My head spun at the sudden movement and I had so little energy Fili had to hold me so I didn't fall backwards. I could see the sorrow in his eyes as he looked at my body.

"Look at you," his voice was barely a murmur, "How could you do this?"

There was nothing accusatory in his voice. I bit my lip as he took my bandaged hand in his. Pressing a kiss on my palm more tears fell from his eyes.

"Kili told me what you did to yourself. I'm so sorry. I should have gone to see you. Try to make you remember. Maybe…if I had…I could have stopped you."

I shook my head. "I'm fine Fili. I just wanted something to counter the pain in my head. I was so frightened and so confused. I thought something was wrong with me."

His eyes widened before I held up a hand to silence him.

"I believe we were about to have a heart to heart here?"

He nodded and allowed me to lean against him. Licking my lips I took a deep breath.

"When I said you were my world I meant it. I thought I was going to die and I was actually happy. I'd rather not live at all than live without you. I think…if I had gone back home I would have killed myself. I've always loved you. Right from when we had to cross the rope bridge. I was so scared and you were so calm and so assured. I knew I'd always be safe with you. You are my heart and my soul Fili. To know that you could love someone like me…"

I nodded as the tears began to build. Closing my mouth I allowed Fili to turn me to face him. Pressing a kiss on my forehead he took a deep breath.

"I will _never_ forgive myself for saying what I said to Thorin. These past months I've been torturing myself with what could be happening to you. But at least I had the small comfort of knowing I was powerless to do anything. The fact that I almost handed you over to the Orcs makes me sick every time I think of it. Watching those foul creatures hurting you tore me apart. I had promised to protect you and I broke that promise! What's more I let it happen! By Durin's beard Juliet I will be forever begging your forgiveness for those words. My life was empty until you entered it. I should have told you all of this before we reached Isengard and I'm so sorry you left without hearing any of it. To have you back is the biggest miracle I could ever wish for and I'll be eternally grateful for it."

_God he knows how to give a good speech!_

Leaning against Fili I breathed in his scent. Although I knew it would make him blush I gently ran a finger along the thin line of chest hair that ran down his stomach. My eyes had seen the thick scar on his hip but I'd kept quiet about it. Fili winked at me before the door flew open and Kili stared at us.

"Fee I…" His mouth dropped open as he saw us and I had a sneaky guess at what was going round in his head. Kili's legs shook as he forced himself forward.

"Juliet? What are you doing in Fili's room?"

"Work it out for yourself brother." Fili sighed. Kili looked from his brother to me. I don't think it was possible for this dwarf to smile any more than he was. In two steps he reached my side of the bed and enveloped me in a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He cried. Gently easing out of his grip I leant against Fili whilst Kili wiped his eyes.

"The others won't believe this! They'll be ecstatic!"

He leaned over and kissed the top of my head before running to the door. At the last second Fili narrowed his eyes.

"Kili? Tell the others but don't let them come in."

Kili frowned but Fili took one look at me. I knew he could see how tired I was. He pursed his lips,

"She's exhausted Kee. I've only just got her back." Fili nodded before his eyes lit up,

"Could you ask mother to make some soup?" He turned to me, "Do you think you could manage that?"

I nodded and Kili grinned before leaving the room. As the door swung shut I leant against Fili who held me close against him.

"I'm never going to let you go," He whispered. "I hope you're okay with that."

"I'm sure I'll find a way to live with it," I mumbled. He laughed before resting his head on top of mine.

"I mean it. I'm going to spend every second of every day looking after you until you're back to your usual self. And even then I won't stop."

"I don't deserve you." I sighed. Fili shook his head.

"You're wrong Juliet. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

We sat in silence for another hour. Every so often I could feel Fili gently tighten his grip as though he had to reassure himself I was there. I did nothing except lean against him. Looking down at myself I shuddered slightly as I saw what I'd done to myself. My nightgown had all but fallen off my shoulders and I could feel my ribs pushing against my skin. Fili rested his head against mine and as I looked over I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"You'll get better." He whispered. I think he was trying to convince himself more than me. Nodding I picked up the toy lion and raised an eyebrow. Fili blushed.

"I got it when i was born. Kili has a stuffed raven." He explained. I nodded.

"So why is it _here_?"

Fili took my hand and gave me a sheepish smile.

"When i was younger i imagined that my lion was protecting me. Over the past few months it was the one thing that seemed to be looking out for me. And now it's protecting you as well."

"That;s so sweet," I snuggled against him. He opened his mouth when Kili chose that exact moment to barge in the room with a bowl of hot chicken soup.

"Dinner is served!" He smiled warmly at me before handing Fili the steaming bowl. As Kili left I sat up – still leaning on Fili for support – and slowly ate what I could. I knew Fili would have wanted me to eat the whole thing but when I got halfway through the bowl I knew my stomach wouldn't be able to take anymore. Fili didn't say anything as he put the bowl on the floor and I lay back down. He ran his hands through my hair before kissing me hurriedly on the lips.

"Sweet dreams princess."

* * *

When his mother came to visit Juliet was still fast asleep in Fili's arms. Although he couldn't feel anything in one of his arms Fili had no intention of moving. He didn't want to risk waking Juliet up and he didn't dare let her go in case he lost her again. She was so thin; it was still shocking him how she'd been allowed to get in such a state. His eyes flew to the bandage on her hand and he shuddered at the thought of what she'd done to herself. He didn't notice his mother presence until she sat down on the bed and took his hand.

"This is the one then?" She whispered as Juliet fidgeted in Fili's grip. He nodded and he knew he had that smile on his face. Dis gently stroked Juliet's hair.

"She's very beautiful Fili."

"Not that she believes it." He sighed. His mother drew her hand away and played with the folds of her dress. Fili forced his eyes off Juliet to look at his mother.

"She's smart, feisty and so brave."

Dis nodded, "Your uncle and brother have been bombarding me with stories about her. From what I've heard she sounds like the perfect match for you."

"You…approve of her then?" Fili asked hopefully. His mother's opinion didn't really matter considering Juliet was his One. But it would have made him feel a lot better. Dis nodded,

"In my mind no one is good enough for my sons. But I may make two exceptions."

Her words warmed Fili's heart even more, "So you…like Tauriel?"

Dis grinned warmly, "When I realised your brother had fallen in love with an elf I won't deny I was unsure. But – like you – he's chosen well. It's clear her love for him goes beyond anything I would have expected. Both Tauriel and Juliet are welcome in my family."

"I'm glad to hear it," Fili said warmly. Dis looked again at Juliet and this time Fili could see the worry in her eyes,

"She's so thin," Dis remarked. "Be thankful winter isn't for another six months."

Fili nodded sadly. Winters in Middle Earth were tough. In the mountains they were even harsher. He remembered everyone worrying Kili wouldn't survive his first. He hugged Juliet close; he wouldn't lose her to the cold now. Not after all they'd been through.

"Don't worry ma," Fili said fiercely, "I'll wrap her in so many furs she won't be able to walk."

Dis laughed, "Glad to hear it." She got to her feet and pressed a gentle kiss on Juliet's forehead before doing the same with Fili,

"I'll let her sleep. Tell her I dropped by."

Fili nodded, "Something tells me she'll be horrified I didn't wake her so she could meet you properly."

Dis chuckled before shutting the door behind her. As he settled down Fili pulled Juliet so she was almost on top of him.

"No matter what it takes I'll protect you."

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night. Even though I tried to push the images from my mind they still managed to burrow into my head. I couldn't stop myself from tossing and turning as the voices ran around in my head.

_I couldn't so much as draw breath. The cruel laughter that echoed around the dark room poked and prodded at me. Curling into a ball I shut my eyes as tears dripped down my face. I could feel their cold hands pawing at me. Bony fingers running down my skin and sending chill up my spine._

"_Juliet. Juliet look at me?"_

_When I heard Fili's voice I was almost tempted to look up. He sounded so kind and caring. Just like the Fili I was in love with. But at the last second I shook my head and shut my eyes even more. I knew what i would see. The Fili that was calling me wasn't my Fili. A cold hand grabbed my hair, forcing me to look over._

"_I said __**look at me!"**_

_Fili's cruel smile broke me. His grip on my hair tightened and before I could cry out he grabbed my wrists and pulled me to my feet._

"_Look at you. You're pathetic. Weak. As if you could be good enough for the line of Durin."_

"_Shut up!" My voice was small but Fili's eyes narrowed. He shook me roughly and more tears fell._

"_How dare you speak in that way to me?" He growled. For one second I thought he was going to hit me. My knees buckled and when Fili threw me to the floor I could feel him standing over me. He broke out into laughter as I clamped my hands over my ears._

"_Get away from me!" I didn't dare look at him as his pale face inched closer to mine._

"_You deserve to stay here and rot!"_

_With that the ghostly figure of Fili vanished. My whole body shook violently as the darkness crept in around me. The cold laughter still echoed around the room as I crawled towards what seemed to be the corner of wherever I was. Shutting my eyes I was oblivious to the inky blackness that now coated my skin._

* * *

When Fili woke he half expected to see Juliet lying beside him. As he saw an empty bed he frowned before looking around him. It was still night time and although he tried to calm down Fili couldn't stop the panic sinking into his body. He shook his head. She couldn't have gone. She couldn't have left him.

Fili was about to open his mouth and call for her when his ears picked up the sound of whimpering coming from the corner of the room. Carefully getting out of bed he slowly made his way towards the noise - moving slowly so he didn't bump into anything. His eyes were well adjusted to the dark and it didn't take him long to see a small figure curled into a ball in the corner of the room. Kneeling down beside Juliet Fili reached out a hand. When she flinched he paused,

"Love?"

She buried her head in her arms. "It's…it's not…you. I know…it's not you."

Fili had no idea what she was talking about. Her whole body was shaking and as he saw her thin arms wrapped around her stick like legs his heart snapped.

"Juliet look at me."

He had assumed those words would calm her. Instead she let out a choked sob and hugged herself even more. Fili had no idea what to do. He was used to comforting Kili when his little brother had had a nightmare. But something told him Juliet had been suffering from more than just any nightmare. Taking a deep breath he reached out.

"Juliet? I'm going to touch you now okay?" He gently stroked the back of her hair before lifting her head up. Tears covered her face and he could see how pale she was. Fili gave her a tired smile.

"Hey? It's only me. It's just Fili. Nothing else. Nothing that can hurt you."

She nodded slowly but Fili knew she wasn't convinced. Kneeling by her side he gave her a reassuring nod

"What did you see?"

Juliet shook her head before pulling at the bandages around her hand. Fili froze as he saw long scratches showing on her arm. As her nails dug into her arm Fili instinctively grabbed her wrist to stop her from hurting herself anymore. When Juliet let out a frightened gasp he let go.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

She bit her lip. "You…you were there."

Fili narrowed his eyes, "Where?"

"In the…void. In my dream." Juliet was no longer shaking but Fili could see the fear in her eyes.

"You laughed at me! Grabbed my wrists and…told me you could never love me! You…"

She burst into a fresh wave of tears whilst Fili wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She curled up against his chest before letting out a small scream. He began gently rocking her whilst humming under his breath.

"It wasn't real love," He looked at her face. "You've everything to me. I could never hurt you."

"Promise?" She sounded so frightened. Fili nodded earnestly.

"I'd rather shave my beard off."

Her frail body relaxed ever so slightly. Without a word Fili took her hand and began undoing the bandage. His stomach was doing somersaults over what he might see. Juliet said nothing as the wrappings came away. Fili bit his lip as he tried to stop crying. A thin line ran across Juliet's palm. The skin around it was still red but Fili could see her magic had done its work. Kissing the scar he pushed her hair from her eyes.

"You'll be okay now. You're where you belong."

As he spoke Fili scooped her into his arms. Juliet laid her head against his chest and as he laid her back on the bed Fili noticed she clung to him.

"Don't leave me." Tears dripped down her nose and Fili brushed them away before lying down beside her. Pulling her close he kissed the top of her head.

"Never."

_**So then…they've finally reunited! Hope this wasn't too emotional for everyone even though it's one of the happier chapters we've had recently. For those wondering how she was able to stay the next chapter should hopefully provide you with some answers. As ever let me know your thoughts.**_


	35. The One where Things Slowly Get Better

_**Big thanks to Gyromice89, Mommakerbear, Peragar, StillDreamingOn, TheEmperorsNewGhost, blushingpixie, trekyourself, vamp0202, xxxlinekeixxx, Heatherleanne and Lelya for following/favouriting. Can't believe I now have over 100 favourites for this story!**_

_**TigerLily2214 – Well I did promise you happiness.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Wasn't going to include Dis this early on but I thought it made a nice touch. Of course Fili will look after Juliet.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – Took forever but it finally happened.**_

_**Lizziecats – Hopefully this chapter will answer some of those questions. As for the reunion with the others I hope it lives up to expectations. I imagine everyone will just be in shock. **_

_**Tessastarchild – Yes I'm afraid I did. I just couldn't resist it as it's one of my fave GOT quotes.**_

_**BloodyTink – Of course they deserve a happy ending. Hopefully this chapter will provide the answers you wanted.**_

_**ThePsychoticDuck – In my mind she's both. She'll be protective over Fili and Kili because of the battle of the five armies (this version at any rate) but she's Thorin's sister so I imagine they'll be a fiery streak as well. **_

_**Theia-The-Planet – Thought that chapter would cheer everyone up.**_

_**AN: Sorry I'm a bit late with updating. Firstly my internet wasn't working and secondly I've had such a lot on recently I haven't found the time. Still I'm back now.**_

The One where Things Slowly Get Better

When I woke the next morning the first thing I saw was a tall figure standing in the doorway. All at once my body froze until Gandalf gave me a gentle smile. Pushing myself into a sitting position I gave Fili I quick glance. He still held my hand tightly but other than that he was dead to the world.

"Juliet," Gandalf stepped forward, "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged, "My head aches a little bit. And I'm hungry."

He chuckled, "Yes I'm afraid your head will hurt for a while. Removing memory blocks isn't an easy process."

I nodded. "Gandalf? Why did I stay here?"

He frowned and I bit my lip, "Don't get me wrong I'm grateful that I stayed here. But why? I thought it was impossible."

"I'm afraid I'm not the one who holds the answer to that my dear." Gandalf placed a hand on my shoulder as my brain thought about what Galadriel had told me back in Lorien.

"_The void's job is to keep the balance between the two worlds. When it is finally closed it will return things to their rightful place."_

My mouth dropped before looking over at Gandalf.

"Lady Galadriel said…the void would return things to their rightful place. Is this…my rightful place?"

Gandalf gave a small shrug. "Your ancestors came from Middle Earth Juliet. Your connection to this world always set you apart back in your old one."

He tapped his knee in thought, "It's my belief the Valar intended to keep you here but without your memories of your home world."

"And a great job they did." I muttered sarcastically. Gandalf nodded,

"Still, all is right now."

Gandalf got to his feet as another question hit me.

"Gandalf? I don't understand something. I was in the void for a few hours. Yet for everyone else's it's been six months?"

He smiled warmly, "The void is something that very few people will truly understand."

"So you don't know?"

He frowned at me before winking. As he left the room I felt Fili moving beside me. Looking round I saw him open his eyes,

"Morning Fili," I whispered as he pulled me back down. Kissing his forehead I allowed him to wrap his arms around me.

"Are you alright now?"

I nodded, "Now that you're here."

He kissed me hurriedly on the lips, "I will never leave your side Juliet. I promise."

"Can I see the others today?"

Fili frowned and I gave him my best puppy dog look. I'd always been tempted to try it out on Kili just to see who had truly perfected the art.

"Please? I haven't seen them in ages. Not properly at least."

He nodded before snaking his arm around me. "Only if it doesn't tire you out."

I could help but roll my eyes at this. Fili must have noticed because he gently caressed my face.

"I know you think I'm being too protective love. But I still can't believe you're back in my arms"

His face was still wet with tears. Pressing my forehead against his, I gave him a gentle smile.

"I know Fili. I know."

* * *

Kili looked at the shocked faces in front of him. He'd asked Thorin to get the whole company together so he could deliver the good news all at once. He'd meant to do it yesterday but he hadn't been able to find everyone before nightfall. When Bofur and Bifur had finally joined the others Kili could barely contain his excitement.

"Okay then lad." Balin smiled softly, "What is it?"

Kili grinned at Thorin who shook his head good naturedly. Looking over at Tauriel Kili licked his lips.

"Juliet's memories are back."

No one said anything. Kili saw Tauriels face light up in a way he'd never seen before. Silent tears fell down Balin's face whilst the others gaped at him.

"Ye…ye mean it?" Bofur pulled at his furry hat nervously. Kili nodded so much his head ached.

"But how?" Ori turned to Thorin who smiled.

"It seems Gandalf was able to help her after all. He removed memory blocks the Valar had placed on her."

"Why would they do that?" Dwalin growled. Kili shrugged.

"Who cares? She can remember us. More importantly…"

"She remembers Fili." Tauriel finished for him. Kili gave her a soft smile whilst the others began talking excitedly to each other.

"Can we see her?" Bofur looked like a dwarfling whilst Bifur carried on babbling in khuzdul. Thorin held up a hand.

"I'll ask Fili if it's okay." With that he turned to Kili,

"How is he?"

"He's like a whole new dwarf." Kili answered, unable to keep the love from his voice. Thorin gave a sigh of relief before drawing his youngest nephew close. Kili frowned at the tears in Thorin's eyes.

"Uncle?"

"I can't believe I truly have my family back." Thorin whispered.

"I never thought such a day would come."

* * *

I wasn't surprised when Fili insisted carrying me back to my room. I'd only been able to take two steps in the direction of the door before he scooped me into his arms and held me against him.

"Fili I can walk!"

Unlike earlier there was no laughter in his voice.

"Last time you tried you passed out. I will not stand by and risk that happening again. Just, let me do this for you. Okay?"

I nodded and rested my head against his toned body. Even through all his layers I could feel the muscles on his chest. As Fili carried me towards my room I couldn't help myself.

"This does have its benefits." I whispered seductively. Fili sniggered before kissing the crown of my head.

"I told Kili the others could come this afternoon. Is that okay?"

Nodding I reached out and pushed my bedroom door open. Fili kicked it behind him before striding to my bed and gently placing me on it. Pulling my nightgown back onto my shoulders I looked over to see my clothes were in a small pile on a chair by the fireplace. They were the same one's I'd worn on the quest and although I knew they'd be too big for me I wanted nothing more than to get out of this nightgown. Fili followed my gaze and nodded in understanding.

As he handed me my clothes I waited patiently for him to turn around so I could change. Getting to my feet I bit down on my gasp as the room spun. Shaking my head I bit my lip as I saw the state of me. My legs and arms were little more than twigs whilst my hips stuck out appallingly. Running a finger along my ribs I shuddered as I pressed against the bones each time. Just as I'd thought the shirt and trousers were far too big now. The belt could just about hold them up but my jacket slipped right off my shoulders. I truly hadn't realised just how bad I'd gotten and now I was seeing it the whole thought made me feel sick. Climbing back onto the bed I tapped Fili on the shoulder.

"You can look now."

He turned and sat down beside me. Snuggling up against him I shut my eyes as his fingers grazed through my hair.

"That looks better already." He whispered.

* * *

I had butterflies in my stomach when I heard the others outside in the corridor. Fili helped me sit up and kept his usual tight grip on my body to keep me supported. Kili's head popped around the door and when we saw his flushed face both me and Fili shared a look. Rolling his eyes Kili looked anxiously at me.

"Can we…come in?"

I had barely stopped nodding when the door burst open and eleven dwarves and one elf clattered into the room. Ori was the first to reach the bed and I could see in his eyes he still didn't think I remembered him. Pulling him into a hug I could feel his tears on my face.

"It's good to have ye back lass." Dwalin clapped his hand on my shoulder. Leaning against Fili I gave them all a huge smile.

"Nice to _be_ back."

I watched as Bombur forced his way to the front. Something that wasn't hard given his huge size. He held a box in his hands and as I took it I could see the huge smile on his face that he was unable to hide.

"I know you might not be up to eating much. But if you fancied a small treat…"

Frowning I undid the black ribbon around the box and lifted the lid. I don't think my eyes could have gotten any wider at this point.

"You made these?"

Bombur bowed – with some difficulty – and nodded. As I eyed the chocolates with interest I completely ignored that warning voice in my ear telling me to be careful. Picking two I crammed them into my mouth and shut my eyes in pure bliss. As the hard chocolate shell broke my mouth was covered with a thick chocolate filling. It was like warm chocolate sauce – only far richer.

"These are _amazing_!" I was talking with my mouthful and had no idea if he understood me. Fili chuckled before taking the box from my hands as I grabbed another one.

"Get your own." I elbowed him in the ribs and the others laughed softly at Fili's expression of mock outrage. However he still placed the box by my bed whilst Tauriel sat on my other side.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Kili was like a shell until now."

I blushed furiously at this; hoping she didn't get any wrong ideas. However Tauriel simply took my hand.

"His bond to Fili is so strong. Stronger than the bond we share. As long as Fili was in pain so was he."

"Oh," Wriggling uncomfortably I gave Tauriel a small shrug.

"So then?" Bofur smiled warmly at me, "What was it like…in the void?"

Fili tensed at this question and I couldn't blame him. I should have known the others would want to ask. It was only inevitable and if I was being honest I'd have been curious if someone I knew had just done it. Shaking my head I sighed.

"It…I can't really explain it. I didn't exactly feel alive but I knew I wasn't dead. Even though I knew everything I saw was just an illusion it felt so real."

I gave a small shudder, "It was horrible."

I didn't say anymore and I could see the guilt in Bofur's eyes for bringing it up. Leaning against Fili I could feel tiredness creeping up on me. Although I didn't say anything Thorin must have noticed because he began ushering the others out. Only Kili and Tauriel stayed right until the end and even then they both left with sheepish smiles on their faces. Thorin turned and I could tell he wanted to say something. Instead he gently kissed my forehead.

"You've made my nephew happier than you will ever realise." He whispered. "For that I am eternally grateful."

As Thorin left I slid back down in the bed and Fili placed a gentle kiss on my forehead before getting to his feet.

"I'd better go and see mother." He whispered before winking at me.

"She asked if she could come round tomorrow. Have a chance to meet you properly."

"What do you mean 'properly'?"

Fili bit his lip. "She came round yesterday…when you were asleep."

"What?" I sat bolt upright; ignoring the growing nausea in my stomach. Fili tugged one of his moustache ends guiltily as I folded my arms.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I didn't want to. You looked so peaceful and after all you'd been through I thought it was the least you deserved." He shook his head;

"Point is you'll be able to meet her tomorrow."

If the butterflies in my stomach had gone then they were back instantly. Fili blew me a kiss before shutting the door behind him.

I knew I'd regret eating the chocolates. About an hour after Fili had gone I could feel my stomach churning and the bile rising in my throat. Without giving it a second thought I shot out of bed and ran to my bathroom. Falling to my knees I held my head over a bucket before throwing up violently. Every time I was sick my whole body rattled and I could feel my legs tremble even though I wasn't standing. I coughed weakly before I heard footsteps behind me.

"Love!"

Fili pulled my hair back and placed a calming hand on my back as I threw up one more time. My stomach felt like it was being shaken up and down on a rollercoaster. Confident I had finished I leant against Fili who grabbed a towel and began cleaning my face.

"I'm sorry." I whispered – my throat sore from what had just happened. Fili kissed the side of my neck.

"It's alright sweetheart. Maybe wait a while before having any more chocolate?"

I laughed at this, "They were so nice though."

Fili 'hummed' at this. "I remember getting some for my birthday. I was almost sick myself given I'd eaten them all at once."

He gently pulled me to my feet and helped me back towards my bed. I didn't say anything as he pulled the covers over my body.

"Sleep well Juliet."

* * *

I had no idea when I was supposed to meet Fili's mother. This meant I spent the whole morning jumping every time my door opened. It was nearly always Fili or one of the others coming in to see how I was doing. After a while I allowed my-self to relax and not worry about meeting Fili's mother.

Which meant I was far from prepared when she came in.

As the door opened I simply grunted in response; expecting it to be Thorin or Tauriel – both had promised to visit me that afternoon. When they didn't say anything I looked up and my mouth dropped as the heat flooded my cheeks.

"I…I didn't realise…"

Fili's mother chuckled in response. Her dark hair fell past her shoulders whilst her blue eyes twinkled. It was like seeing Thorin wearing a dress. And of course a version that was far prettier.

"It's nice to see you awake at last."

As she sat down on the edge of the bed I began playing with the end of my braids anxiously.

"If I had known I wouldn't have fallen asleep."

She shook her head, "I had a feeling Fili wanted to wake you up to meet me…I'd much rather you rested before meeting me. Whatever you went through must have been traumatic at least."

I nodded dumbly. I had no idea what I was supposed to say. No one had ever prepared me for a meeting like this. I think I'd prefer having to meet Thorin all over again. Fili's mother seemed to notice this because she flashed me a warm smile before taking my hand.

"I see Bombur's already fattening you up." She pointed to the chocolates and I nodded guiltily.

"They don't really go well with my stomach right now…but they're so wonderful."

She nodded. "I remember Bombur baking a cake to celebrate Kili's fifth birthday. I told Fili he wasn't to go anywhere near it because it was his brothers special cake. A few hours later I come to see a big slice has been taken out and my eldest son sitting by the fire with chocolate spread over his mouth."

I couldn't help snorting at this. Just trying to imagine a young Fili was cute enough. To imagine one in trouble was even cuter. Fili's mother shook her head.

"Of course he denied it. Claimed a cat came in and 'surprised him'. I hadn't the heart to tell him off. Especially when Kili clung to his leg and told me it was Fili's cake as well."

"What was Fili like? When he was younger?" I leaned forward eagerly. Fili's mother shook her head before inching closer to me.

"Well…"

Before I realised it almost two hours had passed. After my original nerves calmed I realised that Dis was even more like Thorin than I thought. Not only did she look like him but she had the air of authority that came naturally to the Mountain king. To my surprise she was also handy with a sword and axe. Without even realising I'd accepted her challenge to a duel one day. But more importantly she knew hundreds of stories about Fili and Kili. After having to wipe my eyes after each one I half wished Tauriel was here to listen as well. No doubt both Fili and Kili would be mortified when they realised what their mother had been telling them.

"I can see why you are Fili's One." Dis suddenly said. I bit my lip at this before blushing madly. She shook her head.

"You have a spirit that seems almost impossible to break. And I imagine you aren't one to back down in a fight."

I shook my head. "When Fili was first teaching me how to fight I ended up yelling at him instead."

Dis burst into laughter at this. "I imagine that shocked him a fair bit."

I nodded. "I thought he was arrogant and a bit stuck up at first. But then…he sort of changed my view of him. I realised he was thoughtful, and caring. And he would protect anyone with his life."

Dis nodded as a solemn look came over his face. "I learnt that the hard way. Fili would do anything to protect Kili. That love almost took him from me."

Unsure what to say I looked back down at the bed. In all my time with the company neither Fili nor Kili had brought up the battle for Erebor. At first I had assumed it was because I'd never asked. But after a while I realised it was something they couldn't bring themselves to talk about. For once I forced my curiosity to take a back seat. I went to say something comforting to Dis when the door opened and Fili looked round the door.

"Mother!" His eyes widened. "I thought you were coming later?"

Dis smiled, "I had nothing to do so I thought I'd drop by."

Nodding Fili hurried to my side and hugged me hard.

"How are you?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded. He was about to pull away when I couldn't resist.

"How's my 'little lion'?"

At the mention of his mother's nickname Fili's face turned bright red. Turning to Dis with a look of pure accusation I gently took his hand.

"Your mothers been very forthcoming with tales of your childhood." I winked at the look of horror on his face. Dis bit down on her laugh whilst Fili sat down beside me.

"I shudder to think what she's said."

"It's all good stuff." I assured him. He raised an eyebrow before we both turned to see Dis get to her feet.

"I think I'll leave you two alone now." She placed a kiss on my forehead before embracing Fili. I knew it was more for show and fought against laughing as he struggled against his mother's grip.

"Yes thank you mother." He grumbled as Dis left the room. Leaning against him I snuggled against his fur coat.

"God I love this coat."

His eyes widened and he hurriedly leaned over.

"I almost forgot. I got you something."

Frowning I looked at the hurriedly wrapped parcel. Pulling at the string I froze as I felt soft fur beneath my fingers. Pulling out my fur coat my mouth dropped. It was the same as Fili's except mine was black and not brown. Running my hands over it I wasn't surprised when I found several inside pockets and well as arm sheaths and sheaths on the inside as well.

"I just need the knives to go with it now." I sighed before kissing him hard on the lips.

"This is so beautiful. Thank you."

He shrugged. "It's your courting gift."

I nodded. Dis had told me about these. My brain was busy trying to work out what to give Fili. I had an idea bubbling in my mind but it didn't seem right to class it as a courting gift. Placing the coat aside I cuddled against Fili as he gently rested his head on mine. I had never understood what people meant by 'pure bliss'. But that was until I'd met Fili. We stayed like this for another hour before Fili yawned and kissed my head.

"I'm going to turn in for the night." He mumbled sleepily. I nodded before suddenly grabbing his hand.

"Please…don't go."

He squeezed my hand tightly. I didn't want to be alone again at nights. I'd had nightmares every night so far and I didn't see why tonight would be any different. Kissing my cheek Fili smiled.

"You'll be fine. If you need me I'm just down the hall."

I nodded, "Night."

"And you."

I waited until Fili had shut the door before pulling the blankets over me. Despite the tiredness sleep was a long time coming that night.

* * *

Turns out it wasn't me who had the nightmare that night. Halfway through the night I found myself tossing and turning as the bond between Fili and I tugged painfully at me. My chest tightened before I sat bolt upright; trying to ignore the pulling in my chest. I had never experienced something like this before and it seemed like our bond was trying to tell me something. Grabbing a thick dressing gown that had been laid out for me – Dis had promised to come round with more clothes for me later on – I forced myself to my door. My legs still seemed unable to take my weight but I was determined not to collapse this time. I had no idea why I felt the need to see Fili; I just knew something wasn't right.

The corridor was freezing and my bare feet stung as they hit the cold floor. Unlike my last journey to Fili's room I didn't dawdle. As best as I could I ran to his door and gently pushed to see if it was locked. I wasn't sure what I would I if it _was_ locked but I was fully prepared to cross that bridge when I came to it. As the door silently swung open I peeked my head round with wide eyes.

"Fili?" I kept my voice down to avoid waking him. I could see his figure curled up in bed and as he tossed and turned my heart paused. Creeping closer and closer I saw one of his hands was clutching a pillow whilst the other was all but strangling his toy lion. Tears streaked his face and I could see almost all the colour had been drained from his skin.

"Love?"

Climbing onto the bed next to him I placed a calming hand on his forehead before doing my best to prise the lion from his hands. Something that was easier said than done. Fili might have been asleep but he still had a grip of iron. Sensing I wouldn't have much luck I ignored the lion and instead stroked his hair as he mumbled names under his breath.

"It's okay Fili. I'm here now. It's just a dream. That's all it is…a dream."

My words seemed to have no effect as Fili's tossing became for erratic and his face was screwed up in fear. Grasping his hand tightly I kissed his forehead.

"Come back to me Fili. Come back."

Whether it was my words or just a coincidence, Fili's eyes flickered and he peered up at me.

"Juliet?"

Nodding I watched him sit up on his elbows. "You…you aren't dead!"

Frowning I shook my head. "Of course not! Why would I..?"

He pressed his lips against mine in a searing kiss before holding me close as shaky tears fell from his eyes.

"Thank Mahal!"

"Fili? What happened?"

He dropped his toy lion before pushing his hair from his eyes. Now that it was unbraided it fell over his face in a wave.

"I was back there," he muttered, "At the battle."

I didn't say anything. Instead I put an arm around his shoulder and held him close. Fili's body was shaking slightly.

"One of Azog's orc was holding me. I could see Kili…and you. You were so scared. I wanted to run and protect you but I couldn't move. Azog…he started caressing your face and body. I remember fighting but I couldn't let go. He…"

Fili broke off and buried his head against my shoulder.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I watched as Bolg impaled Kili before Azog…stuck his claw into your stomach."

I froze at this as horrible images began flowing through my mind. Fili sniffed and I kissed his forehead thickly. He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"He gutted you. You were screaming and I couldn't do anything. Just watch as he threw you from a cliff."

"Listen to me…it was just a dream. Azog and Bolg are both dead. They can't hurt us even if they wanted to."

Fili nodded. "I know. But you and Kili mean everything to me. What if the day comes when I can't protect you both?"

I locked eyes with him. "Such a day doesn't exist. Believe me Fili. I know you'll always be there for Kili and for me."

He sighed before looking at me. "Sorry for waking you up."

I shrugged, "After all the pain I've put you through…this is the least I can do in return."

As Fili laid his head back on the pillows I took his hand.

"I can stay if you want."

He nodded sleepily before pulling me against him. I couldn't help but be reminded of our time in Rivendell. Only this time I would wake up knowing I was beside someone who loved me.

_**So then…that was a nice chapter full of fluff and feels wasn't it. Poor Fili though. But at least he's got Juliet to comfort him now. Hopefully everyone got to answers they were looking for. Next chapter's going to have some happy feels in it as well. As for Juliet and Dis meeting for the first time I hope everyone's fine with how I'm portraying Dis. Let me know what you all think.**_


	36. The One with A Beautiful Surprise

_**Almost 32,000 views! Big thanks to Imladriss, LazySmurf247, Oakenshield's Star, carmeleissle5cullen, , dancergirl829, TinaGunde, jazica and xxxlinekeixxx for following/favouriting.**_

_**ThePsychoticDuck – This chapter will be even sweeter I promise.**_

_**TigerLily2214 – At least they are together again. **_

_**Marina Oakenshield – Dis is going to feature a bit more in this story because I'm interested in how her and Juliet's relationship develops.**_

_**LazySmurf247 – Glad you liked it. Had to put Haldir in it I couldn't resist.**_

_**Tessastarchild – I had that EXACT same image going in my head to!**_

_**BloodyTink – I felt everyone deserved happy moments given how bad those 'other' chapter were.**_

_**AN: Really sorry for the late update. I've been having trouble accessing my account on here so I haven't been able to update when I meant to. However (fingers crossed) things are back to normal now.**_

The One with the Beautiful Surprise

It didn't take me long to settle into life in Erebor. Fili came to see me every day whilst the others came at least once a week. At first I was forced to sit in bed whilst they talked. Kili and Ori were the most frequent visitors and I couldn't help but notice how Ori always clung to a small notebook whenever he came.

"What is that?" I pointed to the book and the thin dwarf blushed before holding it out to me,

"When we realised you didn't remember anything…I wrote it all down. I thought it might help you remember. Only you don't need it now. I don't know why I bring it,"

"May I?"

He nodded before watching nervously as I flicked through the pages. I was blown away by the amount of detail Ori had gone into. Everything we'd done and said was there. He'd even illustrated his work with drawings of us. As I came across one of me and Fili holding onto each other I gave him a tearful smile,

"This is…amazing! I never knew you could draw; you're really good at it."

He blushed brightly as I looked at the drawing again,

"Could I…could I keep this?"

He nodded earnestly before taking the book and carefully pulling the page from it. As he handed it over I stared softly at the faces on the page. Fili's eyes were just as bright as they were in real life. Gently touching his face I was aware that Ori was still in the room. Putting the drawing by my bed I grinned at him,

"I'm surprised you guys find the time to see me. You must have other things to do."

Ori winked at me, "Dori thinks I'm in the library."

This sparked my interest, "You guys have a library?"

He nodded and before he could so much as breathe I swung my legs out of bed and pulled my new fur coat on. Like Tauriel I'd opted to carry on wearing shirts and trousers. They were far more comfy and looked far better on me than dresses. Ori shook his head as I walked towards the door. My legs were strong enough to keep me on my feet and I had no doubt I could get from here to the library.

"I don't think Fili would approve," He mumbled. Rolling my eyes I placed a hand on his shoulder,

"He's not here is he? What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides I've been cooped up in this room for weeks! Please?"

Ori shook his head although I could see him smiling. Taking his hands I allowed him to pull me from the room and down the corridor. At first I could see Ori was terrified Fili would appear at any minute and ask what was happening. As we carried on though I noticed the timid dwarf relaxed and began talking to me about everything and anything. Even on the quest I'd never known him talk this much and to see a new side of Ori warmed me.

"So you work in the library then?"

He nodded and I could see the pride on his face,

"It's my job to make sure all the books are looked after properly as well as keeping the records up to date."

I nodded, not letting him see the tiredness that was creeping up on me. I hadn't realised just how far away the library was,

"And where is it exactly?"

He frowned at me, "Second left and third right. If you're tired…"

With a shake of the head I quickened my pace.

"No chance. I was just wondering. It's a huge mountain after all."

Ori nodded, "Have you met Fili's mother yet?"

I nodded, "It was…interesting."

Ori smiled warmly at me. I waited patiently as he opened a set of double doors and ushered me through,

"Oh wow!"

Ori's grin must have been matching mine as I looked around. I'd never seen so many books. The walls were completely covered with shelves and I saw tall ladders leaning against the book cases. As we walked through I saw huge books chained to desks whilst there were several tables with empty notebooks and pens laying on them.

"You work here? I'm so jealous right now."

Ori shuffled his feet, "You can look around if you want. Take some books with you even."

I needed no more convincing. As Ori left to get on with his work I wandered past the bookcases, stopping every so often to pull out a book that looked interesting. The majority were in khuzdul and so my choices were extremely limited. That said there were so many books I still had a huge pile in my hands. Ori wasn't anywhere and I didn't fancy shouting for him. Heading towards the closest table I pulled the first book towards me and began reading.

* * *

I had completely lost all sense of time when I forced myself to shut the book. Ori hadn't yet come back although I could hear two voices a few metres away. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I looked at the book. I'd been surprised to find novels here. I'd always imagined I library in Middle Earth to have nothing more than history books or books about politics. True I'd picked out a big book about the history of Erebor but the majority of my choices were all fiction. Looking up I frowned as the voices got louder and the sound of footsteps were hurrying towards me. When I saw Fili hurry round the corner a small amount of guilt began to eat at me as the worry drained from his face.

"There you are!" He scooped me up into a hug.

"I came to your room and it was empty. None of the others had seen you and I thought…"

He shook his head before looking me up and down,

"You should really be in bed."

I couldn't stop rolling my eyes, "Fili I'm fine. I've been fine all day. I couldn't spend another moment cooped up in that room okay."

He sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit paranoid right now."

"No kidding." I sighed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Can you really blame me?"

"Don't worry," I snorted, "I don't plan on going anywhere."

He smiled before taking the books into his arms. I frowned but he shook his head,

"I either carry these or you. Choice is yours."

Ori winked at me as I followed Fili from the library. As he walked I saw him looking at the books I'd chosen,

"Interesting."

"I didn't have much choice. Those are some of the only one's I'll understand."

He didn't say anything and an idea dawned on me. Grabbing his arm I spun him round,

"Can you teach me khuzdul?" Fili's eyes widened but I shook my head,

"I know only dwarves are meant to know it but I'm going to live here now. Also I have a feeling it will come in handy. Besides; how can I talk to Bifur if I don't speak his language?"

Fili nodded, "I suppose you'll need to know some. I'll ask Bifur to help me," he narrowed his eyes,

"On one condition."

"Name it,"

"Stop overdoing things,"

"I'm not…" I paused at this as my legs trembled. Fili nodded and I sighed,

"I know. But I don't do patience. Plus I was so bored."

Fili laughed. He actually threw back his head and laughed,

"You sound just like Kili."

* * *

As the days carried on I noticed a change come over Fili. He didn't come to see me as much and was far more secretive than usual. Kili was acting the same and when I spoke to Tauriel she seemed as clueless as I was. Although it was bugging me I had so much reading I barely noticed Fili's absence. Not that I let him know that when he came each night. During that time we just cuddled and talked. It felt strange to be like this with a boy and to be certain he would never hurt you. Of course I had originally thought that about Liam. But with Fili there was absolute certainty. Even his recent behaviour did nothing to cause me any doubt.

One day I was busy reading my latest book when Kili came charging into my room. I was so absorbed in the novel it took me a few minutes to realise someone else was in my room. Glancing over I frowned at his red face and as I watched him take deep breaths I realised he'd been running,

"Do you own any dresses?"

"Huh?" Glancing over at my wardrobe I watched the brunette curiously,

"Kili I hate to break it to you but you don't have the hips for them."

He rolled his eyes, "Very funny. Do you?"

I nodded before opening my wardrobe and pulling them out. Both were nothing special. One was red with gold and silver stitching on the bodice and cuffs whilst the other was a deep green with black ribbons. Kili looked at them,

"Put one on?"

I opened my mouth but he shook his head, "Trust me."

As he turned around I shook my head before wriggling out of my clothes. I'd worn both dresses once and I couldn't help but admit that they were nice. I wouldn't pick them over a shirt and trousers but they were perfectly bearable. Pulling the red dress over my head I smoothed it down before tying the purple ribbons at my back. The dress covered my boots and when Kili turned back round his face lit up,

"You look…Fili's going to be blown away."

Blushing I tugged at one of my sleeves. My brain was still trying to work out what was happening,

"Why am I doing this again?"

Kili shook his head before moving behind me and tying a scarf over my eyes. Although I couldn't help but love the mystery surrounding this I did panic ever so slightly,

"Kili I…"

"Just relax. You'll find out in a minute."

Sighing I waited as he took my hands and pulled me forward. As we walked I took slow, hesitant steps. I trusted Kili with my life but it was pure instinct that made me move slowly. Kili seemed to understand because he wasn't trying to get me to move any faster. In fact he barely spoke at all. I heard him open a door and push me inside. As the door shut behind me I spun my head around,

"Kili?"

"Juliet its fine."

At Fili's voice I folded my arms, "Why do I get the feeling you two are pulling some sort of prank here?"

Fili laughed. I felt his hands pulled the scarf away from my face,

"We would never,"

I didn't respond. Instead I stared at the table in front of me. A whole three course meal had been set out. Flowers decorated the table whilst two hot bowls of soup stood at my place and Fili's. A plate full of meat was in the middle of the table surrounded by vegetables, bread, thick gravy and stuffing. I allowed Fili to lead me to my seat and it was only then that I realised he was wearing a brand new tunic and jacket. I saw his new knife hanging on his belt. With some advice from Kili I'd found Fili the perfect courting gift. A small wooden knife handle that – with a small click – would shoot out a knife at each end. One was larger, like a carving knife whilst the other was a lot thinner. When Fili had first seen it I'd been terrified he didn't like it. However the second he saw the blades shoot out he hadn't been able to put it down. Even now his hand hovered over it.

"You look stunning," He kissed my hand before sitting opposite me. I stared at the food,

"What's all this for?"

He shrugged, "Do I need a reason?"

I bit my lip before he smiled warmly.

"It's to celebrate the fact that it's been a whole year since I told you I loved you."

I widened my eyes. It wasn't that I'd forgotten but it seemed so long ago. The fact that those six months in the void had only felt like hours to me didn't help.

"And you did all this?"

He nodded before biting his lip, "Well Bombur did the cooking and mother helped with the flowers and Kili brought you here….but it was all my idea."

I reached over and took his hand, "It's brilliant. No one's ever done something like this for me."

He grinned, "Shall we?"

Throughout the meal I was careful not to go mad. True I could eat far more than before but I didn't want to take any chances. The food was so glorious it took a lot of self-restraint to not eat Fili's plate as well as my own. Looking down at my dress I could see my stomach poking out a little bit. Fili must have seen me staring because I felt his hand on my shoulder,

"Stop it," he murmured, "You're beautiful. How long until you believe it?"

Shaking my head I allowed him to pull me to my feet. As Fili drew me close I rested my head against his chest,

"I mean it. Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done these past few weeks."

He stroked my hair, "You deserve it."

He took my hand and stroked my knuckles. He shut his eyes before taking a deep breath. I was about to say something when Fili got down onto one knee. All at once my body froze and I could feel my blood racing. Fili beamed up at me,

"I don't know what else I can say to you. Words can't describe how you make me feel. I've loved you since I first met you. Every second we were together I swore I'd protect you and keep you safe. And I will keep that vow for the rest of my days"

He took a deep breath, "Juliet. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

He pulled his hand from his pocket and pulled out a silver ring. I saw the words carved on the outside whilst the top of the ring had small red gems encrusted on it. Looking closely I saw they were in the shape of three red flowers side by side. Fili gave a nervous swallow as he held the ring out to me. I wasn't sure what I could say. Brushing the tears from my eyes I nodded slowly. His already pale face went paler before I pulled him to his feet and he lifted me off mine in a hug.

"You mean it?"

I nodded as he spun me round, "Of course. You're my world Fili."

He burst into tears whilst setting me back on my feet before taking my hand and sliding the ring onto my finger. I noticed it was the same finger women wore rings back in my world.

"It's a perfect fit," I looked at the words, "What does it say?"

He took my face in his hands, "It says "my princess" in khuzdul."

I pressed my lips against his, "It's so beautiful."

"I made it myself."

"Seriously?" I looked at the ring in awe. Fili nodded,

"The day after you said you remembered who I was. I didn't want to waste any time but I needed to find the perfect moment."

I nodded as realisation dawned, "Kili knew about this didn't he?"

Fili nodded, "And mother and Thorin. No one else. Although we will have to tell the others soon."

I opened my mouth when he scooped me into his arms and carried me towards the bed. As we both lay down it Fili took my courting braid and added another knot to it. As I did the same with his braid he then put an arm around me,

"But right now all I want to do…is just be with you."

I took another look at the ring, "If my mum was here right now she'd be so smug."

He raised an eyebrow and I grinned,

"I bet her fifty quid I'd never get married."

He frowned, "Is that a lot of money?"

I blushed as I remembered he wouldn't understand the currency back in my old world. Kissing his nose I nodded whilst he took my hand,

"Well if it makes you feel any better I overhead Dwalin betting with Nori over this. He bet I'd propose to you before the weeks was out."

I laughed before resting my head against Fili's chest whilst he gently kissed the top of my head.

* * *

I blushed madly as I saw all the dwarves smiling at us. Thorin had asked the whole company along with Tauriel and Dis to meet in one of Erebor's many meeting rooms. It was far cosier than I had thought. Several armchairs were scattered around and a warm fire stood on one side. Fili sat in the largest armchair with me curled up in his lap. Thorin stood by the door whilst the others all looked at him expectantly. So far me and Fili had kept quiet about our engagement; although I had a feeling Thorin knew I'd said yes.

"So then?" Dwalin looked around, "What's all this about?"

Thorin said nothing. Instead he nodded at Fili who slid out from the chair and stood beside it. I would have gotten up but I had seen Kili eyeing the arm chair hungrily and instead just reached out to take Fili's hand. The blonde dwarf cleared his throat and I could see the back on his neck turning red.

"So. A few of you will already know this. But a couple of days ago I asked Juliet to marry me. And she said yes."

The dwarves stared at us in shocked silence. I held up my hand to show them the ring. Thorin gave us a small bow whilst I could see Kili beaming from ear to ear.

"This. Is. AMAZING!"

Fili gasped as Kili tackled him in a bear hug. This was the cue for the others to burst out cheering. Bofur pulled me to my feet and embraced me tightly.

"Congratulations lass."

Bifur nodded saying something very slowly in khuzdul. My lessons had been slow going but I just about understood what he said.

"_I am pleased for you."_

Someone took my hand and began pulling me away. If I wasn't watching Fili and Kili talking I would have assumed it was him. Looking over I saw Dis and Tauriel smiling at me. Fili's mother folded her arms whilst I shuffled my feet,

"I know you helped Fili plan that surprise. Thank you."

She smiled warmly. "My son has a big heart. They both do." She looked over at Tauriel who nodded in earnest. Dis took my hand,

"I always wanted to have a daughter. Maybe if their father… Things would have been different."

As she kissed my cheek I gave a small nod. As Tauriel sat down beside me I noticed she looked at my ring with a hint of envy in her eyes,

"Kili will ask you. Trust me." I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He's just thinking of a way to outdo Fili."

She giggled before giving Kili a dreamy look, "I don't even know if it would be allowed."

"Thorin will allow it," I folded my arms, "If he doesn't he'll have me to answer to."

"You two deserve this so much," She took my hand, "After all you've been through…"

She didn't have to remind me. I gently fingered my ring before biting my lip as I looked at Fili. I could hear Tauriels words in the background.

"To be queen of Erebor one day…"

Only now was the thought occurring to me.

Fili was a prince. One day he'd be king. By marrying him I'd one day be a queen.

"What's wrong?" Tauriel whispered. I shook my head,

"I need some air."

Without saying a word I pushed past the others and stumbled into the corridor. My legs were shaking violently as I leant against the wall before sinking to my knees. Holding my shaking hands together I tried to take some calming breaths.

"I can't…I…"

"Juliet?"

Looking up I saw Fili frowning at me. As he knelt in front of me I instantly felt guilty as the light vanished from his eyes.

"What happened? Are you alright? Do you feel ill?"

I shook my head before taking his hands, "Why did you ask me to marry you?"

The hurt on his face was something I never wanted to see again. He forced a grin on his face.

"Because I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"But…one day you'll be king."

He nodded slowly and I knew he had no idea what I was talking about.

"You said it yourself. I'll be Queen of Erebor one day."

Fili frowned at this, "Juliet I don't understand."

"I can't be queen!" I tried to keep my voice down but I couldn't stop panicking,

"I don't know anything about ruling a kingdom! And even if I did I'm a nobody. I always have been. The other dwarves won't accept me if they know I come from another world. Jesus Christ Fili I love you so much but I know I won't be able to do this!"

"Hey," He gently caressed my hands, "Hey it's alright."

Fili's smile wasn't helping. He kissed my forehead before looking me straight in the eye.

"You aren't a 'nobody' Juliet. You saved us all. As for the others…as long as you're my One they will accept you and they will love you. You're brave. You're smart, and kind and loyal. They won't want anything else from you."

"But…I can't be a queen!"

Fili shushed me gently, "Don't worry about it. I'll be right beside you the whole time. I've been training my whole life for when I become king and I'm still terrified I won't be any good. Trust me Juliet I know how you feel."

Leaning against him I found myself blushing. As the panic slowly disappeared my brain was now trying to work out why I'd been getting so worked up about it.

"I'm sorry." I whispered in his ear, "I just…had a panicky moment."

Fili pulled me to my feet and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay. Like I said, I'll be there to help you. As will Kili."

I snorted at this, "Kili? That doesn't fill me with confidence."

Fili shook his head at me and I could see the light returning to his eyes.

"No, no I don't suppose it would."

He kissed me firmly on the forehead,

"Don't even think about it. You'll have years to learn Juliet. All I want you to know right now is that you've made me the happiest dwarf in the history of Middle Earth."

_**I don't know what to say. I've never felt so emotional before! Have a feeling none of you saw it coming so soon. I was going to leave it 'Til the next chapter but I decided it just couldn't wait. So congratulations to Fili and Juliet! Got just a few more chapters to go now until we reach the end…but then we have the sequel so all's well! Let me know what you think.**_


	37. The One where Life takes a New Turn

_**Big thanks to Morte Giver, PadfootCc, AlyssaMichelle07 and GemmaJoWhiting1 for following/favouriting.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Thought the news of a sequel would please you.**_

_**TigerLily2214- Of course she would! But I think the whole idea would be extremely nerve racking for her.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – Wedding will come along VERY SOON! And hopefully you will all enjoy the sequel.**_

_**ThePsychoticDuck – Glad you thought that added a great touch.**_

_**Tessastarchild – Such a cute chapter**_

_**BloodyTink – When I was writing it I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of Juliet. Don't worry you will find your own Fili!**_

The One where Life takes a New Turn

"Aye that's it lass. Keep applying the pressure."

As Oin shouted out instructions I bit my lip to avoid biting his head off. It had been three weeks since I'd accepted Fili's proposal and life under the mountain certainly hadn't slowed down. If anything it had speeded up. The past two weeks I'd been helping Oin out in the infirmary. Although I loved being able to help I couldn't help but regret my insistence on "being useful".

"Right then," Oin clapped his hands before taking a look at the huge cut on a fat dwarf's leg. I'd been helping stop the bleeding but the dwarf had been yelling and cursing from all the pain. Placing one hand on my shoulder the healer smiled at me. There were some occasions where I was allowed to use my magic to heal the injured dwarves. And then there were other days where Oin taught me other ways of treating wounds.

"What do you give him for the pain?"

Screwing up my face I bit my lip; trying to remember what Oin's notebook said. The healer had given it to me so I could read up on the best herbs, tonics and treatments for the sick. After being finally able to decipher his handwriting I'd found myself absorbed in the book. I'd been more amazed Oin had found the time to write all his knowledge down than being amazed at what he actually knew. Most nights I stayed up late reading up on the best ways to cure a fever, stop a wound from getting infected. There were even a few pages about helping women cope with the pain of childbirth.

"Lass"

Snapping out of my thoughts I shook my head.

"A tonic of feverfew and wolfstone?"

Oin nodded before taking the selected bottle and handing it to the dwarf who downed it in one. Shaking my head I couldn't help but wonder what the dwarves of Erebor would make if they saw teenagers back in my old world knocking back shots after shot. I stepped back as Oin bandaged the wound before helping the dwarf to his feet. To my surprise he nodded at me as he was leaving.

"Thank ye lass. Much appreciated."

Oin rolled his eyes. "I've been doing this every day for years and I've never gotten a single thank you!"

"Must be my charm." I winked at him before pushing a few stray locks of hair from my face. Slipping Fili's ring back on my finger I realised it would be time for dinner soon. Shaking my head I didn't even say goodbye to Oin. Instead I all but ran from the room and began navigating the complex maze that were the halls of Erebor. Nearly every dwarf I passed called out to me. Some called hello whilst the majority yelled at me as I did my best to avoid crashing into them. I even heard one old dwarf mutter something about Kili having a secret twin.

"Try living my life mate." I muttered before slipping down one of the quieter corridors to catch my breath. Bending over I shook my head.

"I…so need to…to work out."

Sitting against the wall I took yet another look at the ring on my finger. If had thought being Fili's fiancée meant I would have a quiet life I couldn't have been more wrong. One day I would sit on the throne of Erebor and Fili must have mentioned my mini panic attack to Thorin because I now found myself with a schedule busier than anyone's. If Gandalf was still here I'd have asked him for help on finding time for everything. But as soon as it was clear I would make a full recovery he left without so much as a goodbye.

In the morning I had to sit through five hours of studying. History, politics, finance, languages, the list went on. Then after lunch I'd spend another three hours helping Oin in the infirmary. Fili hadn't been overly sure about my decision but after a long debate me, Kili, Thorin and Oin managed to bring him round. Finally I'd have at least two hours sparring practise before dinner and then bed.

And on top of all that I had a wedding to plan.

That however, wasn't as hard as I first thought. I didn't have to think about food or where the actual ceremony would be held. Erebor seemed to have been designed with these sorts of ceremonies in mind. The great hall was the most awe inspiring room I'd ever set eyes on. Bombur was sorting out the food whilst Fili's mother was helping with most of the organising. All that left me with was my dress and my vows.

Getting to my feet I quickly jogged down the corridor towards the training rooms. I hadn't seen Fili since yesterday and although I knew it was pathetic there was a small part of me that couldn't help but jump up and down at the thought of seeing him again.

"GOT'CHA!"

I squealed as arms wrapped themselves around me and spun me round. I could hear Fili laughing behind me whilst my heart was struggling to get back to its normal pace. As he set me back on my feet I eased out of his grip before giving him a mock glare.

"Don't do that! You scared me!"

He took my hand. "Sorry. I couldn't resist."

"Course not." I rolled my eyes whilst Fili linked his arm in mine. Kissing the side of his neck hurriedly I leant against him.

"I missed you."

Fili snorted but I could see the light shine in his eyes.

"Thorin wanted me to tell you there's going to be a council meeting the day after tomorrow."

I nodded. Yet another part of training to be a queen. I could hear the annoyance in his voice. Although he was next in line to the throne, Fili hated council meetings with a passion. It was the one thing that truly set us apart. Even though I struggled to understand some of the fancy political terms I couldn't help but find the meetings interesting. Maybe it was because the novelty hadn't yet worn off for me.

"Did he say what it's about?"

Fili kissed the top of my hair. "He just said the people of Laketown requested the meeting. I know Bard is coming."

My stomach did a little flip at this news. Fili didn't know of course but I'd been secretly hoping to visit Laketown one day. I knew they'd been rebuilding it after Smaugs attack but I wanted to meet the man who had smuggled the dwarves into Laketown before realising what their arrival would mean for him. Fili held me close and I did my best to give him a confused look.

"Bard?"

He nodded, "The leader of Laketown. He wrote to uncle explaining his people were in dire need of help. He wouldn't say what and I think Thorin wants to discuss it with him in person."

I opened my mouth when Fili held me at arm's length.

"Why exactly are we talking about council meetings? Shouldn't we be sparring?"

I nodded, "But for that you need to be in a proper training room. And we aren't there yet."

"Smart, beautiful and cheeky." He hugged me hard and I slipped my arms around his waist and held him tight against me. My legs gave the tinniest of shakes as a burning pain started up in my head. I ignored Fili's gaze in the hope he hadn't noticed. Sadly this dwarf noticed _everything_ about me. Pushing hair from my head he frowned.

"Juliet are you alright?"

I nodded before placing a hand on my forehead.

"I healed someone who had a fever. I didn't think it would affect me."

Fili's eyes widened, "Of course it would! You're exhausting yourself already without healing people as well."

As much as I loved his protective streak I couldn't help but wish Fili would shut up. He gently placed a hand on my forehead and before I could say anything he gathered me in his arms.

"You're burning up." He said grimly. I could see a hint of anger in his eyes.

"I'll be fine. This is hardly the worst thing that's happened to me is it?"

"I know," he sighed. "It just hurts me that you'll willingly injure yourself or make yourself ill. There are other ways of healing people you know."

"And Oin has been a great teacher." I countered. However I could feel the fever raging through my body. Already my head felt like it was being thrown against a brick wall repeatedly. Snuggling against Fili I shut my eyes to try and battle the blinding pain. I could feel my body give another small shake before I succumbed to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was my head no longer felt like it was being split open. The second thing I noticed was I had a cold cloth over my forehead. Small drops of water dripped down my face and as I forced myself into a sitting position the cloth slipped from my head and landed on my hand. At the sudden rush of cold I gasped and threw the cloth aside.

"How are you?"

At Fili's voice I jumped slightly. Smoothing my face into a calm one I turned to see him sitting by my bed. Although he looked worried I noticed his eyes were full of annoyance. Nodding my head I studied his face carefully.

"You're pissed off with me aren't you?"

I said it gently in the hope he wouldn't think I was having a go at him. He gave a small shrug.

"I wouldn't call it that. I'm just annoyed. Everyone has their limit Juliet."

"I know," I held out my hand and gently caressed his palm. "I honestly didn't think it would affect me."

He nodded. Sliding along so he could sit beside me I gently pointed to the cloth that had now found its way onto the floor. Fili smiled grimly.

"You had a fever. What did you expect us to do?"

He put an arm round me whilst I toyed with the blankets. Fili looked down at his hands.

"I asked Oin if it was okay to give you a break for a bit. Just until the wedding is over."

I could tell there was no room for argument in his voice. In truth I was starting to agree with Fili. I loved working in the infirmary with Oin but – on top of everything else – I knew the extra work was taking its toll on me. I thanked my lucky stars Fili didn't know about some of my new scars. I had one on my leg from where a dwarf had dropped a burning hot poker on himself. Another was on the back of my shoulder. I hadn't asked the dwarf in question how he got it. Nodding I pressed my lips against Fili's and I saw that familiar look in his eyes as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"The council meeting is at three," he muttered thickly. "I don't have anything to do until then."

Leaning against him I peppered his face with kisses. Fili sat up and pulled me onto his lap. Wrapping my legs around him I could feel the heat flooding my body. His hands roamed up and down my waist whilst our tongues brushed against each other's.

"You're beautiful," he gasped between kisses. "I know I keep saying it. But it's true."

I rubbed my body against his. "Trust me when I say words can't describe what you mean to me."

He blushed before pulling his jacket off. I heard the familiar clatter of his many knives but I didn't bother looking. Fili gently pushed me onto my back. His mouth moved away from my face and down my neck whilst I pressed my hands against his firm stomach. Without even realising it my hands were pulling at Fili's shirt in an attempt to get it off him. I didn't want to go all the way with him right now. But that didn't mean I couldn't stare at his chest.

"Juliet," Fili came up for air and locked eyes with me. For a few second both of us sat there breathless before Fili lay down beside me.

"I've never wanted a wedding to come round so fast." He blushed, "That sounds worse that it was supposed."

He placed a hand against my cheek. "I know I promised I wouldn't force you – and I'll honour that promise – but I want you so much. "

Resting my head on his chest I breathed in his warm scent.

"Only a few more weeks love. Then you'll have me forever."

He blushed at my words before kissing the top of my head. I didn't want this moment to end. This moment where there was no one else; just me and Fili. As I felt him get up I couldn't suppress my groan. Chuckling Fili pulled me to my feet.

"Come on. Get some dinner and then we've got a meeting to go to."

* * *

As me, Fili and Kili made our way into the meeting hall I saw Thorin at the head of the huge table that took up most of the room. Next to him stood a tall man with shoulder length hair. His fur coat hovered above the floor and although he had his back to me I knew exactly who he was. As he noticed our presence Thorin gave a nod in my direction and Bard turned to face us. He gave grave nods to both Fili and Kili before narrowing his eyes at me.

"And who might you be?"

I could see the kindness in his eyes. I opened my mouth when Fili stepped up.

"Bard, allow me to introduce you to Juliet. My fiancée."

At the pride in Fili's voice I blushed whilst Kili winked at us. Bard held out his hand and I shook it warmly.

"The girl who carried the Dragonstone." He nodded his head.

"You know about that?"

Bard smiled before letting go of my hand. "Everyone knows about what you did Juliet. And we cannot express how much we are in your debt."

"Wow." I shook my head at this small revelation. As soon as the introductions were done Thorin motioned for us to sit. As always he sat at the head with Bard on his left and Fili and Kili on his right. I sat next to Kili.

"The others will be here shortly." Thorin muttered and as if on cue the door opened and four more dwarves strolled in. Balin gave me a warm smile whilst the others nodded at me. Nordri; a well-built dwarf with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes took his seat opposite me. I couldn't help but fix him with a sharp look. Most of the dwarves in Erebor seemed to be in favour of women having a mind of their own. Many of the finest warriors were women. However there were some such as Nordri who didn't share that view. Safe to say every council meeting involved a small verbal war between the pair of us. Fili flashed me a look before shooting a glare at Nordri who shrugged. Balin placed a hand on my shoulder before looking at Thorin who had gotten to his feet.

"I've called this meeting because I received a letter from Bard explain the people of Laketown were in trouble. However," he flashed Bard a look, "The letter failed to explain what sort of trouble the town is in."

Thorin sat down and cocked his head at Bard. The man nodded and slowly got to his feet. Now that he was standing he dwarfed over every body and I couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved. It had been a while since I'd been near anyone who wasn't a dwarf and once again my short height made me feel very vulnerable. Bard leant forward and faced everyone.

"Ever since Laketown has been rebuilt we've found ourselves under the gaze of many…opportunists. The newfound wealth of the town has made it an ideal target for smugglers and pirates."

This caught my attention. Sitting up I leant forward as Bard carried on talking.

"We have a limited number of soldiers and whilst we've been able to stave off the first few attacks they recently been coming in large numbers. We won't be able to hold them off for much longer. Only last month a large group of smugglers attacked. Several houses were raised to the ground and around ten people were killed in the attack. We need some form of reinforcements."

As Bard sat down Thorin got to his feet.

"Well?"

The council began muttering to each other. I shared a look with Fili and Kili and it was clear we were thinking the same thing. Laketown deserved our help. Thorin hadn't helped them after Smaug destroyed the town so it was only fair that he helped them now. I was about to say this when Nordri got to his feet.

"When you say reinforcements…what numbers did you have in mind? You can't expect us to give up an entire army for the benefit of your town."

"Of course not!" Bard narrowed his eyes whilst Nordri gave him a sympathetic look.

"We need to put the safety of Erebor first."

"That doesn't mean we can't help them." I countered. Nordri rolled his eyes and I could already feel the familiar annoyance building up. Kili squeezed my hand under the table and I took several deep breaths as Nordri gave me that patronising smile that I always wanted to smack off his face.

"So what would you have us do?"

"We help them." As I spoke I saw the other dwarves nodding enthusiastically.

"They deserve our help. And surely we can spare enough warriors to go and fight them off. Once the attackers realise Laketown is well defended they won't come back."

"How do we know this? How long would it take for us to convince these pirates to leave the town alone? And how do we know they won't _ever_ come back?"

I couldn't answer this. Nordri folded his arms and gave me a slight smirk. Forcing the anger down my throat I faced Thorin.

"We don't know if they won't ever come back, but there's a good chance they won't if they realise the odd aren't in their favour," I faced Nordri with my own smirk.

"The only way to beat bullies is to stand up to them. That always worked when I was a kid anyway."

"I hardly see how that's relevant." Nordri's biting voice was starting to get to me now. I gave Fili a quick glance and he flashed me a warm smile. I could see the pride in his eyes and I wanted nothing more than to hold him close. Shaking my head I swallowed my nerves and face Nordri.

"The point is we can spare enough warriors to go and help the people of Laketown. They've helped us in the past and now it's our turn. It's our duty to help them."

I saw Thorin nod firmly and I let out a shaky breath. Nordri opened his mouth when Thorin got his feet.

"It appears to be pretty unanimous." He turned to Bard. "Have you an idea of when the next attack could be?"

Bard shrugged, "They usually come every month or so. There's a good chance they'll launch an attack at some point next week."

Thorin nodded. "Very well. I'll send over a small party of dwarves in a few days."

Bard nodded before getting to his feet. With a nudge from Kili I did the same and followed the others from the room as Thorin and Bard carried on talking. Nordri flashed me a glance and the second we were in the corridor I found myself walking towards him.

"Juliet!" Fili pulled me back, "He's not worth it." He whispered. Kili nodded firmly

"I know," I smiled at the pair. "But I've never wanted to smack someone so badly."

"Juliet?"

I cursed as Nordri came up behind me. At the sight of his stupid smirk I clenched my fists behind my back. Nordri ignored Fili and Kili and instead fixed his gaze on me.

"Interesting point you made about duty. Given that you clearly don't know yours."

"Meaning?" I stepped closer towards him and I could feel Fili and Kili tense behind me. Nordri shrugged.

"Well instead of sitting in on matters of state you should be focusing on more important things."

"Let me guess." I spat, "Having children?"

He leaned in closer, "I'm surprised your parents never taught you where your place in life was."

Within the blink of an eye I pushed Nordri against the wall. He was a big dwarf but I held my arm across his chest. As I brought a knife out I heard Fili yell my name out behind me.

"Leave it love!"

"You can say what the hell you like about me," I hissed, "But say _one thing_ about my family and I'll see to it your life becomes a living hell."

With a shaky breath I sheathed my knife and stepped back into the comforting hold of Fili's arms. Nordri didn't say anything as Fili put an arm around me and led me down the corridor. Kili placed a hand on my shoulder as I wiped my eyes.

"You alright?" Kili flashed me a smile and I nodded.

"He won't be if he says another word against my family."

Fili kissed my cheek. "They'd be proud of you for standing up for them like that."

I nodded. I hadn't thought about my family in ages. I had a new one now. Dis was in many ways my mother and Kili had been like my brother from the second I met him. As for the rest of the company they filled in the role of annoying but funny cousins. Of course there were some days when I would want to tell my mum something or ask my dad how his day was. And then I'd remember they weren't there anymore. Those days were the worst. But then I would see Fili or Kili or any of the others and my life would instantly get brighter.

"So then?" I pushed my parents from my mind, "When are we heading to Laketown?"

Fili and Kili sighed and I already knew what was coming.

"Don't leave me out of this one?"

"Juliet," Fili faced me, "It'll be dangerous. You need to stay here where I know you'll be safe."

"If it makes you feel better Tauriel isn't going." Kili added. I shook my head.

"Have you told her yet?"

He blushed, "No…but she certainly won't be going!"

At the protectiveness in both brothers' voices I nodded.

"Fine."

Fili gaped at me. No doubt he had been expecting more of a fight. Instead I held up my hands.

"Fili you know I would do anything for you. If it makes you happy I'll stay."

He kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you _miz dornessiti._"

* * *

Of course I had no intention of staying behind. Judging by the argument I'd overheard between Kili and Tauriel it seemed clear the elf was thinking along the same lines. Thorin, Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Nordri and his cousin Dorni set off to Laketown a few days after the meeting. The second I had seen their ponies travelling across the plains outside Erebor I ran back to my room and grabbed as many weapons as I owned. It was scary how like Fili I was becoming. I now owned a sword, four daggers, three knives and two throwing axes. I also had a brand new bow courtesy of Kili. After strapping all my weapons to my body I turned to go and see Tauriel when I saw the elf standing in my doorway. She'd gotten rid of her elfin tunic and now wore dark trousers and a dark blue tunic like Kili's. Like me she had all her weapons with her and I couldn't resist grinning from ear to ear at the sight. Tauriel threw a knife in the air and caught it expertly.

"I can't believe they actually think we'll stay behind."

I shook my head before following her out of my room. As we headed through the corridors Tauriel eyed me.

"Are you okay riding with me?"

I nodded although the thought of getting on a huge horse didn't fill me with confidence. Still I knew Tauriel would make sure I was safe.

When we reached the stables I waited as she led her horse out. When I saw it was already saddled and bridled I shook my head.

"You were really prepared weren't you?"

"Those two princes should know us better by now."

Nodding I allowed her to lift me onto the horses back before jumping on herself. Wrapping my arms around Tauriel I kept my gaze on her back; knowing if I looked down then that would be it. Clicking her teeth Tauriel gently kicked the horse in the rump and the animal flew out of the stables. Tightening my grip I steeled myself for what sort of welcome we would receive in Laketown.

_**Bit of a filler chapter here so I apologise for that. But the next chapter should be a lot more action packed so there's that to look forward to. I wanted really to have a look at how Juliet copes with her new life in Erebor. Plus I couldn't resist adding Bard in this story. I loved him so much in The Hobbit and I wanted to bring him back to see what he was up to after the events of the film. Let me know what you think.**_


	38. The One with Battle Plans

_**Big thanks to AkatsukiLeader and Jovie Black for following/favouriting.**_

_**TigerLily2214 – I have a feeling I would have smacked Nordri by now if I ever met him. **_

_**Marina Oakenshield – As cute as their protectiveness is I wouldn't stay behind.**_

_**Tessastarchild – You'll have to wait and see I'm afraid.**_

_**Ox King – That's going to get explained in this chapter so don't worry. I just struggled to picture them in Dale so moved it back to Laketown.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – It'll certainly be entertaining to say the least.**_

The One with Battle Plans

Tauriel and I didn't say a word through the whole journey. My stomach was instead doing somersaults as I tried to work out the best way to calm Fili down when he found out we'd come along. Although I knew why he wanted me to stay he had to understand I wasn't going to miss out on something like this. Tauriel seemed angrier than I was. I couldn't blame her. Kili knew how well she could fight and defend herself. The fact he believed this was too dangerous for her was ever so slightly patronising. Of course his heart was in the right place but that didn't completely excuse him.

As the lights from Laketown got brighter as we neared Tauriel slowed her horse to a walk. We'd been able to keep up with the others on their ponies with ease. However, we'd soon have to leave the horse and cross the lake by boat. As we'd travelled my head had stared at the ruined city of Dale. I knew from the book that it was supposed to be rebuilt after the battle of five armies. Yet three years on the ruins still stood there silently. Shaking my head I turned away and focused on making sure I didn't fall off the horse. Tauriel didn't say a word as she drew to a halt and slid off the horses back. In the bright light I could make out several ponies had been tied to one of the view trees that we had passed on our journey. Tauriel placed her hands around my waist and pulled me from the animal.

"What now?"

She shrugged before tying her horse with the ponies. "We find a boat and sail across the lake."

"And if we can't find one?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Can you swim?"

Although I was a good swimmer I secretly prayed she was joking. Looking across the lake I could make out the town as clear as day. At first glance it didn't appear to look any better than it did before Smaug destroyed it. The houses were still made of wood and even from here I got the stench of fish in the air. Wrinkling my nose I turned to see Tauriel pushing a small rowing boat away from the shore. After taking another look at Laketown I ran to help her. Water lapped against my boots and I knew that my small size meant I was hardly making any difference.

"Have you thought about how we're going to show ourselves yet?"

Tauriel nodded as she held the boat so I could climb in. When she followed suit I took one oar and handed her the other. She pushed several loose strands of hair from her face.

"I think we should just show ourselves. I won't hide like a common criminal and it's not like they can send us home just like that." She snapped her fingers and I nodded.

"Guess you're right. Wonder how pissed off Fili and Kili will be?"

Tauriel laughed at my comment but she knew as well as I did that the two brothers wouldn't exactly be pleased when they saw us. I wanted to say something else but it turned out that rowing was a lot harder than it had looked on TV. Especially when you were a dwarf trying to row a boat built for humans. Although I was able to keep up with Tauriel it was taking me a lot more effort than it was for her. Without a word she took my oar from me.

"Let me. You'll tire yourself out before we've reached halfway across the lake."

Nodding I moved to sit opposite her. The only sound that could be heard came from the oars as they smacked the water. Tauriel rowed with swift precision and as I looked at the gathering clouds in the sky I wondered how long we would have to wait for Laketown's next attack.

* * *

As soon as the boat hit the wooden dock my feet found themselves on dry land. Or at least dr_ier_ land. The wooden pathways that ran throughout the town were damp from having wet boots tramping on them all the time. Tauriel placed a hand on my shoulder.

"This way."

As she hurried off I opened my mouth to ask how she knew the way. Until I remembered the orcs attack on the town three years ago. Gripping the hilt of my sword tightly I scanned the houses as we passed them. Up close the town certainly seemed a lot more prosperous. The people we passed still wore thick woollen tunics. But now they were no longer threadbare and many had nice belts and boots. Most of the women were even sporting gold necklaces and bracelets.

"No wonder this place is a target." I muttered to Tauriel who inclined her head towards me.

"Some of this stuff must cost a fortune!"

She nodded grimly and I looked down at my hand. Fili's ring shone back at me. Biting my lip I took it from my finger and slipped it into a small pocket on the inside of my coat. It was the perfect size for the ring and had a small button so I didn't have to worry about the ring falling out and getting lost.

"You there!"

At the shout behind us both Tauriel and I froze. My hand hovered over my knife but Tauriel gave a small shake of her head and I took my hand away. Turning round I saw two huge men heading straight for us. They wore guard uniforms and both carried huge looking spears. In between them stood another man with shoulder length grey hair. He too wore a guard uniform but carried a sword instead of a spear. As he neared us I could feel his eyes land on me.

"What have we here? A dwarf and an elf trying to sneak their way in?"

"No." Was all Tauriel said. The man with the grey hair smirked at us.

"I suppose you were sent ahead were you? Asked to see which houses had the most gold?"

I rolled my eyes at his accusation we were pirates ourselves.

"Are you blind?" I held up a hand to show him my braid. However he tensed at my movement.

"Seize them!"

As the guards moved for us Tauriel spun round and flew down a side alley. I hurried after her but finally my short height meant I had no chance. A thick hand clamped down on my shoulder and as the guard drew me back I couldn't help but kick out.

"Get off!"

The grey haired man looked down the alleyway where Tauriel had gone. He cursed before turning back to me. Grabbing my head he peered at my eyes closely.

"We'll take her to Bard. See if he can get her to talk."

At the mention of Bard I ceased my struggling. If this was the way I was going to find Fili then so be it. However I quickly began fighting again when I saw the guard who wasn't holding me bring out some rope. As my hands were bound behind me I was aware of a spear tip being prodded into my back.

"Move!" The guard grunted. Forcing my long list of curses down my throat I did as I was told. I walked between the two guards whilst the other man led the way. The rope was rough and rubbed against my skin. As we walked I was aware of people pointing and whispering at me. I wanted nothing more than to tell them they had it wrong. I wasn't a pirate. I was from the mountain. But every time I opened my mouth the guard behind me would clout me round the head.

Laketown was a lot bigger than I first thought. The narrow paths weren't helping and I knew that I was being led via the scenic route deliberately in the hope I would soon get disorientated. However they couldn't delay taking me to see Bard for much longer and as we neared the largest house of all I realised Bard now lived in the Master's old house. A small crowd had gathered in the courtyard outside. The grey haired man nodded at the other two who both stopped walking and kept me between them. With a grim smile he grabbed my face.

"Piracy's a hanging offence. Shame a pretty girl like you has to swing for it. But the law is the law."

I couldn't help but tremble at these words. With a satisfied smile he let me go before hurrying up the steps and knocking on the door. As he waited the whispering crowd got louder and louder and I had to look down to avoid smirking. No doubt they would get the shock of their lives when they realised their mistake. As the door opened I looked up to see Bard standing there. Next to him stood another man who was a couple of inches shorter than him with dark curly hair. My mind tried to place him but I was more bothered about seeing Fili and getting this whole mess sorted. The ropes bit into my skin and I could feel bruises forming. The two guards half shielded me so that when Bard looked in my direction he didn't notice me.

"What is it Braga? I'm busy."

Braga nodded and as Bard spoke I saw several more people come outside and join him. When Thorin came into view along with Fili, Kili and the others my legs shook. Already I was looking in the crowd for Tauriel. I thought I'd caught a glimpse of red hair before rough hands grabbed me. As I was pushed into view and all but thrown to my knees I saw Bard's face pale. Giving him a weak smile I looked over to see Kili holding his brother back. Fili's face was thunderous and I wasn't sure if the anger was directed at me or Braga. I tried to get up when I was pushed back onto my knees. Biting my lip as my skin hit the cobblestones I could feel someone grab the back of my hair.

"Caught her and an elf sneaking into the town sir. Given the recent…situation I didn't want to take a chance."

At the news that Tauriel was also here I saw Kili gulp slightly. Shaking my head I watched as Thorin glared at Braga; his own expression one of pure rage.

"This girl is innocent Braga. Release her." Bard sighed. I watched as the dwarves tensed when Braga merely tightened his grip on me. Soon I couldn't hold back my wince as his fingers pulled on my scalp. Fili wrenched his throwing axe from his belt and stormed down the steps.

"HE SAID RELEASE HER!"

As he wielded the axe I noticed Braga started to look nervous. He let go off my hair but still stood over me.

"Forgive me sir but…may I ask why?"

Bard opened his mouth when Fili cut him off.

"She is a dwarf of Erebor. Carrier of the Dragonstone. The future Queen under the mountain and my fiancée! If you don't let her go in five seconds I will stick this axe in your gut faster than you can blink!"

As Braga pulled me to my feet and sliced through the ropes I gave Fili a shaky smile. The second I was free I hurried towards him and let him hug me close.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"A few bumps and bruises. Nothing serious."

He nodded before taking my face in his hands and kissing my forehead.

"What in Durin's name are you doing here?" He whispered. I shook my head.

"Later." I allowed him to lead me back when I heard my name being called. At the sound of Tauriels voice I turned in time to see her fighting her way through the crowd. Her smile was enough to cover her whole face and before Fili or I could say anything a dark blur shot past us and hugged the elf hard. At Kili's actions both Fili and I shared a look. As we neared the others I saw Thorin roll his eyes whilst Bard gave me a sly smile.

"She's a stubborn as you are Thorin."

I grinned whilst Dwalin nodded.

"Ye not wrong there lad. Not wrong at all!"

* * *

After the crowd had finally dispersed Bard led me, Tauriel and the others back into his house. I didn't have any time to have a proper look because Fili all but propelled me up a steep flight of stairs. I hadn't said anything to him but I could tell he was far from pleased that I was here. Kili wore a similar expression on his face but Tauriel simply raised her eyebrow at me. Bard opened the door and led us in.

"Get the ladies some tea Bain."

The other man nodded and as I heard his name my brain finally clicked into place. Whilst Bard's son was busy making tea and – I suspected – some food I watched as the dwarves all stood round a huge table. A map was spread over it and Bard leant on the table before eying me and Tauriel with a soft smile.

"Now that everyone's here…"

Thorin scowled at me but it was Fili and Kili who were busy shaking their heads.

"You two shouldn't have come." Kili began. I opened my mouth before I noticed the others also looked slightly worried about our presence. Tauriel placed a calming hand on my shoulder.

"If you think we we're going to stay behind then you were wrong? Compared to what Juliet and I have been through this sounds like child's play."

"Ye don't understand." Gloin sighed. "It's too dangerous for lasses such as ye'self."

"You've got to be kidding me?" I gaped at them. Tauriels face couldn't have been colder.

"Just because you're men it doesn't mean it's not dangerous for you."

Fili sighed and grabbed my hand. "We don't mean it like that! Bloody hell Juliet you should know us better by now!"

"The attackers haven't just killed people," Thorin said coldly, "Several women have been…assaulted."

"Oh." I turned to Tauriel who slowly softened her face. Stroking Fili's hand I leant forward and kissed the tip of his nose.

"If I had known…" I smiled ruefully. "But we're here now!"

"Aye." Bard nodded, "And at least we have to more fighters on our side." He turned back to the map when I remembered something I'd noticed on my journey here.

"Why is Dale still a ruin? I thought you were going to rebuild it?"

As everyone stared at me I inwardly cursed my big mouth. None of the dwarves had told me the men were going to build the destroyed city. Fortunately no one seemed bothered about that. Bard nodded sadly.

"That was the plan. But we need to find a way of making a living. Fishing is all most people here know. Besides, Laketown was our home. One day Dale will be restored to its former glory. Just not today."

I nodded before standing by Fili to get a look at the map. I noticed the table had been lowered so the dwarves could all get a good look. Bard pointed to a section of the map.

"That's where they always seem to attack from. We've given up rebuilding the dock. The houses nearest have been evacuated for people's safety. The ones that are still standing anyway."

"Is there anywhere to hide?" Kili asked. "If we could take them by surprise it would give us the upper hand."

I watched Thorin give is nephew a proud smile. For as long as I had been in Erebor I noticed how Thorin often took a back seat in matters like this and allowed Fili and Kili to take charge and put forward their own ideas. Fili nodded.

"We could send a small party to try and destroy the ships. Or at least sabotage them. That way they have no way of leaving."

"Good idea." Bard said. As Fili swelled with pride I took his hand. When the time came I knew he'd make a great king. Today and the coming days would no doubt make him see that himself.

"Fili I want you to lead the ambush party." Thorin said, "Juliet, Kili and Nordri will go with you along with ten or so Laketown soldiers. Dwalin, Gloin and I will lead the main party should any pirates get past you. Oin and Dorni will stay here to treat any wounded."

"Yes Thorin." Fili's face took on a grave expression. Bard then glanced at Tauriel,

"I want you, Braga and several of his men to try and destroy the ships when they come."

Kili paled at this. Bard must have noticed because he gave the dwarf a warm look.

"We need people who are nimble and can easily go unseen."

Kili nodded, but I noticed him reach and take Tauriels hand underneath the table. Bard took another look at us before nodding.

"That's settled. I will inform Braga and his men of our plans."

With that he strode from the room. As the door shut I saw Bain out of the corner of my eye. He passed me a huge mug that was no doubt the smallest he could find.

"Here's your tea miss."

Thanking him I turned to see Fili staring out the window. In the corner Kili and Tauriel were having a rather, _private_ moment. Ignoring them I stood beside Fili and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"You look like we're about to go into battle against an entire legion."

He snorted before putting an arm round me and pulling me close. Kissing my hair he sighed.

"Be careful. Please. There's a reason I didn't want you here and the thought of you being wounded or…" he swallowed before facing me.

"Just don't take any risks."

I nodded before giving him a mock salute. He raised an eyebrow before laughing.

"I love you." He kissed my hand before moving to my lips. As our mouths touched I felt our bond swell again. It pushed at my body and I could feel Fili's bond doing the same to him.

"I love you to." I forced the words out in between kisses. With a gasp we broke apart and it was my turn to look out of the window.

"I wonder how long we'll have to wait."

_**I know I said this chapter would be more action packed but it got so long I had to split it into two I'm afraid. Still they've arrived in Laketown now and are being forced to play the waiting game. Bless Fili and Kili. To be fair they did have a good reason for not wanting the girls to come I suppose. As always tell me what you think.**_


	39. The One which Led to Tragedy

_**So many views! Big thanks to Crashingthroughthesnow, kurokazeryuu and Poetgirl616 for following/favouriting.**_

_**Tessastarchild – I think Fili knows Juliet can defend herself so even though he wanted her to stay at Erebor he knows that she can fight.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – She can fight and defend herself so she should be fine…in theory.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Hopefully you'll love it.**_

_**SongHyeRii – Given he was only doing his job you'll have to wait and see**_

_**BloodyTink – Yet another reason for wanting my own Fili! Hopefully Braga will have learnt his lesson!**_

The One which Led to Tragedy

We didn't have to wait very long at all. A few hours later the sun had almost set and most of the dwarves were relaxing. Fili was sitting in Bard's huge armchair with me curled up beside him; my head on his chest and his fingers entwined in my hair. At the sound of footsteps I looked up to see Braga heading my way. Fili stiffened at the sight.

"What do you want?"

To his credit Braga didn't even flinch. Shaking my head I placed a hand on Fili's chest before giving Braga a weak smile as he stood before us.

"I wished to apologise over my actions earlier. I was acting in what I believed to be the best interests of the town. I hope we can put this misunderstanding behind us."

He held out his hand. Ignoring Fili's glare I shook it firmly before Braga nodded at us both and left to talk to Bard. Fili pushed a strand of hair from my face and ran his finger along my face.

"You're taking this a lot better than I am." He whispered. I shrugged.

"We were sneaking in. How else was he supposed to react?"

Fili sighed. "If I had my way he wouldn't be coming anywhere near you."

As ever the protectiveness that was radiating from him filled me with warmth. Without saying anything I draped my legs over Fili's and kissed him on the neck. He ran a hand along my legs.

"Why do the others have to be in this room?" He muttered in my ear. Grinning I kissed him again before forcing myself to stop. In less than a few weeks I would be Fili's wife and I would be able to do this whenever I wished. The thought buzzed inside of me and – although I had never told anyone – the wait for this wedding was almost killing me. I wanted to be Fili's wife _now_.

"I suppose asking you to stay here is out of the question?" Fili bit his lip and I ran a hand through his hair.

"Of course it is."

He sighed but I could see the pride in his eyes. I tried to think back to my old life. A life that was almost two years ago. I couldn't believe the amount of time that had passed. More importantly I couldn't believe what that time had done to me. Two years ago the only knife I could use was one to cut up meat. Now I could easily take down an orc or two. The thought brought a smile to my face.

"What are you thinking of?" Fili whispered. I shrugged before giving him a sly smile.

"The bravest, kindest and most handsome dwarf in Middle Earth. Oh and I think you were in there as well."

He placed a hand over his heart with a mock gasp.

"You wound me Juliet."

"Shut up." I kissed him full on the lips; ignoring the awkward murmurs from the others. Breaking apart I cuddled against Fili's body. The silence was overwhelming me and I could feel my eyes closing. Fili's gentle humming wasn't helping me.

Suddenly a loud horn could be heard breaking the silence and everyone sat up in shock. I jumped at least a foot in the air and would have fallen to the floor if Fili's arm didn't suddenly grab me and pull me back.

"What was that?" Kili stared at Bard who bit his lip.

"They've been sighted."

I'd never seen the dwarves move so fast in my life. Within seconds everyone was on their feet with weapons at the ready. Fili took my hand and we both nodded before following the others out of the door.

* * *

Outside the air was freezing and I watched as Bain and another girl who looked like his sister began ushering people towards Bard's house. No doubt he was going to try and shelter as many people as possible. Thorin, Dwalin, Gloin and most of the guards took up their own positions whilst the rest of us followed Kili and Fili through the maze of back streets.

"Hurry up Kee!" Fili hissed, "We don't know how long we have!"

"Do you want to lead then?" Kili snapped. Fili opened his mouth but I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Both of you shut up! Just get on with it!"

Neither said anything. Instead we carried on in silence until we reached the end of the alleyway. Fili, Kili and five soldiers stayed where they were whilst I, Nordri and the others ran across the destroyed dock and hid in the opposite alleyway. Nordri flexed his muscles and I couldn't help but smirk at this. He frowned but in the low light I knew he hadn't seen me.

"What now?" He hissed.

"Wait for Fili's signal." I hissed back. He nodded before we both turned to face the lake. In the dark light I could make out the shapes of two ships. I saw Fili hold up his hand to signal for us to wait. My whole body froze as the ships bumped against the ruined docks and I heard men shouting. As wooden boards were put down I could see figures start to walk down. Beside me Nordri inched forward.

"Wait!" I snapped harshly. He narrowed his eyes but did as I said. As the men drew nearer I could see several of them held flaming torches and realised with a jolt that we stood a good chance of being seen. Fili must have also noticed this because he held up two fingers. Wielding my sword I pulled out my biggest knife for good measure. As the men ran past us Fili held up one finger and I winked at Nordri.

"This is it."

The second Fili lowered his hand the air was filled with the cries of four dwarves and ten soldiers. Bursting form our hiding place I slashed the leg of the first pirate I saw before ducking his blow and sticking my knife into his gut. As ever Fili and Kili fought back to back whilst I was aware of Nordri sticking close beside me. Another pirate ran at me and tried to slash my stomach open. Kicking him in the groin I dodged the blow before spinning my feet and stabbing him in the back. He screamed before falling to the floor.

"DUCK!"

Falling to my knees I watched as Nordri threw a knife into the belly of another man. Without saying a word he pulled me to my feet.

"I promised Fili I'd look after you!" He yelled over the noise.

"I intend to keep that promise!"

I nodded in thanks before sheathing my blades and bring out my bow. In the midst of all the chaos I could see the figures of Tauriel and the others sneaking towards the boats. Giving myself a reassuring nod I turned to see Fili gut one pirate whilst keeping another at bay. Without so much as blinking I fired my arrow into the pirate's chest. Fili stared at me and I couldn't resist.

"Think I've improved!"

He grinned before widening his eyes. Taking the arrow away from my bow I turned and stuck it into a pirate's chest before pulling it out and fitting it to my bow.

"C'mon!" Fili appeared beside me along with Kili and the others. We watched as the pirates ran past us towards the centre of Laketown.

"There's too many of them. We need to help Thorin!"

Nodding I hurried after him. Kili took one last look at the boats and I reached out a hand.

"She'll be fine. Right now do me a favour and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

He nodded as we got closer and closer to the centre of Laketown. The whole city was in carnage. Several buildings were on fire and as well as passing many dead pirates I found myself trying to avoid bodies of people from Laketown. Many of the wooden pathways were being smashed to bits and I forced myself to stop running in case I tripped and knocked myself out. As I past houses I could hear faint cries coming from inside. No doubt people were hiding in the hope they went unnoticed.

"Fili!"

He looked over in my direction and I nodded at the houses.

"We need to get these people out!"

He nodded and looked over at Kili.

"You've got this Kili!"

Kili's face paled before he pursed his lips and nodded. Without a second glance Fili ran over to me and pulled me close.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded. Slightly bruised and very out of breath. But fine. I frowned at the blood stain on Fili's coat. It covered the right side of his chest and my hands were already pushing at his coat when he drew them away.

"It's nothing. Just a scratch." Kissing my forehead gently Fili then grabbed my hand and kicked down the door. Running into the house I watched as two small children clung to their mother.

"What the hell? Get out!"

The mother seemed frozen in place. Strapping my bow onto my back I knelt down beside her.

"You have to leave. Get to Bards house if you can."

I pulled her to her feet and pointed out of the window.

"Look…the pathways clear now. You have to leave NOW!"

She nodded before pulling her children to their feet and hurrying from the house. Turning to Fili I saw him giving me a beaming smile.

"What?" I frowned in confusion. "What is it?"

He shook his head. "Look at you. You've changed so much from when we first met."

"Not hard really." I snorted. Fili shook his head and pulled me close.

"I mean it. You're more than a fighter. You're a warrior now. A brave, stunning…and very beautiful warrior."

I became oblivious to the chaos outside as Fili held my face and kissed me. This time the kiss was far slower, like we were taking the time to touch each small atom of each other's faces. Fili's hand gently held my neck whilst his other hand was pressed against my back. Wrapping my arms around his waist I pressed my body against his; ignoring the countless knives that poked my legs. Fili pressed his lips against my neck and I could feel his teeth brush against my skin. Grasping his hair I peppered his face with kisses before forcing us apart. Licking my lips I pressed my forehead against his.

"Probably not the best time." I panted. He nodded before turning and running towards the next house.

* * *

After an hour or so we'd finally managed to get as many people out of their houses as we could. Unfortunately we now found ourselves separated from the others. Many houses had either been destroyed or severely damaged. The wooden pathways were sinking into the lake and the only people around us had taken their last breath long ago. Pushing his hair from his face Fili scanned the area nervously and I knew what was on his mind.

"Kili'll be okay. I promise."

He nodded as I unsheathed my sword and gripped it hard. The second I had done so I heard two shouts behind me. Spinning round I saw two men running towards us, their swords raised. Fili stood beside me and slashed the first one in the leg. He fell to his knees whilst his friend lunged at me. Dodging the blow I tried to land my own when he parried it. The force in his arms took me by surprise and before I could say anything his knee hit me in the stomach whilst his fist landed on my face. Falling back I watched as Fili ran his opponent through before turning to see me. The colour had all drained from his face and as he stared running I was aware of the man standing over me with his sword pressed in my throat.

"Aren't you going to scream for me?" He hissed. My answer was to kick him in the leg and grab my own sword. I scrabbled to my feet and blocked his blow inches from my chest. Gulping I pushed him away; however, as I did so he managed to twist my sword from my hand. It clattered to the floor whilst he levelled his at me. Everything seemed to run in slow motion. My attacker smiled coolly at me whilst I tried to stop my legs shaking. With a shake of the head he moved to run me through.

"_NO_!"

Fili's body slammed into me; knocking me to the floor. As my head hit the wooden bridge it felt like a hundred fireworks were all going off at the same time. My vision blurred and I turned to see Fili knock the man's sword from his hand before taking a knife from his belt. Blinking fiercely to try and clear my vision I could see Fili and the man standing close together. Both stood stock still and I wondered if I was seeing things. Coughing from my aching ribs I forced myself to my knees in time to see the man fall backwards; Fili's knife sticking out of his stomach.

"Yes!"

Fili didn't respond. Instead he slowly turned his head towards me and I could see his hand pressed against his stomach. His skin was almost white and every fibre in my body screamed as I saw the knife protruding from his side.

"Fili?"

I couldn't breathe. My throat felt closed off. Fili gave me a weak smile before his legs shook and he fell to the floor. Crawling towards him I pulled him onto my lap.

"FILI!"

Tears streamed down both of our faces. I placed my hand over his wound to try and stop the bleeding. He forced a smile on his face.

"Are…are you alright?"

Each word seemed to be causing him agony. I shook my head.

"Oin. I need to get you to Oin."

I held him against my body and tried to pick him up. I could feel my legs tremble and my back scream at me. Sinking to my knees I tried again without success. Fili shook his head.

"Leave it Juliet. You'll hurt yourself."

"You think I care?"

Fili shook his head, "I do. Just…stay with me. Please?"

Nodding I watched as he placed his bloody hand over mine. His hands grasped the knife hilt and before I could say anything he wrenched it from his body. Fili screamed as the blade came away and blood poured across his stomach. I pressed my hand over his wound as hard as I could; but I couldn't do anything to stop the blood leaking through. But it didn't matter. I just had to be touching him to save him. I could feel my magic flow through my body when Fili shook his head.

"Juliet don't."

"Shut up!" I could barely talk, "Just…shut the fuck up!"

My other hand was resting on his shoulder. Fili reached over and took it.

"If…if you…do this. You'll…die!"

His breathing was getting more laboured with every word. Tears fell down his face.

"I won't let…let you kill yourself."

"You don't get a say in it! I'm not going to let you die! You mean far more than I do, you always will. You're going to be the next king under the mountain and you're going to be a bloody good one!"

"Juliet…please…"Fili's words were cut off as he gave a harsh cough. A small trail of blood ran from his lips. Kissing him on the head I shut my eyes.

"I love you."

"_FILI! FILI!"_

At Kili's screams I burst into a fresh wave of sobs. The brunette fell to his knees and wrenched his brother away from me. Gently stroking Fili's face Kili began shaking his head. His eyes widened as he saw the growing pool of blood on Fili's coat. I looked down at my own blood stained hands as silent tears made their way down my face. Fili reach out a hand and grasped Kili's; crying out in pain as he did so.

"Please…"Kili's voice was barely audible over the chaos that surrounded us.

"Please…don't leave. Don't…leave me."

Fili forced a smiled onto his face as I gently caressed his forehead.

"I'll…never leave you…Kee. Not…not really."

Leaning forward Kili kissed Fili's forehead before letting more tears fall down his face.

"I can't do it on my own. It's always been you and…and me. I don't want you to go."

"It's alright." Fili gasped, "I know you can do it. You…you were always the better one of…us. Everyone smiled when…they saw you. You always…knew how to make me feel…better. And I…I was _always_ proud…of you. Never…never forget that Kili."

Kili nodded and Fili looked up at me. I could see the shine fading from his eyes and I knew he didn't have long.

"Don't let her…heal me. Promise me Kili? Don't let her…"

Kili bowed his head at this. Fili's eyes flickered and I rolled up my sleeves before placing a hand over his wound. Kili looked at fearfully.

"Will you die? If you do this will you die?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I truly don't know what will happen."

I could feel my magic forcing its way through my body in an effort to break free. Kili swallowed nervously.

"Fili will never forgive me if I let you die."

"_I have to save him!"_

Kili blinked at me before taking another look at Fili. One hand held his brother whilst the other grabbed my wrist.

"I…I don't know what to do?"

He sounded so frightened. Like a lost child. Shaking my head I ripped my hand from his grasp.

"He's losing consciousness!"

Without waiting for Kili to answer I placed my hand over the gaping hole in Fili's stomach and allowed my magic to be released. My eyes never left Fili's pale face. His skin was so white, I wondered if I was too late. I could feel his wound healing under my hand. His skin began to close and the loose shards of the knife fell away. Pressing a kiss on his lips I drew my hand away.

"You'll be a great king." I murmured. Fili shifted in Kili's grip and I stumbled to my feet.

"Get him to Oin." I faced Kili whilst holding a hand to my stomach. He didn't say anything and instead stared at me. His eyes full of gratitude.

"Juliet…I…"

"For once in your life Kili don't question something!" I snapped before turning and forcing my way forward. Most of the pirates seemed to have either been killed or were running away. A few people were helping the injured and weak towards Bards house but I paid no attention to them.

* * *

As my skin tore itself apart I could feel the blood running down my legs. Holding a shaking hand to my wound I bit my lip as a sharp burning pain shot through me. More blood seeped through my fingers and I could feel the edges of the stab wound itch and pull at my stomach. Shaking my head I tried to carry on when my legs gave way and I crashed to the floor. The pain in my knees as they hit the wood was nothing compared to the fire in my body. A scream left my lips and I clawed at the ground in a hopeless attempt to pull myself along. Resting my head on the wood I watched as my blood spread from my body. Staining my clothes and soaking the path. Dark spots began to cloud my sight before blinding me completely. The last thing I remembered was the agonising pain in my stomach before I blacked out.

_**The feels! I'm so sorry for any pain you are in (if any) but I promise this is one of the last cliff-hangers in this story. Oh god Fili's bravery makes me want to cry! Poor Juliet! Poor Kili! I think I found the moments between Fili and Kili more touching to be honest (only by a tiny bit though) Let me know your thoughts anyway xx**_


	40. The One with a Horrible Discovery

_**Big thanks to Djuura, ValerieT, draconisnoire43, Elizamaria and JessieMay7 for following/favouriting.**_

_** .xx – No it's not bad at all. I was tearing up a little when I wrote it. Happy you like the story.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – Given I have about another six ish chapters to go be happy in the knowledge it doesn't end here.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – I feel bad for being more upset at the Fili and Kili moment.**_

_**BloodyTink – Aww I'm sorry. But like I said there's only one or two more possible cliff-hangers to go so that's good.**_

The One with a Horrible Discovery

_Fili felt so cold. The blood that pumped through his body was like ice. The warmth of his skin slowly stared to fade with each breath until finally his body froze. And it was the cold that made the pain in his side even worse. A fire seemed to have been lit in his stomach as the wound pulled at his skin. He shook his head as though that single action would get rid of the pain. _

_Warm hands held his frozen ones. He could feel lips on his forehead and voices above him. At the sound of Kili's voice Fili chocked out a sob. His baby brother sounded so lost and so alone. Fili tried to wrap his arms around Kili and protect him from whatever was causing him pain._

_And that's when he realised HE was causing the pain. Kili was crying because his older brother was about to be taken from him._

"_Kili…I…"Fili's voice was lost to him. Each word caused the pain to explode in his body. He could hear Kili mumble something whilst the other person was holding their hand over the gaping hole in Fili's body._

_I have to save him!"_

_Fili's eyes stared up at him. He couldn't see Juliet but he could hear her pain. His bond began thrumming painfully as his One began crying again. It was that feeling of helplessness that tore Fili the most. The two people that made his life complete needed him and he couldn't do anything to make them feel better. _

_Fili could feel a blackness creep over his body. Lashing out he cried as it fused itself to his skin; crawling over him like water._

"_You'll be a good king!"_

_That was Juliet speaking. Fili frowned at her words before he felt the burning pain in his side lessen. As his skin knitted itself together again he took huge lungful's of air. As quickly as it had come, the blackness dispersed and vanished into nothingness. The pain that had been raging through his body had almost gone but Fili was already shaking his head as he realised what had happened. _

_His bond was almost pulling him upwards. Fili could feel no wound and yet he still felt that burning pain in his body. He could feel the knife tearing into his love's skin and more tears fell down his face._

_He was supposed to protect her. That was his job. His duty. A duty he had failed._

_Fili swallowed nervously as the blankness that surrounded him began to darken. Soon he could see patches of colour bleeding into his vision. Hands gripped his body nervously and Fili took a breath he never thought he'd take._

* * *

Kili almost screamed when Fili's eyes snapped open and he grabbed his little brother's arm.

"Kili!"

Kili didn't do anything. Instead he just gawped at Fili as though he'd never seen him before.

"You…oh…you!"

Fili said nothing as Kili kissed him on the top of his head before hugging him close.

"I thought you…were going to…to leave me!" Kili was almost inconsolable. Fili held his brother close and shook his head.

"I'll never leave you Kee. I promise."

Kili nodded before pulling Fili to his feet. Looking down at himself Fili grimaced. His coat and tunic were covered in his blood and as he pulled at the hole left by the knife Fili gave a small shudder before looking around him.

"Kili?" His heart hammered against his chest in horror.

"Where's Juliet?"

Kili looked down at his shoes. Without so much as saying a word Fili pushed past his brother and ran off as fast as his legs would allow. He didn't know how long he had. All he knew was that Juliet's life was hanging by little more than a thread now. The streets of Laketown were almost empty and as he heard Kili behind him Fili shook his head to clear his vision.

"I can't see…where is she?"

Kili shook his head before narrowing his eyes. With a nervous swallow Fili followed his brothers' gaze. The pathway was littered with bodies of both pirates and people of Laketown. But none of these mattered to Fili. The one he stared at was a lot smaller than the others. They lay in a slowly growing pool of blood and Fili was aware of his knees knocking as he forced his way forward.

"No." He shook his head. "Not her. Don't let it…be her."

Fili knelt beside Juliet wordlessly. She lay on her stomach and with shivering hands he tried to turn her over. When she didn't move Kili knelt beside him and helped. As he saw the blood that covered her whole body Fili allowed himself to bury his face in Kili's chest whilst his brother put a comforting arm around his shoulder. Fili couldn't bring himself to cry. No matter how hard he tried the tears just wouldn't come. Instead he stroked Juliet's face in a futile attempt to inject some life back into her. One hand was pressed over the gaping wound in her side whilst the other gently caressed her face.

"You can't take her from me." Fili whispered. "And if you have, _bring her back._"

His hands slowly travelled down her neck. As he felt smooth skin touch his rough hands Fili felt a single tear fall down his face. Although he knew it would be pointless he pressed a hand on the side of her neck.

"Kili!" Fili was almost sure his heart had stopped when he felt a pulse. It was shallow but there. Looking at his brother Fili knew if he had been standing he would have collapsed at this point.

"She's alive!"

Kili swore violently in khuzdul and Fili didn't blame him.

"What do I do?"

He pulled Juliet onto his lap but as he did so more blood seeped from her wound. Cradling her body Fili bowed his head.

"Tell me what to do Kee."

Kili looked around before a thick scarf from the neck of the nearest body. Fili grimaced but said nothing as his brother tied it roughly over Juliet's stomach to stop the bleeding. Kili looked up at him and gave a small nod. Fili opened his mouth when he saw his brothers eyes widened. Turning around Fili looked to see Tauriel limping towards them. As both saw the patch of blood on her trousers Fili wasn't surprised when Kili ran to the elf. As best he could he wrapped and arm around Tauriels waist and began helping her towards Bard's house. Fighting back tears Fili turned back to Juliet and tied another knot in the scarf. Once he was sure it was tight Fili picked her up in his arms and began following his brother through Laketown towards Bard's house.

"Bring her back to me." Fili whispered hoarsely. "Please bring her back."

* * *

Thorin paced around the room nervously. Oin and Dorni were busy tending the wounded whilst Braga was congratulating Bard on his victory. Most of the pirates had either been killed or had fled. The three that had been caught would be put on trial in the next few weeks. The fight hadn't been without casualties though. At least ten good soldiers had been killed along with at least fifteen townspeople.

"Anyone unaccounted for?" Braga's voice broke the nervous silence and as he saw the colour drain from Bard's face Thorin shook his head slowly in a weak attempt at denial.

"Five townspeople." Bard sighed. "And Fili, Kili and Juliet."

The dwarves all stared at each other in horror. Placing his hand on his forehead Thorin stared out of the window.

"When were they last seen?" Dwalin growled. Bard shifted uneasily.

"Juliet and Fili were last seen trying to get some trapped people to safety. As for Kili I cannot say."

Thorin could feel the eyes of the dwarves resting on him but he blocked them out. He couldn't lose them. Not now, not after everything they had been through. Even when times had been hard Fili and Kili had always come out the other side with a smile and a joke at the ready. As for Juliet; Thorin couldn't imagine Fili's life without his One in it.

"We send out a search party immediately." Thorin muttered; his voice dark and full of authority. The dwarves nodded and had started to move towards the door when they heard a hoarse cry.

"_HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"_

Thorin froze at the sound of Fili's voice. None of the dwarves dared look at each other. They knew Fili could only ever be this upset over two people. The thought of losing either Kili or Juliet shook them all. No one said anything as Fili and Kili burst into the room. Both looked out of breath. Kili gripped Tauriels waist harshly and when he saw the bloodstains covering Fili's coat Thorin felt the nausea in his chest. But it was the lifeless figure of Juliet that drew everyone's attention. A bloodied scarf had been tied around her middle and Thorin knew she didn't have long.

"Please!" Fili was shaking all over. "Please do something? Help her!"

"OIN!" Thorin opened the door to his left and looked through. The room had been filled with as many beds as possible. Oin was busy giving a pain relief tonic for a young shoulder who'd been hit with an arrow in his shoulder. At Thorin's voice the elderly healer looked up.

"Thorin?"

Thorin opened his mouth when Fili roughly pushed past him. The healer paled at the state of Juliet before snapping into action.

"That bed over there. I need water and bandages. And pain relief!"

Fili laid Juliet out on the bed as Oin and Dorni grabbed as any supplies as possible and brought them to the bed. Pushing everyone out of the way Oin began untying the scarf.

"What happened?" His eyes flew to the blood on Fili's tunic. Fili shook his head dumbly; his eye unable to leave the sight of Juliet's bloodied body. Oin snapped his fingers.

"Lad?"

Fili shook his head. "I…I was stabbed. She healed me. Will she be alright? Is she going to live?"

Oin held up a hand. "I need to see how bad the wound is."

No one said anything as Oin undid the scarf and tossed it aside. He pushed her tunic up to reveal her stomach and a horrified gasp flew around the room. Juliet's head shifted and she murmured something under her breath. Within seconds Fili pushed past the others and took her hand.

"You'll be alright Juliet. You'll be alright."

"Fili?" Juliet's voice was so quiet. With a start Fili realised her healing powers were already trying to battle the gaping hole in her body. She took a short, sharp breath and tears ran down her face.

"It…hurts!"

"I know my love. I know." He bowed his head as Oin began yelling orders to the others.

"Why did you do this?" Fili couldn't help the anger that was seeping into his voice.

"Why didn't you listen to me?"

"Because…"Juliet shut her eyes, "Because I'm…expendable. You aren't."

Fili shook his head but Juliet's eyes flickered and her head lolled. Fili was aware of someone nudging him and he turned to see Kili handing him a small pillow. Wordlessly Fili took it and placed it under Juliet's head. His eyes travelled down her body and when he saw the gaping hole in Juliet's stomach and the blood that was seeping from it Fili held a hand to his stomach in an effort to stop the bile from rising. Kili placed a hand on his shoulder whilst Oin began dabbing at it with a damp cloth. Juliet stiffened as the cold water ran down her body and Oin shook his head.

"She'll bleed out before I can do anything."

Kili grabbed Fili to stop him from crashing to the floor.

"There must be something you can do." Thorin looked over at Oin who bit his lip.

"If I can cauterize the wound…" He turned his head towards the huge fire at the end of the room before looking back at the others.

"I need ye all to hold her down for me."

As he ran off the others did as he said. Fili held her down by the shoulders whilst Thorin, Dwalin and Gloin held her body down. Nordri and Kili took a leg each and Fili could see his tears falling onto Juliet's face. Her eyes flickered open again but Fili didn't notice. Instead his stomach plunged as he saw Oin push his way through with a burning hot poker. Everyone's faces drained.

"Oin you can't!" Kili looked over at Fili who was shaking his head.

"There must be something else."

"Lad I have minutes before she bleeds to death! I don't have a choice."

"Do it…"

Everyone turned to see Juliet lick her lips and stare at Oin. The healer gave her a smile.

"I'm sorry lass. Do you want something for the pain?"

Juliet shook her head, "No…I'm good. It can't…can't be worse than…having this after all."

Oin shook his head but Fili knew he was lying. Taking a deep breath he tightened his grip on Juliet's shoulders as she shut her eyes.

"Give her something to bite down on." Kili ordered. Thorin hurried to undo his belt and gently placed it between Juliet's teeth.

"Get on with it." Fili hissed.

Oin took a deep breath before pressing the side of the poker against the wound. As he did so Juliet's eyes snapped open and she threw her head back. Despite the piece of leather in her mouth her screams was agonising. Bursting into tears Fili tightened his grip. Her body buckled and the others forced themselves to pin her down. Juliet gave one last ear splitting scream before Oin took the poker away and she relaxed. Her eyes flickered as Fili kissed her forehead.

"You're far braver than I would have been." He whispered.

Oin nodded before he carried on cleaning away the blood. Fili's nose pricked at the smell of burnt flesh and he could see the blackened skin around the knife wound.

"I'm sorry lad." Oin sighed. "If I had better equipment this wouldn't have happened."

"It's fine." Fili mumbled. He didn't even feel Thorin take his arm. Only when he was being dragged away did he dig his heels in.

"No! I'm not going anywhere!"

"You need healing." Thorin snapped. Fili's fighting did nothing as Thorin and Dwalin dragged him away and sat him down a few feet from Juliet. As his coat and tunic were removed Fili's eyes never left his fiancée. He could see Oin cleaning the wound and he held his shaking hands together whilst Thorin pressed a cold cloth against the wound on his chest. Fili had dodged a blow at the last minute and had been scratched with the edge of the blade. It would leave a small scar and nothing more.

"It should be me lying there." He mumbled. Kili's hand gripped his shoulder at this whilst Thorin sighed.

"Fili…"

"Yes it should!" Fili snapped. Kili shook his head.

"You don't have healing powers Fee! Chances are you would already be dead if it was you on that bed. At least Juliet has a fighting chance."

Fili opened his mouth when he saw Oin walking towards him.

"The wound's infected. I can give her tonic to try and fight it and hope her magic is strong enough."

"_Hope_?" Fili chocked. Oin nodded before kneeling by him and bandaging his wound. As soon as the healer had finished he pulled his torn and blood stained clothes on and stood by Juliet's bed. He took her hand and pressed his lips to it whilst stroking her forehead with his free hand. Already he could feel the fever raging through her system.

"She has a strong chance. If it had been you on this bed…"

Fili nodded. "I'd be dead wouldn't I?"

Oin sighed and Fili saw Kili's face pale at the words. Ignoring his brother he turned back to Juliet. Sweat covered her skin and Oin said nothing as he finished cleaning the wound. Fili could see the signs of infection and he wished he had a bucket or something to be sick into. Swallowing the bile he gripped Juliet's shoulder as Oin wrapped a bandage around her stomach.

"I can't stitch it until I know the infection has passed. But this will keep it clean and prevent her from losing more blood. But the next twenty four hours will be crucial."

Fili gave Oin a thankful nod before climbing onto the bed and lying beside Juliet. His hand was still entwined with hers and he could feel the infection in his own system. It coated his insides and he could feel his own breath tightening. No one said anything as he laid his head beside Juliet's and kissed her lips softly.

He was in for a long night.

_**So then I don't know if this counts as a cliff hanger or not so for those who count it then I apologise. Aww I can't believe I'm being so mean to Fili all over again! As ever let me know what you think xx**_


	41. The One with Fond Memories

_**Almost 38,000 views! Thanks for sticking with this one guys. Big thanks to Soffl3Girl for following/favouriting.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – I just wanted to give him a huge hug! **_

_**ValerieT – Of course she'll survive! I promised a happy ending. I'm glad my story is so addictive.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – In which case I imagine you will be happy.**_

_**BloodyTink – Given she has magic it's almost certain she'll through. I don't think I could be that mean to Fili and you guys.**_

_**AN: By the way I've changed my name to FiliandKili'sGirl18. I wanted to let you know so nobody got confused.**_

The One with Fond Memories.

Fili slowly opened his eyes. Juliet's still form lay on the bed beside him. As he saw the gentle rise and fall of her chest and took her hand in his and pressed his lips against it. All around him he saw several other patients being led from the room to make space for more people. Tauriel was sitting up in her own bed and Fili could see a thick bandage around her leg. He forced a smile as he saw Kili had all but stuck himself to the elf's side. His own eyes moved back to Juliet as he saw Oin walking towards him.

"Colour's coming back into her cheeks." He muttered. Fili forced himself off the bed as Oin began undoing the bandage. His body ached from having to sleep curled up and he couldn't help but wince as his shoulder pulled. Oin said nothing as the bandages came away. Steeling himself for what he could see Fili leant against the bed in relief as he saw the wound. The skin around it was still burnt but the gash itself was no longer infected. Oin patted him on the shoulder.

"She'll be fine lad. I'll stich it up and give her some more tonic. After that she just needs to sleep."

Fili gave a mute nod as Oin began to do his work. He could feel the tiredness creeping up on him and before he could stop himself a yawn escaped him.

"Ye look exhausted Fili." Oin sighed. "Ye should get some rest."

Fili shook his head. He'd had very little sleep last night. Every time he shut his eyes he'd find himself in the grip of a nightmare. He'd be back in Laketown, running to protect Juliet before watching her attacker run her through. Then, somehow it morphed into his own funeral. Juliet and Kili were holding each other as tears coursed down their faces. Fili tried to comfort them. To tell them everything would be alright. But nothing he said seemed to register in their minds. He watched as Kili sought solace in Tauriels arms whilst Juliet slowly withered away until she was a living corpse.

Shaking his head Fili watched Oin bandage Juliet's stomach before nodding at her.

"If ye want ye can move her to a quieter room lad. I imagine a spare bed will be handy in here."

Nodding wordlessly Fili carefully took Juliet into his arms. Her head lolled against his chest as he forced himself to walk towards the door. Both Kili and Tauriel gave him small smiles but Fili ignored them both. As he made his way through Bards house and up a huge flight of stairs he ignored everyone that passed him. Finding the first door he could Fili kicked it open and hurried to lay her down on the bed. As he looked at her torn and bloodied clothes he bit his lip. She couldn't stay like that, and yet he knew Juliet wouldn't want Fili to undress her whilst she was like this.

"I can help if you like?"

At Sigrid's voice Fili jumped slightly. The girl moved around and Fili saw she had a small nightgown in her arms.

"It used to be Tilda's. I imagine it would fit her."

Fili nodded before turning his back. Holding his shivering hands against his chest he took deep breaths to try and calm down.

Juliet was fine. She was going to be okay.

"You can look now."

Sigrid gave Fili a gentle smile as he turned. Juliet now had the blankets pulled around her. With her dark hair fanned out against the pillows Fili could feel more tears coming. She still looked so still and lifeless. Sigrid placed a hand on his shoulder and he nodded a mute thanks. Only when he heard the door close behind him did Fili let out a shuddery breath.

"You don't half like to scare me." He whispered. Sighing to himself Fili kicked his boots off before lying down next to his One. Once again he took her hand and held it against his chest.

"Take as long as you like." He whispered. "I'll be right here _miz dornessiti." _

Yawning Fili couldn't stop himself. His head crashed against the pillow and before he could even say goodnight to Juliet, sleep overtook him.

* * *

_Fili gazed longingly at the girl. She stood a good foot over him and his brother but he hadn't properly noticed that. Even in the dark alley he could make out the shine in her eyes. Blood trailed down her chin from the cut on her lip and – although he couldn't explain why – Fili wanted to find the attacker who had hit her and make him wish he'd never been born. He was aware of Kili looking at him with a sly grin and he bit his lip._

"_Fili," _

"_Kili," his brother added._

"_At your service," As he bowed Fili could still feel the girl's eyes resting on him. As a small shiver ran down his spine he prayed he wasn't blushing as he and Kili straightened up. _

"_Juliet," The girl's voice was shaky. Fili wasn't surprised. She had just been attacked and threatened. Anything could have happened to her. And he knew that what he would say next wouldn't do anything to calm her down. _

"_Juliet Osborne?" He watched as her eyes widened and he noticed her knees shake. Behind him he heard the roar of one of those strange carts that had almost ran into him and Kili earlier. Rubbing his arms around his body Fili wondered how longer they would have to stay in this world. He'd only been here a day and he wanted to go back home. Everything here was too loud and chaotic. A person could be killed by simply stepping onto the road. Had he and Kili not brought there few supplies with them then on top of all that bot brothers would have been forced to starve. Pushing those thoughts away he looked over at Juliet._

"_The necklace…may we see it?"_

_She shook her head nervously. Fili waited as Kili stepped up beside him._

"_We won't hurt you," he said softly, "We just need to know,"_

_Juliet took the necklace from her neck and handed it to Fili. As he looked it over he could feel the warmth radiating from the jewel. Biting his lip he showed it to Kili who gave him a curt nod. _

"_That's the one Fee."_

_Fili nodded before handing it to Juliet._

"_You need to come with us," he said bluntly._

_She stared at him as though he was mad. Fili was tempted to reach out to her but she took a couple of small steps backwards and he lowered his arm._

"_Please," he knew she didn't trust him or Kili. And yet she was in danger far greater than he had ever faced._

"_You have to come with us. You aren't safe anymore,"_

_Juliet shook her head and licked her lips. Fili opened his mouth when she turned on her heel and ran. Out of instinct he moved after her. Kili grabbed his arm and pulled him back._

"_Wait Fili!"_

"_We can't let her go off! She's in danger!" Fili had no idea why he was getting so angry at Kili. His brother sighed._

"_And you really think she'll believe us? Give her time to get over her attack and then we'll find her and explain everything."_

"_And we find her how?"_

_Kili raised an eyebrow at this and it was only then that Fili's brain clicked into gear. They would be able to sense the stones presence. Although their bond to the Dragonstone wasn't as strong as Juliet's, it was strong enough to alert them to its presence. Placing a hand on his arm Kili led Fili away; no doubt in search of an alley where they could sleep. As they walked Fili couldn't push the girl from his mind. He couldn't find the words to explain the sudden connection he'd felt to her._

"_Fili!"_

_Fili looked over at Kili who was grinning madly at him._

"_Care to share your thoughts brother?"_

_Fili sighed wistfully. "She's certainly beautiful."_

"_Who knows?" Kili nudged him, "She could be your One."_

"_No." Fili shook his head. "No she would never have those feelings for me."_

* * *

_Fili pulled his sword from the stomach of a goblin before looking over to see Kili standing behind him._

"_What are you doing?" Sheathing his sword Fili looked around the mess that was Juliet's room. Kili frowned._

"_You sounded like you needed help. I was going to stay but…well she said she'd be fine."_

_Placing a hand on Kili's shoulder Fili smiled softly. His mind was running back over the recent attack. He hadn't meant to be so sharp with Jinx. But – as had often happened recently – his anger had gotten the better of him. At the thought of Juliet's nickname he smiled to himself. He'd never heard anything like it before. His smile was broken when he heard a startled cry coming from the other room. Both he and Kili looked at each other in horror before running towards the noise._

_As they burst into the room they were just in time to see Jinx in the grip of a goblin. As it pulled her backwards Fili and Kili were forced to hold up their arms in an attempt to block the blinding light omitting from the crack. Jinx screamed as she was pulled backwards and as a small tremor flooded the room Fili realised she had been pulled through. Sheathing his sword he grabbed her oddly coloured bag in one hand before running towards the crack. Kili however lingered behind._

"_Kili! Come on! We don't know how long this will stay open!"_

_Fili couldn't understand why his brother was waiting. Kili gave one last look before nodding and hurrying to stand by his side._

"_Making sure we didn't leave anything behind." He muttered. Fili rolled his eyes before taking a deep breath and stepping into the crack. He cried out as the burning light hit his eyes and he only knew where Kili was when he felt his brother stand by his side. Very slowly the whiteness began to vanish and be replaced with splashes of colour. Bright greens and blues seeped into his vision and the first thing Fili was aware of was when he stumbled and fell face first onto a river bank. Pressing himself up on his elbows he had only seconds to draw breath before he was pinned to the ground by another body landing on top of him._

"_Kili! Get off!" Fili did his best to wriggle from underneath Kili whilst the brunette rolled off him and grinned sheepishly._

"_Sorry Fee."_

"_It's fine." Getting to his feet Fili brushed himself down before looking around. His stomach plunged as he saw no signs of Jinx or the goblin. Allowing Jinx's bag to drop to the floor his eyes began looking around in horror._

"_Where is she?" Kili's face paled and Fili shook his head. _

"_I don't know. She must be here. She can't be anywhere else! Can she?"_

_Kili shrugged as Fili's eyes settled on the river. He frowned as he saw several air bubbles on the surface. Inching closer his eyes widened as he saw the bubbles slowly diminish._

"_Oh Mahal!"_

_Kili stared at him as Fili shrugged his fur coat off before diving into the river. The cold water stung him but none of that mattered to Fili. Kicking out with his legs he swam closer and closer to the struggling forms of Jinx and the goblin. It was doing its best to push her down but Fili could see she wasn't going without a fight. Drawing his sword Fili thrust it in the goblins stomach; only pulling it out when the creature stopped twitching. As it fell to the riverbed Fili could see Jinx was on the verge of losing consciousness. He sheathed his sword before wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her upwards._

_As they broke the surface Fili took several deep breaths before looking over to see Jinx doing the same. Her hair clung to her wet skin and Fili could see the panic in her eyes. As best he could he hurriedly looked her over, hoping she hadn't been too seriously hurt. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand seeing her injured. He let go off her waist and grabbed her hand instead. As he did so Fili could feel himself blushing. Shaking his head he and Jinx began swimming towards the edge. He climbed out first before helping Jinx. She fell onto all fours and furiously coughed up water. Taking his coat from Kili, Fili watched as his brother helped her to her feet. When she flashed him a smile Fili was almost certain his insides were melting at the sight._

"_Thanks…again,"_

"_Anytime,"_

_Jinx glanced down at herself before wrapping her arms around her body. She shivered and Fili frowned at her. _

"_Here you go," he said softly. Jinx shook her head at his coat. However Fili refused to allow her to freeze._

"_You'll catch cold." _

_She shook her head again. "So will you if I take your coat,"_

_Her concern touched him. However he couldn't help but wink at her._

"_I have a spare. It's called Kili's."_

_She laughed at the expression Kili now wore. As she did so Fili could feel the warmth spreading through his body. She had the most amazing laugh he'd ever heard. And he had just given her a reason to laugh. The thought had made him happier than he could have ever thought possible. As Jinx slid her arms through the coat sleeves Fili wrapped it round her; not looking at her face in case he blushed again. She glanced down herself before looking up at him. This time with an expression of outrage. Fili too stared as he realised he was now several centimetres taller than her._

"_Jinx? What's wrong?" Kili frowned as she began to shake her head,_

"_I've shrunk!" she yelled. Fili couldn't help his smirk and Jinx glared at him._

"_It's not funny!" She wrapped her arms around herself. Fili bit his lip. Even when she was angry she looked amazing._

* * *

"_I'll go with her,"_

_Both Jinx and Kili looked over in surprise. Fili gave his brother a quick nod before facing his uncle again,_

"_I'll cross with Jinx," He flashed her a small smile in an attempt to reassure her. Thorin nodded and stepped back to allow Bifur and Bofur to cross. As the others began crossing Fili's eyes never left Jinx. She clutched Kili's coat and Fili could see the fear in her eyes as she stared at the rope bridge. The thought of crossing it made him feel queasy. He couldn't begin to imagine how she was feeling. Kili gave her hand a squeeze before crossing with Thorin. As they went Jinx stepped up to the start of the bridge. Her whole body was shaking as Fili stepped up behind her._

"_You didn't have to do this you know," she muttered. Fili wanted to hug her at the sound of fear in her voice. He gave her a smile._

"_Yes I did," He placed a hand on her back in the hope of reassuring her before giving her a gentle nudge._

"_Off you go," he whispered. She gave a firm nod whilst gripping the ropes. She moved a foot forward before her whole body freeze._

"_Fili?" her voice was barely a whisper, "Fili I…I can't."_

"_Yes you can," he urged. Unable to hear that terror in her voice. _

"_I've got you,"_

_The crossing was slow going. Fili wanted nothing more than to be across as soon as possible. But he wouldn't rush Jinx. She was terrified enough without him making things worse. _

"_It's okay Jinx," Fili's voice whispered against her ear, "We're halfway across," _

_She nodded before looking round. Fili nodded and gave her an encouraging smile._

"_Just keep going and don't look down,"_

_She gave a shaky nod and carried on moving forward. Several of the wooden planks creaked but she didn't look down. Fili froze as he heard a creaking sound beneath him. Jinx screamed as the planks gave way and Fili's heart stuck in his throat as she grabbed the ropes._

"_JINX!" He fell to his knees and looked down. Jinx's body was completely frozen._

"_I'm looking down!" Her voice cracked. Fili leant forward and wrapped an arm around her chest._

"_It's okay Jinx," Fili said breathlessly, "I've got you. I've got you okay?"_

_She didn't even respond as Fili hauled her back onto the bridge. He gently pushed her in front of him and took her hand._

"_Keep moving," he insisted, "You're almost there,"_

_Jinx nodded but Fili knew she couldn't move._

"_I…I can't…move," _

"_Come on Jinx we're almost there," Fili didn't want to shout at her. He had to try and keep her calm in the hope of getting her to move. Then he heard a snarl behind him and he forced himself to look around. The sight filled him with horror._

"_Juliet move!" _

_She looked around and her eyes widened._

"_Holy shit!"_

_As they both stared at the orcs Fili was aware of Jinx half walking and half running across the bridge. He was close on her heels, pausing every so often to look behind. They were so close when he looked around and saw the orcs preparing to cut the bridge down. Reaching out he pulled Jinx to a halt._

"_What the..?" she froze at the sight and Fili grabbed her hand._

"_Don't let go," he whispered. She nodded and watched as he began wrapping his arm around the rope and gripping it hard with his hand. As Jinx began copying his actions one side of the bridge fell away. Fili's stomach lurched and Jinx let out a scream. Fili forced himself to smile at her._

"_It'll be okay," he nodded fiercely, "You'll be okay,"_

_The bridge lurched as the orcs sword hit the rope. Fili gripped the bridge hard before looking up at the company. Kili was struggling against Thorin's grip and Fili shook his head._

"_I'll be okay Kili." He muttered. _

"_Fili…" Jinx broke off with another scream as the orcs sword sliced through the rope and they plummeted downwards. Fili shut his eyes as he fell. He could hear Kili's screams mixed up with Jinx's. As the bridge crashed against the cliff face Fili screamed as one of the planks broke and a piece of wood got stuck in his arm. Blood began to soak his sleeve and as he looked up he could see Jinx above him. She wasn't moving._

"_Jinx?" Fili could barely speak as pain shot through his arm. She nodded and turned to look down. Fili wouldn't let her scare herself._

"_Don't look down. Are you okay?"_

_She nodded and Fili shut his eyes as he let out a sigh of relief. As long as she was okay then that was all that mattered to him._

_**So then…this chapter was a bit unexpected. I hadn't planned to have this in the story but I wanted to show some scenes from earlier on from Fili's point of view and figured this was a good time to do it. Plus I wanted to give you guys a quicker update as a way of saying thanks for still reading this even though we're nearing the end. I just love Fili so much! He's so sweet and cute! As ever let me know your thoughts.**_


	42. The One where Joy goes from Anger to Fea

_**Big thanks to faeriegirl12, flute1021 and sof301 for following/favouriting.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – Hopefully this chapter will please you.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – It just came to me and I thought it would be a nice chapter idea. Hopefully you'll like the sequel. All I'm saying is it involves yet another quest (I have a weakness for them I think)**_

_**BloodyTink - As I went on there were quite a few scenes from the start that I wanted to see from Fili's POV. Glad you liked it.**_

The One where Joy go's from Anger to Fear

When I first opened my eyes I had to shut them again when a bright line shone right in my face. Turning my head away from it I tried again and this time had better luck. I found myself in huge double bed with thick blankets covering me. The left side wall had a huge fireplace with a rocking chair sitting beside it. The other side had a wardrobe and dressing table whilst the wooden floor was covered in a dark red carpet. Without even thinking about it I pushed myself into a sitting position before letting a curse slip off my tongue. Fire shot down my whole left side and as I lay back against the soft pillows I allowed my hands to explore my stomach. When they came along a tightly wrapped bandage I frowned at the celling whilst my brain tried to remember everything that happened.

Fili had been dying in my arms. I'd had no choice but to heal him. His life was worth more than mine.

Groaning I took my hand away and tried once again to force myself up. More pain shot through my body, except this time I shut my eyes and bore it.

"You shouldn't do that. It'll risk the stitches coming loose."

Opening my eyes I saw Fili sitting by the fire. His bloodied and ripped tunic had been replaced with a thick woollen one. One hand held his pipe whilst the other was resting one the arm of the chair. Forcing a smile onto my face I was taken aback by the cold expression on his face.

"How are you?" I pointed at his shoulder and he simply shrugged.

"It'll heal. What about you?"

I shook my head. "I feel like I'm lying on a layer of hot coals. Every little moment hurts. But other than that I'm fine."

I sounded like I was complaining. But I'd rather suffer this pain myself than have Fili go through it instead.

"How long was I out for?"

"Three days." Fili sniffed. Biting my lip I shrugged.

"Could have worse I guess."

I was talking more to myself but he still heard me. Putting his pipe away Fili got to his feet and walked towards my bed. Where I expected him to take my hand or kiss my forehead he instead folded his arms.

"I'm glad you're taking this lightly."

At the edge in his voice I realised I was no doubt going to receive the biggest lecture ever. Biting my lip I looked up at the anger in Fili's eyes.

"I told you not to heal me Juliet. For the love of Durin can you not just do as you're told for once?"

"Hey!" I wasn't a morning person and being injured wasn't helping my mood. If I could have managed it I would be on my feet by now. Instead I had to shoot Fili a glare.

"I had no choice Fili. You were dying! You mean more than I do."

Fili shook his head and I could see the pain in his eyes at my words. However that pain was quickly replaced by anger.

"Just because you have healing powers doesn't mean you can just jump into things!"

"I saved your goddam life! Again! And once again you aren't grateful for it!"

"You think you're indestructible!" Fili yelled. "But you're far from it Juliet! What you did almost got you killed."

I looked down at myself. "Was it that bad?"

Fili scoffed at this. "That bad? My hands were _covered_ in your blood! If you didn't have your magic you'd have been dead before I found you!"

"Well it's a good thing I did then" Because I know for a _fact_ that you were going to die! Are you honestly expecting me to just sit by and let that happen?"

"I almost lost you!"

"And I _would have lost you!"_

I was almost certain everyone in the building would be able to hear us. Fili bit his lip before looking down at his feet.

"You don't understand Juliet."

"No," I snapped, "No I really don't. Are you telling me you wanted to die? Because that's how it looks from where I'm sitting. I'm going to be your wife in a few weeks and if you honestly think I wouldn't give my life for yours then I guess you don't know me at all."

"You need to grow up Juliet!" Fili's voice had never been colder and I actually flinched at his tone. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes but I blinked them back. No way would i cry in front of him. Fili didn't notice however as he carried on.

"It was bad enough that you disobeyed me by coming here but…"

"Whoa! I _disobeyed _you?" I could feel myself laughing at his word choice.

"You didn't order me to stay. You asked. Yes I lied to you but given what almost happened to you I'd say me coming along was a good thing!"

Without realising it I'd actually forced myself out of bed. I clutched my bandage with one hand whilst leaning on the bed with the other. Fili's eyes showed a hint of concern but I didn't care anymore.

"But I guess I was wrong. If this is the thanks I get for saving you I'm starting to wish I'd never done it!"

He blinked at in shock. I regretted the words instantly but it was too late now. There was a reason I hated fights. When I was angry enough there was nothing I wouldn't say no matter how upsetting it could be. And right now I was angrier than I had ever been.

"I thought you dwarves treated women as equals. That you accepted us as warriors and that we weren't your pet prizes to be gawped at. To be treated like an object by one boy is bad enough. But I thought you were different. If being your wife makes me submissive to you then I don't want that."

Fili said nothing as I pulled the ring from my finger and threw it at him. He caught with ease and stared at me frightfully.

"Juliet…"

"Just get out!"

He bowed his head before turning and shutting the door behind him. As I heard his footsteps walk down the corridor the pain in my side exploded and I crashed to the floor. My whole body began shaking as streams of tears made their way down my face.

"Fili…Fili I'm sorry." I couldn't get my words out properly as I forced myself to my feet. I had to go after him. Tell him I hadn't meant to throw the ring away. But as my legs trembled and I sank to the floor I knew it was hopeless. Every time I took a breath my side burned. Getting to my feet and walking in a straight line was impossible.

"Juliet?"

I looked up to see Kili and Tauriel standing in the open doorway. Both stared at me and I tried to avoid looking Kili in the eye. Without saying a word the dwarf knelt down beside me and placed a calming hand on my back.

"What's happened? Where's Fili?"

"He's…gone!" I stammered. Kili and Tauriel exchanged a look and I grabbed Kili's calm hands in fear.

"We had…an argument and…I said stuff I…I didn't mean."

"It's okay." Kili whispered in my ear. "We all do that sometimes."

His soothing voice was making the pain worse. Already I could Fili's heartache through our bond. Heartache that I had caused. I shook my head and forced myself to look at Kili.

"I took my…my ring off and threw…threw it at him!

Kili froze at this and I didn't dare look at his eyes. I knew full well what I'd see. Anger, hate even. However he simply put his arm around me as I bust into fresh sobs.

"But I…I didn't mean it like that. I just…I was so...angry and…and I love him so much and I want him _here_!"

Kili rubbed my back before carefully picking me up in his arms and laying me back down on the bed. Brushing hair from my face he gave me a sad smile.

"Fili will know you were just angry and you didn't mean it. I imagine he said stuff he'll be regretting right now."

"He was so angry." I muttered. "I mean I've seen him angrier but it was never at me before."

Kili sighed before looking over at Tauriel who held my hand tightly. Running his hand through his hair Kili took my other hand.

"You know how dwarves can be incredibly protective over women? Well…as far as Fili is concerned he feels like he's failed in that duty. He feels it was his responsibility to keep you safe and he hasn't done it."

"But…"

Kili held up a hand. "Juliet, Fili has been in love with you since he first met you! I'm guessing he never told you this but that night after you were almost mugged he couldn't stop talking about you! I've never seen him like this with anyone before. Everything bad that has happened to you he has blamed himself for. The slave traders, the orcs, and now this. He truly believes he isn't capable of protecting you and it's crushing him!"

I didn't know what to say. However Kili saved me by kissing my forehead and getting to his feet.

"I'll talk to him. Tell him you didn't mean it."

I nodded. Kili then kissed Tauriel on the lips before leaving. As the door shut the elf looked at me seriously.

"How do you feel?"

"It hurts." I admitted. "It really hurts."

* * *

Under the strict orders of Oin and Tauriel I was forced to remain in bed for over a week. I never saw Fili although Kili came back with my ring and explained Fili knew I had only been angry and that he also regretted what he said. But given that Fili refused to see me meant I didn't place much confidence in Kili's words.

Once I was able to move around my room without collapsing in pain I was told I could go downstairs to see the others. Bards eldest daughter Sigrid had brought some dresses up for me to wear instead. After much debate I finally chose a dark pink dress. The top of the skirt that connected with the bodice was trimmed with gold whilst the flowing over sleeves had gold lining. Sigrid offered me a pair of high heeled shoes and I almost knocked her over in my haste to get them on. She giggled at my behaviour before helping me to my feet. I took a few hesitant steps and my feet wobbled a little in the shoes.

"It's been a while since I worse these." I admitted. Sigrid gave me a warm smile.

"You look beautiful though."

It's a beautiful dress." I admitted. Sigrid opened her mouth when someone knocked on the door. After smoothing my skirt I bit my lip when Sigrid opened the door to reveal Thorin. Almost instinctively I looked down at the ground; convinced he was going to tell me off for the way I had treated Fili. However he simply offered me his arm.

"I thought you might like an escort?"

Nodding dumbly I watched as Sigrid waved before hurrying from the room. Without a word I took Thorins arm and he led me from the room. My shoes meant I stood head to head with him and I could see the mock annoyance in his eyes. It was a good thing Thorin had my arm because no sooner did we reach the end of the corridor than my side began to hurt. The high heels didn't exactly give me great balance either. He frowned but didn't say anything. Only when we reached the stairs did he stop me.

"Come here." He muttered. As he took me in his arms I couldn't stop my startled gasp. He raised an eyebrow before slowly walking down the steps. I wrapped my arms around his neck in order to make sure I had a good grip on him. I could feel the pain in my side lessen now that the weight was off my feet and as we got further down the stairs I could hear the dwarves chatting loudly. By the sounds of things the whole company was now here. Thorin winked at me before he turned a corner and we came into view of everything.

"Oh my God!"

My mouth dropped as I saw the whole room was filled with people. The dwarves' faces lit up when they saw me whilst I was busy staring at everything. On one side of the room several tables had been laid out with food and alcohol while the rest of the floor was bare except for a few tables around the edge.

"What's all this for?" I looked around as Kili took me from Thorin's arms and gently set me on my feet. I spotted Fili standing a little way off from the others. As our eyes met he hurriedly turned away and took a sip from his mug. Shaking my head to try and hide my sorrow I turned to the others. Kili smiled at me.

"It's for us! Or more specifically you!"

"But…I didn't do anything."

Thorin gave a hearty laugh and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You saved my nephews life. The line of Durin will be forever in your debt…again."

The dwarves burst into laughter at this and as I saw Nordri and Dorni hug each other I wondered how drunk they were. As everyone else began mingling or getting food I was aware of Kili taking my hand and dragging me to a quiet corner.

"How's Fili?" I lowered my voice so the others wouldn't hear. Although given several people from Laketown were now playing music for people to dance to I had a feeling Kili could barely hear me. He shrugged.

"I think he's angrier over what he said to you. You might laugh at this but he's still coming to terms with having you back in his life. He was trying to cope with a life without you when you suddenly arrived out of nowhere."

"I didn't _want_ to go!" I hissed angrily. Kili shook his head.

"I know _miz_ _namad._ But you went all the same. Fili was almost broken the first time he lost you. Losing you again would kill him."

I wasn't sure what made me more speechless. What Kili had just told me or the fact that he called me his sister? I had always assumed that I was just an unofficial part of Fili's family. To be proved wrong was one of the sweetest things I could have asked for.

"So then?" Kili grinned at me. "Shall I get you some food?"

* * *

I had never known a party like it. Kili had come back with three huge platefuls of food; one for me, one for him and then another for us to snack on. Tauriel meanwhile had a smaller plate and I had to force myself not to laugh when Kili tried to steal half of her meal. He did every trick in his book. The sweet smile, the puppy dogs eyes. But none of it worked and in the end he gave up and turned back to his own plate.

Soon the music took on a faster turn and before she could protest Kili took Tauriel off to have a dance. Leaning back in my chair my eyes sought out Fili in the crowds. With his blonde hair he was the easiest to spot. Our bond pulled painfully in my chest and I wanted nothing more than to go and see him. But as I got my feet he glanced in my direction before hurriedly moving through the thick crowd. Tears were threatening to spill down my face at this. Looking around I noticed Nordri staring at me oddly. He had a hungry look in his eyes as he downed what must have been his fifth or sixth pint. Tugging nervously at my skirts I lowered my gaze in the hope of pretending he wasn't there.

"Juliet? Care for a dance?"

I turned to see Kili holding out his hand. Tauriel hurriedly sat back down and folded her arms; making it clear she wouldn't be dancing again tonight. With a wistful look at Fili I allowed Kili to lead me towards the dancefloor. He held me in his arms and I could feel the nerves sinking into my stomach.

"I can't dance!" I hissed nervously. Kili shrugged.

"It never bothered me. Just feel the music and trust me."

I widened my eyes. Never in my wildest dream would I have imagined getting dance tips from Kili of all people. There was a brief pause before the music began again. Kili smiled warmly at me before gracefully moving me around the floor. I was oblivious to the other people on the floor. Mainly because I was trying not to fall over and make a fool of myself. Kili's hold was a reassuring presence and yet I couldn't help feel a pang of guilt.

I should be dancing with Fili. I should be in his arms as we danced. His lips against mine.

As if he could sense my unease Kili pressed his forehead against mine.

"Not bad." He winked at me. "You certainly won't have to worry about your wedding dance."

"Assuming they'll be one now." I couldn't help myself. Kili's eyes turned dark and he shook his head.

"Give him time Juliet. Give yourself some time."

I nodded. Kili gently swept me across the floor as the music slowed to a halt. My heart hammered against my ribcage and I couldn't help give a little jump.

"I actually did it!"

Kili gave a low bow. "You were indeed a worthy partner."

Rolling my eyes I flicked his nose before moving to join Tauriel. She grinned at before we both watched as Kili headed over to talk to this brother. Throughout the whole night I had noticed Kili was the only person Fili would allow near him. Even Thorin hadn't dared approach his nephew. Ignoring Fili I turned to see Bard holding his hands up for silence.

"I believe it's time we heard some more music." He grinned at the crowd; most of whom were either tipsy or very drunk. Even Bard was acting like he'd had a couple of pints.

"Any willing volunteers?"

I could feel the eyes of the dwarves resting on me. I began shaking my head when Dwalin grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"No! No way!"

He ignored me and began pushing his way through the crowd until we were at the front. I opened my mouth but he pushed me forward and Bard clapped me on the back. As Dwalin went back to join the others I shot him a glare. As the clapping from the crowd slowly silenced I could see Fili in the crowd. Pursing my lips I took a deep breath before singing.

"_Sometimes the snow comes down in June_

_Sometimes the sun goes round the moon_

_I see the passion in your eyes_

_Sometimes it's all a big surprise_

_Cause there was a time when all I did was wish_

_You'd tell me this was love_

_It's not the way I hoped or how I planned_

_But somehow it's enough_

_And now we're standing face-to-face_

_Isn't this world a crazy place?_

_Just when I thought our chance had passed_

_You go and save the best for last_

_All of the nights you came to me_

_When some silly girl had set you free_

_You wondered how you'd make it through_

_I wondered what was wrong with you_

_Cause how could you give your love to someone else_

_And share your dreams with me_

_Sometimes the very thing you're looking for_

_Is the one thing you can't see_

_But now we're standing face-to-face_

_Isn't this world a crazy place?_

_Just when I thought our chance had passed_

_You go and save the best for last_

_Sometimes the very thing you're looking for_

_Is the one thing you can't see_

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June_

_Sometimes the sun goes round the moon_

_Just when I thought our chance had passed_

_You go and save the best for last_

_You went and saved the best for last"_

The whole room was stunned into silence before bursting out with cheers and applause. Giving them an awkward curtsey I hurried from my spot towards the safety of the corner where Tauriel was. As I reached her she gave me a smile which I forced myself to return. Already I could feel my side aching like mad and I had a feeling if I didn't rest soon I'd keel over.

"Are you alright?" Tauriel blinked at me and I forced myself to nod.

"I'm just tired. I think I might go to bed now."

She frowned, "Do you need any help?"

I waved away her concerns even though my side was really aching.

"I'll be fine. Tell the others though. I don't want them thinking something bad's happened to me again."

She nodded and before she could say anything I turned and headed for the stairs. Each movement felt like agony and as I forced myself to climb the stairs I was starting to wish I had accepted Tauriels offer. Still, I was halfway up now and there was no point in turning back just to ask her to help me up a few more steps. Instead I just gritted my teeth and forced myself to keep going.

* * *

It took me over ten minutes to reach my room. The second I was inside I flopped down on my bed, groaning as I hit my side. However my brain was still buzzing from my performance earlier. I couldn't deny I'd felt like something out of _Glee_, when singing, but none of that mattered. Instead I'd felt a lot happier than I had all week.

"Oh shit." I looked down at my dress in horror. I'd been so preoccupied with the thought of going to sleep that I'd forgotten I had to get into something more comfortable first. Kicking my shoes off me, I forced myself to my feet and began struggling with the dress. It was a little tighter now I'd stuffed my face with food but eventually I pulled it over my head and threw it in a corner. I was left now in a thin shift that ended at my knees. Rubbing my arms I looked longingly at the warm bed. I was a few steps from it when someone knocked on my door. I was about to tell them to go away when a thought struck me.

"Fili?" I couldn't help but sound helpful. Whoever it was didn't answer and I was so sure it was him I didn't even bother putting a dressing gown on when I opened the door.

"Nordri?"

Heat flooded my cheeks and I instantly placed my hand against the door; making sure my arm covered my chest. He swayed on his feet and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He licked his front teeth before giving me that hungry look he'd been giving me all night.

"What did you want?"

I was slowly closing the door as I spoke. However with one sudden movement he grabbed the door and pushed it open. Backing away I bit my lip as he staggered into my room. His eyes lingered on my chest. But it was only when he shut the door behind him did my legs shake.

"Nordri…could you leave please?"

In two strides he reached me and grabbed my elbow. The force was so sudden I winced at his grip. His other hand rested against my cheek.

"Nordri that hurts!" I pulled on his grip but he shook his head.

"You need to be taught your place in life." He hissed in my ear.

"You're drunk!" I hissed. He grinned at this as his hand left my cheek and moved down my 's when i remembered something about dwarves and alcohol. It took a lot to get them drunk; at least twelve pints to get them tipsy. I'd watched Nordri all night; he hadn't had enough to make him even a little bit drunk. Inside my fear was doing battle with instinct and training. One part told me to fight whilst the other was frozen in place. Nordri's lips brushed against mine and without giving it a second thought I brought my knees up to his stomach and twisted in his grip.

"Get out!" I panted.

Nordri forced himself to his feet before rushing at me. He knocked me to the floor and as my head hit the wall I cried out in pain. Looking up I saw a smear of blood now stained the wall. Forcing myself to my feet I grabbed the poker by the fire and lashed out at him. As it caught his ribs he cursed angrily and backed off. Pushing past him I ran for the door.

Meaning I made the fatal mistake of taking my eyes off Nordri.

I screamed as I was stopped in my tracks. Nordri grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back. I grunted when Nordri threw me to the floor and placed himself on top of me. I opened my mouth to scream when he placed his hand over my lips. I punched his chest furiously with my fists but he struck me round the face before closing one hand around my wrists. He was so big he trapped both my arms above my head. I tried to scream but he tightened his grip on my arms.

"No one can hear you Juliet."

His hand left my mouth. Taking advantage of the opportunity I cried out. As Nordri's lips connected with mine I shrieked. Nordri's fat sweaty hand began rubbing up and down my thighs whilst my whole body buckled in an effort to get away. I only froze when his hand slipped underneath my shift and he grabbed my bum.

"Seeing how Fili won't teach you I guess I'll have to do it."

**Translations**

**Miz Namad – **My sister

_**So this was an intense chapter! Firstly at least Juliet's okay. Secondly I'm sorry for putting in the argument but I could just imagine Fili feeling guilty and angry over what had happened. Thirdly…I am so sorry for yet another cliff-hanger! But I swear this will be the last one in THIS story. Feel free to virtually kill Nordri by all means. For those who are wondering the song I chose is "Save the Best for Last" By Vanessa Williams. If I had to imagine Juliet's singing voice then it would be this. Look it up on YouTube because it's such a beautiful song and one of my favourites. As ever let me know what you think xx**_


	43. The One where There's a Timely Arrival

_**Over 40,000 views! Never did I imagine this story would be this popular! Big thanks to Eirinno99, KatrinaTam and OFBLOODANDROSES for following/favouriting. **_

_**Marina Oakenshield – You'll have to read one and see.**_

_**Tessastarchild – I wasn't sure if I could make him THIS bad…but then I was like "yeah let's do it!"**_

_**Draconisnoire43 – Of course he will…but will he be there in time?**_

_** .xx – It's not weird at all. I needed to find a decent song and it just happened to be on the radio at the time. As for Fili decapitating Nordri? You'll have to wait and see.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – It will be a completely separate quest to the Dragonstone I can say that much. As for Nordri he just needs killing to be honest.**_

The One where There's a Timely Arrival

Fili put down his empty mug of ale and stared around the room in despair. Juliet's words still ran around in his mind. Deep down he knew she hadn't meant a word. That she had just been angry and was lashing out at him. And yet he had been fighting away his tears all night. Juliet was to be his wife in a few weeks and he had made her feel like little more than his prized pet. Running a hand through his hair Fili pushed his mug away and forced himself through the crowd. Although drowning his sorrows had seemed like a good idea at the time his head was now starting to regret it. Normally Fili could handle alcohol; but tonight was no doubt going to be the exception to the rule. Rubbing his eyes Fili scanned the room for Juliet. He couldn't see any sign of that pink dress and once again he cursed his behaviour towards her.

And she had looked so beautiful tonight. Even more than usual.

Fili couldn't deny he'd been angry when he'd watched her dance with Kili. Of course he knew there was nothing more to it but the sigh of his One dancing with someone else hurt him. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Kili and Tauriel cuddling in a corner whilst Thorin, Dwalin and Bard were in deep conversation about something.

And that's when he felt it.

His bond pulled fiercely at his chest. Fili gulped as he felt that all too familiar pain bury its way inside of him. He could almost hear Juliet crying for him as he stumbled towards the stairs hurriedly. People passed by him in a blur and several even called out to him. But none of that mattered to Fili. All he knew was that something was wrong with Juliet.

Something was terribly wrong.

* * *

I couldn't breathe. Nordri's lips moved away from mine and towards my neck. His hand still grabbed my wrists and I knew I should cry out. Scream, shout, anything to get someone to hear. Tears weakly made their way down my face as his hand moved up my thighs.

"Please…" I could barely talk. Nordri locked eyes with me and tutted.

"Don't talk Juliet. It'll all be over soon."

My whole body seemed like it was going into shutdown. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe! My brain was screaming at me to do something whilst my limbs just lay there as though I was dead. Nordri's hand grabbed between my legs and I couldn't stop myself from screaming at this. He placed his lips back on my mouth.

"Fili doesn't deserve you."

More sobs fell down my face at the mention of Fili. I would have given anything for him to be here now. Nordri tore at my shift; exposing most of my lower body before his whole body froze. He narrowed his eyes before inching his head towards the door. Neither of us said anything as we heard footsteps in the corridor. Within seconds Nordri's hand was over my mouth.

"If you say anything I'll finish what I started." He hissed. Nodding weakly I watched as Nordri got off me; allowing me to curl into a ball to try and cover myself up. As Nordri brushed himself down I could see the cold look in his eyes. I'd been hoping he had been drunk. That he'd had no idea what he had been doing. But I was wrong.

He'd been stone cold sober.

The door burst open as Nordri hurriedly fixed his face into one of concern. As I saw Fili standing in the doorway I burst into tears. His whole face fell and as he hurried to my side I watched Nordri give me a knowing smile. Fili hands rubbed up and down my back as I drew my knees against my chest.

"What happened?" He whispered. I shook my head; unable to even look at him. Fili's eyes narrowed as he looked over at Nordri.

"What happened?"

As Nordri began shaking his head I wanted to be sick.

"I don't know. I heard sounds of a struggle and when I came in one of the soldiers was grabbing at her."

Fili's body froze at this and as he drew me against him I couldn't help my flinch. I could feel him shaking and forced myself to look over at Nordri who was shaking his head.

"I don't think he touched her…he escaped through the window when he saw me."

Fili gave a wordless nod. "Thank you Nordri."

As I whimpered he frowned. Shaking my head I clung to his tunic feebly. He shouldn't be thanking Nordri. He should be sticking each and every knife into his fat body. Fili gently stroked my hair.

"It's alright Juliet. I'm here now. I'm here."

I shook my head as he spoke. True Fili was here _now._ But what if he hadn't been? Nothing would have stopped Nordri from doing what he had wanted to do. The thought of that made more bile rise in my throat. Fili cleared his throat.

"I'll get Thorin and Bard – assuming they aren't too drunk to listen to me."

He made to go when I grabbed him and all but pulled him back down on top of me. Eyes widening Fili gave me a soft look.

"You'll be okay with Nordri sweetheart."

I opened my mouth to tell him how wrong he was when Nordri placed a hand on my back.

"It's the shock I imagine. You go and get your uncle. I'll make sure she's okay."

Fili all but pulled himself from my fingers.

"Lock the door behind me. No one comes in unless it's me, Thorin or Bard."

Nordri nodded and we both watched as Fili hurried out the door. Nordri got to his feet and locked it whilst I hugged myself nervously. I didn't dare look at Nordri as he began stroking my back. He placed his hand beneath my chin and turned me to face him.

"Such devotion to you." He crooned. "If only he knew the truth."

"Shut up…" My breath got caught in my throat. Nordri's hand moved up my back until his fingers were intertwined in my hair. Tightening his grip he pulled my head back slightly before running a finger along my neck.

"Well done for not saying anything to him." He whispered in my ear.

"Good girl."

I shuddered at his voice. His lips brushed against my ear whilst his hand moved back down towards my legs. Unlike last time he stopped at my stomach and began caressing it.

"Get of me." My voice wobbled so much I barely understood what I was saying. Nordri shook his head.

"Only until you've learnt your place in life."

His grip on my hair tightened. "I wonder if I'll be able to do before Fili comes back."

Even though Nordri's fingers were digging into my scalp I shook my head furiously; ignoring the blinding pain. My side began to burn and as Nordri grabbed one of my breasts I stiffened.

"You _are_ beautiful." He admitted. "I can see why Fili loves you."

I wanted him to stop saying Fili's name like that. But I couldn't seem to make myself do anything to try and stop him and as he moved towards my other breast.

"I hope he loves you once you've been broken in." Nordri let go of my hair before turning round and straddling me.

"If not I'm sure I can accommodate you."

As he leaned in for another kiss my brain finally clicked into gear. As hard as I could I shoved Nordri away and crawled towards the door. Glaring at me Nordri got to his feet. As his hand connected with my cheek I didn't even cry out. It was like my voice had just vanished. Kicking out I froze as he grabbed my bare ankle.

"That's Juliet." He hissed. "Stay nice and still."

Both of us froze as we heard someone knocking on the door. As Fili called out Nordri gave me a warning look before letting go of my ankle and unlocking the door. Inching away from him I watched as both Fili and Thorin stormed in. Fili knelt down beside me whilst Thorin eyed Nordri carefully.

"It appears we owe you a great deal Nordri. Had you not arrived when you had…?"

Nordri shook his head. "It was nothing. I only hope Juliet isn't too scarred by her attack."

Thorin nodded whilst Fili pressed something against my head. As cold water ran down my face I gasped before remembering the cut on my forehead. Keeping my eyes on the floor I was aware of Thorin thanking Nordri more whilst Fili's hand shook as he tried to keep the pressure over my wound.

"Thank you." I mumbled. He bit his lip before removing the cloth. He picked me up in his arms and carried me towards my bed. Looking up at him I could see his eyes were filled with anger, hurt, sadness and guilt. I said nothing as he gently put me down on my bed and pulled the blankets over me. With one hand in mine I watched as he looked over at the others.

"Could you…could you please leave us?"

Nodding Thorin ushered Nordri from the room before looking back at me.

"Anything you need Juliet, just ask."

I couldn't even bring myself to nod. With a sigh Thorin shut the door behind him whilst Fili sat beside me and pulled me into his lap.

"I'm so sorry _miz dornessiti._ I saw how some of those soldiers looked at you. I shouldn't have let you go alone."

Shaking my head I looked at him.

"This…it isn't your fault Fili. He…he didn't do anything to me really."

Fili bent down to kiss my hair. "Did you get a good look at him?"

I shook my head. "I…my brain just seemed to shut down. I couldn't even call out."

Tears brimmed in my eyes as Fili rubbed my back.

"It's okay love. Just be thankful Nordri arrived when he did."

To hear the gratitude in his voice shook me. I wanted to tell Fili the truth. He needed to know the truth. And it wasn't like Nordri would be able to hurt me. Fili wouldn't let me out of his sights if he knew who was responsible.

But I couldn't do it. It was like my brain didn't want to admit what had just happened. Rubbing my nose I looked up at Fili.

"Fili…I'm sorry…for what I said earlier. I didn't mean any of it. I was just angry and…and I love you so much and I didn't mean…"

I couldn't carry on. Biting my lips I allowed Fili to hold me in his arms.

"I said things that I never meant to say as well love. During the past few hours my mind has been replaying them over and over again. I kept feeling the sadness and the pain you were harbouring and I'm so sorry I caused that. Can you bring yourself to forgive me?"

When I nodded Fili stroked the back of my hair.

"Try and get some sleep love."

I shook my head, knowing if I did I'd dream about what had just happened. Fili tightened his grip on me.

"_Come stop your crying, it'll be alright._

_Just take my hand, hold it tight._

_I will protect you from all around you,_

_I will be here don't you cry."_

Fili gave me a small smile. "I don't know anymore."

Shaking my head I gripped his hand. "It's beautiful." I shifted in his grip before rubbing my nose.

"Sing me something else…please?"

"_Far over the Misty Mountains rise_

_Leave us standing upon the height_

_What was before we see once more_

_Is our kingdom a distant light_

_Fiery mountain beneath the moon_

_The words unspoken, we'll be there soon_

_For home a song that echoes on_

_And all who find us will know the tune_

_Some folk we never forget_

_Some kind we never forgive_

_Haven't seen the back of us yet_

_We'll fight as long as we live_

_All eyes on the hidden door_

_To the Lonely Mountain born_

_We'll ride in the gathering storm_

_Until we get our long forgotten gold_

_We lay under the Misty Mountains cold_

_In slumbers deep, and dreams of gold_

_We must awake, our lives to make_

_And in the darkness a torch we hold_

_From long ago when lanterns burned_

_Until this day our hearts have yearned_

_Her fate unknown, the Arkenstone_

_What was stolen must be returned_

_We must awake and make the day_

_To find a song for heart and soul_

_Some folk we never forget_

_Some kind we never forgive_

_Haven't seen the end of it yet_

_We'll fight as long as we live_

_All eyes on the hidden door_

_To the Lonely Mountain born_

_We'll ride in the gathering storm_

_Till we get our long forgotten gold_

_Far away the Misty Mountain's cold."_

Snuggling against Fili I shut my eyes as exhaustion crept over me. Fili's lips brushed against my ear.

"It's okay Juliet. I'll be right here. I'm not going to leave you this time."

* * *

When I woke up the next day I could feel an arm around me. Nordri's face forced its way into my mind and with a cry I shoved the arm away and scrambled to the edge of the bed. Fili's eyes opened with a start and only then did I let myself relax. He bit his lip whilst I looked down at my torn clothes.

"Sorry…I thought you…I didn't realise it was you."

He shook his head. "It's fine Juliet."

Crawling towards Fili I leant against him. He rested his head on top of mine.

"How do you feel?"

All I could do to that was shrug. I didn't dare open my mouth in case the hurt and pain overtook me. For a second I was worried Fili would try and press me for an answer. Instead he sighed.

"I'm going to see Thorin and Bard. See if we can find out who it was. Are you sure you remember nothing?"

I nodded. "Can I see Tauriel please?"

My voice was so small. Fili gave me a bemused smile and nodded.

"Of course…you don't have to ask Juliet."

I knew he was trying to make me laugh but I couldn't bring myself to even smile. Instead I just wanted to curl into a ball and try and make it all go away.

Fili and I didn't speak to each other over the next hour. I pulled on my trousers and boots before realising I didn't have a good shirt. My old one was covered in blood, dirt and filth. Drawing my knees against my chest I tapped Fili on the shoulder

"Have you got a spare shirt? Mine's a bit…grubby."

He shook his head before pausing and pulling his own off. As I took it from him my eyes were transfixed by the thin whip marks on his back. Pulling the shirt one I leant forward and placed a hand on one of them.

"What happened to you?"

Fili stiffened. "We were prisoners in goblin town. I was protecting Kili."

I opened my mouth when he turned around and kissed my nose.

"They don't matter right now. All that matters is you."

Nodding I watched as Fili pulled his coat over his bare shoulders. When I realised it showed a hint of bare chest I couldn't help my blush.

"You're beautiful." I murmured. Fili bit his li before helping me to my feet. Fili hurried towards his uncle's room whilst I forced myself along the corridor to go and see Tauriel. My legs felt like lead and my side hurt with every step I took. Fortunately her room was a few doors down from mine and with a shaking hand I knocked on her door.

"Hey." Tauriel gave me a warm smile as she opened it. Without her braids her hair fell over her shoulders and back in a bright red wave. I wanted to smile at her but instead looked down at my feet.

"I need to talk to you."

Tauriel frowned before stepping back to let me in. My legs shook and I wondered if I was doing the right thing. I couldn't tell Fili, or Thorin, or any of the others that it had been a dwarf of Erebor who had done this to me. But I could at least tell Tauriel and hope she told no one else.

"Juliet? You're shaking?"

I didn't say anything as Tauriel threw a thick blanket over my shoulders. It was big enough to wrap around me several times and as I knelt by the fire I could feel her eyes resting on my face.

"What is it?"

Licking my lips I looked at her. "Promise you won't say anything?"

She frowned but I shook my head, "Promise me!"

Tauriel gave a slow nod before kneeling beside me and taking my hand. I took a deep breath.

"Last night I…when I left the party…"

I couldn't do this. I couldn't tell her the truth.

"Juliet what happened?" Tauriel peered closely and I swore under my breath.

"I had a…unexpected visitor last night." My voice shook but I swallowed the lump. I was going to get through this even if it killed me.

"He grabbed at me, said he was going to teach me my place. I tried to run but he grabbed my wrists and began kissing me. Running his hands along my legs and body."

Tauriels' hand tightened on mine and I forced myself to stare at the fire.

"He said he wanted to know if Fili would still love me after I'd been broken in. He grabbed…my breasts and…and between my legs."

"Oh…oh Juliet." Tauriel inched closer and put an arm around me as tears fell down my face. Looking down at the floor I waited for her next question.

"Who did this to you?"

I flinched at the anger in her voice. I shook my head. I couldn't tell her. I just couldn't.

"Juliet please…tell me who did this."

"I…I can't. He...he said if I told anyone…he'd finish what he started!"

"Listen to me!" The anger was so severe in Tauriels voice I found myself looking at her.

"He won't lay a finger on you. I promise you that. Just tell me who it was."

I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. I could barely get my words out.

"Nordri. It was Nordri!"

Tauriel froze at this. I bit my lip before a noise in the doorway caught my attention. Looking over my eyes widened in horror.

Fili's eyes stared back.

_**So then! Sorry for the late update but yesterday was so stressful I just ran out of time. Secondly don't hate me for this…at least Nordri didn't rape her and at least Fili now knows the truth so all you Nordri haters will love the next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed me including "Song of the Lonely Mountain". I couldn't do a Hobbit fic and leave it out could I? As ever let me know what you think xx**_


	44. The One where Justice is Served

_**Big thanks to DarkProfessor, Ec1aire and .xx for following/favouriting.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Lets be hones though he does deserve it.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – I wanted there to be some happiness in the chapter.**_

_**Tessastarchild – I have NO experience with that sort of thing so this is just a guess. But I think it's more a case of Juliet still being in shock and not wanting to admit what has just happened.**_

_**ValerieT – You'll get your wish.**_

_**BloodyTink – My feelings exactly.**_

The One where Justice is Served

Fili couldn't breathe. His chest tightened with every breath he took. Juliet gazed at him fearfully and he could see the tear streaks on her face. She was saying something to him but none of that registered in Fili's ears as he stumbled back into the corridor.

Nordri. This whole time it had been him.

Placing a hand to his mouth Fili tried to stop himself from throwing up. Juliet's voice played over and over in his head.

"_He said he wanted to know if Fili would still love me after I'd been broken in. He said if I told anyone…he'd finish what he started!"_

As his knees shook Fili leant against the wall. Tears flowed down his face as a rage coursed through him. Fili had never known a time he'd been this angry. He hadn't even known he could be this angry until he'd heard what Nordri had done. How he'd hurt his beloved in the worst way possible.

"Fili?"

Fili looked up to see Tauriel looking down at him. Forcing himself to his feet Fili took a deep breath.

"Tell me…" He sighed. "Tell me it's not true. Tell me I…I misheard her. I got it wrong."

Tauriel shook her head. "I'm sorry Fili."

Her words meant nothing to Fili. Shaking his head he stumbled down the corridor. He could hear Tauriel behind him.

"Fili wait!"

Fili shook his head before turning a corner and all but kicking down Nordri's door. As he entered the room Nordri frowned at him.

"Fili? Is it Juliet? What's happened?"

To hear her name on his lips shook Fili. Clenching his fists his punch knocked Nordri off his feet. The other dwarf was bigger than Fili was. But Fili had the element of surprise on his side. Plus he had an anger no other dwarf had ever experienced. Nordri tried to get to his feet when Fili punched him again. Blood fell from Nordri's nose whilst Fili could feel the bruises on his hand.

"_You bastard!"_ He screamed. Nordri shook his head before getting to his feet. Fili thought he'd be sick as he saw the smile on the other dwarfs face.

"She told you then?" He snapped. "Seems my lesson wasn't good enough."

As Fili's fist hit Nordri square in the face the other dwarf said nothing. Blood covered him and Fili winced at the pain in his hand. But none of that mattered as he knelt over Nordri and punched him again.

"I will kill you for this!" Fili hissed as anger burned through him. Nordri frowned at him.

"I hope you appreciate her Fili. Such a thing of beauty. So sweet and tender."

"_SHUT UP!"_ Fili lost count of how many times he'd punched Nordri. He wasn't even aware of the outside world. He could hear people shouting at him and he felt hands dragging him away from Nordri. Kicking out Fili could hear a voice in his ear as other figures rushed into the room. Kili gave him a fierce shake.

"Fili!"

Shaking his head Fili looked around. Kili was pinning him against the wall whilst Thorin and Bard were staring at a bruised and bloodied Nordri. As the dwarf tried to get to his feet Fili pulled against Kili's grip. However his brother slammed him against the wall.

"Fili stop it! What happened?"

"It was him!" Fili spat. "It…he did it. He attacked Juliet."

No one said anything to this. Kili gave Fili a wide eyed stare before turning to Nordri in shock. Thorin's face was unreadable whilst Bard had already dragged Nordri to his feet. The dwarf gave Fili a small smile and this time it took both Kili and Thorin to hold the struggling Fili back.

"He's not worth it Fee." Kili hissed in his ear. "Leave him. It's Juliet you need to go and see."

Fili nodded whilst Bard shook Nordri.

"What should I do with him?"

"Lock him up." Thorin couldn't even bring himself to look in Nordri's direction.

"I'll question him later."

Bard nodded and began dragging Nordri away. The dwarf could barely move his feet and Fili was glad to find Nordri's nose broken as he passed him. Only when the door shut behind the two men did Thorin and Kili let go on their relentless grip. Wincing Fili knelt against the wall. His hand was stinging like mad and he could see the bruises on his knuckles along with Nordri's blood. Thorin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You should get that looked at Fili."

Shaking his head dumbly Fili forced himself to his feet and pushed past his uncle and brother. They weren't the people he should be with right now.

* * *

I was vaguely aware of Tauriel handing me a cup of tea. Keeping my eyes fixed on the fire my brain kept on showing me the view of Fili standing frozen in the doorway. My hands were shaking so much I placed the tea on the rug before I spilt it all. Tauriel hands remained on my shoulder but I didn't even register her presence.

I just wanted Fili.

"Tauriel?"

At Fili's voice I froze ever so slightly. I didn't even try to look in his direction. Tauriel placed a kiss on my cheek before getting to her feet. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Fili keeling beside me. Reaching out I took his hand as tears dripped down my face. Fili drew me into his arms.

"I'm here _miz dornessiti_. I'm here."

"I'm… I'm so sorry! So…so sorry!"

Fili took my face in his hands and frowned at me.

"What are you talking about love?"

"I should…have…have told you! I wanted…to tell you. But I…I just…couldn't!"

Fili stroked the back of my hair soothingly. "It's alright Juliet. You've nothing to be sorry for. He will pay for what he did to you. I promise."

Nodding I gently leant back to have a look at Fili's face. He gave me a warm smile and as I saw the light in his eyes when he stared at me I could feel my bottom lip trembling. Shaking my head I forced myself to swallow my tears. I couldn't keep crying over it. It wouldn't change a thing. Instead my gaze flew to Fili's bruised hand.

"Oh my god! Fili what happened?"

He gave a harsh laugh before kissing my forehead.

"I paid Nordri a visit."

"What…what did you do?" I bit my lip. As much as he deserved it I knew if Nordri died at Fili's hand then Fili would regret it later on. However the blonde dwarf shook his head.

"He's still alive. Kili and Thorin's timely arrival ensured that." He sighed.

"I've never been that angry that before. I mean I've been angry…when someone was hurting Kili or you. But this was…something new! I wanted to kill him a hundred times over! Hear his screams in my ears. See the agony in his eyes."

Fili's own eyes were full of darkness and I couldn't help but shrink away from him slightly. Placing a hand against his cheek I pressed my forehead to his.

"It's okay Fili. He can't hurt me now."

Fili let out a sigh of relief at this before reaching past me and handing me the tea. Taking a tentative sip I licked my lips nervously.

"What will happen to him?"

"I don't know." Fili shrugged his shoulders.

"I imagine Thorin will want to question him. After that…" He looked over at me.

"Did he know he was doing it? I mean, was he drunk…or...?"

I shook my head, "He was sober. He knew exactly what he was doing to me."

"Right, okay well that changes things. I imagine Thorin will have no choice but to execute him."

My whole body froze at this. "He'll kill him?"

Fili nodded. "Juliet, Nordri just tried to rape you! For dwarves that's one of the most heinous crimes possible. If he had been drunk Thorin could have been lenient. But now…"

As the tears fell down my face I could feel Fili holding me close against him. Clinging to his tunic I couldn't help my wince. Nordri's attack had left me with bruises all over my body. Holding me at arms- length Fili looked me up and down.

"Are you hurt?"

"It's just bruises. I'm fine." I was shaking my head but Fili's face hardened as he scooped me up into his arms. He sat me down on Tauriels bed before sitting beside me.

"Let me see."

My face burned bright red at his words. I shook my head even more; ignoring the confused look in Fili's eyes.

"Juliet…I won't look at anything you don't want me to see."

I nodded and Fili kissed my hand.

"Where are you hurt?"

"My wrists, arms, some on my legs, stomach and…and my breasts."

Fili's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink whilst his eyes hardened. Licking my lips I struggled out of my shirt – leaving it handing around my shoulders to cover my chest. As he looked at my bruised body I was half expecting Fili to find Nordri and stick a knife into him. My arms and stomach were covering in dark purple bruises and although my shirt covered my chest I knew Fili could see the bruises. He shook his head before pressing his lips against mine.

"I'll kill him for this. I don't care what anyone says…he will die."

I didn't say anything as Fili helped me back into my shirt. Once that was done I leant against him. Silence fell on us as his fingers played with my hair.

* * *

Fili leant against the cell door, twirling his double bladed knife in his hand. His courting gift from Juliet had been one of the best things he'd ever gotten and whenever he looked at it he could see her bright eyes staring back at him.

Bright eyes that had been dampened by Nordri.

The dwarf himself had his hand chained to the ceiling above him whilst Thorin paced up and down the cell. Despite his uncle's reservations Fili had insisted on being present and Thorin had agreed on the condition Dwalin came as well in case Fili needed restraining.

"So then." Fili could hear the ice in Thorin's voice. His uncle could be angry at many things, but he saved his icy tones for when he was at his most angry. Fili was eighty five and it still sent shivers up his own spine. Nordri's face had swollen from the bruises left by Fili but he could still open his eyes. Taking a deep breath Thorin faced the dwarf.

"You assaulted not only a woman but one who will be Queen of Erebor. Do you have anything to say in your defence?"

Fili gripped his knife tightly. If Nordri tried to wheedle his way out of this Fili knew he'd rush straight at him and stick his knife in his gut. He could see Dwalin shooting him a warning look and Fili gave a small shake of his head before turning back to Nordri who shook his head. At this Thorin sighed before punching the dwarf in the stomach. Nordri doubled over with a pained gasp whilst Thorin pulled his head back and delivered another punch to his face.

"_Menu shirumund!"_ He spat as he grabbed Nordri by the throat.

"What you have done lacks all honour. You are no longer a dwarf of Erebor. You are no longer one of our race."

Nordri spat blood from his mouth and when he looked back up Fili realised he was now missing one of his front teeth. Blood covered his lips and one of his eyes was cut and closed. Thorin shook his head before looking over at Fili.

"I'll let you explain your actions to my nephew. _Alone._" He added with a glance at Dwalin. Nordri's one open eye widened at this but Thorin was already walking to the cell door. Dwalin looked over at Fili.

"Are ye sure we should do this?"

Thorin nodded before giving Fili a look.

"Aye Dwalin. I am."

As the others walked away from the cell Fili pushed himself from the door and walked towards Nordri. Sheathing his courting gift he brought out yet another knife from one of his many inside pockets. The blade was thick with a heavily serrated edge.

Designed to cause as much pain as possible.

"Why?" Fili's voice was barely audible and he shook his head.

"Why Nordri?"

Nordri sighed. "She's such a thing of beauty. So firm beneath your hands."

As Fili's knife went into his shoulder Nordri screamed. Twisting his blade Fili took a deep breath before removing his blade. Taking huge pants Nordri hung his head before forcing it back up.

"Had you told her her rightful place, this would never have happened. I was doing what any good man would do."

Fili's knife found its way into Nordri's other shoulder. Oblivious to Nordri's screams Fili took the knife out before pressing the tip of the blade into Nordri's thigh.

"You're despicable." He spat. "Juliet is the most perfect thing that's ever walked upon this world. I wouldn't change a single thing about her and I love her for what she is."

His knife dug its self into Nordri's thigh and Fili placed his lips by the dwarf's ear.

"Tell me what happened."

"You know what happened." Nordri coughed weakly. Fili shook his head.

"I want to hear it from your lips. I want you to tell me every little thing you did to her!" Fili twirled the knife in his hands.

"I want you to realise just how much of a monster you are."

Nordri shook his head and fixed Fili with a sly grin.

"You should have seen her face. Such fear and terror in those eyes. Your name was on her lips; all she wanted was for you to be by her side."

Fili took a deep breath as he felt his anger seeping closer and closer to the surface. Nordri blew a strand of hair from his face before continuing.

"Those lips were made for kissing Fili. She tastes so sweet, like honey. I knew I should have been gentle with her. How could anyone cruise such clear skin? But she needed to learn her lesson. Those bruises are a reminder for her."

Nordri broke off with yet another scream as Fili drove his knife upwards into the dwarf's thigh. Blood ran down Nordri's leg as Fili twisted the blade before ripping it from Nordri's leg. He took a look at Nordri's face and – with gut wrenching horror – realised the dwarf was still smiling.

"I could feel her heart beating against my palm." Nordri whispered.

"I remember grabbing her breasts. They were so firm beneath my hands. But all I could think of was that heartbeat. How fast it was."

Nordri could only give Fili an agonised gasp as the knife went into his ankle. Leaving it in their Fili walked round until he was on Nordri's other side.

"I'm going to make you feel the pain she is now feeling. Nothing you say or do will make me stop until I'm satisfied you're in enough agony to see what you've done to her."

Removing his knife Fili wiped the blood stains on the cell wall before facing Nordri.

"And assuming you're still alive after this I'll be at the front of your execution."

Fili had no idea how much time had passed. Blood covered Nordri from the dozens of knife wounds in his body and Fili realised he would soon bleed to death. Sheathing his knife he grabbed Nordri's face.

"You can stay here and rot."

Nordri mumbled something but Fili wasn't paying attention. Instead he strode from the cell and tried to find somewhere to wash his hands.

* * *

I didn't say anything as our small group headed down to the docks. Bard was thanking us over and over again for helping him whilst it was all I could do to not collapse. Fili's arm had never left my shoulder but even his presence made me shudder. I'd remembered watching him as he told me what he had done. How he'd all but tortured Nordri for what he did. I'd wanted to feel some sort of peace at this news. But I just couldn't. All I could feel was a sort of emptiness in the pit of my stomach. What Fili had done..? I'd never have expected him to do something so barbaric. Of course I knew his reasons and I understood them. It was just a lot to process.

"I wish you a safe journey back to the mountain."

Brought from my trance I looked up to see Bard giving me a kind smile. Nodding back I gripped Fili tightly.

"Thank you." I mumbled. Pressing his lips against my hair Fili took my hand and helped me into the boat. As we sat down I inched closer to him until I was almost sitting on his lap. He hugged me close before pulling my fur coat further over my body. No one spoke as the boat sailed away from Laketown. Instead I just tried to focus on Fili's arms around me.

As long as I was in his arms nothing else could hurt me.

**Translations**

**Menu shirumund –** You are beardless

_**So Nordri's dead! Apologies if anyone found anything too graphic in this chapter. Nice to see Fili protecting/defending Juliet like that. At least Fili didn't get angry at Juliet for not telling him. Only got a few more chapters until the end (I can't believe I can now say that!) Let me know what you think xx**_


	45. The One with an Attempt to Heal the Pain

_**Big thanks to SarahBloomSakura for following/favouriting. **_

_**Guest – Wow thanks so much! Always means a lot when people say that. Never believed the story would be this popular. Hopefully you'll enjoy the sequel just as much.**_

_**BloodyTink – I feel the same! People should really learn by now that if you mess with Juliet Fili gets mad.**_

_**Tessastarchild – Yeah I knew it would be expected but couldn't resist.**_

_** .xx – Aww thanks! Yeah I know what you mean. I certainly want my own Fili one day.**_

_**ValerieT – Don't worry there will be a sequel! I'm upset it's going to finish because I've seriously enjoyed writing it!**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – Hopefully it'll live up to the hype.**_

_**LazySmurf247 – I didn't want to go overboard because I didn't want to make Fili THAT barbaric because I love him too much for that.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – I could hardly let him live could I?**_

_**TigerLily2214 – Don't feel bad! And yeah nice to have sweet moments amidst all the blood!**_

The One with an Attempt to Heal the Pain

The weeks slowly passed by until I had only two days to wait until my wedding. Each morning I knew I should wake up feeling a little bit more excited that the big day was even closer. That I would soon be able to spend each night in Fili's arms and not a huge bed by myself.

But I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Was I excited about my wedding? Of course I was. There was nothing I wanted more in my life. And yet I couldn't stop that horrible sick feeling from building up in my stomach. I wasn't sure if it was nerves or because of Nordri's attack. Or maybe even both. Even though I hadn't told anyone how I felt, Nordri's attack had changed me, both in my appearance and my behaviour. I never went near the few dresses I owned and no matter where I was going I made sure my hair was tied back in a single braid. Just thought of Nordri's fingers running through it made me feel sick. I kept my head down and only truly felt comfortable when I was with Fili, Kili and Tauriel.

I knew deep down I needed to talk to someone about how I felt. When we'd arrived at Erebor my stomach had plunged when I realised the rest of the company along with Dis were waiting anxiously for us. No doubt Thorin had sent word about me healing Fili to explain why we'd be delayed. Fili had said nothing when I slid from Daisy into his arms and hid my face against his coat. His shirt was slipping off my shoulders with every step and even though I knew I wasn't showing anything apart from a hint of shoulder the thought that the dwarves could see my bare skin shook me. Pressing a kiss on my cheek Fili had escorted me to my room whilst Thorin had discreetly explained about Nordri's attack. The halls of Erebor were huge but I could still hear the faint cries of outrage along with several violent curses.

Of course he'd tell them. He had no choice. The others would ask questions about him and I knew it wouldn't take long for the news to spread. I could feel the bile rising up in my throat and my whole body trembled. Fili had only just shut the door behind us when I broke free and fell to my knees. As I threw up he rubbed my back calmly and pulled my hair from my face.

"It's alright Juliet." He whispered soothingly. "It's alright."

Coughing I forced myself to my feet and allowed Fili to lead me towards the huge armchair that sat by the fireplace. It could seat the pair of us comfortably and I said nothing as Fili handed me a cloth for the few bits of sick around my mouth. I lowered my eyes whilst one hand fiddled with my courting braid.

"Sorry about that."

He smiled grimly. "Don't worry. I'll sort it out later." He pulled me onto his lap and pulled his shirt up to cover my shoulders.

"How are you?"

I forced myself to nod. I didn't want to burden Fili with this right now. Maybe after the wedding I would talk to him about it. However he was busy shaking his head.

"You're not. I know you're not."

I opened my mouth but he stroked my cheek.

"I can feel your pain love. The anguish and hurt…and blame." He narrowed his eyes.

"Juliet?"

"I should have stopped him." The words were out before I could stop myself.

"I should have fought him off instead of sitting there and allowing him to touch me."

Fili gripped my hand tightly.

"Don't say that. Don't you _dare_ think what happened was your fault! You had nothing to do with it Juliet!"

Nodding I shut my eyes and allowed Fili to wrap his arms around me. I knew I had to talk to him. The only problem was I couldn't do it.

* * *

I didn't notice Kili until I realised he'd been standing there for a good five minutes. Because we wouldn't be allowed to see each other the day before our wedding Fili had promised he had an extra special surprise for me today.

The only problem was I hadn't seen him in days. Hadn't even heard from him.

Sighing I instead curled up in my chair with my latest choice from the library. Whilst I wished the book was a story about quests in faraway lands I had instead picked up a book about the history of Ered Luin. Giving I was probably never going to go there I didn't understand why I needed to learn about it. But Balin had turned on the charm until I found myself hunting the shelves until I found the right book.

That said I was surprised to find myself enjoying it! A small part of me knew that I would no doubt continue to be surprised by Middle Earth dwarves until I died. And given I had another two hundred years to go that meant a lot of surprises.

"Juliet!"

Biting down my scream at the last minute I looked up to see Kili there. He rolled his eyes playfully at me.

"Finally! I've been here for _ages_! How can you find…" He peered at the book title,

"How can you find _that_ interesting?"

I shrugged, "Easily enough. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Kili blinked at me for a second as though he'd forgotten what he was here for. I sighed before going back to my book. Only to have Kili grab it from my hands.

"I was wondering. You're getting married in two days and the last thing you should be doing is sitting here studying. Did you fancy a ride?"

I searched Kili's innocent face for any signs of ulterior motives. He smiled sweetly and I bit my lip.

"I was going to see Fili…"

Kili grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet. "Yeah I spoke to him and he said he'll see you in the afternoon. So?"

I knew I should turn away as he gave me his wide eye look. Laughing I handed him my book before pulling my boots on. Kili's face lit up.

"Excellent!"

I couldn't understand why he was so happy. As he all but threw my coat and sword at me I burst into giggles before being dragged out into the corridor by one very excited dwarf. Pulling him back I linked my arm through his.

"I take it Tauriels coming as well." I didn't mean that in a bad way. I wanted to see her again. She was another person who'd been avoiding me during the past week. Kili shook his head.

"No I thought it would be just us. Bit of brother and sister to be bonding."

He squeezed my arm and I allowed myself to smile. Those words still sent shivers up my spine every time I heard them. Leaning close as we turned a corner Kili licked his lips.

"Juliet…I was thinking. At dwarvish weddings it is traditional for the father to give his daughter away."

I nodded and Kili smoothed down his tunic.

"Obviously your father isn't here and in that case the duty goes to the girl's uncle or…or her brother."

His face turned a faint shade of pink as I faced him.

"Are you asking if you can give me away?"

He nodded nervously. Without saying anything I threw my arms around his neck. As he staggered backwards I snorted at the look on his face.

"So…is that a yes?"

I nodded before blinking back the water from my eyes.

"You've been like my brother since I arrived here! I would never have survived being an orc prisoner without you. It would…I'd be honoured to have you give me away."

Kili beamed from ear to ear. I opened my mouth when he grabbed my hand and once again began dragging me down the corridor.

* * *

As we rode I noticed Kili starting to look nervous. Leaning against him I couldn't help but be reminded of my first few months in Middle Earth. During that time I thought that Fili was little more than a moody git and that he held no feelings for me at all.

I'd never been so wrong in all my life.

As Kili hugged me close I could tell he had something on his mind.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head and I frowned. "C'mon Kili. I'm not that dumb."

He sighed. "Well it's more like two things really. Your wedding's been making me think."

"About Tauriel?"

He nodded. "I love her so much. I can't imagine my life without her in it. I _want_ to marry her. I'd do it right now if I could. But I'm scared of what Thorin will say."

"I doubt he'll mind. He knows you're courting and she's your One. Surely he's waiting for you to mention this to him."

Kili nodded. "I know I know. But if we got married then it would have an effect on our…relationship with the elves. Especially the elves of Greenwood. Tauriel might have been banished but I can't imagine Thranduil would be too happy with one of his subjects marrying a dwarf."

"Well that's his problem." I turned and faced him. "If you want I'll go to see him myself and put it to him straight."

Kili sniggered at this. "Why do I get the feeling you aren't joking?"

I bit my lip. "Well… Anyway you said you had something else on your mind."

He nodded. "Aye. It's more something that's bothering Fili actually. But since he isn't here you might as well here it from me."

I sighed, already knowing what was coming. Kili tightened his grip and as I looked around I saw the rocky plains were coming to an end. Before us lay the edge of a huge forest.

"Is that…Mirkwood?"

He nodded, "Well technically it's the Greenwood now." He cleared his throat.

"Since coming back from Laketown you've been…acting differently."

"Wouldn't you if something similar happened to you?"

Kili nodded, "But you need to talk to someone about it. Explain how you're feeling."

"That's easier said than done. And I _was_ going to talk to Fili. I just wanted to wait until after the wedding. I know he's been busy recently and I didn't want to give him this as well."

"Trust me Juliet." Kili sighed as we entered Greenwood.

"Fili would put off a battle if he felt you needed him."

"Exactly. I don't want to feel like I'm dependant on Fili for everything. I can't explain it but…yeah I can't explain it."

"Im not asking you to. I just thought you should know. If you don't want to talk to him then talk to Tauriel or mother. Anyone is better than no one."

I nodded before turning my attention away from Kili and towards the surroundings. Trees grew in every spare inch they could find. Towering over us and when I looked up I saw the sunlight blinking through the leaves. Where i expected the whole forest to be tightly packed together I noticed it was a lot more open than I realised. Small clearings were dotted about the place and I could hear the sound of a river a few metres away. Grass and blossoms covered the stone path and as I looked at the tress I noticed not a single web lay in sight.

It was a far cry from the Mirkwood I had seen on TV.

Pulling Minty to a halt Kili dismounted and waited for me to do the same. Frowning I followed his lead and allowed him to lead me along the path before taking a left turn and pushing me through the trees.

"Kili what the hell is going on?"

Freeing myself from his grip I rounded on him and folded my arms; making it clear I wasn't going to move another step. Running a hand through his hair Kili grinned at me before looking over my shoulder.

"I told you she wouldn't buy it!"

As he raised his voice I frowned before turning round to see Fili standing there. Rolling my eyes I grinned at him before raising an eyebrow at Kili.

"I should have known you had another motive."

He winked at us. "I'll leave you to it."

As Kili hurried back towards Minty I allowed Fili to take my hand and lead me through the trees until we reached a small clearing.

"Oh Fili!"

The clearing was huge and I could see a thick river rushing past it. Several thick trees were dotted about and I saw Fili had placed a thick fur rug by one of them with a huge leather bag by the tree. I could smell the food from here and rubbed my stomach before kissing the corner of his mouth.

"You certainly know how to please a girl."

He grinned. "Told you I had a surprise."

I nodded before sitting down on the rug whilst Fili brought his supplies from the bag. Bread, cheese, at least three types of meat and a bottle of ale to wash it down with. My eyes spied a bunch of grapes and before I could stop myself I pulled a small handful off and looked at Fili.

"Catch it!"

"What?" He blinked at me and i held the grape up at him.

"Catch it in your mouth. You've never done that?"

He shook his head and I sat up on my knees.

"This should be fun."

I gently threw the grape towards him. Fili tried to catch it but it fell against his nose and into his hand. We both shared a glance before bursting into laughter. Fili took several grapes from my hand and took aim. He shook his head as I caught it perfectly.

"Of course." He muttered before pulling me close so we were both leaning against the tree. The fur rug stroked my legs as I took a bite into a hunk of bread.

"You've got to stop doing this Fili. You're going to end up making me guilty!"

He kissed me behind my hair.

"I'm not going to be able to set eyes on you tomorrow. This was the least I could do."

* * *

It didn't take us long to polish off the food. As soon as the last grape had been eaten I moved so I was sitting between Fili's legs. My back against his chest. His fingers ran along my shoulders and I could see him staring at my bound hair. Before I could say anything I was aware of his quick fingers undoing my braid and allowing my hair to fall against my back. It had grown a lot since leaving my old world and now brushed against my chest.

"What are you doing?"

"You're hair's stunning. It shouldn't be bound up like that."

I gave a small nod and as Fili began redoing my braids I fingered a lock in my hand. I had certainly never seen another dwarf with the same colour hair I had. It seemed some of the red dye had managed to blend in with my natural colour; leaving me with a very unique blend of brown, chestnut and dark red. Fili's lips brushed against my neck and I couldn't help myself.

"I can't get over how much you hated me at first."

He shook his head. "I didn't _hate_ you. I was so in love with you everything you did somehow frustrated me."

"Now look where we are." As the last braid fell against my face and leant back and looked up at him.

"About to get married."

Fili smiled at me. "I can't believe it myself. Kili came to me one day and said that when we first met the whole company knew we were meant for each other."

"They didn't?" I sat up and turned to face him. "For real?"

He nodded and I shook my head. "The cheeky bugger's. Letting us argue and fight whilst knowing we were destined to get married!"

Stroking my neck Fili laughed at my choice of words.

"I think I said something similar to Kili when I found out."

"I can imagine." Leaning my head against him I thought back to Kili's words from earlier. Pushing a few loose strands from my face I snuggled against Fili.

"Kili said…that you were worried about me. About how I was coping with things."

Fili's eyes widened by the smallest of fractions before he gave a curt nod. I turned back around so my gaze was facing the forest before us as Fili hands ran along my shoulders.

"I understand how you feel Juliet. Or at least what our bond allows me to feel. And I know you haven't spoken to anyone about what he tried to do to you. I just…I feel like you're ashamed to talk to someone about it."

I shook my head. "I'm not ashamed. I'm frightened. When something like this happened back home there was always a certain amount of people who blamed the victim. Claimed they had "asked for it" or that they "should have fought their attacker off." I don't want…I don't need that sort of thing being directed at me."

Fili's hands gripped my shoulders hard. "Shall I explain something to you about dwarvish culture?"

I nodded and Fili nestled his head beside mine.

"There are fewer women than men in our culture. As such both women and children are prized more than anything on this earth. We accept they can fight and defend themselves. We encourage it. But we will also defend them with our lives and protect them no matter what the cost. Harming a woman or a child is considered a huge crime for us. Harming them in _that_ way is almost considered treason."

Fili sighed, "The point I'm trying to make is no one would ever blame you. They would seek revenge against Nordri and anyone else who was involved. They would know you hadn't asked for such a thing to happen to you. Believe me love; we'd do everything we could to make sure you were safe and protected from such a thing happening again."

Nodding slowly I allowed Fili to take my face and turn me towards him. Kissing my nose he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Does that make you feel better?"

I nodded. "A little."

Fili nodded, however I could still see the hurt in his eyes. Taking his hand in mine I licked my lips.

"What is it Fili?"

He bowed his head. "I don't know. I feel like you're angry with me for something. Every time you look at me I can see the glimmer of pain in your eyes. You stiffen every time I come near you."

I opened my mouth but closed it again when Fili stroked my cheek.

"Is it the fact I left you alone with Nordri? Are you angry I allowed him to carry on assaulting you?"

"No." I shook my head urgently. "God Fili you didn't… Fili you had no idea it was Nordri! I'm not angry at you for anything. You haven't done anything."

"Then what is it?" I could hear his voice rising with anger. "Juliet please!"

I sighed. "You…you killed him. And not just that. You allowed him to bleed to death. That would have taken hours of being in agony! I know why you did it and I'm glad he's dead. But it…you weren't the Fili I love when you were doing that. And that scares me. I don't want to lose that Fili."

Pressing my forehead against mine Fili gave a nervous swallow before wiping the tears from his face.

"I know Juliet. Believe me I…I regret how I handled the situation. But I wanted him dead. To know he had done that to you made me blind to everything else. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

He locked eyes with me. "I never wanted to scare you. I wanted to do right by you and protect you. Something it seems I'm not very good at."

I said nothing as Fili's shoulders began to shake nervously. He lowered his eyes but I could see the tears falling down his face. Without saying anything I opened my arms and pulled him close towards me. Fili's fingers gripped my shoulders whilst I gently shushed him. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry…I'm so…SO sorry Juliet!"

Rocking him back and forth I stroked the back of his hair whilst Fili's tears fell onto my shirt. I'd been so busy trying to get my own brain to recover from Nordri's assault I hadn't even given Fili a second thought. Kili's words from earlier came back to me.

"_He truly feels like he isn't capable of protecting you and it's crushing him!"_

Biting my lip I gently looked at Fili. He gave me a nervous smile as I brushed his tears away.

"You've nothing to be sorry for. You've saved my life so many times I've lost count. You are seriously overqualified for being able to protect me and given that you would do _anything_ to keep me safe that proves that. Okay?"

Fili nodded although I could still see doubt in his eyes. "Okay."

I held him close. "I know you'll do right by me. You already have a thousand times over. Never forget that."

Fili kissed my forehead before leaning back against the tree and holding me tight against him.

* * *

Looking up at the sky I saw the sun was starting to set. Biting my lip I realised we had to get back to Erebor soon. I didn't fancy riding in the dark. Stretching my legs I forced myself to my feet and Fili shook his head.

"Must we?"

Holding out my hand I pulled him up. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"I'm afraid so." I mumbled. "I'm not riding back in the dark."

At my words Fili's face went slightly pale and he eased himself out of my embrace. I frowned but he shook his head.

"Wait here!"

Without saying another word he hurried off through the trees. Shaking my head I began rolling up the fur rug and packing the few things left into the bag. The familiar feel of my braids tapping my face soothed me and I found myself humming as I did my best to tie everything to Daisy's saddle.

"Surprise!"

Turning round my eyes widened in shock. Fili beamed at and once again my insides were doing somersaults.

"It's your wedding present. I know we've got a couple of days but I wanted you to have it now."

Nodding dumbly I stared at the pony in awe. Its fur was dark chestnut whilst its mane was a rich black. Its eyes twinkled at me and with a shaking hand I stroked its nose.

"It's beautiful." Looking over at Fili I shook my head

"Oh my…thank you!"

"I figured you needed a pony of your own. He doesn't have a name yet. I thought I'd leave that honour to you."

Nodding I walked all around the pony. As I did so I saw a saddle and bridle had already been fitted to him. With a glance at Fili I put one foot in the stirrup and pulled myself up. The pony snorted at the sudden extra weight but I pulled gently on the reins and he settled down. Fili pulled himself up onto Daisy and grinned at me.

"Any ideas then?"

As we began riding I bit my lip. Several possible names were running around in my head. But they seemed to fit the horses back home more than this pony. My eyes wandered over his body and as I looked at his hooves I realised the fur around all of them was a deep black. Only at this point did a name suddenly spring to mind. Just the idea made me smile and I knew Fili was watching me.

"How about Scooby?"

"Scooby?" Fili raised an eyebrow and I shook my head. Of course he wouldn't understand the reference. Shrugging my shoulders I winked at him.

"Well Bofur named his Bungo didn't he?"

Fili nodded, "Scooby." He repeated it a few times.

"Suits him."

Nodding I watched as Scooby shook his head as if to confirm his approval of his new name. Even though it was wonderful to be able to ride by myself it did feel strange to not have Fili's arms around me. Often I would lean back slightly before remembering no one was behind me and I'd hurriedly sit up straight again. To my annoyance Fili often caught me doing so.

* * *

Neither of us said anything when we reached the mountain. After stabling our ponies I took Fili's arm and we made our way towards our rooms. Only at this point did my heart sink a little. The thought of not being able to see Fili for one day ached. I knew he was feeling the same because he kept reaching out to touch my face.

"Tomorrow's going to be awful." He muttered. I leant against the wall beside my bedroom door and pulled Fili against me.

"I can't _not _see you! I think Kili might have to lock me in my room."

I kissed his forehead before moving down to his nose.

"It's one day love. Then we've got the rest of our lives together."

His lips brushed against mine. One hand grabbed my waist and other my neck. Fili's kisses were different depending on his moods. Sometimes they were filled with passion. Other times they were slower and gentler. Sometimes I could tell he needed someone to hold him whilst other times I had no idea what was going on in his head. My own lips seemed to be almost eating at his mouth and when we drew apart I stared at my bedroom door sadly. Fili kissed me one last time.

"One more day _miz dornessiti."_

"I know _miz sherjon dorniti."_

Fili beamed at my words. I knew my pronunciation hadn't been great but none of that mattered. Pressing his face in my hair Fili hurriedly kissed me one last time before ushering me into my room.

As the door shut behind me I sighed to myself.

One more day.

**Translations**

**Miz dornessiti – **My princess

**Miz sherjon dorniti – **My lion prince

_**AN: The word used for lion isn't actually dwarvish. After half an hour of searching I couldn't find anything for 'lion' and so adapted the Swedish and Uzbeck word for it instead as they sounded the most similar to dwarvish.**_

_**Well that chapter got out of hand! Half of the heart to heart with Fili and Juliet happened very last minute hence why this chapter's so long! Fili gets sweeter with every chapter! I love him so much! Plus couldn't resist getting my Scooby Doo reference in there. Hope everyone's looking forward to the next update because we (finally) have the wedding!…tissues may be needed. As ever let me know what you think xx**_


	46. The One with the Wedding

_**Almost 45,000views! Thanks for everyone's support! Big thanks to Jante, Sugarplumfairy77, caleb's babe, dragnfyre18, DisneyCraze and skittlelover1998 for following/favouriting.**_

_** .xx – I totally agree!**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – I'm sure she will with those two to help her. If I had brothers I'd want ones like those two.**_

_**Splodge2209 – Glad you're enjoying it.**_

_**LazySmurf247 – If I had a dog I would have called it Scooby so I couldn't resist the temptation.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Aww thanks! I've been so excited about the wedding ever since I wrote it last week!**_

_**TigerLily2214 – At least he's gone now.**_

The One with the Wedding

"Just take some deep breaths!"

I sighed as Tauriel folded her arms at me. Both her and Dis had woken me early with big smiles and rib breaking hugs. Rubbing my eyes I noticed with a start that both of them were already dressed for the ceremony. Dis wore a deep blue dress trimmed with black and gold whilst Tauriels was dark red. It was cut low enough to show a hint of cleavage and the sleeves were trimmed purple. Her bright hair had red and purple beads running through it. At the sight of both of them my stomach had immediately began jumping up and down with nerves.

"Why are you even here? We've got hours until I have to be ready."

Dis chuckled at me before she began running me a hot bath. Tauriel meanwhile nudged me.

"Maybe so. But this is your big day. We want Fili to have the surprise of his life."

At Fili's name I bit my lip. Even now I still couldn't believe I was getting married today. The whole idea seemed like a fairy tale from when I was little. Pushing my hair from my face I looked over at Tauriel who was pulling at her sleeves.

"You look gorgeous."

She blushed at this and I nodded. "I mean it. Kili doesn't know how lucky he is to have you."

Tauriel didn't say anything to this. I opened my mouth to say something else when Dis grabbed my arms and pulled me towards the tub. As she pulled my nightgown off me my whole body turned bright red. As quickly as I could I slid into the hot water; ignoring how the heat lapped against my skin. Shutting my eyes I lay back in the water. I could hear the others bustling about and I knew they were getting my dress. I hadn't yet seen the finished product but if it was anything like the dresses Dis and Tauriel were wearing then I knew it'd look amazing.

"Here you go."

I opened my eyes to see Dis hand me a glass of wine. Biting my lip I watched her wink at me before I downed the glass in one.

"Might need a few of these."

She shook her head, "And have you stumbling down the aisle? I think not."

"Worth a try." I laughed before scrubbing at my body with a cloth. As I looked at the darkening water with a grimace I realised how dirty my body had gotten recently. Shaking my head I got to my feet and stepped out of the tub. Water dripped down my skin and after wrapping a towel around my body I hurried behind the small screen that had been propped up beside the bath. Dis was busy helping Tauriel make some minor adjustments to her dress and I looked at the bottles that had been placed on the screens shelf. I picked up the smallest that was filled with a pale green liquid. Dis had explained what it was yesterday and it was basically the dwarvish equivalent of perfume. After sniffing the bottle I began rubbing it on my arms and legs. The smell hit my nostrils and I smiled to myself. I had never really worn perfume back home and it felt strange to be now covering myself in it.

After covering _every_ inch of my body with the liquid I grabbed my bath robe and stepped out. I felt like I'd stepped out of a car wash. Tauriel drew me to a chair and sat me down whilst Dis began undoing my braids.

"Did you see Fili yesterday?"

Dis nodded. "I found him outside your room. He almost screamed when I tapped him on the shoulder."

I burst into laughter before Dis tapped my shoulder.

"Keep your head still dear. Thank you."

Frowning I looked over at Tauriel in the hope she could explain what Dis was doing to my hair. It had gotten curlier over the weeks and would no doubt be a nightmare to try and style. I could feel her tugging and pulling at my braids; stopping every so often to slide something into my hair.

"Not to say you don't know what you're doing. But wouldn't it have made more sense to do this _after_ I'm in my dress?"

Tauriel gave me a sly smile and it was only then did I realise she knew what my dress looked like. Dis slid one last thing into my hair before tapping my shoulder.

"What do you think Juliet?"

Turning round so I could see myself in a mirror my mouth dropped.

"Holy shit!" I turned to Dis. "Sorry."

She laughed as I took in my reflection. Dis had pulled the front few sections of my hair back so my face was on show. My courting braid had been pulled across the back of my hair diagonally and had been kept in place with a bead behind my ear. The rest of my hair fell across my shoulders and I saw several golden beads had been slid into it at intervals. Women wore gold and men wore silver for weddings according to Dis.

"This is beautiful! Where did you learn to do this?"

Dis chuckled. "My mother did it for me on my wedding day."

"Wow!" I fingered her handiwork one last time before turning away from the mirror and grinning at the pair.

"Would you like to see your dress?" Dis pulled me forward and I nodded eagerly. She looked at Tauriel who hurried off. Dis meanwhile took my hand and handed me a small bottle. I sniffed the contents with a grimace.

"What's it for?"

"Drink it now and the effects will last until tomorrow morning." She grasped my hand.

"Unless you want to get pregnant straight away."

I blushed at this before downing the bottle in one. It hadn't even occurred to me that dwarves had contraceptives. Patting my shoulder Dis kissed my cheek before turning to allow Tauriel through. The elf beamed at me before holding the dress up.

"Oh. My. God!"

Both Tauriel and Dis smiled as tears began to well in my eyes. The dress was a rich blue whilst the collar and elbow bands were white. At this detail I grinned at Dis.

"You remembered!"

"Of course dear."

I'd insisted on my dress having white in it. I might not be in my old world but that didn't mean I couldn't carry on some of its customs. I noticed the over sleeves were similar to kimono sleeves whilst the undersleeves were made of white lace. The bodice was done up with thin white ribbons with beads of different shades of blue attached to them. Modesty shoved aside I stepped out of my bathrobe whilst Tauriel stepped behind me and helped slide my arms into it. Dis then stepped up and began doing the bodice back up. Looking down at the full skirts I realised that there was so much fabric they fell over each other-covering my legs without the need for pins.

"Does it fit?"

I shook my arms; loving the feeling of the lace brushing against my skin. The bodice was snug but not too tight I couldn't breathe. Dis brushed the dress down before stepping back and looking me over.

"You look wonderful dear."

I gave a little twirl and Tauriel giggled at my actions. Taking her hands I slid my feet into my shoes. They would be hidden under the dress so I'd gone for plain black high heels. Tauriel opened her mouth when we heard the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"That'll be Kili." Dis muttered. As she hurried to the door I locked eyes with Tauriel.

"How do you feel?" She whispered. I bit my lip.

"Very nervous. What if I forget my vows or something like that?"

She clasped forearms with me. "You won't. I know you won't."

"Juliet?"

I turned to see Kili gaping at me. My own eyes widened as I looked at his blue fur lined tunic. A black cloak hung over his shoulders and I saw his sword at his hip. A thin silver circlet with blue and green jewels encrusted on it sat on his head and I noted his braids had silver beads in them.

"You look…you look different."

"Speak for yourself." I grinned. Kili blushed.

"I mean you look beautiful as well." He grinned.

"I can't wait to see Fili's face when he sees you."

"You won't see it at all if you stay here chatting." Dis gave Kili a soft clout over the head before nodding at Tauriel. The elf kissed my forehead.

"Good luck." She whispered before following Dis out of the room. I watched Kili's eyes linger on her until the last second. If any two people deserved their own happy ending then it was certainly those two. As the door shut behind them my legs trembled and Kili grabbed my hands.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded even though I could feel the tears coming.

"I'm so nervous. What if I can't be the wife Fili wants? I'm not exactly bride material Kili."

He kissed my forehead and locked eyes with me.

"Listen to me Juliet. All Fili wants is _you_. He doesn't care how you come."

I nodded and brushed my tears away. Kili grinned at me.

"A far cry from the girl we met in your world."

I looked down at my dress ruefully. Biting my lip I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"My parents would have given anything to see me walk down the aisle."

Kili patted my shoulder and gave me an understanding nod. Placing my hand over his, I forced a smile on my face.

"My mum wouldn't have been able to stop crying. And I think my dad would have been even worse! I never imagined I'd be getting married. I certainly never imagined I'd do it without them there."

Kili held me close. "Fili knows how you feel. Don't tell him I told you but he was thinking about our father last night. How he never got to see us grow up and become who we are. It brought a few tears to his eyes Juliet."

Nodding slowly I got to my feet and took a few deep breaths. Kili looked me up and down once more.

"You certainly clean up nicely Juliet."

He gasped as I elbowed him in the ribs. Straightening up he offered his arm.

"Shall we?"

* * *

As we stood in the doorway of the great hall I gasped at the amount of people who were there. I couldn't see a single empty space and the closest people were all smiling at me. Kili gave my arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Let's do this." I muttered. He beamed before we started walking. With every step my heartbeat got faster and faster.

"This is ridiculous." I muttered.

"I've faced goblins, slave traders, orcs and Isengard. Yet none of those were as nerve wracking as this!"

Kili chuckled at me. I could hear people whispering as we walked past and every the someone commented on the dress I would find myself in danger of welling up. I could see Thorin standing at the end of the aisle. His leather and cloth tunic was gone and instead replaced by a dark blue one; similar to Kili's but with more silver detailed. His own cloak draped along the floor and I could see the crown of Erebor resting on his head. Sneaking a glance at Kili I saw him searching for Tauriel. As his eyes lit up I winked at him.

"You'll be waiting for her at the end of an aisle one day."

He blushed before biting his lip.

"Nothing would make me happier." He admitted. "We've talked about it a little. But I'm nervous about bringing the subject up properly."

"Just go for it." I grinned at him. "She loves you Kili. You've nothing to worry about."

He nodded and my eyes went back to Thorin. Fili stood to his left and as his eyes lit up in wonder I found myself beaming at him. The silver beads in his hair glinted in the light and as I saw the crown with blue and orange jewels resting on his own head I saw an image of the king he would one day be. As we got closer I was shocked to see the tears in his eyes. Kili took my hand and placed it in Fili's.

"Treasure her brother." He whispered. Fili nodded before turning to face me.

"You look…unbelievable!" He whispered. I fiddled with my skirts before smiling at him.

"So do you…just like always."

Thorin gave a small cough and both me and Fili blushed before the pair of us turned and faced Thorin who raised his hands for silence.

"We are gathered here in the halls of our fathers.

To witness the joining of the two before us.

May Mahal bless them and fill their life with joy and good fortunes.

Side by side they stand.

Side by stand they fight.

Side by stand they shall always be.

In sickness and in health.

In life and in death.

For all eternity"

Fili and I turned to face each other. He gripped my hands firmly before taking a ring from Kili. It was a golden band with blue and white stones encrusted on it. As he slid it onto my finger he took a deep breath.

"I Fili, son of Vili promise to love you. I promise to see you as my friend, my love and my equal. To protect you with my life and to fight beside you. I promise to support each and every decision you make however reckless they may be, and to never leave your side. I am forever yours and only death will take me from you."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes when he mentioned my recklessness. Sneaking a glance at Thorin I noticed him shaking his head fondly at Fili who gave a small shrug. Biting my lip I took the thick gold ring from Tauriel. Up close I could see the khuzdul runes that had been carved on the underside of the ring were similar to mine. Pushing that from my mind I slid it onto his finger.

"I Juliet, daughter of Andrew promise to love you. I promise to see you as my friend, my love and my equal. To protect you with my life and to fight beside you. I promise to support each and every decision you make, to ignore your stubbornness and to never leave your side. I am forever yours and only death will take me from you."

I noticed my own addition got more laughs. Fili himself was struggling to keep a straight face and as I looked at Kili I saw him lower his head to hide his grin. Thorin cleared his throat.

"From this moment until death you are husband and wife. Your union has been witnessed and blessed and we wish you all the utmost happiness from this day forth."

Was it me or did his voice crack a little at that point. Licking his lips Thorin smiled at us.

"You may seal your union."

Fili looked like he could barely wait. With one arm wrapped around my waist and he drew me close. As we kissed I could feel his lips moving against mine. We were both oblivious to the cheers in the great hall. Running his fingers through my hair I held his face with my hand whilst hugging him close. As we broke apart I watched as the tears fell from his eyes.

"I love you." He stammered. I kissed his hand.

"I love you to."

At that point I assumed the ceremony was over. However Thorin was once again calling for silence and as I looked at the sly smile on Fili's face I realised there was another part no one had told me about. At this my legs shook and I had to hold a hand to my stomach in an effort to stop it from churning. I doubt Dis would have been happy if I threw up on her dress. Thorin gave me a fond smile.

"As a result of this union it falls on me to bestow Juliet, daughter of Andrew with her official title of Crown Princess of Erebor."

I gripped Fili's hand hard at this. No one had bothered to warn me of this. I made a mental note to politely remind Fili and the others after this was over. Fili's thumb stroked my palm whilst my eyes were locked on Thorin.

"Juliet, kneel."

Something that was a lot easier said than done in my dress. Fili held my hand the whole time whilst I got down on both my knees and bowed my head. I knew I should probably let go of Fili's hand but neither of us seemed like we wanted to let go.

"Juliet, do you swear to uphold the laws and practices of this land?"

I could feel my voice cracking. "I do."

"Do you swear that you will govern with justice, mercy and kindness in your heart?"

"I do."

"Do you swear loyalty not just to Erebor but to its people?"

"I do."

Fili gave me hand a proud squeeze. Looking up my mouth dropped as he took a silver circlet from Balin. The crown was similar to Fili's with blue and orange jewels in it. But it was a lot slighter than his and the body was made of an intricate pattern of branches. Thorin smiled proudly at me and placed it on my head. The sudden weight shocked me a little.

"I hereby crown you Juliet, princess under the Mountain."

With shaky legs I got to my feet as more cheers rang out. Fili caressed my face before pressing his lips against mine.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" I hissed at him. He smiled warmly.

"Thought it would be a nice surprise for you."

I nodded before he took my hand and we both stood to face the rest of the great hall. I couldn't stop the tears coming from my eyes as I saw the smiles on everyone's faces. As Fili sneaked another kiss on my cheek a roar of laughter could be heard. Laughter that increased when I turned and kissed him full on the lips. Breaking apart I leant my head against him, unable to believe what had just happened.

I was a princess. But I was more than that.

At last I was Fili's wife.

_**Yay they're married! Was reading back on some earlier chapters last night and got a bit emotional when i thought about how far those two have come!And I thought I'd add in an extra nice surprise for you all as a big thanks for all the support on this story. Got the after party now which I have a feeling you'll all love! As ever let me know what you think xx**_


	47. The One with a Night to Remember

_**WOW! So many views! Big thanks to Molly. harbirdge, Becka3490, Jenjifr, jess114 for following/favouriting.**_

_**Tessastarchild – Don't worry about it. I was unsure if was making Fili TOO sensitive but then considering what he's gone through to get here I would be crying if I was him.**_

_**BloodyTink – I couldn't imagine those two having conventional wedding vows. I can't get over how far they've come from when we first met them. The party shouldn't disappoint.**_

_** .xx – Don't worry I will be doing a sequel to this story because I don't ever want to stop writing it. I was in a similar mood after writing that scene.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – Glad you liked it.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Trust me…there will be a surprise for you.**_

_**ValerieT – I was tearing up when I was writing it!**_

_**AN: Okay so this chapter is going to have a certain 'after party' scene. It isn't overly graphic but if you don't like reading scenes of that nature at all then when you reach it feel free to skip to the end of this chapter.**_

The One with the Night to Remember

Fili and I was far too busy holding each other to notice the others setting up tables filled with food and mugs of ale. With some annoyance I'd taken my crown off to give to Balin. Thorin, Fili and Kili had done the same and although it was nice to be able to feel my head again I had to be honest and say that I missed wearing it. The first indication we got of a change was when my nose pricked at the smell of pork and I turned around.

"Oh wow!" I turned to Fili. "You lot never fail to surprise me."

He chuckled and kissed my lips.

"My beautiful wife." He whispered huskily. Snuggling in his embrace I returned his kiss.

"More like my beautiful husband." I winked at him. "I never thought I'd ever say those words."

Fili opened his mouth when the shouts of the company drew us out of our little world. Turning round I saw Dwalin standing there with tears leaking down his face.

"Congratulations lass. Both of you!"

Fili beamed whilst I hugged the dwarf hard. He gripped his own arms around me before letting go so the others could step up.

"Ye look amazing!" Bofur kissed my cheek and Bifur nodded. One by one each dwarf came up to offer their congratulations until it was just Thorin and Kili. As expected Kili tackled Fili with a hug whilst Thorin kissed my cheek.

"I know you'll make my nephew happy." He whispered. I nodded and before I changed my mind I threw my arms around Thorin in a hug. He gasped at the sudden attack before wrapping his arms around me. As we broke apart Kili beamed at me.

"I think you're the first person uncle's hugged in thirty years!"

Rolling his eyes Thorin hugged Fili hard before heading off to talk to several people. Kili held me close.

"I can't believe I now have a sister!"

I leant against his shoulder. "Nor I a brother."

Kili kissed my cheek before hurrying off to find Tauriel. Fili wrapped an arm around me.

"You looked stunning with that crown on your head."

I gave a nervous nod. Deep down I was still panicking about being a queen one day. Even though I knew I'd always have help the idea was still a scary one. Two years ago I was nothing more than a butcher's apprentice. Soon I'd be helping to rule over a whole kingdom.

"SING!" Kili yelled. My whole face turned bright red as others joined in.

"Aye come on lass!" Dwalin raised his mug of ale and I shook my head. Fili chuckled before joining in. All around me dwarves were chanting that one word over and over again. Every time they spoke it my head shaking got worse. Fili smiled at me.

"One song love. That's all we ask."

"Can I not just pull rank to get out of it?"

He frowned at this and I sighed before giving a small nod in Kili's direction. He let out a huge cheer and allowed Fili to lead me to the middle of the hall. All at once the dwarves quietened and as the eyes of Erebor rested on me I clasped my shaking hands nervously. Fili turned to go when I shook my head.

"I can't…not if they're all looking!"

Kissing my forehead he stepped back.

"Ignore them. Keep your eyes on me."

Nodding I fixed eyes with Fili whilst trying to ignore everything around me.

"_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a girl who makes potions in a travelling show_

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world."_

As the dwarves clapped and cheered I saw Fili sneakily brush away some tears. All around me the others began moving about and as I hurried towards Fili i heard the music start up again. Fili took my hand.

"That was beautiful."

"I'm pretty sure it was written with you in mind."

"Another one from your old world?" He kissed my nose and I nodded.

"It's one of my favourite songs."

"You'll have to teach it to me one day." He looked over my shoulder and his eyes lit up.

"Would you care for a dance?" He gave a low bow whilst I couldn't hold back my giggling.

"Of course. It would be an honour."

Fili led me through the thick crowds of people towards the middle of the room. Several couples were already dancing. Fili easily slipped through them and held me in his arms so we were in the middle of the space. As I felt his hands holding my body I tried to remember the few bits of dancing I knew. As the music started up again I was lost to the rest of the hall; my eyes settling on Fili's face.

"So then," he mused, "Stubbornness?"

I nodded, "It was my very first thought about you. Oddly enough it's the only one not to have changed."

He sighed before sweeping me around the floor.

"You will never hear this again but you may have a point."

My eyes lit up and Fili kissed my nose.

"I'm going to regret telling you that aren't I?"

"Of course."

As the music got faster my nerves slowly fell away and I allowed my body to take over. Fili grinned as we moved around the floor with ease. Even though I only had eyes for him I was aware of people watching us closely.

"They're all looking at us." I whispered. Fili did a sneaky look before shaking his head.

"You're wrong. They're all looking at you."

"No pressure then." I grunted. Fili sniggered as the music ended and we slowed to a halt.

"You dance beautifully." He kissed my hand and I shrugged.

"One of my many talents."

Fili took my hand and drew me to where Kili and some of the others were waiting. Most of the dwarves looked like they'd had a little bit too much to drink and when Bofur jumped onto one of the tables I wondered how much the hatted dwarf had had. He clapped his hands for silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Lads and lasses. A party such as this wouldn't be complete without a song in honour of the happy couple would it?"

The dwarves cheered and Fili held me close. Winking at us Bofur began clapping.

"_There is an inn, a merry old inn_

_beneath an old grey hill,_

_And there they brew a beer so brown_

_That the Man in the Moon himself came down_

_One night to drink his fill._

_The ostler has a tipsy cat_

_that plays a five-stringed fiddle;_

_And up and down he runs his bow,_

_Now squeaking high, now purring low,_

_Now sawing in the middle._

_The landlord keeps a little dog_

_that is mighty fond of jokes;_

_When there's good cheer among the guests,_

_He cocks an ear at all the jests_

_And laughs until he chokes._

_They also keep a hornéd cow_

_as proud as any queen;_

_But music turns her head like ale,_

_And makes her wave her tufted tail_

_and dance upon the green"_

As the tune quickened many dwarves began their dancing again. Without allowing Fili to voice his protests I pulled him in with all the others. He held my hands as we skipped around the floor before swapping partners. Nori grinned at me as we danced before passing me over to Dorni and then back to Fili. All the while Bofur kept on singing. Looking up I saw him even attempting a little solo jig.

"_And O! the rows of silver dishes_

_and the store of silver spoons!_

_For Sunday there's a special pair,_

_And these they polish up with care_

_on Saturday afternoons._

_The Man in the Moon was drinking deep,_

_and the cat began to wail;_

_A dish and a spoon on the table danced,_

_The cow in the garden madly pranced,_

_and the little dog chased his tail._

_The Man in the Moon took another mug,_

_and then rolled beneath his chair;_

_And there he dozed and dreamed of ale,_

_Till in the sky the stars were pale,_

_and dawn was in the air._

_Then the ostler said to his tipsy cat:_

_'The white horses of the Moon,_

_They neigh and champ their silver bits;_

_But their master's been and drowned his wits,_

_and the Sun'll be rising soon!'_

_So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,_

_a jig that would wake the dead:_

_He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,_

_While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:_

_'It's after three!' he said._

_They rolled the Man slowly up the hill_

_and bundled him into the Moon,_

_While his horses galloped up in rear,_

_And the cow came capering like a deer,_

_and a dish ran up with the spoon._

_Now quicker the fiddle went deedle-dum-diddle;_

_the dog began to roar,_

_The cow and the horses stood on their heads;_

_The guests all bounded from their beds_

_and danced upon the floor._

_With a ping and a pong the fiddle-strings broke!_

_the cow jumped over the Moon,_

_And the little dog laughed to see such fun,_

_And the Saturday dish went off at a run_

_with the silver Sunday spoon._

_The round Moon rolled behind the hill_

_as the Sun raised up her head._

_She hardly believed her fiery eyes;_

_For though it was day, to her surprise_

_they all went back to bed!"_

He gave a low bow and the dwarves cheered and clapped. As Bofur all but fell from the table the cheers turned into joyous laughter. Fili took my hand and held me close.

"That was…unexpected."

I giggled before looking over to see Kili was now standing on the table. I frowned but when I saw Fili's face I realised he knew what Kili was doing. Holding his hands up for silence Kili wobbled a little on his feet before standing still.

"I have one...actually two announcements to make. The first is to Fili and Juliet. Two people could not be more deserving of each other. I wish them all the happiness, luck, joy, happiness and…" He paused before shrugging, "Joy!"

The dwarves nodded and clapped at this. Turning to us Kili winked.

"And I can't wait to see how much their tempers clash."

Everyone cheered at this whilst Fili blushed. Kili held his mug up in salute before a sudden look of nerves came over him.

"Secondly…well I don't know where to start really. I know some of you weren't happy about the courtship of me and Tauriel."

At this I looked over at the stunned look on Tauriels face. Her neck began to redden and my eyes hurried back to Kili.

"But I want you to know I have never loved someone so much in my life. She is everything to me. The way Juliet is everything to Fili. To live a life without her is the worst thing anyone could ever ask of me."

As Tauriel began making her way towards Kili everyone gasped as he pulled a ring from his finger. I gripped Fili's hand excitedly as tears fell down Kili's face.

"What I'm trying to say my love. Is will you marry me?"

Tauriel pressed her lips against Kili's as yet another cheer rang out. My hands were sore within seconds from clapping so hard whilst Fili whistled behind me. Kili slipped the ring onto Tauriels finger before jumping to the floor and pulling his bride to be over to us.

"Well done Kee!" Fili embraced his brother as I winked at Tauriel.

"Told you he was trying to outdo Fili."

* * *

As the hours dragged on I could feel myself wearing out. My feet were aching in my shoes and the noise was starting to ring in my eyes. Fili had stuck close beside me all evening and it didn't take him long to notice. Taking my hand he drew me towards the door.

"Come on." He whispered. "Let's leave them to it."

As we stepped out into the corridor I wasted no time in kicking my shoes off. Fili winked at me before scooping me up into his arms.

"I can't believe we're finally married!" He kissed my hair and I nodded.

"All those times we thought it would never happen."

"Don't remind me." Fili's voice took on a grave turn.

"As far as I'm concerned those six months never happened."

I nodded in firm agreement. Fili and I couldn't keep our mouths off each other as he carried me towards his room. Fili's every kiss was like I was the thing keeping him alive. His hands gripped my body as our lips roamed along each other's faces and necks. Fili's tongue ran down my neck as he kicked his door open and carried me in.

Sliding out of his grip I looked around and what was now our room. Fili's bed had been replaced with a huge double bed that had fur blankets draped over it. Fili's hands ran down my hips.

"I want you." He whispered. "Oh Mahal I want you so much."

I gave a small nod before grasping at my neck with my hand. Fili kissed my nose before frowning at my expression.

"Juliet?" His hands cupped my neck.

"Just..?" My voice wobbled as I remembered the feeling of Nordri's hands grabbing my body.

"Be gentle. Please?"

Fili nodded before holding me close. "Juliet…if you don't want to do this now I'd understand."

He took my hands and held them against his chest. "Please don't force yourself love. I couldn't bear it."

I shook my head, "No I do…I'm just nervous."

Fili nodded firmly. "That makes two of us. What if I hurt you?"

Shaking my head I removed my hand from his grasp. "You won't. I trust you."

Kissing his nose I began undoing his braids. Fili's own fingers were making short work of Dis's styling and neither of us commented on the beads that fell to the floor. My lips were pressed against his as I pushed his cloak off him and began unlacing his tunic. Fili said he wanted me but he had no idea how much I wanted him. Fili's hands moved from my hair and he pulled his leather jacket off and then his tunic. I couldn't stop myself from kissing his bare chest whilst his hands grasped my hair.

"You're exquisite. Beautiful. Unbelievable." I mumbled in between kisses.

Fili's hands were already unlacing my bodice. Looking at the lust in his eyes I allowed him to pull me closer to the bed. Pushing his hands away my own fingers tugged at the ribbons whilst Fili began unlacing his trousers. I was halfway to stepping out of my dress when my hands froze. Fili frowned at me.

"Juliet? What's wrong?"

"I…I don't know." I whispered. Looking up at him I found my legs shake.

"What if…you don't like what you see?"

I wasn't being vain. My body was covered in scars from healing people and being an orc prisoner. Although my back only had three thin lines running across it, my shoulder was still a mess of scarred flesh. Kissing my neck Fili slowly pulled my hands away before undoing the rest of the ribbons.

"I love you Juliet. I couldn't care less how you look."

Letting out a sigh of relief I nodded. Taking a deep breath I shoved my dress onto the floor. Fili's eyes widened before he ran his hands along my waists and legs.

"Mahal blessed you." He gasped. He pulled me close before I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Fili held me tight as he walked to the bed and gently lay me down. His hands moved to hurriedly tug his trousers off. As he did so I pulled him down on top of me. His lips moved in a line down my body whilst I clutched his legs. As heat rushed along my body I could feel Fili harden against me.

"Are you comfortable love?" He whispered as his teeth grazed my ear. I nodded as Fili gripped my body with his knees.

"You've made me so happy Juliet. Happier than you'll ever know." He gasped. I gripped the sheets with my outstretched arms and Fili grasped my waist. Even though I was a virgin I somehow knew what I was doing. It was like my body was telling my brain what to do and when. Fili's hair brushed against my breasts and I shut my eyes before allowing myself to open up to him.

Our lips melted together as Fili entered me. I could feel his presence inside my body. A sudden pain hit me between my legs. Gritting my teeth I let out a small cry. It wasn't a bad pain. Just sudden and sharp. Fili stroked my stomach before his hands moved upwards. Moans came from the backs of our throats as our bonds moulded together. Our legs tangled together whilst his hands interlocked with mine. I grinned at Fili and he shut his eyes before gasping in wonder.

"You…are…amazing!" Throwing my head back my cries mixed with Fili's before he left me. Sitting up he pulled me against him so I was between his legs.

"That was worth every second of waiting!" He winked at me. I pulled the blankets up over us as Fili ran a finger along my scarred shoulder.

"You went through all that just to protect Kili?"

I nodded as he kissed my neck.

"Thank you. I mean that from the bottom of my soul Juliet. You didn't have to do it and you knew what sort of pain you would be in and yet you still did it." He whispered in my ear. Shrugging I forced myself to voice the worry in my mind.

"So my scars don't…you don't mind them?"

Fili shook his head. "Of course not. Scars are a good thing in our culture. They're proof of bravery and loyalty. Every time I see them I'll remember the courage you had to do what you did."

I relaxed against him. "I thought they made me look ugly."

"Nothing could do that." Fili ran a finger along my back. I couldn't resist my next comment.

"Remember the first time you saw me naked."

He groaned. "I thought we'd forgotten that?"

I shook my head. "C'mon it was funny!"

"It's funny _now_! It wasn't at the time!" He shook his head. "Imagine what would have happened if Thorin found out?"

Leaning against him I winked at him as his fingers ran through my hair.

"It's not like you really saw anything is it?"

Fili shook his head. "In truth I was more focused on the bruises covering your back. I'd never felt so angry in my life that day. First you'd almost been sold to a brothel, then I was watching you being whipped, you collapse in my arms and finally I see you covered in bruises!"

I shushed him gently and he sighed.

"There were so many times I thought I'd lose you. I think that day was the first day I realised I might have liked you more than a friend. Of course I believed you still hated me."

I grinned at him whilst fiddling with my wedding ring absentmindedly.

"Thank you." I turned to him. He frowned at me.

"What for?"

"For never giving up on me."

_**We're almost there! The penultimate chapter of this story! Hope you all liked that! Hopefully no one found anything too graphic of whatever. Hope you all enjoyed Bofur's little solo act! If I had a wedding party like that I certainly would not be complaining. Bet none of you saw Kili's proposal coming either! Thought that would be a nice surprise to add in to thank you all for accepting Kiliel in this story. As ever let me know your thoughts xx**_


	48. The One where it All Ends?

_**Big thanks to bubbles44 and lunerusso for following/favouriting.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – Thought it would be a nice added surprise!**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Yeah sorry about that…it's why I posted this on the same day! And I want my own Fili!**_

_**tessastarchild – It's one of my favourite Elton John songs! And I agree**_

_**StillDreamingOn – Glad you enjoyed it.**_

_**Guest – I'm not actually uncomfortable with sex scenes and stuff but this is only the second one I've ever written and I'm still trying to find the best way to make it sound romantic but not too Fifty Shades of Grey. I will at some point be going back and editing this story so will have another look at that scene.**_

_**Lunerusso – Of course I read it! Thanks for the support and I'm happy you are enjoying it so far!**_

_**So here we are…the very last chapter! I usually wait a few more days but I wanted to finish it today because today is four months since I posted the very first chapter! Warning you may need tissues.**_

The One where it All Ends?

_Dear mum and dad. I imagine this letter will come as a shock to you. _

_I have no idea why I started like that. It's not like you'll ever be able to read it. In truth I didn't think writing this letter would be a good idea. But Tauriel said it might help me come to terms with the simple fact of never seeing you again._

_So where do I start? No matter what I say you'll think I'm crazy. I guess I should start by letting you know I'm alive and I'm safe. I'm not dead. I'm not just another teenager who went missing after a night out. It breaks my heart that I'll never be able to see you again. To tell you myself the whole truth. I won't be able to put it all in the letter but I want to tell you enough to let you know I'm doing okay._

_Where am I? In the one place you'd never think. Middle Earth. Yes I know it sounds crazy but just trust me. It turns out I'm not as ordinary as I thought. Instead I was the one thing that stopped our world and this one from being destroyed. There was a stone; the Dragonstone. Even though it caused no end of trouble I'll be forever grateful for finding it. Without it I would never have gained everything I now have. _

_Anyway, because it the stone I ended up in Middle Earth on a quest of all things. I along with thirteen dwarves and a wizard went on a quest to save everything and everyone. And I won't lie, there were times when I wished I was back home. When I wished the stone hadn't chosen me and that it was all a dream. But there were other times when I was glad I was doing this. The person I am now is only here because of this quest. If I told you everything that had happened to me you would no doubt be horrified. But all you need to know is I came through fighting. I may be covered in scars but I'm still here and I'm still fighting._

_One good thing was my tumour is gone. Arriving in Middle Earth awoke my magic – yes you read correctly there. My healing powers destroyed my cancer and I don't have to worry about dying in a hospital bed. Instead I know I'll die in the arms of those that love me._

_And that's where we come to my second point which I have no doubt you'll find more shocking than the first._

_I'm married._

_Don't worry, he's not another Liam. Fili is the complete opposite. Kind, brave, sweet, loyal and I know he would never do anything to hurt me._

_Did I mention he'll also be king of Erebor one day?_

_I'll be honest; when we first met we didn't hit it straight off. I thought he was moody and arrogant and he thought I was reckless and stupid. But as we travelled I realised I had been so wrong. Underneath that cold mask was a gentle soul who would have killed anything that touched me. I know you'd love him as much as I do and that you'd be proud of my choice. I also have no doubt that he'd be terrified of you even if he's one of the best fighters I know. He's saved my life so many times just as I have saved his. The bond we share is unbreakable and I know that when I find myself crying because I can't see your faces; it'll be his arms that I can find comfort in._

_Of course you wouldn't like the way we realised our love for each other. I overheard a conversation between him and his uncle leading me to think I meant nothing to him. His words ripped me apart and it was then I realised I was in love with him. As for Fili he realised it when myself and his brother were abducted by orcs. Even when we eventually reunited I couldn't bring myself to me near him. It took a huge argument for us to finally see the truth. And since then I've never been happier. _

_And just to add to the shock; one day many years to come I'll be a Queen. And not just through my marriage. The dwarves thought it would be amusing to surprise me with adding another ceremony to my wedding. So I am now officially a princess of Erebor. Certainly a long way from where I was back in my old world. But I know you'd be proud of me if you knew about everything I've done here. About the person I am now. And you guys should see me in a crown!_

_You have and always will be my true family. Nothing in this world or ours could ever replace you. But I hope you'll understand when I say I have a new family as well. Fili's brother Kili has looked after me since we first met. Despite being two months younger than me any one would think he was my older brother. Apart from Fili I've never seen anyone so protective of me. Their mother has all but adopted me whilst Thorin and the rest of the company I travelled with have taken me into their hearts and families as well. You'd love them all. Every moment is always surprising and I can't imagine a time when they aren't smiling and laughing. Of course that may down to all the beer they drink._

_I truly cannot believe how much time has passed since leaving my old world behind. If I was to say over two years I don't think I'd be far off. My wedding was around four months ago. Only two weeks ago I was present at another wedding. The happiness on Kili and Tauriels faces was a dream come true – even if it makes things awkward between us and the Greenwood elves. But of course this means two years have gone by for you not knowing where I am and what's happened to me. I can't imagine the horror at coming home to find the house a wreck and your daughter gone. I never wanted to put you through that sort of pain and if I was given one wish it would be see you on last time and explain everything in full._

_I almost did go home however. Everyone was under the impression that once the stone was destroyed then the void would close and I'd be sent home forever. And although I feel guilty for saying this I'm glad that never happened. To be torn away from Fili is something that scares me even today. Every minute without him is horrible. You might think I sound like a lovesick puppy talking like this. But dwarves share a bond with the one they love. Something so powerful it connects them in a way nothing else can. They feel each other happiness, pain, joy and sorrow. The true kind of romance._

_Of course I said earlier that I have a new family and a new life here. In many ways I'm a new person. I go by my birth name now you'll be glad to know and I could take down several orcs if given the chance. But that doesn't mean I don't need you anymore. There are still so many things I know you always wanted to teach me. In many ways adulthood has been forced upon me by this quest and – although I know how this sounds – my marriage. Suddenly things are expected of me. Not only am I going to be queen one day but I'm expected to be a mother as well. I'm making this sound like I don't want children. Nothing could be further from the truth. But right now I know I'm not ready to start a family. In many ways I still want my old one back. But as well as that I highly doubt I could ever be a good mother. Of course I've got Dis and plenty other women to help me, but it's not the same thing as having your own mother be there to lend a hand. To know you'll never be able to see or even know about your grandchildren hurts me enough to put childbirth off. After everything you've done for me in my life back home it seems so unfair that I'm unable to repay you for it. I can't even say thank you for being such wonderful parents._

_Fili and Kili understand how I feel…in a sense. They lost their father when they were very young. I've never asked but I doubt Kili remembers him. They know what it's like to lose a parent and I know they would be the ideal people to go and cry to. But I'm not going to cry. Not because I don't miss you but because I know it won't change anything. I'll still be here and you'll still be there. This letter will end up locked in my desk drawer where even Fili can't see it and our lives will go on. Neither of us knowing what is happening to the other. I won't even know when you'll be taken from me a second time. Dwarves live a lot longer than humans do in Middle Earth and chances are you'll be gone long before me. On the plus side I won't ever have to go to your funerals. But on the downside you'll die believing I'm dead. That my body was dumped in a lake or quarry, never to be found. _

_Of course I know you won't be able to do this because you won't know the truth. But if you could just let everyone else back home know what I'm okay then I'd be very grateful. Just a few words is all you have to say to Jenna. Just let the rest of my family know I'm still alive and I'm happy. If you could do that one thing for me it would mean so much. _

_And I don't know what else there is left to say. I may write more letters of things that come to my mind. Maybe one day I'll actually sit down and write about the quest to destroy the Dragonstone. It'd make a pretty cool book – certainly cooler than Harry Potter! I think the only thing I can say is thank you and I'm sorry. I always took you and everything you did for granted. I never appreciated all those times you'd get up at 2am to feed me. All that money you'd spend on clothes, food, toys, school books etc. The time you took to cheer me up when I realised what Liam had done. I always felt guilty for not telling you the whole truth about that situation. Even Fili knows more than you ever did. _

_Lastly, I hope I made you proud. I know I never went to university and my choice in boys wasn't great. But I hope that I still did enough to make all the late hours and the money and time seem worthwhile. You still mean so much to me and all I ever wanted to do was to make you proud. I hope I at least managed that._

_My love and gratitude for you is endless._

_Juliet._

* * *

Fili found me about ten minutes later. I was curled up on our bed clutching the sheets of paper against my chest with tears falling down my face. I didn't notice his presence until he pulled me into his arms and rocked me back and forth.

"What is it?" He whispered. I swallowed the lump in my throat and showed him the letter I'd written. Prising it from my hands he began reading it. One arm was still wrapped around my shoulders while his own eyes became wetter as he read on. As he finished he dropped the paper onto the bed and pressed his lips against my forehead.

"Of course they were proud of you Juliet! How could they not be?"

"I don't…know! I guess…well you only…only know the Juliet…who can fight orcs and…and heal people. I wasn't that…that person back in that world."

Fili took my face in his hand and shook his head.

"You're smart, beautiful, brave, loyal, kind, and generous and a true survivor. You've always been that Juliet. Right from when you were born."

Nodding I leaned against him. Fili's hair brushed against my face.

"And for what it's worth." He added, "I know you'll be a good mother."

I blushed. I hadn't yet told him I wanted to wait a few years. However Fili was already smiling.

"I'm glad you want to wait." He whispered. "I was going to suggest it to you as a matter of fact."

Beaming I allow my lips to brush against his. Fili lay back on the bed and I snuggled against him.

"And to think all of this happened because of one jewel." I draped my arm over his chest and he nodded.

"I'm actually thanking the Dragonstone for everything it's done for us." He joked. Snorting I kissed the edge of his beard and he squeezed my shoulder.

"Two hundred years with you in my arms is something I've been dreaming off."

Nodding I shut my eyes. I felt Fili pull a blanket over us. His lips on my forehead. I knew I'd never get tired of that feeling. I didn't want to.

My old life might have been gone. But I had a whole new one to look forward to.

_**So here we are at the end! Of course it isn't really the end because I'll have the sequel up and running in a couple of weeks (fingers crossed) which you will hopefully love just as much as this. Nice little moment between our two lovebirds to make you all feel happy (plus I HAD to get my Sherlock quote in there!) Hope you don't mind me skipping Kili and Tauriels wedding…it just seemed like it would be a bit repetitive and I want them to be married by the next time we meet them. Once again sorry for all the emotions and feels and endless cliff-hangers you've put up with! I never dreamed this story would be as popular as it was so thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited and actually just bothered to read it because it means the world! Let me know your thoughts xxx**_


End file.
